


Only the Brave.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pâtisseries, Romance, Salon de thé
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 142,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis est passionné par la littérature.Harry est passionné par la pâtisserie.Ils se rencontrent par hasard au salon de thé, pour le moins atypique, où Harry travaille.Mais, ils ont beau ressentir cette attirance grandissante et irrévocable entre eux, leur histoire ne sera pas aussi simple.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue.

_Tall stories on the page  
Short glories on the fade  
I've been close enough to touch  
But I never cared for love._

D’un côté il y a Louis, souriant, maladroit, solaire. Il ne recule devant aucun obstacle et parce qu’il n’en a qu’une seule il croque la vie à pleines dents.

De l’autre il y a Harry, timide, réservé, solitaire. Passionné par la pâtisserie depuis son plus jeune âge, il passe la plupart de son temps derrière les fourneaux.

Ils se rencontrent par hasard au salon de thé, pour le moins atypique, où Harry travaille.

Mais Louis s’attache trop vite, trop fort et il comprend qu’il lui faudra montrer beaucoup de patience. Parce qu’Harry vit avec des secrets qui s’accrochent à sa peau, un passé qu’il n’est pas prêt à partager avec le reste du monde.

Parce que, même s’il ne peut pas vraiment s’en empêcher, Harry a peur de tomber amoureux, lui aussi.

 _  
  
__It's a church of burnt romances_ _  
__And I'm too far gone to pray_ _  
__It's a solo song_ _  
__And it's only for the bra_ _ve._


	2. 1.

_Harry._

_Juillet._

Concentré dans la préparation de mes cupcakes, je ne remarque pas tout de suite la présence derrière moi. C’est seulement quand son index s’enfonce rapidement dans le glaçage d’un des gâteaux que je me redresse brusquement et foudroie Noé du regard. Appuyé contre la table, toujours vêtu de son tablier sale, il porte son doigt à sa bouche et me sourit, visiblement très fier de son coup.

– C’est vraiment délicieux Harry !

– Je vais te tuer.

Je pose la pochette à douille sur le plan de travail et me précipite vers lui, il s’écarte à l’autre bout de la pièce en riant, son index toujours entre ses lèvres. Au moins, il s’est éloigné de ma préparation, c’est tout ce que je voulais. Je saisis un torchon trempé sur la table et n’hésite pas une seconde à lui lancer, mais ses réflexes ont raison de moi, il l’attrape avant qu’il n’atterrisse sur lui et lève les yeux au ciel.

Lili entre à ce moment dans la pièce, elle porte un plateau vide et couvert de miettes qu’elle dépose dans l’évier. Un léger sourire amusé déguise le coin de ses lèvres quand elle nous voit. Même si elle a deux ans de moins que nous, elle agit presque comme notre grande sœur.

Elle pose une main sur sa hanche et souffle sur une mèche bouclée brune qui tombe devant ses yeux en amande. Aujourd’hui, le bleu de son regard tire plus vers le gris, accentué par le trait noir parfait de son eyeliner.

– Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ?

– Demande ça à Noé qui aime fourrer ses doigts dans toutes les pâtisseries que je prépare.

Ma réflexion déclenche le rire de Noé, je lui lance un regard noir. Il se contente de me faire un clin d’oeil, amusé par ma réaction. Lili soupire, ouvre le réfrigérateur pour prendre trois nouveaux gobelets de thés glacés et se tourne vers nous.

– T’exagères No, tu fais tout le temps ça.

– Mais je ne rigole pas Harry, tu es réellement doué. On a de la chance de t’avoir ici. Tu crois que les clients reviennent aussi souvent seulement pour voir mon beau sourire ? Non non, il secoue la tête en souriant, ils adorent tous ce que tu mijotes derrière ces fourneaux.

– C’est ça, essaie de te racheter.

Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire quand il s’approche de moi et pose un baiser sur mon front. Je prends le cupcake qu’il a goûté et le pousse vers lui, il me sourit avec toutes ses dents et me dit que je suis le meilleur en l’attrapant. Il suit Lili en dehors de la cuisine, mais avant de disparaître, il s’appuie contre la porte et me regarde. Son expression est un peu plus sérieuse, cette fois. Il sait l’être, quand il veut.

– Sérieusement, tu te rends compte du talent que tu as ?

Je souris, en levant les yeux au ciel. Noé me sourit en retour puis s’éclipse dans la salle pour aller servir les clients. De mon côté, je termine les dernières viennoiseries et prépare à l’avance ce qui peut être conservé pour demain matin. Quand ils en ont besoin, je viens aider au service à table ou à la caisse. Nous formons une vraie équipe, soudée et solidaire, mais nous nourrissons aussi une belle amitié.

Dans l’après-midi, Olivia, la patronne du café, descend depuis son petit appartement au-dessus et enfile elle aussi son tablier. Le matin, ou entre deux dès qu’elle en a le temps et que le café n’est pas trop plein, elle monte faire ses comptes et le côté administratif du travail. Mais elle aime aussi mettre les mains à la pâte, elle m’a appris beaucoup de choses depuis que j’ai eu la chance de décrocher mon poste ici.

La pâtisserie était déjà ma passion à l’époque, j’adorais regarder ma mère cuisiner ou lui donner un coup de main, puis un jour j’ai voulu lui faire un gâteau au chocolat avant qu’elle ne rentre du travail. Ensuite, c’est venu naturellement.

J’empruntais les livres de recette de ma mère ou ceux de la bibliothèque de la ville, je m’entraînais chez moi, devant des émissions culinaires et pouvais aussi bien suivre des recettes à la lettre ou en créer des nouvelles selon mon inspiration. Je crois que c’est ce qu’Olivia apprécie le plus dans mon travail, ma créativité. Et c’est par le biais de la cuisine que j’ai décidé de l’exprimer.

Au fil des trois années passées ici, Olivia est devenue comme une seconde figure maternelle pour moi. On a passé beaucoup de temps à concevoir et peaufiner des recettes, à s’entraîner, à discuter devant des vidéos de pâtissiers, à apprendre à se connaître. C’est une femme exigeante, sûre d’elle et déterminée, mais elle sait aussi être extrêmement douce et à l’écoute. Je lui ai raconté des choses dont je n’ai jamais osé parler à personne avant elle.

Olivia m’a prise sous son aile dès que je suis arrivé, ayant remarqué mon attrait pour la cuisine. C’est elle qui me pousse à toujours aller plus loin dans mes recettes, elle me répète sans cesse que j’ai du talent et que je vais aller loin. Ça, je n’en suis pas certain, mais je me sens à ma place ici.

Elle enfile son tablier, noue ses cheveux grisonnants au-dessus de sa tête et me rejoint derrière le comptoir. Lili prend sa pause, Noé lave les tables et range un minimum la salle. Olivia pose sa main sur mon épaule alors que je suis en train de rincer le blender. Son sourire est toujours communicatif.

– Tout se passe bien ?

– Oui ! J’ai terminé le cheesecake pour demain matin et le sirop à la violette est au réfrigérateur.

– Parfait, merci Harry. Continue comme ça et tu pourras bientôt me remplacer.

Je ris, même si mes joues se mettent à rougir. Ce serait mon rêve de tenir un salon de thé comme celui-ci. Aussi convivial et accueillant. Les premiers jours où j’ai travaillé ici, j’ai tout de suite trouvé mes marques et je crois que c’est parce qu’il ressemble à celui que je m’imagine gérer dans ma tête, parce qu’il me correspond.

En trois ans, il a eu le temps de changer, grandir, évoluer, s’améliorer et moi avec. Je n’ai jamais été aussi épanoui que ces dernières années, entre ces murs, entouré de ces trois personnes et de ces chats. Je n’échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

– Personne ne peut prendre ta place Olivia.

– Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tu es sur la bonne voie.

La sonnerie d’entrée retentit. Elle presse affectueusement mon épaule et laisse sa main retomber pour aller s’occuper du client qui s’avance à la caisse. Mon sourire reste collé sur mon visage alors que je termine de nettoyer l’intérieur du blender. Je fixe le mur en face de moi, plongé dans mes pensées et mes rêveries.

Quand l’heure de fermeture approche, je vais nourrir les chats et prends le temps de tous les caresser. Moka, la petite dernière qu’on a recueilli il y a trois semaines, tend ses pattes et grimpe à moitié sur mes genoux. Attendri, je souris et la lève doucement du sol pour le câliner contre mon torse. C’est Lili qui l’a trouvé, abandonné derrière une poubelle, son poil blanc couvert de tâches de terre, de boue et de sang, tremblant et la peau sur les os.

Je me suis occupé d’elle, même si Olivia s’est inquiétée de me voir fondre en larmes quand Lili est arrivée avec cette petite boule de poils terrorisée et tremblante dans ses bras. Noé a choisi son nom, parce que son pelage blanc et marron lui fait penser à un café moka. Et je crois qu’elle se sent chez elle ici, malgré sa crainte d’approcher les autres chats au début ou d’aller explorer le salon.

J’embrasse le dessus de son crâne, elle miaule et sort sa minuscule langue rosée afin de lécher mon menton. Caramel, s’approche aussi pour réclamer ses caresses, son poil roux brille sous la lumière de la salle. Lui, c’est le plus vieux et aussi celui qui veille le plus sur Moka. Je ne serais pas expliquer comment ça fonctionne entre les animaux, les liens se tissent naturellement. Un instinct.

Après ces embrassades, je repose Moka au sol et lui donne son repas. Olivia habite juste au-dessus et m’a dit plusieurs fois qu’elle pourrait le faire, mais j’ai toujours aimé m’occuper d’eux. Personne n’y a jamais posé d’objection, c’est un peu mon moment de détente après le travail. Parce que même si j’adore cuisiner, parfois c’est intense et épuisant.

Olivia ferme la porte d’entrée à clef et baisse les volets, je vérifie que tout est bien éteint, Lili passe un dernier coup de chiffon sur le comptoir et Noé met les restes au frais. Mes deux collègues sortent en premier, par l’arrière. Je prends mon sac et mon téléphone dans la cuisine, Olivia me rejoint et sort un tupperware qu’elle me tend.

– Tiens Harry, c’est un reste du carrot cake de ce matin. Je n’aime pas trop ça, mais je sais que toi tu en raffole.

Elle voit que je tique un peu, je n’ai jamais été très à l’aise avec le fait qu’elle nous donne, à tous les trois, des restes. On ne sert pas aux clients des bouts de gâteaux de la veille et je déteste le gâchis, mais je n’arrive toujours pas à m’y faire après tout ce temps. Olivia le sait bien, alors elle saisit doucement mon poignet et pose la boite dans ma paume. Son regard est doux et déterminé à la fois.

– Il faut éviter le gaspillage alimentaire, n’est-ce pas ? C’est ce que tu dis tout le temps.

– Oui…

– Et tu as totalement raison, donc ne me contredis pas jeune homme.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage, je la remercie, elle caresse furtivement le dos de ma main avec son pouce et pose ensuite ses poings sur ses hanches. Je fais deux têtes de plus qu’elle, mais du haut de ses quarante six ans et dotée d’une telle autorité, je n’oserais même pas essayer de la froisser. Elle peut être totalement impressionnante quand elle le veut.

– Allez, file et tu me diras si la nouvelle recette du cake te convient !

– Je n’y manquerais pas, à demain.

– Bonne soirée Harry, à demain.

Je sors rejoindre mes collègues qui m’attendent, mon sac sur mon épaule et le tupperware dans la main. Olivia nous fait signe et ferme la porte derrière nous. Noé coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres puis souffle la fumée de l’autre côté, il se redresse du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Lili me sourit et passe son bras sous le mien tandis que nous commençons à avancer.

– Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Sa question me prend un peu au dépourvu, je tourne les yeux vers elle. Ses cheveux sont maintenant détachée, ils tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et le soleil de début de soirée embrasse sa peau légèrement bronzée. Je hausse les épaules puis détourne le regard.

En réalité, je n’ai pas envie de leur dire que ce qui m’attend chez moi n’est que le silence et la peur. Je pourrais cuisiner, m’entraîner à de nouvelles recettes comme je le fais souvent après le travail, mais je suis assez fatigué de ma journée et je à jour dans les émissions culinaires que je regarde. C’est idiot de penser ça, mais je me sens honteux de ne pas avoir une vie aussi excitante qu’eux.

Noé et Lili sortent souvent, ils ont beaucoup d’amis, ils postent régulièremenrt des photos sur les réseaux sociaux en soirée ou à faire n’importe quelle activité amusante. Et moi… moi je passe la plupart de mon temps chez moi, derrière les fourneaux, devant la télévision ou chez Olivia. Je sais qu’ils ne me feront aucune remarque déplacée si je leur dis la vérité, seulement je n’ai pas envie de leur parler de ça. Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils le sachent et me regardent autrement ensuite.

Lili serre son bras doucement autour du mien et pose sa main sur mon biceps, le sourire qu’elle m’adresse me rassure et libère le nœud qui commençait à se serrer au fond de ma gorge.

– Si tu veux, tu peux passer à l’appart. Noé vient aussi, on va regarder la télévision et manger ensemble.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour prendre ma décision. Je n’ai pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois si je préfère passer une soirée seul devant ma télévision, dans une maison vide que je déteste, ou partager un moment d’évasion avec eux.

– D’accord, j’apporte le dessert.

Je soulève la main avec laquelle je tiens le tupperware en souriant, moi aussi. Noé, piqué par sa curiosité naturelle, lève le couvercle et regarde à l’intérieur. Il hausse un sourcil puis hoche la tête en me disant que je suis l’homme parfait. Le rire de Lili chante à mes oreilles, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et ajoute :

– Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas te faire autre chose que des pâtes et tu aimerais qu’il te prépare à manger tout le temps.

– Si j’ai la chance d’un jour me trouver un homme qui est aussi doué en cuisine, crois moi que je l’épouse sur le champs, dit-il très sérieusement avant de tourner son regard vers moi. Harry, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance ?

– Non, c’est très flatteur, mais merci.

Nos rires se mêlent dans l’air chaud de l’été, Noé écrase la fin de sa cigarette en marmonnant que je passe à côté de quelque chose. Je lève les yeux au ciel en riant et il passe ses doigts entre mes boucles pour les ébouriffer.

Depuis que nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble, nous nous sommes tout de suite rapprochés et les liens de collègues se sont renforcés pour devenir de l’amitié. Noé nous a rejoint seulement sept mois après l’ouverture du salon de thé, lorsque nous avons eu besoin d’une personne en plus parce qu’une jeune étudiante n’avait pas pu garder son poste.

Au fil des mois, nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble que nous avons appris à nous connaître et à s’apprécier rapidement. Aujourd’hui, et depuis un moment déjà, nous agissons comme frères et sœur. Noé a vingt trois ans lui aussi et Lili vingt et un, je les considère comme la famille que je n’ai jamais eu.

Comme il est déjà presque vingt heures, nous allons directement chez Lili. Elle habite dans un joli appartement avec sa petite amie, Yanel que j’ai déjà pu rencontrer à plusieurs occasions. Elle est en première année de master de science politique et travaille à côté comme serveuse dans un fast food, c’est ainsi qu’elles ont pu emménager ensemble il y a un an.

Lili nous ouvre la porte, je retire mes chaussures et vais dire bonjour à Yanel puis ranger le reste du carrot cake au frais. Les filles entrent en cuisine tout en discutant, je leur souris et rejoins le salon. Noé est déjà affalé dans le canapé, ses pieds sur la table et son téléphone en main. Je m’installe à côté de lui, il me donne la télécommande de la télévision déjà allumée. Seulement avant de me la laisser, il me jette un regard amusé et me dit :

– Je t’adore mais pas une émission de cuisine, s’il te plaît.

Je pouffe doucement, il trouve alors plus drôle de me prendre pour son coussin et de s’affaler contre moi tandis que je choisis parmi les programmes et les titres de séries ou de films. Je m’arrête sur une comédie quand les filles reviennent avec un plateau où elles ont préparé toutes sortes de biscuits apéritifs et un verre pour chacun de nous.

Lili prend place à ma gauche, non sans jeter un coussin sur Noé qui lâche son téléphone pour lui râler dessus. Yanel s’assoit au bout, étend ses jambes sur les genoux de sa copine et je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour tous rentrer à quatre sur ce canapé mais je me sens plutôt à l’aise.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la soirée devant la télévision, les assiettes passent entre nous, je bois deux verres de thé glacé et un fond de vodka avec du sirop de violette. Nos rires résonnent dans la pièce, et ça continue même après les deux pizzas qu’on a commandé pour le dîner.

Yanel a proposé un jeu de monopoly, on s’est tous installés autour de la table et on a joué deux parties. Noé n’est pas un bon perdant et il a définitivement triché pendant les deux minutes où je suis parti aux toilettes.

Après ça, on discute un peu sur leur petit balcon, un fond de musique nous accompagne depuis le salon. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes pour faire circuler l’air étouffant de l’été. On entendant le bruit de la nuit, le murmure bas du monde.

Je penche la tête pour observer les étoiles dissipées dans le ciel, le léger vent du soir me caresse le visage et j’écoute Noé parler d’un garçon qu’il essaie de draguer en ce moment. Il me tapote gentiment le genou, je sens la chaleur de ses doigts ou de la cigarette à travers mon jean.

Je baisse la tête vers lui, le fantôme de mon fin sourire encore visible sur mes lèvres. Il me montre l’écran de son téléphone, je plisse un peu les yeux face à la lumière blanche et il me demande :

– T’en penses quoi, toi ? Tu tenterais quelque chose avec lui ?

Mon regard reste fixé un instant sur le profil d’un garçon d’environ notre âge dont Noé fait défiler quelques photos à la suite. Je hausse les épaules en me pinçant les lèvres.

– Pas mon genre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel de façon exagéré. Les filles, enlacées sur une chaise, rient de bon coeur. Je n’ai pas attendu longtemps avant de leur parler ma sexualité. Noé n’a jamais caché son attirance irrévocable pour les garçons et j’ai rapidement été informé pour Lili quand elle nous a présenté Yanel lorsqu’elle est venue la chercher un soir après le travail.

Deux jours après, je leur avouais que j’étais pansexuel et ils n’ont pas hésité une seconde à me serrer fort dans leurs bras. Ils ont compris, sans que je ne leur dise quoi que ce soit, que j’avais besoin de ce genre d’attention. Ça n’a pas changé aujourd’hui.

– Alors, ce serait plus quoi ton genre ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Et c’est la vérité. Je n’en ai pas, je n’ai pas de critère de recherche. Je ne suis pas attiré par un trait physique en particulier, par un type prédéfini, mais par une personnalité, un caractère. Un regard qui me transperce la peau, un sourire qui me fait battre le coeur plus vite et me coupe le souffle.

C’est compliqué, je n’ai pas été en couple depuis longtemps, ça doit remonter à trois ans et demi et je n’ai pas vraiment envie de chercher. Je n’ai jamais eu de relation de plus de cinq mois et je ne les ai pas collectionné non plus. Je suis sorti avec quatre personnes ces vingt trois dernières années.

Pourtant, ce n’est pas une compétition, et je le sais parfaitement. Je suis même capable d’exister sans relation, je n’ai pas vécu ces derniers mois comme une torture. Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que c’est de ma faute si j’ai si peu de contact avec les autres.

Ma vie est déjà assez difficile comme ça, je ne peux pas mêler une relation amoureuse à ce capharnaüm sans nom qu’est mon existence. Je sais qu’au fond je me construis moi-même des barrières pour empêcher quiconque de passer, il n’y a que peu de personnes à qui j’y autorise l’accès. Et c’est franchement épuisant. Toutes ces limites. Tous ces efforts.

Alors, je m’accroche de toutes mes forces à ce qu’il me reste de meilleur et de vrai dans ce monde. La pâtisserie, le salon de thé et les chats qu’on y recueille, mes quelques ami.e.s et Olivia.

Je regarde Noé qui tire sur sa cigarette et ajoute avec un sourire en coin :

– Pas un gars qui rentre son ventre pour mettre en avant ses faux muscles en tout cas.

Noé me donne un coup de coude en riant, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller à lui et se met à caresser affectueusement ma nuque. Je pose ma tête contre la sienne, il sent la cigarette et le déodorant.

Après quelques minutes, je rentre me servir un verre d’eau. La voix de Lili est lointaine, étouffée. Je range l’eau au réfrigérateur puis sors mon téléphone. L’écran s’allume quand je le déverrouille et mon corps se fige instantanément.

Une goutte de sueur coule sur ma nuque. Une sueur froide. J’ai la vive impression que le sol s’ouvre et se dérobe sous mes pieds. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s’accélérer sous ma peau, pulser dans mes veines.

Et je crois que je reste un long moment comme ça, à fixer écran, parce que la voix de Yanel me ramène sur Terre et me fait presque sursauter. Je me tourne vers elle tandis qu’elle dépose les bouteilles vides sur la table et me demande, les sourcils froncés :

– Ça va Harry ?

– Oui oui, désolé je répondais à ma mère. J’avais oublié de la prévenir que j’étais ici, elle s’inquiétait.

Je ravale la boule au creux de ma gorge, elle descend au fond de mon ventre et elle restera là. Pendant des heures, des jours certainement. Je le sais. J’ai l’habitude de vivre avec l’angoisse et la peur. Je tente de lui offrir mon sourire le plus sincère afin de la rassurer. A mes yeux, il est tellement faux que ça me fait grincer des dents.

Mais, elle ne voit rien, personne ne remarque. Parce que j’ai appris à porter et garder le masque que je m’impose. C’est plus facile ainsi, même si ça me demande des efforts considérables.

Il n’y a aucune fissure. C’est devenu ma deuxième peau depuis longtemps déjà.

Yanel me sourit en hochant la tête. Je range mon téléphone, ma main ne tremble pas. Mais tout l’intérieur de mon corps hurle.

Je rejoins les autres au salon et essaie de ne pas penser au numéro qui vient de m’appeler. Un chiffre que j’ai fini par connaître par coeur. Que je redoute tout autant que je le hais.

Mais pour ce soir, pour quelques petites heures encore, je l’ignore. Je peux m’accorder ça, ce moment de paix.


	3. 2

_Louis._

_Août._

Un orage de fin d'été s'abat sur la ville. J’ai eu la bonne idée de sortir faire les courses, à pied, et le début de la tempête me prend par surprise quand je sors du magasin. Deux sacs pendent au bout de mes mains, je me dépêche d'avancer alors que les gouttes froides me tombent sur la peau des bras et le visage.

Le tonnerre gronde, un éclair fend le ciel. Je rentre la tête entre mes épaules et active le pas. La pluie se transforme, en moins d'une minute, en averse. Je n’ai pas d'autre choix que de m’arrêter à la première boutique que je trouve sur mon chemin. Je suis déjà trempé jusqu'aux os et je n’ai franchement pas envie de tomber malade dès la première semaine où j’emménage ici.

Précipitamment, j’ouvre et pousse la porte d’une enseigne au hasard, sans vraiment regarder et porter attention au nom.

Le bruit d'une petite clochette m'accueille et résonne au-dessus du proche grondement de l'orage. Quand enfin je regarde autour de moi, je constate que je suis entré dans ce qui semble être un petit café. L'odeur des viennoiseries sucrées me chatouille les narines tandis que je me tiens, encore dégoulinant de pluie, à la porte.

Mais, je remarque immédiatement que ce n’est pas un simple café comme les autres. Mon regard est attiré par deux chats sur une banquette, un autre dans un petit panier, et un dernier qui se balade sur le comptoir où se trouve la caisse et les ardoises avec les différents mets proposés aujourd’hui. Ce dernier fixe son regard perçant sur moi et passe sa petite langue rose entre ses lèvres. Je dégage mes mèches de cheveux de devant mon œil et laisse ma curiosité prendre le dessus.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, j’ai le temps d'observer les chaises, fauteuils et tables, toutes différentes et vintage, installées un peu partout, les affiches aux murs, même un petit coin reculé au bout où il me semble apercevoir des bibliothèques débordantes de livres. Surtout, je remarque que je suis le seul client ici.

– Bonjour ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

Je suis tiré de ma contemplation par la voix mélodieuse d'une jeune femme qui arrive derrière le comptoir. Elle porte un tablier coloré avec le nom de l’établissement _Au Chalon de Thé_. Son sourire est chaleureux et accueillant, je reste quelques secondes immobile et silencieux avant de m’avancer, mes sacs toujours en mains.

Dehors, la pluie redouble et le ciel bleu d’il y a quelques minutes encore est remplacé par un gros nuage quasiment noir. L'orage est juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Comme je suis coincé ici jusqu’à ce que la météo se calme, je peux prendre le temps de déguster une boisson. Mes baskets trempées laissent des traces au sol et couinent à chaque pas. Je fais une petite grimace désolée, la jeune serveuse laisse échapper un léger rire presque silencieux.

– Bonjour, euh...

– Vous venez pour la première fois ?

Mes yeux se perdent sur les deux grandes ardoises devant moi, accrochées au mur, et derrière la vitrine du comptoir. Je relève le regard vers elle puis hoche la tête.

– Je me présente, je m'appelle Lili. Bienvenue chez nous !

Sa bonne humeur se sent dans sa voix, je lui souris à mon tour. Je n’ai pas le temps de chercher à savoir ce que je dois lui répondre qu’elle enchaîne les explications :

– Nous avons de tout, des boissons chaudes ou froides, avec ou sans café, de nombreuses viennoiseries, du sucré comme du salé. Derrière la vitre, ce sont nos spécialités du jour préparées par notre pâtissier. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes notre premier client de l'après-midi, il vous reste du choix. Tout est inscrit sur les petites étiquettes devant chaque produit, prenez le temps pour vous décidez surtout !

– Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me proposer de meilleur ?

– Notre thé à la fleur de sureau, il fait fureur. Et je peux vous recommander notre muffin noisettes caramélisées et cœur praliné au chocolat.

– Je vous fait confiance alors, je pars sur ça.

– Parfait ! Je vous prépare ça. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse de connaître un peu plus nos offres ?

J’acquiesce sans vraiment réfléchir. Les yeux de la jeune serveuse s’illuminent comme si je venais de lui annoncer la plus belle nouvelle de sa journée. Elle se lance alors dans son explication tout en prenant un des muffins exposés derrière la vitrine :

– En plus de servir du sucré et du salé, nous accueillons des chats abandonnés, certains mal-formés même, que les clients peuvent adopter. Nous disposons également d'un grand coin consacré à la lecture, continue-t-elle en me montrant le coin que j’ai déjà repéré au fond dans la deuxième salle, généralement les étudiants aiment venir ici pour travailler ou même se détendre. C’est calme et reposant. Une partie des bénéfices que nous faisons revient à une association de protection des animaux, et bien sûr nous nous en servons aussi pour prendre soin des chats qui résident ici en attendant de trouver un nouveau foyer.

– Un salon de thé à chats, donc.

– C'est exactement ça, son sourire s’étend jusqu’à ses oreilles, mais on organise également des soirées à thèmes, on a un club lecture et on donne des cours de pâtisseries adaptés à tous les niveaux. On essaie de rendre l’endroit un peu plus vivant, il y a même une scène ouverte parfois, si vous savez chanter ou jouer d’un instrument.

– Non, je grimace légèrement en haussant les épaules, ce n’est pas mon point fort. Mais, merci.

Amusée par ma réponse, elle se met à rire. Elle pose le muffin dans un plateau, ainsi que deux serviettes en papier et une dosette de sucre. Elle tape sur sa machine et je lui tends quelques pièces. Après avoir reprit ma monnaie, elle me tend mon plateau.

– Votre thé va arriver d’ici deux ou trois minutes, je vous invite à aller vous asseoir où vous désirez en attendant. Et encore merci d’être passé chez nous.

Je la remercie, prends le plateau et m’aventure directement vers le coin lecture, même si tous les autres endroits du café me semblent aussi confortables. Je pose mes sacs près d’une table et observe autour de moi, je crois que je viens de trouver un petit coin de paradis sur Terre.

Quelques bibliothèques se dressent au fond, des fauteuils très confortables ont été installés, et les livres sont mis à la disposition des usagers. Pas forcément classés ou rangés, juste empilés, alignés n'importe où sur les meubles. Un écriteaux au-dessus d'une étagère indique que le client est libre de les lire sur place, en prendre, en déposer d'autres, les emprunter, laisser des mots pour donner son avis à l’intérieur.

Plongé dans ma contemplation, je sursaute quand je sens quelque chose de doux chatouiller mon doigt. Je tourne le regard et souris en découvrant un petit chat perché sur un fauteuil qui quémande des caresses, du bout du museau. Je passe mes doigts dans son pelage roux et extrêmement doux, l'animal ronronne et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et regarder ses yeux marrons de félin.

– Salut toi, tu es très câlin. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

– C'est Caramel.

Surpris par cette voix, je sursaute et me redresse d'un coup. Le chat est, lui aussi, pris de court par ce mouvement soudain, il miaule et saute au sol. Finalement, je me retourne vers cette nouvelle personne dans mon dos et passe une main dans mes cheveux encore humides, certains mèches me collent au front.

Un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge se tient à quelques pas de moi, un tablier noir autour de sa taille et un gobelet remplit dans la main. Je prends une poignée de secondes pour l’observer, le vert émeraude de ses yeux, le petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres rosées, les bagues qui ornent ses doigts, le verni couleur pistache sur ses ongles ou encore le minuscule chignon sur le haut de sa tête, entourée de boucles brunes.

– Pas très original, je dois l'admettre, il hausse les épaules. C'est le premier que nous avons accueilli ici quand on a ouvert il y a trois ans, il s'est bien habitué aux caresses des clients et du personnel. Par contre je vous préviens… il ne vous lâchera plus si vous commencez à en lui en donner.

Le jeune serveur sourit légèrement tout en suivant le chat du regard qui vagabonde dans la pièce. Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me contente de hocher la tête. Un petit silence s'installe entre nous. Il décide de s’approcher et dépose le plateau devant la place que j’ai choisi. Un gobelet de thé glacé, mon muffin, ainsi qu'une serviette et une dosette de sucre.

Je le remercie en souriant, il passe un coup de chiffon sur ma table rapidement et le range dans la poche avant de son tablier. Quand il se recule, j’essaie de ne pas trop penser au fait qu’il sent la vanille et que j’adore cette odeur.

– Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici... Vous connaissez le concept de notre boutique ?

– Oui, je hoche la tête en m’installant à table, votre collègue vient de m’expliquer pour les chats et… tout le reste. C’est génial ce que vous faîtes ici, j’ai jamais vu un salon de thé dans ce genre avant.

Il reste debout à quelques pas de moi, une distance raisonnable. Cependant, il se tourne vers le comptoir pour prendre un petit prospectus qu'il pose ensuite sur la table, devant mon plateau. Un papier coloré, avec des dessins à l’image du café. Un chat, des livres, un croissant et une tasse fumante.

– Vous trouverez tous les renseignements nécessaires dedans.

Il m’offre un sourire timide quand je le remercie. Nos regards se maintiennent peut-être deux secondes avant que je ne commence à sentir mes joues chauffer. Et je sais parfaitement que ce n’est pas à cause de la chaleur accablante de l’été.

Caramel, le joli chat roux, vient de grimper sur mes genoux et je profite de cette opportunité pour baisser les yeux vers lui. Mes doigts passent entre ses poils, il ronronne et, car il semble avoir décidé que je suis son nouveau coussin, il s’allonge en travers de mes cuisses.

– Il vous adore déjà.

Je lève le regard vers le jeune serveur, il porte toujours son éternel sourire et nous regarde, Caramel et moi, avec un air attendri. Un nouvel éclair fend le ciel et illumine une fraction de seconde le café. Il tourne son attention vers les grandes fenêtres à l’entrée d’où on peut encore voir et même entendre la pluie tomber à flots. C’est apaisant.

Cet endroit me plaît déjà beaucoup. Je me vois y passer des heures plongé dans un livre, à me perdre entre ses pages accompagné d’un doux bruit de fond et de l’odeur de café.

De ma main libre, j’enfonce la paille en carton dans le gobelet et dis :

– Merci beaucoup, pour le plateau.

– C'est mon métier, il pose ses yeux à nouveau les yeux sur moi. N'hésitez pas à appeler, si vous avez besoin d’autre chose. Bonne dégustation.

Le jeune serveur s'éclipse poliment, non sans m’adresser un dernier sourire. J’essaie de ne pas trop attarder mon regard sur sa fossette qui se creuse aux coins de ses joues ou l’éclat au fond de ses pupilles.

Une fois seul, je souffle et continue de caresser le pelage du chat. La première gorgée de thé me fait du bien, il est délicieux. La saveur fruité rafraîchissante envahiemon palais, le goût me reste encore sur sa langue après. Le coeur fondant du muffin qui me donne l’impression de croquer dans un nuage sucré. Je n’ai pas pris ce temps pour respirer et profiter depuis trop longtemps.

Au bout d’un moment la pluie cesse. L'orage s’éloigne doucement. Pourtant je n’y prête pas vraiment attention, je termine ma boisson et mon muffin sans me presser. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de quitter cet endroit aussi vite, il a une atmosphère particulière. Quelque chose en plus. Du charme, du caractère peut-être. Tous ces livres, l’odeur des viennoiseries chaudes, le fond de musique, le miaulement des chats.

Quand j’ai terminé ma commande, je me prends même à feuilleter quelques romans qui traînent sur des tables. Caramel reste près de moi, il passe parfois entre mes jambes et ronronne. Un autre petit chat blanc se joint à nous mais s’enfuit dès que je me tourne vers lui pour tenter une approche. Je laisse tranquille ceux qui se reposent sur des fauteuils.

En partant, je glisse la brochure du café dans un des sacs. La clochette sonne à nouveau quand j’ouvre la porte. Avant de sortir, je tourne la tête et me sens tout léger quand je croise le regard du serveur de tout à l’heure derrière le comptoir. Il dispose des parts de gâteaux dans la vitrine mais s’arrête pour me demander :

– Vous avez terminé ?

– Oui, la pluie a cessé. Mais je vous remercie, c’était délicieux ! Vous passerez mes compliments au pâtissier.

– Je lui dirais, merci beaucoup.

Pendant un instant, je crois voir ses joues rougir alors que son sourire s’étend sur son visage et jusque dans ses yeux. Il pose un dernier gâteau et reprend le plateau vide dans ses mains. Nos regards se maintiennent peut-être une poignée de secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit de vaisselle s’élève derrière lui.

Il tourne le visage vers la jeune femme qui a pris ma commande, Lili si ma mémoire est correcte. Elle rapporte un assortiment de cookies qui m’ont l’air tout à fait délicieux. Elle s’arrête à ses côtés, puis semble remarquer ma présence car elle tourne la tête vers moi et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

– Oh ! Ça vous a plu alors ?

– C’était un régale, merci de m’avoir conseillé.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Merci pour votre visite et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt chez nous.

Je lui rends son sourire puis leur souhaite une bonne fin de journée, non sans croiser une dernière fois le regard timide de l’autre serveur.

Sur la route du retour jusqu’à mon appartement, j’ai la chance de ne pas me retrouver sous une autre averse. Je n’habite qu’à une quinzaine de minutes à pied du magasin et donc du salon de thé, mais je me passerai bien d’une pluie orageuse.

Un fond de musique m’accueille quand j’entre dans le couloir de l’appartement. Je retire mes chaussures, dont les semelles sont encore mouillées, donne un coup de pied pour faire claquer la porte, puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour poser les sacs à table. Un soupir m’échappe, je commence à sortir les courses quand la voix de mon meilleur ami me parvient :

– C’est toi Louis ?!

– Qui d’autre a les clefs ?

Je lèves les yeux au ciel tandis que je range les quelques produits frais au réfrigérateur. Des bruits de pas s’approchent et Zayn entre finalement dans la cuisine, il porte un pantalon de jogging et un de mes tee-shirts. Il jette un coup d’oeil à tout ce que j’ai acheté puis s’assoit à une chaise pour ouvrir un paquet de biscuits.

– T’as fait un détour sur la route ?

– Il pleuvait quand je suis sorti du magasin, je me suis arrêté dans un café.

– Et tu m’as ramené quelque chose ?

Son regard est très sérieux quand il le lève vers moi tout en croquant dans un morceau de cookie. Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire, referme la porte du réfrigérateur et me mets à ranger les conserves.

– Ce que tu m’as demandé sur la liste.

Quand je tourne le visage vers lui, j’ai juste le temps de le voir me lancer le rouleau d’essuie-tout. Je ris puis le ramasse au sol, je m’appuie contre le plan de travail en haussant les épaules.

– Désolé j’avais les mains pleines, je dis en souriant, mais tu n’as qu’à venir avec moi la prochaine fois, c’est juste à côté.

– Mhh, il marmonne autour de son autre bouchée de biscuit, si tu paies pour moi je suis partant.

C’est à mon tour de lui lancer le rouleau que je tenais encore, il se décale et j’ai manqué sa tête de peu. Il me fait un clin d’oeil, un sourire malicieux sur son visage, puis se lève du tabouret.

– Je vais aller continuer de déballer les cartons. Et aussi, je crois que j’ai monté le meuble télé à l’envers…

Je soupire de manière exagérée, son rire me parvient aux oreilles même depuis le salon. A mon tour, je souris d’amusement en secouant doucement la tête. Il me faut encore une dizaine de minutes pour trier et ranger toutes les courses, je n’ai acheté que le strict nécessaire pour le moment et on retournera certainement ensemble pour faire un plus gros stock avec la voiture.

Après m’être chargé des courses, je vais vérifier le meuble télé dont Zayn m’a parlé. Je change simplement un pied de place et visser correctement les coins. Ensuite, je prends une douche rapide pour m’attaquer à déballer le reste de mes cartons. Principalement mes livres et mes vêtements qui sont entassés un peu partout dans ma chambre. Maintenant que j’ai reçu ma commode et que j’ai monté mes bibliothèques hier, je peux enfin me débarrasser de ces cartons encombrants.

C’est seulement en début de soirée qu’on peut enfin se poser tous les deux, Zayn a repeint une étagère pour le salon et les chaises de la table à manger qu’on a acheté d’occasion. La plupart de nos meubles viennent de chez nous ou de boutiques vintage. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé-lit, Zayn ramène deux bières bien fraîches, s’assoit à mes côtés et allume une cigarette.

J’ai décroché mon master métier du livre et de l’édition il y a deux mois à peine et Zayn un master de musicologie. Il donne des cours particuliers de chant et d’instruments et a trouvé un studio pour produire des artistes indépendants.

De mon côté, suite à un stage en dernière année et mes contacts, j’ai décroché un poste dans la maison d’édition pour laquelle j’ai travaillé pendant quelques mois. Ils étaient fiers de mon investissement et mon sérieux pendant mon séjour chez eux. Je suis soulagé d’avoir pu trouver une place sans trop de difficulté.

On a toujours su qu’on ferait trop pour habiter en collocation ensemble, on a cherché des annonces sur internet et en agence pendant des mois, on a visité des appartements dès qu’on a eu des réponses positives pour nos emplois. Et on a eu le coup de coeur pour celui-ci. Dans un quartier tranquille, à une heure de route de chez nos familles. C’est l’endroit idéal.

Zayn et moi avons pratiquement grandis ensemble, notre amitié remonte à l’entrée au collège et on peut dire qu’on a fait les quatre cent coups tous les deux. Nous sommes inséparables et je n’aurais pas rêvé d’une meilleure personne avec qui partager cette nouvelle étape de ma vie.

– On est pas bien ici, franchement ?

Il tire une longue bouffée et me passe la cigarette. Je la glisse entre mes lèvres, regarde autour de moi. C’est encore le désordre, il y a des cartons empilés contre le mur, des affaires qui traînent au sol en attendant d’être rangées, des meubles qui doivent encore être montés, mais c’est chez nous. On commence tous les deux à s’approprier l’espace sans empiéter sur celui de l’autre. J’ai ma chambre, Zayn a la sienne, on sait où iront nos affaires et ça fonctionne parfaitement.

Après avoir passé vingt cinq ans chez moi avec ma mère et mon beau-père, un frère et quatre sœurs tous plus jeunes que moi, au milieu des cris, des disputes ou des pleures, je suis heureux d’avoir enfin mon propre espace. J’adore ma famille, je donnerai ma vie pour eux, mais j’avais besoin de ma liberté et de mon indépendance.

– C’est le paradis.

Je lui rends la cigarette après avoir pris une latte et bois une longue gorgée de bière. Zayn s’allonge en travers du canapé, pose sa tête sur mes genoux et soupire lourdement. Je crois que c’est du bonheur plus que de l’épuisement. Je penche ma tête en arrière, contre un coussin puis profite du calme et du silence. C’est presque nouveau pour moi, cette tranquillité.

Zayn fait les branchements de la PlayStation pendant que je prépare des pâtes à la sauce tomate, on mange ça tout en s’affrontant à une partie. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il appelle sa famille en vidéo, je discute aussi quelques minutes avec eux et les laisse quand sa sœur demande à voir sa chambre. Je rejoins la mienne, m’assois sur mon lit défait pour ranger les affaires que j’ai posé dessus après ma douche.

Mon attention s’attarde sur la brochure du café. Je l’ouvre et me mets à lire toutes les informations à l’intérieur. Leur devise _« Ici, on profite, on lit, on partage et on se régale »_ me fait sourire. Je parcours ensuite leurs valeurs, leurs engagements, ainsi que les dates et les heures du club lecture ou des différents cours de cuisine, et même leurs réseaux sociaux.

Je m’allonge de travers dans mon lit, sur mes coudes, prends mon téléphone dans ma poche et déverrouille l’écran s’accueille. Je vais chercher leur page sur Instagram, il y a une cinquantaine de publications, ils ne postent pas très souvent, la plus récente est du mois de Juillet. Je remonte chacune d’elle, c’est surtout des photos de viennoiseries ou de boissons, puis je m’arrête quand j’arrive au bout sur la toute première.

Je clique dessus pour l’agrandir, elle est un peu floue. Il y a trois personnes devant l’entrée de la boutique, une femme qui lève les bras au ciel et que je ne reconnais pas, mais les deux personnes que je vois ensuite me sont familières.

Il y a d’abord Lili, toute souriante et lumineuse, puis le serveur qui m’a apporté mon plateau en salle. Il a une posture plus timide et réservée, mais il sourit lui aussi. La date indique qu’elle a été posté il y a environ trois ans. Je me pince les lèvres et observe la photo plusieurs secondes, avant de fermer l’application et d’enfoncer mon visage dans la couverture en soupirant.

Et, quand mon regard tombe sur la brochure colorée, je sais déjà que je vais y retourner.


	4. 3.

_Harry._

La chaleur est étouffante aujourd’hui, j’ai l’impression que mes vêtements me collent à la peau et que mon corps se vide de son énergie en peu de temps. J’ai dégagé mes boucles de mon visage comme j’ai pu avec un bandana, au moins ils ne me tombent plus sur le front ou devant les yeux. Ça ne m’empêche pas pour autant d’avoir chaud.

Olivia nous envoie en pause aussi souvent que possible pour qu’on puisse s’hydrater et respirer un minimum. Même si les fenêtres du salon sont ouvertes et qu’elle a mis en route un ventilateur, j’ai l’impression que ça brasse uniquement de l’air chaud.

Je suis à la caisse quand Lili sort de la cuisine et me ramène une nouvelle bouteille d’eau froide. Elle s’appuie contre le comptoir tandis que j’enlève le bouchon et bois une grande gorgée. Je la regarde mettre correctement son tablier puis le nouer à l’arrière, elle jette ensuite un coup d’oeil autour d’elle.

– Il y a que trois clients, tu peux aller prendre une petite pause.

Après avoir posé la bouteille, je passe le dos de ma main contre mes lèvres et hausse les épaules.

– Ça ira, je viens d’y aller il y a une heure peut-être.

– T’inquiète pas, elle lève les yeux au ciel, je te préviendrais si jamais _il_ arrive.

Elle insiste particulièrement sur ses derniers mots en me plantant son regard dans le mien, je sens mes joues chauffer. J’essaie de garder un visage naturel. Elle doit le remarquer car son sourire s’agrandit. Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande, l’air de rien :

– De quoi tu parles ?

– C’est ça, fais celui qui ne comprend pas.

J’ai beau tenter, en vain, de le cacher, je vois parfaitement à qui elle fait référence. Enfin, je me souviens surtout du bleu vif de ses yeux et peut-être aussi de la couleur de son sourire. Ça n’a pas échappé à l’attention de Lili que ce garçon ne m’a pas laissé indifférent.

Et pourtant, il y a de nombreuses personnes, peu importe leur genre, qui franchissent les portes du café et dont la beauté me paraît irréelle. Mais, ce client là, c’était différent. Je ne saurais pas l’expliquer. Et je ne veux pas non plus.

C’est pour ça que je détourne le regard et prends ma bouteille d’eau pour rejoindre la cuisine. Lili me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne me demande rien de plus. Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas insister. Elle sait que, parfois, j’ai besoin de temps avant d’évoquer un sujet et qu’il ne vaut pas essayer de creuser au risque que je me renferme davantage.

Noé nettoie la vaisselle et prépare une commande à emporter. Je m’assois sur un tabouret, dos contre le mur puis sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Je le regarde constamment depuis ce matin parce que je déteste cette boule d’angoisse qui se forme dans mon ventre. La peur d’avoir encore un autre appel de ce numéro.

Je lâche un soupir, Noé me jette un coup d’oeil mais ne dit rien, il tourne simplement un peu plus le petit ventilateur vers moi. Je lui souris, il pose un baiser sur mon front en passant à côté de moi et rejoint la salle.

Quand je suis seul, je retourne dans ma messagerie de téléphone et rejoue le dernier que j’ai reçu, il y a deux jours. Je l’écoute en boucle depuis ce soir là, je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis et je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de vivre ça une nouvelle fois. Mon genou tremble tout seul, je pose ma main dessus et appuie doucement dessus, alors que la voix continue de parler et prononcer les mêmes mots que je connais par coeur à force de les avoir entendu.

Je coupe mon téléphone pour le poser brusquement sur la table. Ma bouche est sèche, j’ai du mal à ravaler ma salive et les larmes qui se coincent en travers de ma gorge. Pourtant, je devrais être habitué, à ces coups de fil, à ces messages, à ce passé qui ne cesse de me rattraper à chaque pas en avant que je fais. L’ombre déteste la lumière et elle essaie de me noyer dans le noir pour m’empêcher de voir ce qui m’entoure.

Sauf que j’ai réussi à m’en défaire, je ne veux pas revivre ces années de cauchemars. Elles m’ont laissé des séquelles, des marques à vie peut-être, des souvenirs que je ne pourrais jamais oublier même si je ferme les yeux assez fort pour apercevoir des étoiles.

– Harry ?

Dans un sursaut, je sors de mes pensées et tourne la tête vers Olivia, elle se tient à l’entrée de la cuisine et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je baisse le visage vers mes pieds, parce que je n’ai pas envie qu’elle me voit dans cet état.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s’approche doucement de moi, mais elle n’a pas le temps de me toucher que je descends de la chaise et attrape ma bouteille d’eau ainsi que mon portable sur la table. Sans vraiment la regarder, je réponds d’une petite voix :

– Oui, j’ai chaud c’est tout. Je dois y retourner.

Je passe à côté d’elle sans lui laisser l’occasion de me poser plus de questions. Olivia est celle à qui j’ai raconté le plus de détails et de secrets sur ma vie, elle connaît des parts de moi que je ne dévoilerais peut-être jamais à personne d’autre. Et même si j’ai confiance en elle et que ça m’a soulagé d’un poids de lui en parler, j’ai toujours peur. Peur du jugement. Peur que ça se retourne contre moi. Peur qu’un jour elle réalise qui je suis en réalité et me voit autrement, celui qui se cache derrière le masque.

Le regard inquiet de Lili ne m’échappe pas quand je reviens en salle, sans rien dire, et vais m’occuper de laver les tables et ranger les bibliothèques au fond. J’en profite pour redonner à boire aux chats et les caresser.

Nous terminons cette longue journée, épuisés et en sueurs. Noé retire son tablier tel un fardeau qu’il a dû porter pendant des heures. Lili garde ses cheveux noués au-dessus de sa tête dans un joli chignon, elle porte une jolie robe qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Je finis de mettre les préparations de demain au réfrigérateur, Olivia s’occupe de fermer les portes.

Toute souriante, Lili s’appuie sur le plan de travail à côté de moi. Elle sent les fleurs et les fruits d’été, le café un peu aussi.

– Tu veux venir au cinéma avec nous après ?

Je me pince les lèvres, le regard rivé sur mes mains que je passe sous l’eau, et secoue doucement la tête.

– Je ne peux pas, j’ai des choses à faire. Une autre fois ?

Elle semble hésiter un instant, pas très certaine de croire à mon demi mensonge. J’aimerais me joindre à eux et passer un belle soirée comme l’autre jour, mais j’ai réellement des choses dont je dois m’occuper et que je ne cesse de repousser depuis trop longtemps déjà.

– D’accord ! On pensera à toi en mangeant des pop-corn salés.

Je souris malgré tout, elle pose une main sur mon épaule et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue, car je fais bien presque trois têtes de plus qu’elle. Ce n’est pas un simple baiser d’au revoir, je sens qu’elle me demande aussi _prends soin de toi s’il te plaît_.

Je lui souris quand elle se recule et la remercie. Noé passe à côté de moi pour m’ébouriffer les cheveux, il sait que ça me fait râler. Mais je lui souris aussi quand même et leur réponds pas un signe de la main.

Ils quittent le café, je me retrouve donc seul avec Olivia. Elle entre en cuisine, Gribouille dans ses bras, un gros chat gris et assez grognon, il passe vraiment ses journées à dormir et manger. Il aime aller se réfugier à l’étage, chez la maîtresse des lieux. Son regard se pose d’ailleurs sur moi, elle m’offre un petit sourire et me demande, même si elle connaît déjà la réponse :

– Tu es pressé ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je secoue la tête. D’un mouvement de menton, elle me fait alors signe de la suivre chez elle. Nous montons les escaliers qui mènent à son appartement, elle dépose Gribouille au sol une fois la porte ouverte et il entre pour aller s’allonger sur un fauteuil. Tout est propre et bien rangé. J’adore venir ici, il y a toujours l’odeur lointaine du café mêlée à celle des vieux livres.

Je suis Olivia en cuisine, elle nous sort des verres, un pichet de son réfrigérateur et des glaçons. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres car je reconnais tout de suite notre boisson préférée à tous les deux, un thé glacé au fruits rouges avec du sirop d’agave.

Elle nous prépare deux jolis verres, met trois framboises au-dessus, des glaçons et une paille. Je la remercie, elle me regarde prendre la première gorgée. Je me détends presque immédiatement.

– Alors, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasses ?

Olivia ne perd jamais de temps, elle est directe et franche. Perspicace. C’est peut-être cela que j’aime le plus chez elle, elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu’elle pense. J’ai besoin de m’entourer de personnes honnêtes.

Le verre est soudainement très lourd dans ma main, je le pose sur la table et baisse les yeux. Avant même que je n’ai le temps de hausser les épaules, elle me devance :

– Et ne me dis pas que c’est rien, j’ai bien vu ton regard tout à l’heure. Tu étais tout pâle, j’étais prête à te renvoyer chez toi !

Je me mords la lèvre tout en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts. Olivia ne sait pas tout sur moi, mais elle me connaît assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas, moins que d’habitude en tout cas. Elle s’assoit sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et attend. Elle attend que je parle en premier, elle ne me presse pas. Nos conversations d’avant lui ont appris que j’avais souvent besoin de temps pour m’ouvrir et me lancer dans des explications.

L’air est encore plus lourd ici, même si les fenêtres sont ouvertes depuis ce matin. Je la regarde, elle aussi, elle boit tranquillement son thé.

– J’ai reçu un appel il y a deux jours.

Elle pose son verre sur la table, à côté du mien, et me demande très sérieusement, les sourcils froncés :

– De _lui_?

Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendent à l’évocation même de sa personne. Je détourne le regarde et ravale lourdement ma salive, elle me bloque ma respiration. Même si nous sommes en plein été caniculaire, j’ai l’étrange impression d’avoir froid tout d’un coup. Je resserre mes bras autour de mon ventre, comme un réflexe pour me protéger, puis secoue la tête, lentement.

– Non, je marque une pause, l’hôpital.

Ma propre voix est lointaine, elle ne semble plus faire partie de mon corps ou bien je l’entends mal parce que mes pires pensées prennent le dessus. Olivia inspire lourdement et ça ne m’échappe pas. Elle sait parfaitement ce que ça veut dire, elle aussi.

Je la laisse faire quand elle se penche pour poser sa main au-dessus de la mienne, sur mon genou. Ses doigts sont chauds, son sourire doux, ça pourrait presque me faire du bien. Je bloque tout seul ma respiration parce que c’est trop pour moi.

Trop de pression, trop d’angoisse, trop de peur.

Et je connais par coeur ces sentiments parce qu’ils m’ont hanté pendant des années. Ils continuent encore de le faire. Parfois, ils se taisent pendant un temps et me laissent croire que je peux mener une existence tranquille, jusqu’à ce qu’ils refassent surface. Ensuite, c’est plus qu’une longue, très longue, chute dans le vide. J’attends de m’écraser contre le sol, d’en finir avec toutes ces émotions débordantes et ce passé qui s’agrippent à ma peau, mais il n’arrive jamais. C’est une descente infinie.

– Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller tu sais.

– Je crois bien que si, ils m’ont appelé plusieurs fois ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

La présence et la voix d’Olivia me ramène un minimum sur Terre et m’empêche de sombrer dans une crise de panique. Je crois que mes émotions cherchent déjà assez à prendre le dessus comme ça pour que mon corps en rajoute une couche.

Mes yeux se concentrent sur le pouce d’Olivia qui caressent lentement le dos de ma main, elle cherche à m’aider à me calmer et reprendre ma respiration. Je tente de caler mon rythme cardiaque et mon souffle sur les mouvements lents et circulaire de son doigt. Elle finit par me dire, plus bas :

– C’est toi qui décides, Harry.

– Il faut que je le fasse. Pour moi.

Sur la fin de ma phrase, ma voix se brise. Parce qu’il y a quelques mois encore je n’aurais jamais pensé à moi, à me préserver avant tout. Mais j’en ai besoin pour avancer, pour regarder devant et non plus derrière, c’est justement Olivia qui m’a appris cela. L’importance de prendre soin de soi-même. Alors je me répète ces mots sans cesse, dès que je commence à en douter.

_Pour moi._

_Pour moi._

_Pour moi._

_Pour moi._

C’est peut-être égoïste, vu de cette façon, mais je n’ai jamais pris le temps de me mettre en haut de mes priorités. Et je dois le faire, je dois y aller. Je dois affronter même ce que je redoute le plus.

Sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir arrêter d’y penser. Ça fait deux jours que j’ai reçu le premier appel et je n’ai que ça à l’esprit. Je vois le même numéro partout. Je n’en dors plus ou j’en fais des cauchemars.

Olivia presse doucement ses doigts autour des miens et je cligne des paupières, j’étais dans la lune. Il m’arrive parfois de m’enfoncer si loin dans mes pensées que j’en occulte le monde extérieur, tout ce qui m’entoure.

– Est-ce que tu veux que je t’accompagne ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle, son sourire est doux même si ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude. Le fait qu’elle s’en fasse tellement pour moi me tord le ventre, mes doigts tremblent légèrement mais je les bouge quand même pour les lier aux siens.

Ce simple contact me donne du courage, je puise toute la force dont j’ai besoin dedans et demande, dans un souffle court :

– Tu… tu pourrais me déposer en voiture, s’il te plaît ?

– Bien sûr, je t’attendrai à la sortie.

– Merci, merci beaucoup.

Elle n’attend pas une seconde de plus pour me prendre contre elle, dans ses bras. Et je ne résiste pas. Je suis trop fatigué, trop épuisé de fuir sans cesse, d’intérioriser. Olivia comprend ça, elle caresse mon dos et moi je serre plus fort sa main.

Tout le poids sur mes épaules semble s’ôter le temps d’un instant. Le temps de respirer. Le temps qu’elle me tienne en sécurité entre ses bras. J’ai la sensation d’être protégé du monde entier. Ce n’est qu’éphémère, mais je profite de chaque petite seconde comme si c’était la dernière.

C’est moi qui me recule en premier, je ne pleure pas. Je respire normalement. Elle me regarde avec des yeux larmoyants et je crois y lire un mélange de fierté et de compassion. Je lui adresse un sourire en coin, je ne cherche même pas à cacher qu’il est faux, c’est simplement pour la remercier, parce que je n’ai plus la force de parler.

Olivia comprend le message, elle me tend mon verre de thé et prend le sien. Nous continuons de le boire ensemble et c’est elle qui anime la conversation. Elle me parle de ses nouvelles idées de recettes et me montre une vidéo sur un gâteau à trois étages qu’elle aimerait réaliser pour le mariage de sa cousine.

Vers vingt et une heures, je suis rentré chez moi. La maison est silencieuse, plongée dans la lumière faible et fatiguée de la fin de journée. Le jour va se coucher dans peu de temps. Mais je n’ai pas sommeil et je me sens affreusement seul.

Seulement, je ne voulais pas importuner Olivia et passer plus de temps chez elle qu’il n’en faut. Elle aussi a besoin de sa tranquillité. Je sais que parfois je peux être difficile à supporter.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains sans allumer aucune lumière. J’ouvre avant les fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine, ma chambre aussi. L’air est irrespirable ici, mais je ne pense pas qu’aérer y changera quelque chose. C’est une atmosphère constante, même en plein hiver. L’impression d’étouffer.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, j’allume la plus faible des lumières et me déshabille. J’évite mon reflet dans le miroir. L’eau est froide quand je me mets sous le jet. Je me lave et frotte le gant savonneux contre ma peau, frotte jusqu’à faire disparaître chaque petit résidu de sueur, de saleté.

Il y a des traces que je frôle du bout des doigts, ces marques qui ne partiront jamais. Ma peau frissonne, ce n’est pas à cause de l’eau glacée.

Quand je sors de la douche, mon corps se met à trembler. Je m’enroule dans une serviette et m’assois sur la cuvette rabaissée des toilettes jusqu’à ce que ça me passe. Le temps m’échappe, mais quand je sors de la pièce, habillé d’un short de pyjama et d’un grand tee-shirt, il fait noir dehors.

Sur le chemin jusqu’au salon, je me cogne l’orteil sur le coin d’un meuble. Je serre les poings pour ne pas crier. Même si je suis seul dans cette maison, j’ai pris l’habitude d’être silencieux, de me faire tout petit.

J’allume le lampadaire, la télévision. C’est une émission que je ne connais pas. Je m’assois dans le canapé, met le son en muet et j’écoute le silence. Assourdissant.

Il me fait peur, ce vide, ce calme. Je n’aime pas ne rien entendre, ne pas avoir de bruit auquel m’accrocher. Et pourtant, je tends l’oreille pour le chercher, partout autour de moi. Il m’entoure.

Dehors, une voiture klaxonne, un chien aboie, un enfant crie, une personne rit trop fort, parfois. Un bout de vie qui jaillit, soudain et me tend. Les bruits du monde sonnent comme les échos d’un cauchemar interminable.

Avant d’aller dormir, je ferme les fenêtres, sauf celle de ma chambre, éteins la télévision et vérifie plusieurs fois que la porte d’entrée est bien fermée à double tour. Chaque soir, mes doigts tremblent à ce moment là autour de la poignée, je regarde dans l’œillet qui me permet de voir dehors, sur le seuil. Le jardin avant est plongé dans le noir, mais je retiens mon souffle quand même.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m’assois sur mon matelas, prends le livre sur ma table de chevet et allume aussi la guirlande de lumière accrochée au mur au-dessus du lit. La légère brise chaude d’été vient caresser mes jambes nues, je regarde les pages ouvertes du roman mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur ce qui est écrit.

Mes doigts glissent contre le papier, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je ferme le livre et prends mon téléphone pour lancer un son qui va me distraire et, surtout, faire taire mes pensées. Le silence est rapidement comblé par la douce musique des vagues qui s’échouent les unes contre les autres, puis viennent lécher le sable.

Je tends la main pour éteindre la grande lumière puis m’allonge sur le dos, au-dessus des couvertures. Mes yeux fixent le plafond blanc, éclairé par la lumière dorée affaiblie de la guirlande. Je reste comme ça un long moment. Peut-être une partie de la nuit je ne sais pas.

Le bruit des vagues se joue en boucle, il ne s’arrête jamais. Je bloque les images qui me reviennent en mémoire chaque soir. Dès que je me couche ici, entre ces murs.

Mais je ne pleure pas.

Je pleure pas.

C’est ce qu’ils me répétaient

ne pleure pas.

Je ne pleure pas.

Sauf quand je ferme les paupières.


	5. 4.

_Louis._

Mes premiers jours dans la maison d’édition, même si j’y ai déjà travaillé quelques semaines, sont assez stressants et épuisants. Je dois retenir beaucoup d’informations, prendre des pages entières de notes pour ne pas les oublier, apprendre les prénoms de tous ceux que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de rencontrer, montrer que je mérite ma place parmi eux, moi aussi. Mais j’adore chaque petite seconde de ces journées chargées.

En rentrant, je suis trop exténué le soir pour déballer le reste des cartons ou concrètement faire autre chose que regarder la télévision en mangeant, lire et dormir. Zayn, heureusement, a des horaires plus flexibles et il est là plus souvent à l’appartement pour terminer de monter des meubles ou faire du ménage. Sans son aide, les pièces seraient sales et le linge empilé en tas attendrait indéfiniment d’être lavé.

Je pense que c’est le temps de s’adapter et de trouver un rythme qui nous convient à tous les deux. Cela fait seulement un peu plus d’une semaine que nous avons emménagé et il nous faudra peut-être encore des mois pour nous sentir totalement chez nous. Même si, pour ma part, c’est déjà presque le cas. Il manque simplement des derniers meubles à monter et de la décoration.

Aujourd’hui, je termine le travail plus tôt que le reste de la semaine. Je prends ma voiture et conduis jusqu’en ville. Zayn ne sera pas à l’appartement avant dix-neuf heures, j’ai donc le temps de profiter de quelques heures de tranquillité bien méritées.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, je me dirige vers le café après m’être garé plus loin. Ça fait quatre jours que j’y suis allé pour la première fois, je n’ai pas encore eu l’opportunité d’y revenir même si j’y ai pensé souvent. Je pousse la porte d’entrée et c’est la même odeur de café et de pâtisseries sucrées qui me caresse les narines.

Il est presque dix-sept heures trente, et j’ai la chance de ne pas tomber à un moment où il y a trop de monde. Je m’avance vers le comptoir, une personne devant moi passe commande, deux autres sont installées à une table près de la fenêtre et une jeune femme au fond de la pièce, le nez plongée dans des livres certainement pour étudier.

Je concentre ensuite mon attention sur toutes les gourmandises alléchantes proposées derrière la vitrine. En attendant que le client devant moi soit servit, j’ai le temps de me décider. Il repart avec un gobelet entre les mains et un petit sachet en papier. Je m’avance à mon tour, forcé de constater que ce n’est ni Lili à la caisse ni le serveur de la dernière fois aux jolis yeux verts.

C’est un autre jeune homme, sans aucune doute du même age environ. La couleur de ses cheveux courts tire sur le blond, je crois que c’est une coloration, mais je dois reconnaître qu’il a un joli regard noisette. Son sourire est très poli.

– Bonjour ! Bienvenue au _Chalon de Thé_ , moi c’est Noé. Qu’est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

– Bonjour. Un frappé vanille fraise et une part de cheesecake à la pistache, s’il vous plaît.

Il m’encaisse et me laisse aller m’installer à une table en attendant que ma commande arrive. Je me dirige instinctivement vers le même endroit que la première fois, entre les livres. Un gros chat gris se repose, en boule, sur un des fauteuils et il ne lève même pas l’oeil quand je m’assois et commence à sortir mes affaires de mon sac. J’ouvre mon ordinateur devant moi, mon carnet avec mes notes et un crayon.

Le calme règne. J’en profite pour travailler de mon côté. Je commence à mettre des informations au propre quand le bruit de pas me font détacher les yeux de mon écran. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je vois Lili arriver avec mon plateau, elle le pose devant moi et me salue. Elle me souhaite un bon appétit, accompagnée d’un grand sourire, je la remercie encore. Je n’attends pas une seconde de plus pour goûter ce que j’ai choisi.

Je passe plus d’une demi heure à retranscrire la plupart mes notes des derniers derniers jours dans un document informatique, pour être certain de ne pas les perdre. Ma concentration est telle que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que la cliente dans la même salle que moi est partie, c’est seulement quand quelqu’un d’autre entre que je lève les yeux. Et c’est un doux regard vert d’eau que je rencontre immédiatement, celui du serveur de la dernière fois.

Dès qu’il remarque ma présence, il s’arrête aussi dans ses pas. Il tient entre ses mains un chiffon et un produit d’entretien pour nettoyer les tables. Un sourire timide se dessine alors sur ses lèvres, il baisse ensuite les yeux vers mes affaires sur la table, mon plateau où j’ai encore une moitié du cheesecake et le frappé.

– Vous aimez ?

– Oui, c’est excellent ! Si chaque pâtisserie est aussi bonne je crois que je vais dépenser tout mon salaire ici.

Son sourire se creuse davantage et je crois remarquer que ses joues prennent une teinte rosée. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d’en être certain qu’il me remercie d’un petit mouvement de tête puis se tourne déjà vers la table du fond pour l’essuyer. De légères petites boucles lui tombent sur le haut du front quand il se penche en avant, d’autres viennent lui épouser la peau de sa nuque.

Les pieds de la chaise grincent contre le sol quand il la recule pour faire le tour et laver correctement toute la surface. Le gros chat gris relève sa tête vers lui, la mine froncée comme pour montrer que le bruit a interrompu son repos. Puis, il descend de son fauteuil, passe entre les jambes du serveur et sort de la pièce dans une démarche nonchalante.

Je souris, la paille du frappé coincée entre mes dents tandis que je déguste une autre gorgée. Le serveur regarde le chat partir, aussi amusé que moi. Il se redresse afin que son dos soit droit, pose une main sur sa hanche et me précise :

– Lui c’est Gribouille.

– Il porte bien son nom.

Il pose son regard sur moi, tandis que je remet mon gobelet sur le plateau en riant doucement. Des exclamations proviennent de la salle d’à côté, il tourne la tête en même temps que moi vers l’entrée où une maman vient d’entrer avec ses petits deux enfants. Il récupère son torchon et me demande :

– Vous avez besoin d’autre chose ?

Mon appétit est déjà assez repu avec cette généreuse part de cheesecake, mais je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir quand même. Je regarde mon plateau, l’écran de mon ordinateur puis son visage.

– Est-ce que vous auriez le wifi ?

Je le regarde s’approcher de moi, tendre la main et me montrer mon ticket de caisse encore près de mon assiette.

– Vous devez entrer le code inscrit ici en bas.

– Merci beaucoup.

En relevant la tête, je remarque que mon espace personnel est envahi par son odeur vanillée, sucrée. J’ai l’impression de presque pouvoir sentir sa chaleur corporelle, alors qu’il n’est même pas si proche de moi. Je me prends à observer son visage, sa fine moustache à peine apparente, la constellation de grains de beauté dans son cou, la courbe de ses cils. Ce sont quelques secondes volées à la réalité.

Mais peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû. Parce que quand son regard tombe sur moi, il semble se braquer subitement. Il se redresse, me fait un petit signe de tête et s’éloigne. Sans un mot de plus. Bientôt, la pièce est vide. Il n’y a plus que moi. Seul dans un silence glacial.

Pendant un long moment, je fixe l’endroit où il se tenait, en espérant qu’il réapparaisse. Sauf qu’il ne revient pas. Je rentre le code sur mon ordinateur et reprends où j’en étais, je fais quelques recherches sur internet puis réponds à des mails. Sonia, ma patronne, m’a également demandé de rédiger un rapport sur ma première semaine au sein de la maison d’édition, je m’y attaque et je ne vois vraiment pas le temps passer.

C’est un travail que j’adore. J’ai longtemps cherché ma voie, ce que je voulais faire de mon avenir.Il y a quelques années encore, j’avançais dans le brouillard. Le flou quasi total. Devoir choisir mon orientation après le lycée m’a beaucoup angoissé. J’ai toujours adoré la littérature, me plonger dans l’univers des romans en tout genre.

Lors de ma première année à l’université, je me suis essayé à l’écriture, mais j’ai plus de talent pour apprécier les mots que pour créer une histoire cohérente. Je suis quand même entré en licence de lettres, parce que les sciences ou l’économie ne sont définitivement pas mes points forts.

Pendant trois ans, j’ai eu l’opportunité de découvrir un nouveau monde riche en connaissances qui s’ouvrait à moi. J’ai cherché à apprendre tout les savoirs que je rencontrais pour me construire une culture solide et, à l’aide de toutes les rencontres amicales et professionnelles que j’ai pu faire, j’ai pu trouver le métier qui me plaisait.

Aujourd'hui j’ai la chance de m’épanouir dans un monde qui me correspond totalement. Tous ces efforts que j’ai fait pendant des années ne m’ont pas servi à rien. Même si j’ai travaillé à en faire des insomnies, tout le mérite ne me revient pas. C’est en partie grâce à ma mère si j’en suis là aujourd’hui, elle m’a toujours encouragé à poursuivre mes rêves les plus fous et à me donner les moyens de les réaliser.

Elle pensait que tout était possible tant qu’on y croyait assez fort. J’espère qu’aujourd’hui, de là où elle me regarde, elle est fière de moi. De celui que je suis devenu et de la vie que je mène. C’est pour elle que je fais tout ça, c’est pour elle que je continue de me battre. Sans elle, je n’aurais jamais été si loin. Je ne peux pas abandonner alors que je lui ai fait la promesse, durant nos derniers instants ensemble, que j’allais me battre. Garder la même rage de vivre tout le reste de mon existence.

La mort d’un être aussi proche vous change à jamais. J’ai vécu des mois horribles après sa perte, sans parler de mes sœurs et mon frère qui ont dû porter le poids immense d’un chagrin aussi. J’ai tellement pleuré que je crois avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de mon corps. J’en ai voulu à la Terre entière de m’avoir retiré ma mère. Mais je me souviens de ce qu’elle me disait toujours _« lève toi et bas-toi parce que la vie vaut la peine d’être vécue »_. C’est ce que j’ai fais, non sans difficultés et obstacles, sans échecs, mais je suis encore ses conseils aujourd'hui. C’est elle qui a forgé entièrement l’homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Et je crois que c’est à partir de ce moment là, quand elle nous a quitté il y a un peu plus de trois ans, que j’ai décidé de ne plus me poser de questions et de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Parce qu’elle ne voudrait pas que je passe à côté.

Je sursaute en entendant un raclement de gorge à ma gauche qui me sort de mes pensées dans lesquels je commençais à me perdre. La gorge encore nouée d’émotions, je tourne la tête vers l’entrée de la salle où se tient le serveur. Son regard est encore plus timide que tout à l’heure, il joue avec ses bagues, en fait tourner une autour de son index avant de prendre la parole :

– Pardon. Je… En fait, je suis désolé mais j’aurais dû fermer il y a trois quart d’heure déjà et… et je voulais savoir si vous aviez terminé votre plateau ?

C’est à mon tour d’avoir les joues qui virent au rouge, j’ouvre grand les yeux en regardant alternativement entre son visage confus et le reste du café qui est complètement vide. Sans aucun client à part moi. Les volets des grandes fenêtres à l’entrée sont baissés, la plupart des lumières sont éteintes et même la musique est coupée.

– Mince ! Vous auriez dû me le dire avant, je… je perds facilement la notion du temps quand je suis concentré. C’est moi qui m’excuse, je suis affreusement désolé ! Vraiment je… Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas venu m’avertir tout de suite ?

Gêné, je me redresse subitement de ma chaise qui manque de tomber au sol si je ne l’avais pas retenu de justesse. Tout en lui présentant mes excuses, je commence à rassembler grossièrement mes affaires pour les ranger dans mon sac. Il s’approche d’un ou deux pas puis me réponds simplement :

– Vous étiez occupé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Je relève la tête vers lui, étonné par sa réponse, mon gobelet vide se renverse au sol et roule jusqu’à ses pieds. Il le regarde s’arrêter contre sa chaussure puis se baisse pour le ramasser. Quand il se redresse, je fronce les sourcils :

– Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps, je ne sais pas où j’ai la tête en ce moment. Vous auriez vraiment dû m’interpeller avant.

– Ce n’est rien, je suis tout seul pour la fermeture ce soir. J’ai tendance à… enfin, j’avais oublié que c’était l’heure moi aussi.

Il hausse les épaules en détournant le regard de mon visage. Je glisse mon carnet dans mon sac, le met sur mon épaule puis prends mon plateau où il ne reste plus qu’une assiette vide et une serviette usagée.

– Laissez-moi vous aider un minimum alors, je peux jeter les déchets à la poubelle et euh…

De ma main libre, je fouille dans ma poche pour sortir mon porte-monnaie. Je passe à côté de lui, non sans voir ses sourcils qui se froncent, je jette le contenu du plateau dans la poubelle près du comptoir et le pose ensuite au-dessus des autres, sur le côté. Quand ma deuxième main est libérée, j’ouvre mon porte-monnaie et prends deux pièces de deux euros.

Il s’est arrêté pas loin de moi afin de jeter le gobelet dans la poubelle recyclable et secoue vivement la tête en remarquant la main que je tends vers lui avec l’argent.

– Voyez ça comme un… je cherche mes mots un instant. Un gage d’excuse ?

– Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Vous êtes le client et…

– Oui, je l’interromps gentiment en haussant les épaules, justement. Je ne suis pas le roi du monde donc je n’ai pas tous les droits. Surtout pas celui de vous retenir plus longtemps que vos heures de travail... A votre place, je m’aurais déjà jeté dehors.

Son expression s’adoucit, je crois même apercevoir l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il laisse échapper un soupir qui me fait deviner qu’il capitule peut-être. Mais pour être certain qu’il accepte la monnaie, et comme on ne fait pas plus têtu que moi, je dépose les pièces dans la petite tirelire à pourboire sur le comptoir.

Je range mon porte monnaie dans mon sac. Il suit tous mes mouvement du regard, les lèvres pincées. Il finit par lever les yeux vers moi et me remercie d’une petite voix, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix mais je pense qu’il s’en contentera. Je remonte le sac sur mon épaule tout en lui offrant un sourire.

Quand j’avance vers la porte d’entrée, il m’accompagne et me dépasse même pour l’ouvrir avant moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui, son visage est éclairé par la lumière déclinante du soir d’été. Un mélange des rayons doré du soleil et du rose pâle quand il se cache derrière les nuages. Un mélange qui fait ressortir la couleur intense de ses yeux.

– Merci, je souffle, et juste pour la prochaine fois… Vous fermez à quelle heure ?

– Dix-neuf heures.

– D’accord, dix-neuf heures, je répète à moi même plus bas. Je tâcherais de m’en souvenir, mais n’hésitez pas à me le rappeler si je viens à oublier. Je m’excuse encore. Et… Bonne soirée ?

– Bonne soirée, merci.

Le sourire qu’il m’adresse n’est qu’en demi-teinte, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il veut dire. Soit il est timide de nature soit trop poli pour me dire que je l’importune. Dans tous les cas, je comprends que je le retiens depuis assez longtemps comme ça, alors je souris une dernière fois et passe devant lui.

C’est couvert de honte que je quitte le café, en dernier, quasiment une heure après tous les autres clients et l’horaire de fermeture. Je soupire lourdement une fois dehors. Contrairement à l’endroit que je viens de quitter, les rues sont bien animées. Du moins, il y a du monde qui passe, un bar ouvert un peu plus loin en bas qui joue de la musique, des restaurants ouverts et des terrasses occupées par des personnes qui veulent profiter un maximum du beau temps.

Je remonte la rue qui mène à ma voiture, m’installe derrière le volant et laisse tomber ma tête contre celui-ci en soufflant. Malgré mes bras qui retiennent mon élan, mon front heurte le milieu et déclenche un coup de klaxon qui me fait sursauter. Je me redresse automatiquement, apeuré par mon propre geste, droit dans mon siège et regarde autour de moi.

Quelques personnes se retournent pour chercher l’auteur de ce chahut, sans toutefois s’attarder plus que ça. Dans ces moments là, j’aimerai que mon siège puisse m’avaler pour que je disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Comme si je n’avais pas déjà eu ma dose de honte pour aujourd'hui.

– Tu es vraiment un idiot Louis.

Un énième soupir sort de ma bouche tandis que je passe mes mains sur mon visage. J’enclenche le moteur de la voiture et la radio se lance directement sur la dernière chaîne que j’écoutais.

Un morceau se termine le temps que je sorte de la place de parking et c’est un autre qui démarre. Que je reconnais dès les premières notes.

Je me fige, le regard rivé sur la route. C’était une chanson qu’on avait l’habitude d’écouter avec notre mère, son titre préférée. Je regarde le titre qui défile en boucle sur l’écran

_Chasing Cars_

Et les larmes me montent aux yeux, parce que c’est aussi la dernière musique qu’elle a écouté quelques heures avant de partir. Couchée dans le lit d’hôpital, elle m’a demandé de prendre son portable et de lancer _sa_ chanson. J’ai su de laquelle elle parlait sans même réfléchir.

On l’a écouté à deux, puis elle s’est éteinte quelques heures après.

Le bruit d’un klaxon derrière moi me surprend, je sursaute une seconde fois et pose une main tremblante sur ma poitrine. Je sens mon coeur battre activement sous mes doigts. Dans le rétroviseur, je vois une voiture qui attend que je me décide enfin à avancer, arrêté au milieu de la route. Je coupe subitement la radio, inspire un bon coup et redémarre.

Quand je rentre à l’appartement, Zayn est assis sur le canapé du salon. La télévision est allumée sur une chaîne de football, le son baissé au minimum. Il est penché sur la table basse devant son ordinateur qui affiche un logiciel de montage de son.

– Hey, ma gorge est encore nouée, désolé du retard j’avais du travail à terminer.

– C’est rien mec, j’ai eu le temps d’avancer ma démo ! Mais, ça te dit qu’on aille manger quelque part et qu’après on aille boire un verre ? J’ai vu qu’il y avait un restaurant super bien noté en ville, on pourrait essayer ?

A la fin de sa question, il détache son attention de son écran et se retourne vers moi. Le sourire qu’il avait sur le visage disparaît aussitôt, il se lève du canapé dont il fait le tour pour me rejoindre. Je dois avoir une tête qui fait peur, car Zayn m’a rarement regardé avec autant d’inquiétude.

– Ou pas… ?

– Je… Désolé Zayn, j’ai pas…

Je souffle lentement en fermant les yeux, parce que je sens les larmes monter à nouveau. Il est très rare que je craque. Ça arrive parfois, quand j’ai accumulé trop d’émotions et qu’elles ont besoin de sortir, mais je fais toujours en sorte que Zayn ne le remarque pas.

Mes doigts tremblent quand je les passe dans mes cheveux, il les prend entre les siens pour attirer mon attention.

– Ne t’excuse pas Louis, tu le sais, pas avec moi.

S’il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c’est qu’il est le meilleur ami que j’ai pu avoir. Zayn a été l’épaule sur laquelle j’ai le plus pleuré suite au décès de ma mère. Je refusais de fondre en larmes devant le reste de ma famille, je devais être fort et courageux pour eux, leur montrer qu’on allait surmonter la pente et y arriver sans elle. La réalité est bien plus dure à supporter que ça.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Doucement, ses doigts pressent les miens, pour me montrer qu’il est là. J’ouvre les yeux et lis dans son regard qu’il sait déjà ce qui occupe mon esprit. Parfois, ça m’effraie à quel point il me connaît mieux que moi-même.

– On pourrait… On pourrait passer au cimetière demain matin, avant d’aller chercher la commode ? Je sais que ça fait faire un détour, mais je…

– Bien sûr, il m’interrompt en souriant, je vois même pas pourquoi tu me le demandes.

Je pourrais pleurer tellement ses mots font du bien à entendre. Je suis vraiment à fleur de peau aujourd'hui.

– Allez viens, on va regarder une série et manger des glaces à en avoir mal au ventre, j’ai été en acheter tout à l’heure en sortant du studio !

– On peut commander des sushis, aussi ?

– Tu lis dans mes pensées en fait, c’est ça ?

J’ai la sensation de respirer enfin, il passe un bras autour de mon épaule et m’attire contre lui en riant. Un petit sourire fend mes lèvres tandis qu’il embrasse mon front puis que nous nous installons dans le canapé, côte à côte. Il range ses affaires sur le côté, me laisse choisir le programme de ce soir et revient avec deux cuillères et un gros pot de glace à la pistache.

Zayn me laisse l’inaugurer pendant qu’il réserve notre repas de ce soir sous mon regard curieux. Il repose son téléphone plus loin quand il a payé et me vole le pot avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller.

Je ne pleure pas, mais j’ai la gorge nouée. Zayn embrasse mon front, puis me laisse manger plusieurs cuillères de glace à moi tout seul. Quand les sushis arrivent, on les engloutie directement face à la télévision.

A la fin de la soirée, j’ai mal au ventre d’avoir trop mangé. C’est Zayn qui avait raison. On rit comme des enfants devant la série, ça fait du bien. Vers minuit, je tombe de fatigue, ma tête contre son épaule. Je baille, mets une main devant ma bouche et lui demande :

– Dis ?

– Ouais ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il lèche sa cuillère de glace en haussant un sourcil, ça me fait sourire.

– Ça te dérange si je dors avec toi cette nuit ?

– Tant que tu ronfles pas trop fort et que prends pas toute la place, ça me va.

Nous rions tous les deux. Je lui donne un coup de coude avant de le remercier. Sincèrement. Et il me fait un clin d’oeil tout en se levant pour aller préparer son lit.

Pour ce soir, j’en ai besoin.

Et demain, ça ira déjà mieux.


	6. 5.

_Harry._

Ça doit faire cinq bonnes minutes déjà que le moteur est coupé. Cinq minutes que j’attends. Je n’ai toujours pas eu le courage de me détacher ou d’ouvrir la portière. Je crois même que je retiens mon souffle depuis tout ce temps. C’est seulement quand une main se pose sur mon bras que je détourne le regard de la vitre et sors de mes pensées.

– Tu es certain que ça ira Harry ?

La voix d’Olivia est pleine d’inquiétude. Je tourne mon visage vers elle, inspire, et hoche la tête. Elle est passée me chercher ce matin devant chez moi et nous avons fait une demi-heure de route pour venir jusqu’ici. De son ôté, elle a dû faire elle-même quinze minute pour rejoindre mon adresse. Ce serait égoïste de lui demander de faire marche arrière maintenant parce que je suis terrifié à l’idée de franchir ces portes.

Je ne peux pas me défiler. Plus maintenant. Ce sera fait et je n’aurais plus à y penser. Du moins pour un temps. Le bonheur n’est jamais éternel. J’ai fini par l’apprendre.

Olivia glisse ses mains contre les miennes de manière à attirer mon attention. Je la regarde, même si c’est dur pour moi de ne pas fondre en larmes ou trembler d’appréhension à cet instant précis.

– Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

– Tu ne pourras aller plus loin que l’entrée, c’est réservé à la famille.

De toute façon, c’est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Elle ne peut pas m’aider cette fois. J’aurais aimé ne pas avoir à affronter cette situation seul, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

Elle hoche la tête avant de la baisser vers nos doigts liés. Je crois que je lui fais de la peine. Ce ne sera pas la première personne que je blesse parce que j’ai peur de m’y attacher, ça me ronge un peu plus le coeur à chaque fois. Je ravale le nœud dans ma gorge et ajoute :

– Mais, merci. Merci d’être là.

– C’est normal voyons, elle serre mes mains entre les siennes puis me regarde, je serais toujours là pour toi Harry.

– Tu n’étais pas obligée…

– Quelle bêtise tu racontes, encore, hein ? Je t’accompagne où tu veux, tant que tu ne me demandes pas de faire un saut en parachute avec toi !

Le coin de mes lèvres se lève dans un sourire crispé, plus une grimace qu’autre chose. Je sais qu’elle essaie de détendre l’atmosphère et de me faire penser à autre chose. Elle lâche mes mains pour glisser ses doigts sur ma joue. Son regard devient plus sérieux, elle remet une boucle derrière mon oreille et me dit :

– Écoute, je sais que tu as du mal à l’entendre ou à le comprendre, mais tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire. Ce que tu t’apprêtes à faire ne vas pas changer la personne que tu es au fond de toi. Je vais te confier quelque chose Harry… quand je t’ai rencontré à l’entretien pour ce poste j’ai tout de suite su que tu étais un être brillant et exceptionnel. Pas parce que tu savais réaliser des recettes originales et quasiment parfaites, mais parce que tu as cette passion, cette envie de réussir. Tu cuisines avec le coeur, tu mets toute ton âme dedans. Je le ressens, peut-être que les clients le ressentent aussi, je l’espère.

Elle sourit, et moi aussi. C’est la réalité, et Olivia le sait aussi bien que moi, la pâtisserie c’est ce qui m’a sauvé. C’est n’est pas seulement un passe-temps, c’est mon fil rouge, ma lumière au bout du tunnel. Celle qui m’a permis de tenir, d’en arriver là aujourd’hui. Mon échappatoire.

Olivia m’a offert l’opportunité d’en faire un avenir concret, de sortir de la cuisine de mon appartement, je ne pourrai jamais assez l’en remercier.

– Alors, peu importe ce qui se passe aujourd’hui, tu seras toujours cette personne là. Ce Harry que je connais. Rien ne pourra changer ça, d’accord ? Je pense même que tu pourras en revenir plus fort encore.

Même si je n’en suis pas convaincue, j’acquiesce lentement et baisse les yeux. Olivia recule sa main et s’assoit correctement dans son siège, son visage toujours tourné vers le mien.

– Je ne bouge pas de là. Si jamais ça se passe mal, je serai là aussi. Tu peux m’appeler sur mon téléphone ou revenir à la voiture. Je t’attends, je ne suis pas pressée. Et ensuite, on pourra aller manger une glace si ça te dit ?

Sa gentillesse me noue la gorge, je hoche la tête puis la redresse pour regarder autour de moi. J’ai l’impression que, même les fenêtres baissées, mes poumons sont comprimés. Une goutte de sueur descend le long de ma nuque, je sens la chaleur qui m’oppresse.

J’inspire à peine et me détache. Mes doigts ne tremblent pas, pas encore. Une fois à l’intérieur, ce sera une toute autre histoire. Les pires souvenirs me reviennent déjà en tête, mais je sais que je n’ai pas le choix. J’ai assez fui et couru ces dernières années, je ne suis plus un lâche. Olivia a raison, ça ne pas plus me détruire. Il me reste encore du chemin à faire, mais j’ai changé. J’ai appris à vivre avec mon passé, avec la douleur. Ce n’est pas idéal, seulement il y a peu de temps encore j’étais incapable de faire un seul pas en avant.

Quand je tourne la tête vers Olivia, elle me regarde déjà. Le sourire qu’elle m’envoie est presque rassurant, j’essaie de puiser ma force dedans. Je passe mes mains sur mes cuisses, regarde une dernière fois l’entrée du bâtiment en face et ouvre la portière. Pendant une poignée de secondes, je reste immobile. Comme incapable de bouger. La voix d’Olivia me sort de mon nuage opaque de pensées.

– Tu peux y arriver, je crois en toi. Tu n’es plus tout seul, Harry.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, je me pince les lèvres et sors de la voiture. Je ne peux pas lui dire que, même si je suis entouré, je me sens constamment seul. Et que c’est cette solitude qui m’effraie le plus. Que si un jour je crie, je hurle, je disparais, personne ne s’en rendra compte. J’ai dû survivre seul pendant des années. A force, je me suis habitué au fait que personne ne sera capable de me sauver de moi-même et de mon passé. Du moins, pas entièrement.

Je retiens ma respiration jusqu’à arriver aux portes automatiques. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules, c’est presque un réflexe. Je n’y réfléchis pas. Dans ces moments-là, j’essaie de ne pas penser, de faire taire tous les doutes et les peurs qui naissent dans mon cerveau.

Ma gorge est sèche, nouée, les paumes de mes mains moites. Je souffle avant d’entrer à l’intérieur. La chaleur est encore plus insupportable que dehors. Je m’avance vers le bureau d’accueil. Il n’y a presque personne. C’est calme, silencieux.

J’ai déjà envie de faire demi-tour. Je serre les poings et tente de calmer les pulsations de mon coeur.

– Bonjour monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

La femme en blouse blanche derrière le bureau me sourit, tout en tapant sur son clavier d’ordinateur. Je ravale difficilement ma salive, tire sur les bagues autour de mes doigts et demande assez haut pour qu’elle puisse m’entendre :

– Bonjour, je… j’ai reçu un appel il y a quelques jours. Je suis Harry Styles et…

– Ah oui, elle m’interrompt en hochant la tête, elle vous attend. Tenez.

Je ne sais pas comment cette femme me connaît, étant donné que je suis rarement venu ici, mais elle semble être au courant de mon identité. Moi, je ne me souviens pas l’avoir déjà vu. Elle me tend un petit bout de papier avec mon nom inscrit dessus en dessous de l’inscription « _visiteur_ ». Je l’accroche à mon tee-shirt.

– Vous connaissez le chemin ?

Instinctivement, presque comme un réflexe, je tourne la tête vers la gauche. Un grand couloir aux murs blancs qui mène à d’autres pièces. J’ai beau n’y avoir mit les pieds que deux ou trois fois, je peux encore décrire l’aménagement des locaux, la décoration minimale et monochrome des pièces. Ce sont des détails qui me suivent encore dans mes cauchemars, dès que je ferme les yeux.

J’inspire, ma poitrine tremble, mais je hoche la tête. La femme me sourit et m’invite donc à entrer. J’aurais aimé qu’elle me trouve une raison valable de ne pas y aller, de rebrousser chemin. J’aurais aimé ne pas me retrouver entre ces murs aujourd’hui, ni dans un futur proche ou pour le reste de mon existence. Mais, je suppose que le passé ne s’efface jamais complètement et qu’une partie s’accroche toujours désespéramment à notre peau.

C’est à reculons que je remonte le couloir, chaque pas me rapproche du bout, me rapproche d’elle, de tout ce que je déteste, de toutes ces parties de moi que je me tue à enterrer et cacher et oublier depuis des années maintenant. Puis un appel suffit à tout détruire, à bouleverser toutes ces barrières que je construis sans arrêt autour de moi pour me protéger d’eux et du reste du monde aussi. Me préserver de mon passé qui me hante pourtant chaque jour, matin et soir.

Un appel, c’est tout ce qu’il a fallu pour me ramener des années en arrière. Pour me donner la sensation de replonger dans cette époque toxique et malsaine. J’étouffe déjà rien qu’à l’idée de la voir. J’ai tout fait pour l’éviter, pour l’éloigner de moi, pour tenter de l’oublier, de l’effacer de ma vie, mais je commence à croire qu’elle parviendra toujours à me retrouver. Peut-être que lui aussi, et ça m’effraie plus encore.

Quand mon rythme cardiaque commence à trop s’affoler, je m’arrête en plein milieu du couloir et ferme les yeux. J’inspire, j’expire calmement. Je répète cette action plusieurs fois. Le bruit des vagues n’est pas là pour m’apaiser, je dois trouver un autre moyen de repousser les murs qui se resserrent vivement autour de ma poitrine.

Il me faut quelques minutes pour retrouver mes esprits, j’ouvre les yeux et termine de remonter le couloir. J’arrive dans une salle animée, un peu comme un grand salon. Il y a de la musique en fond, des personnes qui lisent, d’autres qui discutent autour d’un jeu ou regardent un écran de télévision au mur. Mon regard passe de visage en visage, je ne la vois pas parmi tous ces inconnus. J’avance encore vers la droite où se trouve l’escalier et à l’étage, les premières chambres.

Sur mon chemin, je croise quelques personnes qui soit me jettent un regard de travers soit m’ignorent complètement. Un homme du personnel, vêtu lui aussi d’une blouse blanche, me salue poliment. Je n’ai pas la force de faire plus qu’un hochement de tête, encore moins un sourire.

Une fois arrivé devant le numéro de la chambre, je me fige et regarde la porte fermée. Je connais le numéro par coeur. Mon pouls s’accélère sous ma peau, je ne sens presque que lui. Un frisson me traverse soudainement le corps, me remonte le long de l’échine jusqu’à ma nuque.

Dans un mouvement qui semble totalement hors de moi, je tends la main et touche la poignée. Son contact me procure l’effet d’une décharge électrique.

J’ai peur.

J’ai peur de ce qui m’attend derrière.

Je suis effrayé de refaire face à tout ce que je fuis depuis des années.

Mais je tourne la poignée, inspire un grand bol d’air et ouvre la porte.

C’est la même chambre dépourvue d’âme qui se trouve sous mes yeux. Un espace avec un lit, une table de chevet, une table à manger, quatre chaises en bois, un meuble avec des bibelots et des livres, un petit coin avec une cuisine et un placard dans le mur, un réfrigérateur, une salle de bains séparée dans une autre pièce, et une grande fenêtre qui donne sur un jardin fleurit.

Dans un autre contexte, ça pourrait presque être joli. Je referme la porte derrière moi et remarque directement sa silhouette dans le fauteuil. Ma gorge se noue davantage, il me faut un moment pour oser avancer ou même faire le moindre mouvement.

C’est elle qui, en premier, se redresse doucement du dossier et se tourne vers moi.

Elle n’a pas changé non plus. Elle a peut-être plus vieilli et maigri, c’est tout. Les cernes sous ses yeux me paraissent encore plus noires que la dernière fois. Il n’y a pas que sur moi que la vie a fait des ravages.

Pourtant, quand elle me voit, son visage s’illumine. Un sourire creuse ses lèvres et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

– Harry ? Qu’est-ce que tu as grandi, tu as bien changé aussi !

Je n’ai jamais cru à son cinéma. Même si ça me donne la nausée rien que d’y penser, elle est comme moi, elle a su porter des masques bien avant que je ne le fasse. Elle savait jouer parfaitement les rôles qu’elle voulait pour paraître normale. Sa vie entière est une comédie dont elle était le personnage principal, mais elle n’a pas su la maintenir parce qu’elle a fini par se transformer en une tragédie.

Bien que mon être entier me hurle de partir, je force mon corps à réagir. Je m’avance au milieu du salon, regarde autour de moi avant de croiser les bras devant mon torse. Recroquevillée dans sa chaise, elle semble si frêle, presque étrangère.

– Assieds-toi enfin, ne reste pas debout.

Son ton est mielleux, je déteste ça. Je déteste le fait qu’elle essaie de me manipuler, de m’amadouer, c’est la même chose à chaque fois. Elle pose la pelote de laine jaune qu’elle était en train de tricoter sur la table. Je choisis une chaise, à l’autre bout, le plus loin possible d’elle. Elle me regarde à nouveau, sans perdre son sourire, puis se lève de son fauteuil.

– Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? J’en ai au caramel, ton préfère, ou du café sinon il m’en reste de ce matin.

Je fixe la table quand elle passe à côté de moi, me frôlant à peine. Je retiens ma respiration, j’ai peur qu’elle tremble et me trahisse. Dans mon dos, je l’entends fouiller dans un tiroir puis sortir des tasses, bouger de la vaisselle. Un léger souffle sort de ma bouche, je profite du bruit de l’eau qui tombe dans l’évier pour respirer.

La chambre est petite, je me sens à l’étroit malgré la lumière éclatante et la vue dominante sur le dehors. J’ai chaud aussi. La petite fenêtre de la cuisine est ouverte, mais c’est à peine s’il y a de l’air. Les rayons du soleil baignent autour de nous dans la pièce, j’ai la sensation d’étouffer. D’être pris au piège, sans échappatoire.

Mes phalanges deviennent blanches tant je serre le poing sur mon genou, en-dessous de la table. Je ne peux pas la laisser gagner. Je ne peux pas la laisser voir et croire qu’elle peut encore avoir une quelconque emprise sur moi.

Je ne peux plus avoir peur. Je n’ai plus peur. C’est ce que je me répète à moi même. Je n’ai plus je n’ai plus peur je n’ai plus peur je n’ai plus peur.

Quand je prends la parole après un moment de silence, je fais tout pour garder une voix stable et neutre.

– Je suis venu parce que le médecin m’a appelé.

Mes mots ne semblent pas la déranger, elle continue de préparer tranquillement les boissons derrière moi. Je lance un regard sur le côté, sans bouger la tête, mais ne parvient pas à la voir. Je l’entends simplement verser un liquide dans une tasse, le bruit d’une cuillère et puis elle s’approche. Elle revient près de moi, je sens son parfum partout, qui envahit mes narines.

Elle pose une tasse devant moi et la sienne un peu plus loin à côté, elle s’assoit sur la chaise la plus proche. Je ne bouge pas, je me sens pris au piège. Son regard me perfore la peau, elle me scrute, cherche à lire en moi, comme avant. Je concentre le mien sur la fumée qui sort de ma tasse.

– Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux ?

J’ai le temps de voir son bras se tendre vers mon visage, je réagis aussi vite et me recule avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de toucher ne serait-ce qu’une boucle. Ses doigts restent en suspend dans l’air pendant plusieurs secondes, mon coeur bat si fort à l’intérieur de ma poitrine que j’ai envie de crier de douleur.

Pour éviter que les larmes ne me montent aux yeux, je lui demande autrement :

– C’est toi qui a demandé à me voir ?

Elle laisse son bras retomber sur la table, prends sa tasse de café qu’elle porte à ses lèvres. Après avoir soufflé dessus, elle boit une petite gorgée et la repose. Son regard descend de mon visage à mes bras, elle prend la parole mais pas pour me dire ce que j’attendais.

– Oh, je n’ai pas remarqué que tu avais de nouveaux tatoua…

– Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça.

Ma voix est plus glaciale et soudaine, j’ai haussé le ton parce que je refuse qu’elle joue avec moi.Je ne suis plus son pantin, elle n’a plus la force de me manipuler. Parce que maintenant je vois clair dans sa mascarade.

Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire semblant que tout va bien entre nous, ou même dans ma vie, une vie dont elle ne fait plus partie depuis longtemps. J’ai appris à me débrouiller seul, à avancer seul au milieu de la tempête, et même quand j’avais peur ou quand j’étais perdu je n’ai jamais crié à l’aide. Parce qu’à l’époque où j’en avais le plus besoin, je n’en ai jamais eu.

Elle a un mouvement de recule et cligne des paupières, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Je soupire, serre le poing sur mon genou et demande d’une manière plus calme, mais tout aussi fermement :

– Réponds-moi… pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

C’est elle qui soupire cette fois, elle se met à jouer avec sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Elle tourne, tourne, tourne, tourne sans s’arrêter et fixe le liquide noir indéfiniment.

Le silence est lourd. Il dure une éternité. Je n’ai toujours pas touché à ma tasse. C’est à peine si j’ose bouger quand elle est là, à épier mes moindres gestes. Je ne veux rien venant d’elle. Aucune attention, aucun cadeau, aucun sentiment.

Au bout d’un moment, elle relève enfin les yeux vers moi. Ils ont changé, la lueur à l’intérieur est différente. J’aurais dû me douter que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de venir.

– Ils pensent que je pourrais sortir bientôt, peut-être avant la fin d’année.

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête et me font l’effet d’un puissant tremblement de terre. Pourtant, je n’ai pas bougé d’un pouce, je suis paralysée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, parce que c’est trop soudain.

J’ai ma gorge qui se serre en même temps que mon ventre, mon sang qui se glace et les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. C’est pire que de la peur. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de digérer cette information, elle continue :

– Le médecin a allégé mon traitement depuis quelques mois, il dit que mon état est stable. Je ne fais presque plus de crises tu sais ? J’arrive à manger à tous les repas, à sortir avec les autres, l’autre jour j’ai même battu Renée au Scrable, puis on a fait un j...

– Non.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de répondre, de parler à voix haute, mais je le fais. Parce que je ne peux pas en entendre plus. Je ne suis pas capable d’affronter ça.

– Pardon ?

– Non… Non, tu ne peux pas sortir d’ici.

Ce n’est pas réel. Ce n’est pas possible. Je me pince le genou, l’intérieur du poignet, plusieurs fois, pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Sauf que je ne dors pas. Tout ce que j’arrive à faire, c’est me brûler la peau. Alimenter la douleur.

Je secoue la tête, elle lâche sa cuillère puis se penche un peu plus vers moi pour me regarder. Je pose mes yeux partout, sauf sur son visage. J’ai besoin d’air. Je n’aurais jamais dû venir. Ma respiration s’accélère en même temps que les battements de mon coeur, je n’ai aucun moyen de les calmer maintenant, je suffoque. Et elle continue de parler, sa voix me donne la nausée.

– Je crois que le médecin sait de quoi il parle, Harry. C’est son métier. Tu n’as qu’à aller lui demander, il devrait pas tarder à passer pour vérifier mes cachets d’ailleurs, il est très gentil tu sais, il veille bien à ce que je prenne mon traitement et qu...

– Tu n’as pas la droit.

Non. C’est trop.

J’en ai assez.

Assez de sa comédie, de ses mensonges.

Assez vu, assez entendu.

Assez de ce cercle vicieux.

Je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix, elle tremble et je ne peux rien y faire. J’ai la sensation de revenir des années en arrière, quand je ne pouvais rien contrôler, quand je devais subir et me taire.

– Si ma santé s’améliore, je crois que j’ai le _droit_ de vivre comme tout le monde non ? Tu penses que je vais rester enfermée tout le restant de mes jours ici ? C’est vraiment ce que tu espères ?

Elle se met à rire, un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Un rire qui fait trembler mon coeur. Je me redresse d’un coup, bouscule la table dans mon élan et la tasse encore pleine devant moi se renverse. Le thé brûlant s’écoule sur toute la nappe, termine sa chute au sol avec la tasse qui se brise en plusieurs petits morceaux.

Je serre les poings de chaque côté de mon corps, elle se recule à temps pour éviter d’être éclaboussée par l’eau. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle lève les yeux vers moi et je la fixe aussi. J’ose enfin la regarder, l’affronter. Elle n’a pas l’occasion de me réprimander, je lui dis sur un ton glacial :

– Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne sortiras pas.

– Et c’est toi qui m’en empêchera, peut-être ?

Mes épaules se tendent, j’ai la tête qui tourne et le souffle coupé. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je n’ai plus rien à quoi m’accrocher. C’est une chute libre, vers le néant. Je respire vite, trop vite peut-être parce que je manque d’air. Ma poitrine se gonfle sous chaque inspiration que je prends, ce n’est pas assez pour parvenir à me contrôler et retrouver mon calme.

Je sais ce que ça veut dire. C’est les prémices d’une crise de panique. Je dois partir. Je dois sortir avant de m’effondrer devant elle. Elle n’a pas le droit de me rendre malade comme ça, elle n’a pas le droit de me voir dans cet état.

Entre deux respirations difficiles, alors que je sens mon corps entier se mettre à trembler, je lui dis avec toute la haine que je contiens en moi :

– Je te déteste… je te déteste tellement.

Son regard ne lâche pas le mien, je ne détourne pas les yeux non plus. Je n’ai pas peur, c’est fini. Elle n’a plus d’emprise sur moi. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon faible qu’elle a connu. A cause d’elle, à cause de lui, mon passé m’a laissé des séquelles dont ils n’ont même pas idée, mais j’ai su avancer.

Alors, je refuse de croire qu’elle sortira d’ici un jour. Qu’elle reviendra faire de ma vie un enfer. J’ai tout donné pour m’en sortir, je n’y arriverais pas deux fois.

Elle se lève de sa chaise, lentement, je ravale les larmes qui s’agglutinent dans ma gorge. Je la dépasse de deux têtes, mais elle n’est pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle me défie du regard, pendant un long moment elle reste sans rien dire, à simplement me fixer. Je suis incapable de fuir.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle dise ces mots.

– Tu ressembles tant à ton père…

Mon souffle se coupe et mon coeur loupe quelques battements, je reçois un coup puissant à l’estomac qui m’empêche de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne comprends rien, juste que tout s’effondre autour de moi.

Je sens les larmes qui se noient dans mes yeux, et tous les barrages qui cèdent, le masque qui tombe. Et moi avec. Je n’ai plus rien à quoi m’accrocher.

Mes mains tremblent, peut-être tout mon corps entier, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il y a tout qui se détraque. Je dois m’y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler, avant de trouver ma voix mêlée aux sanglots que je tente de réfuter.

– Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça, je souffle. Je… je n’ai rien à voir avec lui.

Et je sens que c’est trop pour moi. Chaque respiration est plus dure à prendre que la précédente. Je ne réfléchis plus, je n’en suis pas capable, à la place je me précipite vers l’entrée, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Mon estomac entier est retourné, ravagé après un déluge.

Si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais exploser. Et je ne peux pas faire ça devant elle, elle en serait bien trop heureuse. Elle ne peut pas gagner une seconde fois.

– Harry ?

Sa voix est plus douce, je déteste quand elle m’appelle. Je me fige à l’entrée de la porte et reste dos à elle.

– Tu ne dis même pas au revoir à ta mère ?

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Je pivote vers elle, la main serrée autour de la poignée. Si fort que je ne sens plus mes doigts.

Le regard que je lui lance est chargé de haine, et si mes mots pouvaient tuer je crois qu’elle serait déjà morte.

– Tu n’es pas ma mère, tu ne l’as jamais été.

Je n’ai pas de parents. Je n’en ai jamais eu.

Je n’attends pas sa réponse ou sa réaction, je sors et claque la porte derrière moi. Mes pieds avancent tout seuls, je ne contrôle plus rien. J’ai besoin de m’enfuir de cet endroit. J’ai besoin de m’éloigner, rapidement. Parce que je sens que je vais craquer d’une seconde à l’autre.

Mes doigts tremblent quand je les passe dans mes boucles, j’évite le regard des patients ou des infirmiers que je croisent, je marche vite. La femme à l’accueil lève la tête lorsque j’arrive, après avoir remonté ce couloir interminable. Elle me souhaite une bonne journée et fronce les sourcils car je ne lui adresse pas un seul mot en retour.

J’en suis incapable. Je suis au bord du gouffre, il m’aspire.

Plus brusquement que je ne le voudrais, je pousse la porte d’entrée et l’air chaud de l’été me frappe en plein visage. Je peux enfin respirer. Je crois que j’ai retenu mon souffle tout ce temps, depuis que je suis entré dans sa chambre jusqu’à en ressortir.

Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je manque de m’écrouler au sol, là, devant l’hôpital. Je finis toujours à genoux quand je la vois, quand je me retrouve face à mon passé. Un passé que j’essaie tant bien que mal d’oublier.

Mais il me rattrape toujours.

Seulement, je me force à tenir debout, à résister. J’avance pour rejoindre la voiture, sous un soleil de plomb, j’ai une nausée terrible ou peut-être une migraine je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. A chaque fois que j’inspire, l’intérieur de mon corps me brûle, et je serre les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Je donne trois petits coups rapides à la vitre de la voiture, Olivia m’ouvre sans attendre. Mon corps s’effondre sur le siège passager, je claque la porte et fixe la vue devant nous. Le trottoir, la route, un champ à perte de vue, des maisons par ci par là, perdues au milieu de nul part.

Olivia pose le roman qu’elle était en train de lire pour passer le temps, je prends ma ceinture et l’attache. Mes doigts y restent accrochés, mes phalanges sont blanches et mes bagues me pincent la peau tant la pression est forte.

J’ai besoin de ça pour ne pas hurler, littéralement.

– Harry…. ?

La voix d’Olivia n’est qu’un souffle, inquiet et brisé. Elle a peur, elle aussi. Ce n’est pas la même chose, évidemment. Elle a peur pour moi, j’ai peur du reste du monde.

Je prends une inspiration tremblante, je suis encore trop secoué et bouleversé pour remettre toutes mes barrières en place. Je n’en ai pas la force, pas tout de suite.

Tout comme je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, pas maintenant. Jamais peut-être. Je préfère oublier. Oublier qu’elle va revenir. Oublier que ma mère va tout faire pour que ma vie soit un enfer, à nouveau. Les cauchemars n’ont jamais de fin.

Ils s’arrêtent parfois, ils se taisent, se cachent. Mais quand ils reviennent, ils sont encore plus puissants, plus durs. Ils se sont nourris de l’ombre et de la peur.

Je ferme les yeux, puis lui demande tout bas :

– On peut aller manger cette glace… s’il te plaît ?

– Bien sûr oui, elle se dépêche d’allumer le moteur, tu veux de la musique ?

Un simple hochement de tête suffit, elle me comprend. Elle appuie sur le petit bouton rouge et la radio s’enclenche. Quand la voiture a assez avancé, j’ouvre les yeux. Je n’ose pas regarder l’hôpital, tous les souvenirs qui s’y trouvent. La personne qui y réside encore. Ma mère. Je pensais ces mots là. Je ne suis pas son fils, elle n’est pas ma mère. Je n’ai pas de famille. Je ne suis rien.

La voiture reprend l’autoroute, je tourne la tête vers la vitre de mon côté. Je ne connais pas la musique qui passe, ce n’est pas vraiment mon style mais ce n’est pas grave. Le son couvre le bruit de mes premiers sanglots que j’étouffe au plus profond de moi même.

Les premières larmes tarissent mes joues et me déchirent le coeur. Comme si on m’arrachait une partie de moi.

Si Olivia l’entend ou le remarque, elle ne dit rien. Elle continue de conduire sans parler, et je ne sais même pas comment la remercier. Je garde mes doigts accrochés fermement à la ceinture, à la réalité.

J’ai appris à pleurer en silence, mais parfois j’ai juste besoin de hurler.


	7. 6.

_Louis_.

Aujourd’hui, Zayn a insisté pour que nous allions faire un tour en ville. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de sortir la tête des derniers cartons à déballer ou de notre travail. Il propose d’abord d’aller arpenter quelques boutiques d’occasion pour trouver de quoi décorer l’appartement. Nous nous mettons d’accord sur quelques bibelots et un petit tableau qui ira parfaitement dans la cuisine. Après, Zayn exige presque nous allions au café, où je me suis déjà rendu deux fois sans lui.

Nous faisons la queue derrière deux personne, je regarde autour de moi mais c’est Lili qui prend les commandes derrière la caisse et Noé, si je me souviens correctement de son prénom, qui s’occupe de nettoyer la salle. Je pose les yeux sur la vitrine, essayant de faire un choix, même si mon attention est toujours à la recherche de l’autre jeune serveur.

Quand arrive notre tour, Lili sourit en me reconnaissant et nous salue poliment. Elle prend la commande de Zayn, un frappuccino maison et un cookie aux noix. Je choisis un thé glacé à la pêche accompagné d’un brownie vegan. Elle tape sur sa machine puis commence à préparer, Zayn insiste pour payer nos deux consommations. Je le remercie en levant les yeux au ciel, quand _il_ sort de la pièce derrière le comptoir, un plateau en main. Son regard vert croise presque directement le mien, je sens mes joues se colorer légèrement. Je lui fais un signe de la main, il me sourit et pose les nouvelles viennoiseries sur les étales.

Je me sens un peu honteux de le revoir après notre dernière interaction, mais son expression chaleureuse me rassure. Cependant, il repart presque aussitôt en cuisine, une fois son plateau vidé. A mes côtés, Zayn me donne un coup de coude et je tourne la tête vers lui.

– On va s’asseoir ? Ils nous apportent la commande à table.

– Pardon, oui… oui je te suis.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne demande rien. Il choisit une place dans un coin, juste à côté du mur qui sépare la grande salle principale de la pièce où se trouve les bibliothèques. Je pense que c’est surtout parce qu’un chat est en train de se reposer sur un siège près de notre table. Il relève le museau en nous voyant, et je souris.

– Oh, c’est Caramel ! Salut toi.

Le chat roux avance sa tête vers la main que je tends, il lèche le bout de mon index, frotte sa joue contre puis se met à ronronner quand je le caresse.

– Tu es venu ici combien de fois exactement ? Parce que t’as de connaître aussi bien les employés que les chats.

Un petit rire s’échappe de ma bouche, je hausse les épaules puis grattouille une dernière fois le menton de Caramel avant de m’asseoir en face de Zayn.

– Deux ou trois fois, je crois. Mais je m’y suis tout de suite senti chez moi.

– Je reconnais que c’est plutôt accueillant ici.

Son regard se perd sur la décoration et les autres tables autour de nous. C’est un endroit qui est toujours assez calme et reposant, bercé par un fond de musique qui ne nous empêche pas de discuter ou de lire. Je sais déjà que je vais adorer venir me blottir dans un fauteuil près de la bibliothèque l’automne ou l’hiver, avec une tasse de thé bien chaude, la présence des chats, l’odeur du café ou des viennoiseries qui cuisent encore et un bon livre.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées quand je vois que c’est le jeune serveur qui nous apporte notre plateau. Il le pose au milieu de la table et nous souhaite poliment une bonne dégustation. Je ne sais pas si Zayn répond quelque chose, et en toute vérité je n’y prête aucune attention, parce qu’elle entièrement portée sur lui.

Ses yeux semblent plus fatigués que la dernière fois que je suis venu, mais son sourire n’en pâtit pas. Il réveille toujours un sentiment agréable en moi.

– Merci beaucoup, je souffle en souriant, ça a été pour la fermeture l’autre jour ?

– Oui, aucun soucis. On a l’habitude de terminer plus tard.

– Je suis désolé quand même.

– Ce n’est rien.

Nous échangeons un sourire puis il s’éclipse en cuisine. Quand je tourne le regard vers Zayn, il m’observe avec une mine amusée. Le genre que je déteste, parce je le connais par coeur et je sais qu’il s’apprête à me faire une taquinerie que je ne vais pas apprécier.

– Tu m’expliques ?

– Il y a rien à expliquer, je suis simplement resté tard la dernière fois. Le serveur n’a pas osé me dire que le café était fermé depuis plus de trente minutes, et comme je suis bien élevé je m’excuse.

Un moment de silence passe entre nous, Zayn tourne la paille de son frappuccino en regardant vers le comptoir, où Lili sert de nouveaux clients.

– Ah d’accord, il sourit, je comprends mieux.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Je fronce les sourcils, il déguste sa boisson lentement et coupe son cookie en deux. De mon côté, je n’ai pas encore touché à mon plateau.

– Rien rien, il hausse les épaules, juste que je viens de réaliser un truc c’est tout.

– Mais encore… ?

Ça semble l’amuser davantage de me faire tourner en rond, il mange un bout de son cookie, lentement, trop lentement, puis me dit après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

– Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, fallait me le dire tout de suite tu sais.

Il me fait un clin d’oeil, l’air amusé, je ne saisis pas ce qu’il veut insinuer. Pas encore. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de savourer chaque seconde, pendant que moi je m’impatiente.

– Le serveur ne te laisse pas indifférent, et si j’étais toi je prendrais une carte fidélité parce que, et c’est eu euphémisme, il te dévore du regard.

– P… Pardon ?

– Je te connais mieux que toi-même Louis, ne fais pas l’offusqué. Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi.

Je reste plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Les yeux de mon meilleur ami brillent de malice, il porte sa boisson à sa bouche et boit en m’observant. Même si je sens mes joues virer au rouge, je secoue simplement la tête en levant le regard au ciel.

– Dis moi que c’est faux et….

– C’est faux, je l’interromps sans hésiter, maintenant montre moi tes chansons dont tu m’as parlé tout à l’heure.

Zayn rit, mais ne fait aucune remarque sur le fait que je change de sujet ou que je suis un piètre menteur. Moi aussi, je le connais par coeur, et je sais qu’il ne va pas l’oublier et abordera le sujet dès qu’il en aura l’occasion. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche puis fouille dedans pendant que je déguste mon thé à la pèche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous regardons et discutons tous les deux de ses prochains projets artistiques qui prennent forme. Des débuts de musique qu’il enregistre dans sa chambre ou en studio, grâce à ses contacts et des amis de l’université, il a pu décrocher une place dans un endroit plus professionnel que sa chambre.

– Bon, c’est qu’un début, j’ai un pote qui doit rajouter un effet derrière sur ma voix à certains passages, je dois encore enregistrer la fin et d’autres morceaux, mais voilà c’est l’esprit de l’album.

– J’aime beaucoup, vraiment ! Je suis fier de toi, je lui souris et il me remercie. Et sinon, de qui est-ce que tu parles dans toutes tes chansons là ?

Un sourire fend ses lèvres, il me donne un petit coup de pied affectif sous la table puis reprend son explication en ignorant ma question. Il est animé par la passion et la motivation, je ne doute pas une seconde qu’il va arriver à bout de cette idée et réussir ce sur quoi il travaille depuis des semaines, des mois même.

Je sais aussi qu’il a besoin de la musique pour s’exprimer, autant que moi j’ai besoin de m’enfermer dans mes livres pour me couper du monde parfois. Je n’ai pas besoin de lui demander à propos de qui il a écris ces chansons, c’est assez évident, et je fais surtout ça pour le taquiner. Sa dernière rupture est encore un sujet sensible pour lui, il en parle sans problème, mais plus facilement dans une chanson qu’à voix. Je suis quasiment le seul à savoir à quel point se séparer de cette fille a été dur pour lui.

Zayn est comme ça, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Et surtout, il y met tout son coeur. En réalité, c’est ça son premier talent. Aussi bien en terme de travail artistique que dans sa vie personnelle. Depuis que nous sommes amis, il a toujours été là pour moi. Lors de mes doutes, mes questionnements, mes crises de nerfs, de larmes, mes fous rires, mes moments de bonheur, mon parcours étudiant, mon coming-out, mes ruptures amoureuses. Et inversement.

Nous savons que nous pouvons compter l’un sur l’autre, même si nos personnalités ne sont pas vraiment identiques et que nous avons chacun notre façon de gérer les conflits et nos émotions. Zayn est plutôt du genre à se renfermer et à tout jeter sur un papier, une guitare à la main et moi j’ai tendance à tout extérioriser, à laisser les larmes pleurer et craquer un bon coup pour pouvoir mieux avancer ensuite.

Le temps de finir notre petit goûter, nous restons environ une heure au café, à parler de son album en préparation et mon nouveau travail. Alors que nous nous approchons du comptoir pour aller poser nos plateaux sales avec les autres, Zayn me fait un petit clin d’oeil en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je suis son regard posé sur le serveur qui ferme la caisse et passe un coup de chiffon sur un plateau vide. Il tourne la tête et nous remercie d’un signe de tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de parler, Zayn saute sur l’occasion et j’aurais dû le voir venir :

– En fait, mon ami Louis ici présent aimerait vraiment beauco…

Je ne réfléchis pas, je l’interromps avec la première idée qui me vient en tête quand mon regard se pose sur l’affiche derrière la silhouette du serveur.

– Je voudrais m’inscrire aux cours de pâtisserie.

Mes joues chauffent, parce que Zayn allait réellement inviter un inconnu à sortir avec moi, à ma place, sous prétexte qu’il ne me laisse pas indifférent.

C’est un de ces moments où j’aimerais disparaître de la surface de la Terre, mais je viens de m’adresser à lui et je me rends compte maintenant de ma bêtise.

Il s’essuie les mains avec son tablier puis s’avance vers nous, c’est sur moi que ses yeux d’un vert intense se posent quand il prend la parole.

– Oh, très bien. Ils se déroulent le mardi ou le jeudi soir à 19h. Vous pouvez assister aux deux, c’est gratuit pendant un mois et ensuite nous vous demandons un euro par séance. Bien sûr vous pouvez arrêter quand vous le souhaitez.

Tout en m’expliquant ceci, il prend un bout de papier sur le côté du comptoir qu’il fait glisser vers moi sur le rebord. J’essaie d’assimiler ce qui se passe et, surtout, ce dans quoi je viens de m’embarquer pour empêcher Zayn de me couvrir de honte.

– Tenez, toutes les informations sont regroupées sur cette fiche..

– Merci, je… je vais me renseigner.

– Parfait, il sourit, il suffira de vous présentez quand vous souhaitez commencer et au bout d’un mois on vous donnera un formulaire à remplir si vous voulez continuer.

Je hoche doucement la tête, même si au fond j’espère qu’il aura oublier cette conversation d’ici la prochaine fois que je remets les pieds ici. Non seulement je suis une quiche en cuisine, mais je ne suis pas le moins du monde doué en activité manuelle, je me vois mal préparer des gâteaux comme ceux dans la vitrine.

Tandis que je range le plie le papier pour le ranger dans mon sac, évitant tout contact visuel avec le serveur, Zayn reprend la parole. Je crains vraiment le pire, je suis tenté de le pousser vers la sortie, peu importe à quel point ça peut paraître impoli et rude.

– Merci, euh… Excusez moi, mais comment vous vous appelez ?

Piqué par la curiosité, je lève la tête vers lui. Je connais le prénom de Lili car elle s’est présentée quand j’ai découvert cet endroit pour la première fois, celui de Noé parce qu’il continue de le répéter à chaque fois qu’il me sert, mais lui jamais.

Je pense que c’est une tradition qu’ils ont dans ce café de se faire connaître auprès de leurs clients, à la place de mettre un badge sur leur tablier. Mais je n’ai jamais apprêté attention au fait que lui n’avait jamais décliné son identité. Zayn n’est pas très discret, toutefois le serveur ne semble pas le remarquer.

Son sourire semble de figer un court instant, il hésite et je suis sur le point de lui dire qu’il n’est pas obligé de répondre. Mais son regard passe de Zayn à moi, avant qu’il ne réponde d’une voix basse et calme :

– Harry.

– Merci Harry !

_Harry._

Je le répète plusieurs fois en quelques secondes dans ma tête jusqu’à ce que le mot n’ait plus aucun sens.

Zayn lui offre un sourire satisfait, il fait même tomber deux pièces dans le bocal à pourboire et commence à s’éloigner. Il est content de lui, et je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux je déteste le plus. Lui pour avoir essayé de faire une avance à Harry à ma place ou moi de m’être inscrit à un cours de pâtisserie.

Nous sommes toujours face à face, Harry et moi, je n’ai pas bougé. Mes joues chauffent, je termine de plier le papier pour le ranger dans la poche de mon jean et fais un bref signe de tête en souriant. Je me sens terriblement honteux et intimidé aussi. Par le poids de son regard brûlant sur ma peau.

– Merci, à bientôt.

– A bientôt.

Ses mots ne sont pas plus hauts qu’un murmure, mais ils résonnent en moi comme une promesse. Je pars avant de sentir mon visage entier virer au rouge pivoine. Zayn m’attend dehors, un brin de malice dans son regard. Je pars dans la direction de l’appartement, sans l’attendre, mais il me rattrape en quelques enjambées.

– Je te déteste, je te déteste tellement.

Un rire clair sort de sa bouche, il s’allume une cigarette tout en continuant de marcher puis secoue la tête.

– Arrête de mentir. Déjà, non seulement tu vas passer plus de temps avec lui mais tu connais aussi son prénom maintenant, et tout ça grâce à qui dis moi ? A ton super meilleur ami, j’attends les applaudissements.

Je m’arrête abruptement, Zayn avance d’un ou deux pas, se stoppe aussi pour se tourner vers moi. Il tire lentement sur sa cigarette, les yeux plissés, mais son sourire ne quitte pas son visage.

– Je vais devoir assister à des cours de pâtisseries parce que tu as voulu faire le malin.

– Eh, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu le vois plus souvent, t’apprends à cuisiner des bons trucs et tu peux faire ça gratuitement pendant un mois. Ensuite, si rien ne se passe entre vous tu peux arrêter sans regret. Mais vu comment vous vous bouffez des yeux tous les deux, je pense que t’es sur la bonne voie.

La situation l’amuse vraiment. Je lâche un long soupir et reprends la route, je ne préfère rien dire. De toute façon, Zayn sait qu’il a gagné.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu’à l’appartement, je ferme à clefs derrière nous et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, prêt à m’endormir sur le champ, mais c’est sans compter sur Zayn qui me rejoint et prend place à mes côtés.

– Désolé Louis, je voulais pas te mettre dans une situation gênante. C’est juste que… il a vraiment l’air de te plaire, et je sais comment tu es, je te connais par coeur. Tu vas t’attacher à lui sans vraiment apprendre à le connaître, l’observer de loin et attendre des mois avant d’oser l’approcher réellement. Sauf que, il est juste là, et c’est une belle opportunité non ? J’ai pas envie de te voir souffrir à nouveau si jamais tu rates ta chance ou si ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu seras fixé.

Je soupire à nouveau en posant un bras devant mes yeux. Ses excuses sont sincères, je le sais, et il est plein de bonnes intentions, il s’y prend juste de la mauvaise manière. Au final, il est aussi maladroit que moi.

– Et au pire, si ça t’embête tellement, tu ne vas pas à ce cours. Rien ne t’y oblige.

Il reste assis au bord du lit, je me redresse sur mes coudes pour le regarder. Nous restons un moment sans rien dire, puis je hausse un sourcil et nous nous mettons à rire en même temps. Il nous faut plusieurs secondes pour nous calmer.

Il s’allonge à mes côtés, ses mains sur son ventre, je cogne légèrement mon genou contre le sien et il me demande en souriant :

– Tu vas y aller, hein ?

Je me pince les lèvres tout en reprenant ma place, étendu sur le dos. Si je ferme les paupières, je peux encore apercevoir le regard émeraude d’Harry et son sourire.

– Oui, je souris doucement, j’irais y faire un tour.

Après tout, je n’ai rien à perdre.


	8. 7.

_Harry._

Les premiers habitués entrent dans la boutique, ils savent où ils doivent se placer et de quoi s’occuper le temps que je termine de préparer les plans de travail. Je les salue poliment, ils s’équipent de leurs tabliers en discutant ensemble, impatients de commencer cette nouvelle séance.

Je jette un coup d’oeil vers la porte d’entrée, il pleut averse depuis ce matin mais ça n’a empêché personne d’être au rendez-vous ce soir. La saison de l’été vit ses dernières heures et laisse doucement place à l’automne, la période de l’année que je préfère de loin. C’est aussi le moment où je peux faire mes recettes favorites à base de citrouille, de cannelle et d’épices en tout genre et concocter mes meilleures boissons chaudes.

Léonie vient me dire bonjour, dissimulée derrière ses petites lunettes qui tiennent par je ne sais quelle magie sur le bout de son nez. Elle porte un grand châle beige qui lui couvre les épaules et ses cheveux blancs sont remontés dans un chignon derrière sa tête. Son parfum à la lavande me réchauffe toujours le coeur. Léonie est la première personne à s’être inscrite aux cours de pâtisseries quand nous avons lancé le principe il y a un an et demi. Et du haut de ses soixante neuf ans, elle tient encore grandement la forme, je dirais même qu’elle est plus réactive que d’autres.

– Bonsoir mon grand, comment ça va depuis Jeudi ?

Un fin sourire prend place sur mes lèvres tandis qu’elle se tourne pour que je l’aide à nouer son tablier dans son dos. Je dois bien faire trois ou quatre têtes de plus qu’elle, mais elle a un fort caractère et elle ne pas jamais inaperçue dans une pièce. C’est aussi pour ça que je l’adore, en dehors de sa grande bonté de coeur et sa douceur naturelle, je suis tellement occupé à l’écouter que je ne pense plus à ce qui me serre la gorge pendant ces quelques précieuses heures dans la semaine.

De tout le petit groupe, c’est avec elle que j’ai noué le plus de liens, même si j’essaie d’être le plus chaleureux possible avec tout le monde. Mais Léonie est là depuis le début, les premiers cours se sont déroulés en face à face avec elle, nous avons donc eu le temps de parler et d’apprendre à se connaître en cuisinant avant d’être rejoint par les autres.

– Très bien, je mens sans grande difficulté, et toi ?

Elle commence à me parler de son petit fils qui est tombé malade et qu’elle a dû garder parce que ses deux parents travaillaient, je l’écoute en sortant les derniers ustensiles. Tout le monde se met ensuite en place derrière son plan de travail, je regarde ma recette notée sur une simple feuille tandis que les discussions se terminent.

Au moment où je commence à parler, la porte du café s’ouvre et la clochette résonne dans la pièce. Nous tournons tous les yeux en même temps vers l’entrée, où se tient Louis, une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, aussi trempé que la première fois où il est venu. Sa main est encore sur la poignée et il n’a pas totalement fermée la parole qu’il prend déjà la parole :

– Bonjo… Bonsoir je veux dire, excusez moi pour mon retard je… je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. C’est bien pour euh… ?

– Les cours de pâtisseries oui, je continue quand je remarque qu’il cherche ses mots, allez-y. Bienvenu.

Louis abaisse sa capuche, ses cheveux partent légèrement dans tous les sens et je remarque une goutte qui glisse le long de son nez quand il s’approche. Il fait un signe de tête envers les personnes du groupe, timide, les joues rosées. Je repose ma feuille et me tourne vers les autres :

– Bien, alors comme vous le voyez nous accueillons un nouveau pâtissier parmi nous. Je vous proposez que vous faisiez tous un tour de table pour vous présenter pendant que je prépare son plan de travail, ça vous va ?

Ils acquiesce tous, je regarde une dernière fois Louis qui me remercie dans un chuchotement. Je lui fais remarquer qu’il peut enlever son pull s’il le souhaite avant d’aller chercher de nouveaux ustensiles en cuisine. Quand je reviens, Louis est en train de poser son pull sur une chaise vide et écoute attentivement Gaëtan qui a prit la parole en premier. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’observer les tatouages sur ses bras ou la façon dont il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les remettre en place.

– Donc oui je crois que ça fait deux mois que je suis là, je prends des cours surtout pour cuisiner des bonnes pâtisseries à ma femme et ma fille, elles raffolent de tout ça.

Je rapproche une table entre celle de Muriel et celle de Gaëtan qui termine de parler, pour former une sorte de carré. Ma place à moi reste toujours au milieu, face à tout le monde, afin de bien leur permettre de suivre chaque étape.

– Moi c’est Quentin, j’avais pas particulièrement de passions avant de m’inscrire à ce cours. Je suis tombé par hasard sur l’annonce en venant me chercher un café le matin, et comme je m’ennuie tout seul le soir dans mon appartement d’étudiant je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Au final c’est plutôt cool et je peux impressionner mes amis en leur faisant des recettes.

Les rires des cinq autres et de Louis se mêlent dans la pièce, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire non plus à mon tour, Quentin aime bien amuser la galerie. Je dispose les ingrédients et le matériel sur la table, l’oreille attentive.

– Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je m’appelle Léonie, c’est moi la doyenne du groupe comme tu as pu facilement le deviner. Mais on me dit souvent que je suis très énergique pour mon âge, j’ai encore mon âme d’adolescente.

Et je crois qu’elle est en compétition permanente avec Quentin pour savoir qui sera le plus drôle des deux. Tout le monde apprécie sa fraîcheur et son franc-parler.

– Je suis la première à avoir commencé ici, il y a bien plus d’un an de ça je crois. C’est toujours un plaisir de venir et de passer du temps en si bonne compagnie et préparer des pâtisseries délicieuses. Puis surtout, on a un excellent professeur.

Je relève la tête vers elle, un sourire reconnaissant s’affiche sur mes lèvres. Elle me fait un signe de tête, puis regarde à nouveau notre nouvel arrivant.

– Même si j’adore cuisiner, la pâtisserie n’a jamais été mon fort jusqu’à ce que je mette les pieds dans ce café. Il y a encore quelques mois, j’aurais été incapable de réussir un gâteau au chocolat sans mettre le feu au four.

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, à moi aussi, parce que c’est la vérité. Mais Léonie a fait énormément de progrès depuis son arrivée et elle ne cesse de montrer de la bonne volonté, un désir d’apprendre qui me surprend encore parfois.

Quand j’ai terminé d’installer la table, je fais signe à Louis qu’il peut s’avancer et retourne à ma place.

– Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que j’adore venir chaque mardi et chaque jeudi pour découvrir de nouvelles recettes et voir du monde. Alors bienvenu dans l’équipe ! Je laisse la parole à Joséphine maintenant je crois que j’en ai assez dit pour la soirée.

– Merci beaucoup, sourit la jeune femme, bon du coup moi c’est Joséphine. Je ne suis pas forcément douée pour tout ce qui est culinaire, mais je voulais tester une activité avec ma mère et c’était l’occasion idéale de passer du temps à deux.

A ses côtés, la concernée, Muriel, sourit à sa fille et clôture les présentations. Louis détache ses yeux d’elle lorsqu’elle termine de parler. Un léger silence de quelques secondes s’installe, puis il hausse les épaules, un sourire intimidé sur les lèvres. Tous les regards sont tournés vers lui et il comprend que c’est à son tour de parler.

– Je m’appelle Louis, je n’ai pas forcément… en fait, je n’ai pas du tout d’attrait pour la cuisine, je ne me nourris que de livraisons à domicile ou de plats réchauffés avec mon colocataire. Ce qui, maintenant que j’y pense, n’est pas vraiment saint pour la santé mais soit…. Je me suis dit qu’il était peut-être temps de changer ça et de ne pas me contenter que d’un micro-ondes pour me nourrir. Il est fort probable que ce soit un catastrophe, et que je sois celui qui mette le feu à la cuisine.

Il lance un regard à Léonie qui lui offre un grand sourire ainsi qu’un pouce en l’air, ses yeux du même bleu que celui de la mer d’été voguent ensuite entre chaque tête.

– Mais j’espère apprendre une ou deux choses quand même, ce serait dommage sinon... En tout cas, merci de m’accueillir parmi vous.

Un sourire éclaire maintenant son visage et je dois me retenir pour ne pas que le mien s’étende jusqu’à mes oreilles tant c’est communicatif. Louis enfile son tablier, non sans mal, et je prends la parole pour me présenter à mon tour. Nous avons prit l’habitude de faire ça dès qu’une nouvelle personne rejoint notre groupe.

– J’ai souhaité mettre en place ces cours pour tout le monde parce que la pâtisserie est ma passion depuis des années. C’est moi qui cuisine une grande partie ce qu’on vous sert dans ce café, aussi bien le salé, le sucré que les boissons. Bien sûr, Olivia, la gérante, est celle qui m’a appris véritablement le métier, c’est un toujours un plaisir pour moi de partager ça avec les autres.

– Et c’est toujours délicieux.

– Merci Léonie.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice. En plus d’être une cliente régulière, Léonie est une très bonne amie et une oreille attentive. Même si en réalité, c’est plus elle qui me raconte sa vie que l’inverse, mais je sais que je peux toujours compter sur son écoute si j’ai besoin de parler un jour.

– Enfin voilà, mon but c’est de vous communiquer ma passion, vous apprendre quelques recettes faciles et vous faire passer un bon moment.

Je n’ai jamais vu ces cours comme un moment faisant partie de mon travail, bien que je perçois quelques euros en plus à faire ces heures supplémentaires, comme Olivia qui gère le club de lecture ou quand on organise des soirées scène ouverte. Mais c’est avant tout un plaisir pour moi de partager ce qui me passionne avec des personnes qui pourraient presque être des amis.

Nous nous attaquons à la préparation d’un carrot cake, je leur fais la liste à voix haute de chaque étape à respecter, et ils peuvent suivre avec la recette devant eux. Je fais le tour des tables et fournis mon aide quand il me le demande ou lorsque c’est nécessaire, comme Louis qui regarde les autres autour de lui, perdu, son éplucheur et une carotte en main.

Je termine d’expliquer à Joséphine une manière efficace de hacher les noix, puis le rejoint à sa table juste à côté. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, il les baisse ensuite et je remarque la légère couleur rosée que prennent ses joues.

– Harry… je ne sais pas éplucher des carottes.

Son ton est bas, presque un murmure, il ne souhaite certainement pas que les autres entendent. Mais il n’y a vraiment aucune honte. En cuisine, et dans tous les autres domaines d’ailleurs, on part tous de rien, sans aucune base. J’ai commencé en regardant ma mère préparer des plats, j’ai appris en faisant des erreurs, en râlant parce que mon gâteau était brûlé, mes cupcakes pas assez cuits ou mon premier thé glacé trop sucré.

Je n’ai pourtant jamais abandonné, faire de la cuisine, et plus particulièrement de la cuisine, me plaisait trop pour baisser les bras après un simple échec.

– Il y a un début un tout. Ce n’est pas très compliqué une fois que vous avez le bon coup de main.

– _Tu_.

– Pardon ?

Mes sourcils se froncent à ses mots, il sourit en coin même si son teint se colore davantage.

– Je veux dire… tu peux me tutoyer. Si ça te va ?

Je cligne des paupières en le regardant, parce que je ne m’attendais pas à ces mots. Et en même temps, ça me paraît naturel parce que j’ai cessé de vouvoyer les autres au bout de quelques jours. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une exception avec lui, surtout que nous devons avoir le même âge.

A cet instant, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux rougit le plus. Je me racle un peu la gorge et détourne les yeux de son visage, soudainement un peu trop proche du mien.

– D’accord, je souffle. Alors, il faut que tu ramènes l’économe vers toi et que tu tiennes le bout de ta carotte avec ton pouce pour ne pas qu’elle bouge. Je te montre ?

– Oui, s’il te plaît.

D’un même geste, il me tend ses mains qui tiennent encore l’économe et la carotte. Je les prend en évitant de toucher sa peau, il les repose sur le plan de travail tandis que j’épluche deux ou trois fois la carotte lentement afin de lui montrer le bon geste.

Quand je tourne les yeux vers lui, il regarde attentivement mes mains en hochant la tête.

– Je pense avoir compris.

– Dans ce cas, je te laisse essayer.

Je lui rends l’ustensile et le légume. Ses gestes sont maladroits et lents, un peu incertains, mais il a maîtrise la technique. Il lève ensuite la tête vers moi quand il a terminé de l’éplucher, et on dirait vraiment un enfant fier de faire son premier gâteau seul. Je me mords l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire trop fort.

– C’est presque ça, mais n’hésite pas à faire plus de pression avec ta main. Tu ne risques pas vraiment de te couper si tu es attentif.

– Prépare tout de suite la trousse de secours alors, parce que je suis certainement la personne la plus maladroite sur terre.

Mon rire se mêle au sien, bien que plus léger, il prend la deuxième carotte rassemblé avec les autres ingrédients et commence à l’éplucher. Les autres ont quasiment tous terminé cette étape, mais il n’y a jamais eu aucune pression ou aucune compétition. Ce n’est pas un concours télévisé, chacun est là pour s’amuser, prendre du bon temps, et moi aussi.

– Tu te débrouilles très bien.

Je souffle ces mots avant même de m’en rendre compte, il se mord la lèvre puis hausse les épaules.

– Merci ! Mais je sens que je vais souvent avoir besoin de toi.

– Je suis là pour ça.

Nous échangeons un sourire, c’est lui qui brise en premier le contact pour retourner à la tâche. Quand je lève le regard vers le reste de la salle, je tombe sur Léonie qui nous observait avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Mes joues chauffent et je m’éloigne du plan de travail de Louis pour faire le tour et aider les autres.

Les cours de pâtisseries sont toujours agréables. C’est un moment de partage, de convivialité et de bonne humeur. Les quelques heures précieuses dans la semaine où je prends le temps de respirer sans me soucier du reste. Je passe beaucoup de temps à cuisiner seul, chez moi à l’arrière du café, mais ce n’est pas pareil que de le partager avec un groupe de personnes qui découvrent et apprécient ma passion.

Je prends autant de plaisir qu’eux à leur concocter des recettes plus ou moins faciles et originales. Souvent des viennoiseries qu’on peut goûter ici, mais aussi des inventions de ma part, du salé comme du sucré. Ils discutent tous entre eux, même Louis semble s’intégrer petit à petit. Ce n’est pas bien compliqué, l’ambiance est tout ce qu’il y a de plus chaleureuse.

– Hey salut toi.

La voix de Louis me fait tourner la tête alors que je vérifie le mélange de Gaëtan. Il se penche pour caresser Blanche, une petite chatte d’un an qui sort peu souvent de la salle réservée aux chats où ils ont tous leurs litières, jouets, coussins et fauteuils pour se reposer, mais elle a dû sentir l’odeur de la nourriture.

Elle est en train de lécher un bout de carotte au sol près des pieds de Louis qui passe ses doigts dans son pelage soyeux. Blanche lève la tête, miaule et passe sa langue contre les autres doigts de Louis qui rigole doucement.

– C’est quoi son prénom ?

– Blanche, elle a environ un an.

– Elle est adorable, ses poils sont tout doux.

– C’est rare de la voir ici, elle est très timide.

– Pas comme Gribouille.

Un autre petit miaulement sort de sa bouche rosée, elle pose ses grands yeux bleus sur moi, puis fait demi tour quand Louis se redresse. Il va se laver les mains à l’évier à l’entrée de la cuisine, puis revient terminer sa recette. Louis est deux fois plus concentré que les autres.

Nous terminons un peu avant vingt et une heures, tout le onde se dit au revoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils peuvent tous repartir avec ce qu’ils ont cuisiné. Mais comme Louis vient pour la première fois, je vais lui chercher un tupperware dans la réserve de la cuisine. Il pose délicatement son carrot cake dedans. Le glaçage est un peu trop fin et transparent, mais le gâteau n’en a pas l’air moins délicieux, il l’a décoré avec des noix de pécan et des feuilles de menthe.

Les autres sont quasiment tous partis, il ne reste que Quentin et Léonie qui discutent devant la porte d’entrée, pendant que cette dernière enfile son manteau. Louis récupère sa veste qui a, je l’espère, eu le temps de sécher un minimum. Au moins, la pluie a cessé de tomber dehors.

Il l’enfile, passe une main dans ses cheveux éparses, puis regarde autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Je commence à rassembler les ustensiles et me tourne vers lui quand il demande :

– Tu as besoin d’aide peut-être ?

Malgré tout, le tutoiement me déstabilise encore un peu, mais je jette un coup d’oeil aux plants de travail plus ou moins sales.

– Non merci ça ira, je vais juste débarrasser. On rangera tout demain matin avant le service.

Louis hoche la tête, prend le tupperware qu’il tient précautionneusement dans ses mains. Mais il ne part pas de tout de suite, il prend le temps de regarder autour de lui. Je joue avec les couverts entre mes doigts, attend qu’il parle.

– Merci pour ce cours.

– Merci d’être venu.

Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se posent un instant sur moi puis s’arrêtent sur la porte que Quentin vient d’ouvrir, la clochette retentit dans la salle silencieuse.

– Je ferais mieux d’y aller avant qu’il ne se mette à pleuvoir à nouveau, chanceux comme je suis j’ai peut-être déjà attrapé une pneumonie, il soupire et commence à avancer vers la sortie, à la prochaine fois. Bonne soirée Harry.

– Oui, bonne soirée.

Ma voix est faible, presque un murmure, mais il l’entend parce qu’il me fait un petit signe de la main en souriant puis se dépêche de franchir le seuil de la porte que Quentin tient encore ouverte pour lui.

Je les observe pendant quelques secondes, tous les trois, ils discutent devant le café. Louis s’allume une cigarette, il prête son briquet à Quentin et ils rient tous les deux à quelque chose que dit Léonie. Des petites ridules se forment aux coins des yeux de Louis qui se plissent doucement. Je me demande comment c’est possible d’être aussi beau et heureux. Mais étant donné la manière dont le bonheur épouse son visage, je pense qu’il n’est fait que pour lui.

Quand ils commencent à s’éloigner, je tourne le dos et me remet à la tâche, les joues en feu. Je me perds dans mes pensées, mais surtout le sourire éclatant de Louis et ses mots qui tournent dans ma tête. Ceux que je retiens, notamment, _à la prochaine fois_.

Il reviendra.

Et cette idée seule rend la réalité un peu moins insupportable.


	9. 8.

_Lili._

La journée n’est pas très animée, à part l’affluence du midi. J’ai le temps de nettoyer la vitrine, et même de m’occuper un peu des chats. Olivia aide Harry à mettre en ordre la bibliothèque dans la salle du fond et avec Noé on s’occupe des clients qui entrent de temps à autre.

Je m’occupe de l’inventaire, Noé lave la vaisselle, quand la clochette retentit. Comme il a les mains plongées dans l’eau mousseuse jusqu’aux coudes, je repose le carton que je tenais pour m’avancer vers la caisse. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je vois le visage familier derrière la vitrine. Je me mords la lèvre et me retourne pour dire à Noé :

– Va chercher Harry, vite !

Il se dépêche de se sécher les mains et sort de la cuisine par l’arrière afin de rejoindre la salle du fond. Je fais mine d’être occupée quand il revient, deux secondes plus tard, avec Harry derrière lui. Un crayon et ma liste en main, je lui demande, l’air de rien :

– Tu peux t’occuper de la caisse s’il te plaît ? Je suis en plein milieu de l’inventaire et je vais m’emmêler les pinceaux si je dois tout recommencer.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Harry se frotte les mains sur son tablier, je lui souris pour le remercier tandis qu’il s’avance vers la caisse. Noé s’approche de moi pour observer la scène à son tour au-dessus de mon épaule, et il fronce les sourcils.

– Est-ce que j’ai rêvé ou je viens vraiment de voir Harry rougir ? Faut dire qu’il est plutôt pas mal ce client.

– Tu crois que je l’ai envoyé ici pour quoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il ouvre grand les yeux et me presse l’épaule, avant de sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Nous retournons à notre travail, non sans leur jeter un coup d’oeil de temps à autre derrière nous. C’est la première fois, depuis ce matin, que je vois le visage d’Harry s’illuminer de cette manière, ou même que je remarque la trace d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il prend la commande de Louis et ils discutent un petit moment à deux, même si c’est surtout Louis que je vois parler, mais Harry l’écoute attentivement. Et je pense que ça aurait pu durer de longues minutes encore si une femme n’était pas entrée à son tour. Louis regarde derrière lui, sourit à Harry, lui fait un signe de la main et sort du café avec un gobelet à la main.

Harry réapparaît en cuisine cinq minutes plus tard, il nous jette un regard, ses joues sont légèrement colorées de rose. Il me demande si j’ai encore besoin de lui, je secoue la tête en le remerciant avec un grand sourire. Après avoir acquiescé, il baisse les yeux au sol, passe une main dans ses cheveux puis retourne avec Olivia.

Noé et moi échangeons un regard avant de nous mettre à rire, aussi discrètement que possible. Si je peux aider Harry à approcher quelqu’un, c’est toujours un début. Pour avoir travaillé pendant un moment avec lui, j’ai fini par comprendre qu’il était de nature plutôt solitaire et renfermé, et qu’il aime garder ses habitudes. Mais je pense que côtoyer de nouveaux visages, en dehors de ceux du café, lui ferait du bien.

Il ne nous a jamais présenté ou parler d’autres amis, il est souvent déjà au travail quand on arrive et part le dernier. Je pense que créer des liens avec Louis lui serait bénéfique, ils peuvent parfaitement rester amis, même s’il y a ce petit _quelque chose_ entre eux dès qu’ils se regardent. Comme une sorte d’étincelle. La même qu’il y a entre Yanel et moi.

Cependant, je ne veux pas lui forcer la main. Harry est un de mes plus proches amis, je veux son bonheur et je crois qu’il ne l’a pas encore trouvé, bien qu’il fasse le métier de ses rêves. Mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas. Harry n’en parle pas, il sait se faire discret et presque invisible. Pourtant, quand on prend le temps de le regarder, ça se voit. Il semble éteint.

Une fois qu’il a terminé la vaisselle, Noé passe devant s’occuper du service en salle. Harry réapparaît en cuisine et commence à sortir des ingrédients, après s’être lavé les mains. Je poste la liste sur laquelle j’étais en train de travailler pour venir m’asseoir à côté de lui, autour de la grande table qui nous sert de plan de travail.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, il me sourit et ouvre un carnet qu’il laisse la plupart du temps ici. C’est son carnet de recettes, celles qu’il teste chez lui ou même ici. Il tourne les pages, doucement, son regard absorbé par son écriture linéaire. Je prends une louche sur la table que je fais tourner entre mes doigts, jette un coup d’oeil vers la caisse puis baisse la voix pour que lui seul m’entende.

– Hey, tu veux passer à la maison après le boulot ? On pourra discuter de ce qu’on va faire pour l’anniversaire de Noé, et Yanel prépare un chili végétarien.

Noé fête ses vingt-quatre ans dans une semaine et je sais qu’Harry aime particulièrement préparer des viennoiseries pour des occasions comme celles-ci. Il lève les yeux vers moi quand je commence à parler et son sourire s’étend sur ses lèvres.

– D’accord, merci.

– Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je t’attendrais chez moi directement, ça ne te dérange pas de faire la route seul ?

Harry secoue la tête négativement, je glisse ma main sur la sienne et la presse doucement. Nous échangeons un sourire, puis retournons au travail chacun de notre côté.

Comme prévu, à l’heure de la fermeture à dix-neuf heures, je dis au revoir à tout le monde, jette un coup d’oeil à Harry qui acquiesce discrètement et pars. Je fais la moitié de la route avec Noé, il me fait la bise avant qu’on ne se quitte et je rentre immédiatement à l’appartement.

Yanel est déjà là, et c’est la délicieuse odeur de légumes qui m’accueille. Je pose mon sac au sol, retire mes bottes, ma veste en jean et file en cuisine. Elle tourne la tête vers moi quand j’arrive et je viens embrasser ses lèvres souriantes sans attendre. Mes bras trouvent leur place autour de sa taille tandis qu’elle remue une cuillère en bois dans la marmite.

– Ça sent divinement bon.

– J’espère que ça l’est.

– T’inquiètes pas, même si ça ne l’est pas, Harry te complimentera.

Un petit rire sort de sa bouche, je pose mon menton contre son épaule et reste blottis contre elle un moment, histoire de réchauffer mon corps. Les températures commencent à bien baisser, mais j’adore particulièrement l’automne, on approche d’Halloween et des fêtes de fin d’années. C’est toujours plus de travail au café parce qu’on propose des viennoiseries et des boissons spéciales, aux saveurs saisonnales. Les clients s’arrachent tout ce qui est à base de cannelle, de chocolat ou d’épices.

– Ça a été aujourd'hui ?

Je lui parle de ma journée au travail, elle est d’ailleurs heureuse de voir que je lui ai ramené des restes de brownie aux fruits rouges de ce matin. Elle laisse son chili mijoter sur le feu, je range le tupperware au réfrigérateur et lui retourne sa question.

– J’ai eu cours ce matin et je suis revenu étudier ici. Et aussi, je crois qu’il faudra appeler le plombier demain, la canalisation de la salle de bains fuit.

Elle rit à nouveau quand je me mets à soupirer. C’est bien le genre de choses dont je détester m’occuper.

Nous avons le temps de dresser la table, quand ça sonne à l’interphone. J’ouvre la porte du hall à Harry puis celle de l’appartement lorsque je l’entends arriver dans le couloir. Il me sourit, je le débarrasse de sa veste que j’accroche au porte-manteaux, il va dire bonsoir à Yanel et ils discutent un peu à deux. D’abord de choses et d’autres, puis du plat qui cuit dans le four.

Yanel sort une bouteille de vin rouge, je nous sers chacun un verre et montre à Harry les nouvelles planches de tatouages sur lesquelles j’ai travaillé ces derniers jours. Quand j’ai commencé à me lancer dans mes premiers tatouages, Harry a été l’un des premiers à me supporter et aussi un des premiers à passer sous mes aiguilles, après Yanel. Je lui ai fais deux ou trois petits tatouages sur ses bras, un sur son genou et il m’a accordé assez de confiance pour lui faire une grosse pièce. Un grand papillon qui se déploie sur son torse et le haut de son ventre.

Franchement, c’est peut-être celui dont je suis le plus fière. Harry m’avait parlé de son projet, je lui ai proposé d’essayer de m’y coller. Il a adoré mon dessin et n’a pas hésité une seconde à se lancer quand je lui ai montré le résultat.

Ensuite, on passe à table. Comme je m’y attendais, Harry complimente Yanel, mais c’est vrai que le plat est délicieux. J’ai le ventre rempli lorsque je termine mon assiette. Je glisse une main sur celle de ma petite amie et lui sourit.

– Je me suis régalée, merci.

– Et moi dont, intervient Harry, il faudra que tu me passes la recette, si tu veux bien ?

Un sourire fend les lèvres de Yanel, qu’elle essaie de cacher derrière son verre de vin. Ses joues se colorent de rose, mais elle hoche la tête vivement dans la direction d’Harry tout en serrant mes doigts.

Je m’occupe de débarrasser et faire la vaisselle rapidement, les laissant aller se mettre à l’aise dans le canapé. De la cuisine, je les entends discuter, sans pour autant comprendre quel est le sujet de leur conversation. Mais je souris, parce que c’est agréable d’avoir Harry chez nous et de le voir prendre un peu de temps pour lui en dehors du travail.

Lorsque je reviens au salon, Yanel se lève du canapé. Elle embrasse furtivement mes lèvres et dit qu’elle va aller réviser dans sa chambre pour nous laisser parler tranquillement de pâtisseries. Harry prend un carnet dans la pochette de son sac et je ramène quelques livres de recettes rangées dans la bibliothèque, entre les quelques romans et ouvrages dont Yanel se sert pour étudier.

– Alors, je pensais faire quelque chose à base de citron ? Noé adore ça, peut-être un gâteau avec un glaçage légèrement acidulé et des macarons aux citrons au-dessus pour la décoration.

Harry parcourt ses notes, tandis que je l’écoute attentivement en hochant la tête. Je mordille le bout de mon crayon puis fouille dans mon premier livre de recettes. Nous passons une bonne heure à plancher sur le dessert qu’on voudrait réaliser, Olivia a insisté pour qu’on organise ça au café un samedi soir après les heures de fermeture. Elle a aussi souhaité prêter main forte et s’occupe du petit buffet qu’il y aura à côté.

Noé, évidemment, n’est au courant de rien. Il pense que nous allons simplement aller dîner dans un petit restaurant ou organiser une petite soirée chez l’un de nous. C’est Harry qui a abordé l’idée en premier, il a parlé d’inviter ses amis ainsi que sa famille. Olivia et moi n’avons pas hésité longtemps à suivre son avis.

Je pose les deux tasses de thé pleines sur la table basse, Harry me remercie et boit une gorgée. Son regard se perd sur le mur en face de lui, je remarque bien que quelque chose le taraude depuis plusieurs jours déjà, qu’il semble davantage fatigué. Mais surtout, il se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même, et au bout d’un certain temps, après avoir travaillé à ses côtés et passé une bonne partie de la journée avec lui, j’ai fini par le cerner. Du moins, je pense. Une partie de lui.

– Sinon, tout va bien pour toi ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et hausse les sourcils, visiblement surprit par ma question. De ses deux mains, il pose prudemment la tasse sur la table en bois. Je porte la mienne à mes lèvres afin de souffler sur le liquide encore chaud.

– Oui. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, mais ça va.

J’acquiesce, il fronce les sourcils, tandis que je bois à mon tour. Puis, il baisse les yeux vers le sol et joue avec ses bagues. Je le connais, je sais qu’il va se terrer dans le silence dès qu’il en aura l’occasion, parce qu’Harry n’est pas du genre à se confier si quelque chose ne va pas dans sa vie.

Après avoir pose ma tasse non loin de la sienne, je bouge dans le canapé afin de m’approcher légèrement de lui. Il me regarde à nouveau, mais ne dit rien. C’est moi qui prend la parole.

– Tu me le dirais, si ça ce n’était pas le cas ?

Harry hoche directement la tête, mais ses yeux semblent fuir les miens. Je décide de laisser tomber le sujet, pour le moment, il ne veut clairement pas l’aborder et je ne souhaite pas lui gâcher sa soirée. Je souris alors et étend mes pieds de façon à les poser sur ses cuisses, il secoue la tête en souriant, lui aussi.

– Est-ce que tu préfères qu’on parle de ce garçon qui vient souvent au café depuis un petit moment ?

Instantanément, je vois ses joues s’empourprer, même s’il tente de la cacher. Il ouvre grand les yeux et fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

– Léonie m’a dit l’autre jour qu’un, et je cite, « _très joli jeune homme_ » avait rejoins ton cours de pâtisserie.

J’enchaîne sur cette information, qui fait monter davantage les couleurs à ses joues. Ce n’est pas anodin, je pense qu’il s’intéresse à ce garçon, même s’il n’ose pas encore se l’avouer.

– Il s’appelle Louis.

Surprise de l’entendre m’annoncer ça, je me redresse afin d’être mieux assise. Il joue avec le bout de mon pantalon, les lèvres pincées et le regard fixé sur mon tatouage à la cheville.

– Oh, donc tu connais déjà son prénom !

Harry soupire, il hausse les épaules puis tourne les yeux vers moi. Je reprends ma tasse pour boire une autre gorgée.

– Ce n’est pas… comme ça.

– Non ?

Il secoue la tête, mais je ne serais pas dire s’il est déçu ou même triste, son visage reste impossible à lire.

– On s’est à peine adressé la parole et on ne sait rien l’un sur l’autre.

– Justement, ce serait l’occasion, non ? Il m’a l’air sympathique.

Je tiens ma tasse entre mes mains, le liquide à l’intérieur réchauffe mes doigts. Harry prend plusieurs minutes à me répondre, et je lui laisse tout le temps dont il a besoin.

– Et, en ce moment, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me lancer dans ça.

– Mais peut-être que ça te ferait du bien ? De faire des rencontres, même amicales ?

– J’ai déjà des amis.

Quand il lève la tête pour me regarder, je lui souris et repose directement ma table pour changer de position et venir contre lui. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules puis m’enlace doucement. Son parfum à la vanille se mêle à l’odeur du café, des pâtisseries qu’il a passé la journée à faire.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Harry. En dehors de Noé et moi.

Ma voix est plus faible, plus basse. Harry m’entend cependant, car il inspire. Très, très lentement. Je sens, sous ma joue, sa poitrine se lever et s’abaisser. Il me tient toujours dans ses bras, je crois qu’il en a besoin. De sentir qu’il n’est pas tout seul.

– Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça… pas encore.

Je sens l’émotion et l’incertitude dans sa voix, frêle, à peine un murmure. Brisée. Mon coeur se serre dans ma poitrine, je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il n’ose pas vraiment croiser mes yeux, je lui souris faiblement et passe mes bras autour de lui afin de mieux l’étreindre. Puis, je souffle ces mots à son oreille.

– D’accord, ne t’en fais pas Harry. Dans tous les cas, on sera toujours là pour toi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Harry s’accroche à moi, ses mains tiennent mon pull. Je me mets à caresser le haut de son dos, et je crois qu’il est au bord des larmes, mais qu’il ne souhaite pas pleurer devant moi. Il respire doucement contre la peau de mon cou, et nous restons un long moment ainsi.

C’est Harry qui se sépare en premier, il me sourit d’abord, puis pose une de ses mains sur la mienne, qu’il serre ensuite entre ses doigts.

– Merci, merci beaucoup.

– Tu n’as pas à me remercier Harry, jamais.

Je presse sa main en retour puis prend la télécommande sur la table basse. Nous restons l’un contre l’autre, alors que je lance un épisode d’un programme de pâtisserie que nous aimons regarder tous les deux.

Yanel nous rejoint entre temps, elle vient se servir sa tisane habituelle du soir puis s’assoit à moitié sur mes genoux. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille, et elle tend l’assiette de biscuits à la cannelle à Harry qui en déguste un.

Vers vingt deux heures trente, Harry se redresse un peu dans la canapé et nous regarde tour à tour avant de nous sourire timidement.

– Je crois que je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

J’acquiesce, Yanel se lève de mes jambes et nous accompagnons Harry jusqu’à la porte. Il reprend sa veste ainsi que son sac où il a précieusement rangé le carnet avec nos idées pour l’anniversaire de Noé.

– Merci pour le repas.

– Merci d’être venu, et on se refait ça quand tu veux.

– La prochaine fois, je te fais goûter mes lasagnes à la butternut et au fromage de chèvre.

– Oh oui ! C’est une tuerie, tu vas adorer !

Son sourire s’étend sur ses lèvres, il nous dit qu’il a hâte. Je m’avance pour le serrer dans mes bras, pus brièvement que tout à l’heure. Yanel lui fait la bise tandis que je lui ouvre la porte.

– Bonne soirée.

– Rentre bien, fais attention à toi !

Il avance dans le couloir en hochant la tête, nous fait un petit signe de la main.

– A Lundi.

– A Lundi Harry !

Je le regarde se tourner et descendre les escaliers, puis disparaître après quelques secondes. Je ferme la porte à clefs, Yanel débarrasse la vaisselle sur table basse pendant que je refais le canapé. Nous éteignons tout pour aller nous mettre en pyjama et nous allonger dans le lit. Elle prend son roman sur la table basse, et moi mon carnet de dessin. Nos jambes sont entremelées sous la couverture, sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, ou mes cuisses, parfois mon ventre.

C’est notre routine du soir, chacune plongée dans son univers. La plupart du temps, je m’endors avant elle, et elle prend toujours soin de déplacer mes papiers et mes crayons sur la table basse puis d’éteindre la lumière.

– Tu ne trouves pas qu’Harry se comporte étrangement en ce moment ?

– Il n’avait pas l’air en pleine forme ce soir, c’est vrai.

Yanel me répond sans vraiment lever le nez de son livre, mais je sais qu’elle m’écoute. Mes doigts jouent avec les petites mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui s’échappent de son chignon. Je fixe mon papier en fronçant les sourcils et, de ma main libre, je porte le bout de mon crayon à ma bouche afin de le mordiller. Yanel lève les yeux vers moi, elle sourit doucement.

Sa main glisse sur ma joue et me ramène à moi, je porte mon attention sur son visage, proche du mien. Elle m’embrasse, c’est tendre et lent. Sa langue a le goût mentholé du dentifrice. Puis, quand on se détache, elle me tient la nuque.

– Ne t’en fais pas mon coeur, tu connais Harry non ? Il viendra t’en parler quand il se sentira prêt. S’il se rend compte que tu le pousses, il risque de se renfermer davantage sur lui-même. On a pas tous le même tempérament ou la même facilité à exprimer ses émotions.

– Mais, j’ai l’impression qu’il ne le fait pas, qu’il préfère tout enfouir en lui.

Ses sourcils se froncent, elle caresse la peau de ma nuque et secoue la tête.

– Non, je pense juste qu’il a une façon différent de montrer ses émotions. Et surtout, qu’il a besoin de temps pour les comprendre.

Je fais une moue triste, elle rit et m’embrasse le coin des lèvres avant de reprendre sa position initiale contre mon corps. Elle cherche la page de son roman en me disant :

– Mais tu te débrouilles très bien Li, il sait que tu es une vraie amie.

Un petit soupir m’échappe, je m’enfonce légèrement entre les coussins et embrasse le front de Yanel avant de reprendre mes dessins.

Au fond de moi, j’espère vraiment que c’est le cas. Qu’Harry sait qu’il n’est pas livré à lui même. Qu’il n’est pas tout seul.


	10. 9.

_Louis._

C’est toujours la course le Jeudi soir, je termine tard le travail, sans compter que mon chef me donne souvent des manuscrits dans l’après-midi qui prennent du temps à traiter, et j’aime garder un certain rythme pour ne pas être débordé au bout de quelques jours.

J’arrive donc pile à l’heure au cours de pâtisserie. Ils n’ont pas encore commencé. Quentin fume devant le café, appuyé contre le mur. Je suis encore essoufflé quand je m’arrête à côté de lui. Il rit doucement puis me tend la dernière moitié de sa cigarette.

– Tiens, t’as l’air d’en avoir plus besoin que moi.

– Merci, je la prends et inspire le temps que ma respiration devienne régulière, à ce rythme là je vais perdre dix kilos d’ici la fin du mois d’Octobre.

Un nouveau rire sort de sa bouche tandis que je fume rapidement. Mon rythme cardiaque prendre encore quelques minutes à se calmer, mais au moins je suis arrivé à l’heure.

– T’habite loin d’ici ?

– Pas tellement, mais je sors du travail là. J’ai pris le bus, qui est aussi en retard que moi d’ailleurs.

– Ah ouais, il grimace mais sourit encore, tu bosses dans quoi ?

Après avoir tiré une longue bouffée de tabac, je lui explique mon travail en maison d’édition, ce que j’ai déjà commencé à faire depuis mon embauche. Il m’écoute le temps que je termine la cigarette et marche à mes côtés tandis que nous entrons dans le café. Presque tout le monde est là, il y a un brouhaha agréable et un fond de musique.

Nous saluons poliment les autres, Léonie nous offre un grand sourire, en pleine conversation elle aussi avec Muriel et sa fille, Joséphine. Il manque encore Gaëtan et Harry que je ne vois pas dans la salle non plus. Je suppose qu’il ne doit pas être très loin, en cuisine certainement.

Comme nous discutons toujours, je m’installe au plan de travail à côté de Quentin, il met son tablier pendant que je lui explique les rouages de mon métier. Il me pose plusieurs questions, et même si je parle beaucoup ça n’a pas l’air de l’ennuyer. Il me parle même de quelques uns de ses livres préférés, son regard lâche mon visage pour se poser derrière moi, il s’interrompt afin de dire :

– Salut Harry !

Je tourne la tête, moi aussi dans cette direction. Harry s’approche avec deux ou trois ustensiles qu’il pose sur le plan de travail devant lui. Il répond à Quentin d’une voix lente, et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je lui fais un signe de main en souriant, il m’offre un léger hochement de tête et sourit, à son tour. Quentin reprend le cours de sa phrase, je reporte mon attention sur lui et enfile mon tablier.

Deux minutes plus tard, la cloche d’entrée sonne. Gaëtan entre, une doudoune autour de lui, et nous salue avant de s’excuser pour son retard. Mais ce qui attire tous notre attention c’est la petite fille à son bras. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans, son pouce dans sa bouche, un cartable sur le dos et de grandes boucles rousses entourent son visage d’ange.

– Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer, mais… ma femme est encore coincée au travail, mon fils étudie à la maison, ça ne te dérange pas trop si elle reste sagement avec moi, Harry ?

Harry n’hésite pas une seconde et secoue la tête en souriant, il apporte même un siège pour elle s’asseoir à son tour près de son père. Il l’aide à défaire son manteau, sortir un cahier de son sac d’école ainsi que des crayons afin qu’elle puisse s’occuper tranquillement.

Je termine le nœud de mon tablier pendant que Quentin m’explique ses études de commerce, qu’il voudrait ouvrir son entreprise à la fin de son cursus, mais que c’est toujours compliqué. J’acquiesce et m’apprête à lui répondre quelque chose, mais mon regard est attiré par Harry. Il s’approche de Gaëtan et sa fille, il se penche vers elle en lui souriant. Je l’entends lui demander :

– Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir du chocolat chaud ?

Elle lève ses grands yeux vert dans la direction de son père qui saisit son tablier, il hausse un sourcil. Un sourire fend les lèvres de la petite fille qui tourne le visage vers Harry hoche la tête.

– Oui, s’il vous plaît.

Sans attendre, Harry s’éclipse en cuisine. Le temps pour tout le monde de se mettre en place et à Gaëtan de pouvoir se préparer sans se presser. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry revient dans la salle avec un gobelet de chocolat chaud à la main, recouvert de plusieurs marshmallows roses et bleus.

La petite fille ouvre de grands yeux quand il la dépose prudemment devant elle. Gaëtan sourit à Harry et glisse une main sur le dos de sa fille.

– Qu’est ce qu’on dit, Rose ?

– Merci monsieur.

Son père lui embrasse les cheveux, Harry lui sourit tendrement et retourne à sa place derrière son plan de travail à lui. Il croise mon regard, l’espace d’une seconde, puis baisse immédiatement les yeux vers sa feuille de recette.

Je fais de même alors qu’il prend la parole et commence à expliquer ce que nous allons préparer ce soir. Un marbré chocolat framboise, je lis les instructions qu’il énonce à voix haute. Si j’ai eu la chance de me débrouiller avec le carrot cake la semaine dernière, j’ai bien peur de me louper cette fois ci.

– T’inquiètes pas, c’est plutôt simple. J’en ai déjà fait un chocolat vanille.

– J’espère que tu vas mettre ton savoir à profit pour m’aider alors.

Nos rires légers se mêlent dans l’air, tandis que tout le monde se met à la tâche. Quentin prend son premier ustensile et me montre par quoi commencer, même si la recette détaille déjà tout. C’est beaucoup plus amusant ainsi, il m’explique sa manière de faire et je suis ses gestes en gardant un œil sur le papier devant moi.

Mais, comme il fallait s’y attendre, mon côté maladroit prend le dessus. Je casse un œuf et des morceaux de coquilles tombent avec le jaune. Je soupire, essayant de les rattraper avec mes doigts. Ils sont minuscules et mes mains finissent visqueuses à cause de l’oeuf. Amusé par cette scène, Quentin se met à rire à côté de moi, je lui lance un regard à la fois exaspéré et à l’aide, il doit avoir pitié de moi.

Il me rejoint à mon plan de travail et me dit d’aller me laver les mains, je les essuie dans du papier au maximum puis vais à l’évier, près du comptoir où ils servent les pâtisseries en temps normal et reviens à ma place. Quentin s’est chargé de sortir le plus gros de l’oeuf pour le mettre dans un autre saladier, il en prend un nouveau et me montre une manière de le casser sans se retrouver avec des morceaux.

– Merci, je suis une vraie catastrophe.

– Je ne dirais pas ça, juste pas très habile.

Son rire résonne à nouveau. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne peut m’empêcher de me joindre à lui. Nous reprenons la suite de la recette et je parviens à me débrouiller sans l’aide de Quentin. Il me laisse me débrouiller de mon côté, même s’il avance bien plus vite que moi. J’ai beau être d’un tempérament impatient, je suis aussi très scrupuleux et j’aime quand les choses sont bien faites.

Un moment, Harry s’arrête à mon plan de travail. Je termine de beurrer mon moule mais tourne la tête vers lui, il jette un coup d’oeil à ma préparation dans le récipient.

– Ça m’a l’air très réussi.

– J’ai eu de l’aide.

D’un signe du menton, je montre Quentin à ma gauche qui enfourne son plat. Il se redresse, ferme la porte puis pose le torchon sur sa table avant de nous regarder.

– Tu parles, je t’ai simplement débarrassé des coquilles d’oeufs. C’était pas la fin du monde.

– Pour moi si !

Nous rions ensemble, Harry se contente de sourire du coin des lèvres. J’ajoute à son attention :

– J’espère ne pas le faire brûler.

– La cuisson n’est pas la partie la plus compliquée.

C’est lui le professionnel ici, il sait de quoi il parle. Je hausse les épaules, Harry pose son regard sur moi un moment, et je crois qu’il s’apprête à me dire quelque chose parce qu’il ouvre la bouche, mais c’est ce moment que Quentin choisit pour intervenir.

– Tout à fait ! Il te suffit de surveiller sur ça gonfle bien et que ça reste moelleux.

Je me tourne vers lui et je dois avoir l’air paniqué parce qu’il se met à rire doucement, en haussant les épaules.

– T’en fais pas, je te filerais un coup de main.

Quentin me fait un clin d’oeil puis se met à nettoyer son plan de travail. Un petit sourire a pris place sur mes lèvres, Harry m’adresse un léger hochement de tête avant de s’éloigner. Je le suis du regard tandis qu’il va porter son aide à Joséphine.

Après quelques secondes à l’observer, je fais couler doucement le mélange dans le moule que je dépose sur la plaque chaude du four ensuite. Je mets le minuteur en route, Quentin me fait signe d’un pouce en l’air en souriant, je secoue la tête et nettoie ma table.

Et, au final, c’est une nouvelle réussite. Je goûte un bout de mon marbré, il est encore tiède et j’ai la sensation d’avaler un nuage. Harry nous félicite, son regard s’attarde un instant sur moi, puis nous rangeons tous nos affaires après s’être souhaité une bonne soirée.

Je ferme mon tupperware en suivant des yeux Harry qui s’approche de Gaëtan et sa fille. Elle met son petit cartable sur son dos, ses boucles rousses tombent devant ses yeux, il s’accroupit devant elle et lui tend une petite boite en carton.

– Tiens, c’est ma part de marbré, je te la donne. Comme ça, il y en aura une rien que pour toi.

Elle jette un regard à son père qui hoche la tête et remercie sincèrement le encore une fois. Harry se redresse en haussant les épaules. Rose le remercie aussi, elle sourit jusqu’aux oreilles. Ils se disent au revoir.

– Louis, tu veux partager une cigarette avec moi ?

Je me tourne vers Quentin qui a déjà enfile sa veste et met son sac sur son épaule.

– Oui, j’arrive dans deux minutes.

– Je t’attends devant.

Il montre l’entrée du salon de thé du pouce, j’acquiesce et m’avance ensuite doucement vers Harry. Le son de la clochette d’entrée se perd dans la salle à présent vide. Il n’y a plus que nous deux. Son regard tombe sur moi, il ouvre la bouche comme pour me dire quelque chose mais la referme ensuite.

– Le carrot cake de la semaine dernière a été un vrai succès, du moins mon colocataire a adoré. Alors qu’il déteste les légumes, normalement.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d’Harry, il plie soigneusement son tablier qu’il vient de retirer.

– Ça me fait plaisir d’entendre ça.

– J’espère qu’il sera aussi conquis par le marbré de ce soir.

– Je n’en doute pas, tu… tu t’en sors parfaitement.

Je sens l’hésitation dans sa voix et je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’il dit ça pour me faire plaisir, alors qu’en réalité je suis une catastrophe culinaire, ou bien si ça le gêne que je lui fasse autant la conversation. Mais le sourire timide qu’il m’adresse me pousse à continuer de parler, je hausse les épaules.

– Oui, je crois que j’ai mis un peu trop de framboise, mais ça devrait aller. Ça aurait pu être pire, Quentin m’a évité la catastrophe. Un gâteau aux coquilles d’oeufs.

– Mais tu progresses et tu continues de venir, c’est que ça te plaît, non… ?

La petite touche d’espoir dans son ton me fait sourire, je prends un air nonchalant.

– J’apprends à faire des gâteaux pour impressionner mes proches, je ne dis pas non. Ce sera moi la vedette aux fêtes d’anniversaires maintenant, grâce à toi.

– Tu as fait ce gâteau tout seul, c’est à toi que reviennent tous les mérites.

– Certes, mais tu es un très bon professeur.

Nous échangeons un regard, il baisse ensuite les yeux vers son tablier, toujours entre ses mains. Je tiens encore mon tupperware que je n’ai pas encore rangé dans mon sac. Mes affaires traînent sur ma table. Rapidement, nous échangeons un au revoir poli, je récupère ma veste et mon sac, lui lance un sourire et sors du salon.

Comme promis, Quentin m’attend, il me tend la moitié de la cigarette qu’il a entamé. Nous parlons en faisant un bout de route ensemble, jusqu’à nous séparer à un coin de rue.

Lorsque je rentre, Zayn est déjà à l’appartement. Un son de guitare m’accueille, ainsi que l’odeur de lasagnes. Je pose mes affaires et m’avance au salon. Il est assis dans le canapé, son instrument sur les genoux, la télévision allumée et un carnet ouvert devant lui. Il tourne la tête dans ma direction, sourire aux lèvres.

– Alors, comment c’était ?

– Bien, très bien. J’ai encore ramené quelque chose qui devrait te plaire.

A la seconde même, Zayn se débarrasse de sa guitare qu’il pose sur le fauteuil et me rejoint en cuisine. J’ouvre le tupperware, il jette un œil à l’intérieur et coupe un bout à la cuillère qu’il porte ensuite à sa bouche. Impatient d’avoir son verdict, j’observe son visage, pour le moment fermé. Puis il pose le couvert et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

– Il faut que j’aille remercier ce serveur, il t’a transformé en un vrai chef !

Un rire sort d’entre mes lèvres, je lui pince gentiment la hanche et il m’assure que c’est la vérité. Il met le reste au frais le temps que nous mangions les lasagnes d’hier. Tout en léchant sa fourchette, Zayn me raconte sa matinée au studio, un rendez-vous avec un label puis qu’il a passé le reste de l’après-midi à écrire des chansons ici, après s’être baladé dans le coin.

C’est vrai qu’en dehors du trajet pour aller au travail, au salon de thé ou au supermarché, nous n’avons pas réellement eu l’occasion de visiter la ville. Nos journées sont chargées et le week-end nous sommes trop fatigués, et fainéants, pour sortir.

– Un gars au studio m’a dit qu’il y avait des bars sympa au centre, ça te dirait qu’on y aille la semaine prochaine ?

– Ouais, je dis entre deux bouchées encore chaudes, pourquoi pas. Ça me changera les idées.

– T’as qu’à inviter ton serveur là.

Je manque de m’étouffer avec ma part de lasagnes, j’avale un peu d’eau pour faire passer le morceau que j’ai avalé de travers. Zayn me regarde avec un sourire amusé, il est fier de lui. Je lui donne un coup de coude et secoue la tête.

– Je ne vais certainement pas faire ça, on se connaît à peine. Déjà ce serait bizarre mais aussi très déplacé.

– De l’inviter à boire un verre ?

– Oui, ou plutôt, parce que je nous connais, à se prendre notre meilleure cuite.

– Il y a pas de mal à s’amuser. Mais t’invites qui tu veux, un collègue je sais pas.

Zayn hausse les épaules, puis se concentre sur la télévision. Je soupire doucement et termine mon assiette en suivant, moi aussi, l’émission. Après ça, je me charge de la vaisselle et laisse Zayn nous couper à chacun une petite part de gâteau. Il range sa guitare dans un coin de la pièce mais garde son carnet sur ses genoux.

Vers vingt et une heure trente, mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche l’appel vidéo et le visage rayonnant de ma sœur apparaît à l’écran. Derrière elle, je reconnais le décor du salon, et j’entends un bruit de fond, la télévision ou la voix de mes sœurs ou mon frère.

– Salut les nazes !

– Quel accueil, le charme est inné dans votre famille.

Zayn parle tout en se collant à moi, son menton posée sur mon épaule, je lui lance un regard blazé. De l’autre côté de l’appareil, ma sœur se met à rire et nous ne pouvons pas nous en empêcher nous non plus.

Je prends de ses nouvelles, celles du reste de la famille aussi. C’est mon beau-père qui s’occupe de nous, depuis le décès de ma mère, et quand j’étais encore à la maison je faisais tout mon possible pour aider. Avec quatre enfants mineurs, dont deux de neuf ans. Ce n’est pas facile tous les jours.

– Tu penses passer bientôt à la maison ?

– Oui, je réponds automatiquement, sûrement avant la fin du mois. On commence à bien prendre nos marques. Mais faudra que tu viennes nous voir aussi, tu vas adorer.

A dix huit ans, Charlotte rêve déjà de son indépendance. Elle suit des études pour être enseignante en école maternelle, et je pense que d’ici un ou deux ans, elle aura son propre chez elle aussi.

– En plus, Louis pourra te préparer des gâteaux parce qu’apparemment il s’est trouvé une _passion_ pour la pâtisserie.

– Depuis quand ?

La question de ma sœur m’offusquerait presque mais je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir parce que Zayn reprend la parole.

– Depuis qu’il a craqué sur le serveur du salon de thé et qu’il a décidé de prendre des cours avec lui là-bas.

– Zayn ! Je lui fais les gros yeux.

– Et tu m’as rien dit ? D’accord, il faut _vraiment_ que je passe vous voir.

Entre les rires de ma sœur et l’expression amusée de mon meilleur ami, j’ai envie d’aller me cacher sous ma couverture pour le reste de la semaine. Je repousse Zayn de mon épaule qui se met à ricaner et me tourne vers Charlotte à l’écran.

– Premièrement, c’est complètement faux. Zayn faisait l’intéressant, comme d’habitude, et parce que je ne voulais pas qu’il dise n’importe quoi, j’ai paniqué. Du coup j’ai demandé à m’inscrire aux cours.

– Ouais et tu aurais très bien pu ne pas y retourner.

– Tu es quand même content que je te ramène de quoi te remplir l’estomac.

Nos chamailleries continuent de faire rire ma sœur, qui mange son bol de céréales en suivant notre discussion. Zayn passe une main dans ses cheveux puis me répond très sérieusement :

– Je pense que tu devrais directement l’épouser, et vous viendrez tous les deux me cuisiner des bons petits plats. Et comme je suis une âme charitable, je vous hébergerais.

Là, je saisis un coussin de ma main libre et lui lance en plein visage. Mais Zayn a les réflexes d’un félin, il l’attrape de justesse entre ses mains et part dans un fou rire, accompagné de ma sœur.

– Pourquoi j’ai accepté d’emménager avec toi ?

– Louis, je crois que c’est toi qui a proposé, non ?

– Ta sœur marque un point là tu sais ?

– Charlotte, merci de ton soutient.

Je la regarde, elle hausse les épaules en me souriant. Un long soupir, exagéré, sort de ma bouche et je grogne entre mes dents :

– Je vous déteste tous les deux.

– Parce que tu sais qu’on a raison.

Directement, je lance un regard noir à ma sœur qui, ayant posé son portable en équilibre sur la table basse, lève les mains en signe de paix. Plus elle grandit, plus elle ressemble à notre mère, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes expressions.

A mes côtés, Zayn semble s’être calmé même s’il sourit toujours à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il hausse un sourcil en me regardant.

– Regarde il rougit !

Agacé, j’attrape le doigt de Zayn qui vient toucher ma joue. J’entends Charlotte rire à nouveau et me demander d’arrêter de bouger pour prendre une capture d’écran.

– Bon Lottie, c’est pas l’heure d’aller dormir pour toi ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en me disant que je n’ai aucun humour, Zayn m’ébouriffe les cheveux et se lève. Visiblement, il m’a assez embêté pour la soirée car il salut ma sœur et va dans la salle de bains. Je profite de ces minutes de calme pour reprendre une conversation normale avec elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Zayn est dans sa chambre, je me brosse les dents. Il me rejoint quand je suis dans mon lit, appuyé contre le mur, en train de lire. Il s’allonge en travers de mes jambes et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je fais mine de l’ignorer, mais ça ne fonctionne pas longtemps, car il se met à enfoncer son doigt dans mon ventre, au-dessus de mon tee-shirt, pour attirer mon attention.

Je pose mon livre sur le côté et baisse les yeux vers lui, l’expression la plus neutre possible. Il me sourit, son air innocent m’agace parce que je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister.

– Je te taquinais, tu sais ?

Au lieu de lui formuler une réponse, je grogne entre mes dents, il rit légèrement puis attrape ma main pour lier nos doigts.

– Tu me fais pas la tête, hein ?

Après avoir soupiré, je hausse les épaules. Zayn se redresse afin de s’asseoir en face de moi. Il ne lâche pas mes doigts.

– Parce que j’allais te payer une tournée au bar….

– Tu es vraiment un idiot t’en es conscient ?

Il sourit, je lève les yeux au ciel et il prend ça pour un signe de paix parce qu’il me tend ses bras. Je ne suis pas vraiment énervé contre lui, mais c’est drôle de le voir essayer de se racheter. Je le laisse patienter quelques secondes et cède finalement pour venir l’enlacer.

Zayn me serre contre lui, on retombe dans mon lit en riant, il embrasse mon crâne. Même si on a tous les deux nos lits et notre chambre, on s’endort ensemble dans le mien après des épisodes de séries. Si je suis certain d’une chose, c’est que je regrette pas une seule seconde d’avoir emménagé avec lui.


	11. 10.

_Olivia._

Je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez et surligne une dernière ligne au stabilo jaune avant de me lever et d’aller en cuisine, la feuille dans la main. Lili termine la vaisselle des derniers clients qui viennent de partir, Noé range des restes au frais et Harry finit le glaçage de ses cupcakes pour demain.

– Je viens de regarder les congés qu’il vous reste à prendre avant la fin d’année, Noé tu as encore trois jours, Lili cinq et Harry douze. Ce n’est que dans trois mois, mais j’aurais besoin que vous me teniez au courant d’ici la fin de semaine pour qu’on puisse s’organiser.

Noé et Lili hochent la tête puis partent chercher leurs affaires dans le local fermé à clefs. Harry s’est figé dans ses gestes, mais continue de fixer la table. Je fronce les sourcils, mais dit au revoir à Lili et Noé qui ont terminé leur journée, Lili demande à Harry s’il vient aussi, il répond d’une petite voix qu’il a encore ses pâtisseries à terminer et qu’ils peuvent partir sans lui.

Lili retroussent ses lèvres mais lui embrasse la joue, Noé presse affectueusement son épaule et ils sortent par la porte arrière. Le silence revient dans la pièce, Harry pose sa pochette à glaçage et joue avec ses bagues. Je m’appuie contre le plan de travail, car je sens qu’il a besoin de me parler de quelque chose.

– C’est grave si je ne pose pas ces jours ?

– Eh bien, ce sont des heures de repos que tu perds. Disons que tu es obligé d’en avoir un certain nombre par an.

Son expression semble s’assombrir davantage. Il n’a toujours pas relevé les yeux vers moi, mais je vois parfaitement sa pomme d’Adam bouger lorsqu’il ravale difficilement sa salive.

– Je n’ai pas… tellement envie d’en prendre.

– Tu es bien la première personne que j’entends dire ça.

Je tente de détendre l’atmosphère, seulement il sourit à peine. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et termine le glaçage sur ses deux derniers cupcakes. Je le laisse faire, sans rien ajouter. Ce dont il a besoin, c’est du temps. Je l’ai assez côtoyé ces trois dernières années pour le savoir. Harry ne parlera que quand il se sentira prêt.

Il se lève et met sa préparation au réfrigérateur, je m’approche doucement de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

– Viens, on va monter boire un café. Il fait meilleur qu’ici.

Sans dire un mot, il me suit à l’étage. Dans mon petit appartement. Hadès, mon chat noir que j’ai adopté en arrivant ici, se redresse du canapé où il était affalé pour venir entre mes jambes et lécher les doigts d’Harry qui s’est accroupi à sa hauteur.

Pendant ce temps, je vais faire couler un café et sors deux tasses. L’odeur remplit rapidement la grande pièce qui regroupe mon salon et ma cuisine ouverte. Il est tard, il fait presque déjà noir dehors alors je tire les rideaux et allume une deuxième lumière tamisée.

Harry s’assoit autour de la table en bois, il regarde la couverture du magazine de cuisine que j’ai lu ce matin au petit déjeuner. Je nous sers le café puis ramène les tasses à table, il enroule ses doigts autour, le regard plongé dans le liquide noir à l’intérieur. J’inspire légèrement et me lance :

– Harry… tu es certain de ne pas vouloir prendre quelques jours pour toi ? Tu es un employé exemplaire, tu le sais, toujours à l’heure, motivé, sérieux et créatif, je n’ai jamais rien à te reprocher.

– Mais ?

Je sens le doute et l’inquiétude dans sa voix, dans ce seul mot. Harry sait qu’il n’a pas à s’en faire, c’est une personne à qui je fais totalement confiance.

– Mais tu m’as l’air épuisé. Ça fait quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines que je l’ai remarqué déjà. Je n’ai rien voulu dire seulement… ça m’inquiète.

Un instant de silence passe, il fixe son café, je bois une gorgée du mien, encore bouillant sur ma langue.

– Je dors mal.

C’est tout ce qu’il me dit d’abord, mais je perçois, je ressens toute la tension sous sa peau. Le poids immense qu’il porte sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps déjà.

– Est-ce qu’il y a des soucis dont tu voudrais me faire part ?

Il ravale sa salive, mais ne me répond pas. J’ajoute :

– Au travail ?

– Non, non, j’adore venir ici, tu le sais. C’est le seul endroit où je me sens… bien.

Au moins, ma question lui a fais relever les yeux vers moi. Même si d’un côté ça me soulage que son problème ne vienne pas d’ici, je ne peux que m’inquiéter à l’idée de ce qu’il vit en dehors du salon de thé.

Je sais qu’il a des problèmes familiaux, que sa mère est interné en hôpital depuis un moment, qu’il vit seul chez lui et que son père a disparu il y a des années. Mais malgré ces informations, j’ai l’impression qu’il y a une grande partie de sa vie qui reste un mystère et un secret pour moi.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe alors ?

Ma voix est plus douce et faible, il croise mon regard une seconde, puis secoue la tête.

– C’est pas… je veux pas t’embêter avec ça Olivia.

– Harry, tu peux tout me dire. Ça fait trois ans qu’on se connaît et je veux t’aider si je le peux.

Un silence passe, il soupire lentement et la fumée de sa tasse vacille. Harry a toujours eu du mal à parler de ce qui ne va pas. C’est déjà un miracle, je crois, si j’en sais autant sur sa vie.

– Je crois que je vais me retrouver à la rue.

Sa réponse me prend de court, j’ouvre grand les yeux et il me fait quelques secondes pour percuter.

– Q… Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Il ferme les paupières un instant, je tend une main vers la sienne parce qu’il fait ça pour retenir ses larmes. Ce sont des petits gestes que j’ai fini par apprendre chez lui.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit ma main, la regarde puis glisse la sienne contre. Je serre fort ses doigts, en signe d’écoute.

– Ma mère, elle… enfin, tu sais, je suis tout seul à la maison. J’ai que mon salaire pour payer les factures, sauf que c’est trop cher, j’ai… j’ai deux loyers de retard, je…

Sa voix est larmoyante, anxieuse. Il doit cohabiter avec ces pensées depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être et ça me fend le coeur d’imaginer qu’il garde tout pour lui jusqu’à l’explosion.

– Je vis presque tout le temps dans le noir, j’ai… j’ai pas encore mis le chauffage, je fais le minimum de courses mais… ça suffit pas. C’est de pire en pire même et… j’ai reçu deux courriers de relance, ils vont faire passer un huissier parce que si je ne paie pas rapidement ils… ils vont me virer de la maison. Ils ont le droit tu sais je…

Harry s’interrompt pour reprendre son souffle, chercher ses mots, ses épaules tremblent un peu. Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des congés, Olivia. J’ai besoin de cet argent… tu comprends ?

– Bien sûr, Harry, oui. On va s’arranger. Je suis désolée…

L’existence qu’il mène est encore plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Ce jeune homme n’a pas eu la vie simple et elle semble encore vouloir s’acharner sur lui. Je porte mon autre main autour de la sienne et attend qu’il me regarde pour reprendre la parole.

– Écoute, on va trouver une solution ensemble si tu veux de mon aide ? Il est hors de question que tu te retrouves à la rue, tu m’entends ? On va trouver un moyen pour que tu restes chez toi.

– Non.

Même si sa voix est basse, son ton est déterminé, presque froid. Ses yeux n’expriment rien d’autre qu’un immense vide. J’ai la gorge qui se noue d’émotions.

– Non ? Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

Harry retire sa main, je lui laisse sa liberté. Son dos se retrouve appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise, il laisse ses bras retomber sur ses cuisses. Il paraît si jeune, si vulnérable.

– C’est pas chez moi… j’ai pas envie de rester là-bas.

Et je comprends. Je comprends que ce n’est plus une option mais un besoin pour lui, de s’en aller. De se détacher au maximum de tout ce passé qui s’accroche à sa peau. Je l’ai vu la dernière fois où je l’ai accompagné jusque devant l’hôpital pour aller voir sa mère. Il ne voulait pas y remettre les pieds, il ne voulait pas l’affronter à nouveau.

Quand il est ressorti, je l’ai tout de suite remarqué. Ce changement, ce vide en lui. Il était dévasté, bouleversé. Comme si une vague immense de tristesse l’avait emporté. La glace que nous avons été manger ensuite, il n’y a pas touché, seulement trempé ses lèvres par politesse et bonne mesure envers moi, mais il était ailleurs, absent de son propre corps.

Ce soir, c’est le même Harry que je retrouve. Et parce qu’il ne comprend pas tout de flot d’émotions qui afflux en lui, qu’il ne maîtrise pas, il se ferme au reste du monde. Sa manière à lui de se protéger des autres.

– J’ai… depuis que ma mère est partie, que je suis tout seul je… j’essaie de mettre de l’argent de côté pour me louer un petit appartement, et je pourrais vendre la maison mais je… je ne sais même pas comment m’y prendre, comment ça fonctionne tout ça. Je… je suis perdu et j’ai peur… j’ai peur de jamais pouvoir partir de là. Je veux pas y rester, je veux pas continuer à y vivre. Je te jure je… je m’y sens pas bien du tout, il y a…

Seulement, Harry a aussi besoin de s’exprimer, de mettre des mots sur son mal être, sur ce qu’il subit chaque jour, en silence, secrètement, au fond de lui. Et ce soir, il en partage une partie avec moi.

Même si j’aurais aimé ne jamais entendre ces paroles, ne jamais me retrouver face à une réalité si cruelle, je l’écoute attentivement. Parce qu’il me fait assez confiance pour se confier.

– Il y a des soirs, j’ai presque envie de dormir en bas dans… dans la cuisine, ou dehors sur un banc, je ne sais pas je… partout sauf là-bas.

Il murmure ces derniers mots, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Pendant une poignée de secondes, le silence nous entoure. Hadès parcourt le salon puis s’arrête devant Harry, il frotte son museau contre sa jambe, renifle son pantalon puis s’allonge en boule à ses pieds.

– Harry… pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ?

Son regard croise le mien, un vert triste, délavé, noyé de larmes qu’il retient au fond de lui. Il hausse les épaules, sans rien dire, je crois que c’est la seule réponse à laquelle j’aurais le droit.

Mais il s’est déjà beaucoup livré ce soir, je lui souris faiblement et me redresse dans ma chaise. Il prend la tasse afin de boire une petite gorgée. Je me doute que c’est, encore une fois, par politesse et qu’il se force à y goûter devant moi.

Je regarde autour de moi, il repose la tasse sur la table et tend une main pour caresser le pelage noir d’Hadès qui ne tarde pas à ronronner.

– Écoute, pour le moment, tu vas dormir ici ce soir, d’accord ? J’ai un canapé convertible et mon lit, tu dormiras où tu veux, ça suffira amplement pour cette nuit.

Après une petite hésitation, il hoche la tête. Je pense que, face à une toute autre situation, il aurait refusé mon aide. Mais, ce n’est plus une question de choix. Il me l’a assez répété, il ne veut pas retourner chez lui, il ne peut plus vivre entre ces murs.

Je ne sais pas d’où vient cette peur, je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé pour qu’il cherche à tout prix à fuir la maison où il a grandi. Ce que je sais, c’est qu’Harry a besoin de moi, de mon soutient, il ne m’en aurais jamais parlé si ce n’était pas aussi important.

– Je suis épuisé Olivia…

Sa voix résonne à nouveau, je ne m’attendais pas à l’entendre encore. Ce n’est pas simplement un état d’esprit ou une fatigue physique. Ce n’est pas ce qu’on ressent après une longue journée de travail mais après avoir passé des années à se battre pour tenir debout.

Aujourd’hui, Harry est arrivé à un stade où il n’a plus assez de force pour tenir. Peut-être même que c’est un sentiment qui date d’il y a plus longtemps, mais qu’il n’osait pas à en faire part.

– Je sais bien, je le vois. Et je ne te laisserais pas dans cette situation, je te le promets.

Je n’ai pas besoin d’y réfléchir à deux fois. Harry est un de mes employés, mais avant tout un être humain auquel je ne me suis attachée au fil des mois, des années à travailler à ses côtés, partager des idées de recettes et cuisiner ensemble.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et je sens qu’il me remercie silencieusement.

– Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Une nouvelle fois, il se contente de secouer la tête en baissant les yeux au sol. Il n’a même pas terminé sa tasse de café, alors je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il me demande un repas.

Je me lève de ma chaise, il me suit du regard alors que je termine ma tasse de café en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour la mettre dans l’évier.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n’irais pas prendre une douche ? Tu peux m’emprunter un vieux tee-shirt, ce ne sera pas ton style mais…

– C’est parfait, merci.

Il ne me rend pas le sourire que je lui adresse, mais ce n’est pas par manque de politesse, il est simplement trop préoccupé pour y penser, peut-être qu’il n’en a pas envie aussi.

Je vais lui chercher des affaires pour la nuit, une serviette et un gant propre puis je dépose tout sur une chaise dans la salle de bains. Il me remercie, sa voix est faible, je lui presse doucement l’épaule en sortant de la pièce.

Pendant qu’il se lave, je range un peu le salon et déplie le canapé-lit. Je lui ramène une couverture, des oreillers. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sort de la salle de bains. Il porte un vieux tee-shirt à moi et un jogging que je ne mets qu’ici, le Dimanche. Le bas est un peu court pour lui, comme il doit bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi, mais ça ira pour ce soir.

Son regard se pose sur le canapé déplié, il m’adresse un sourire frêle puis s’assoit sur le bord. Hadès grimpe directement sur le matelas, lui aussi. Je m’apprête à lui demander de descendre, mais Harry me dit que je peux le laisser là, si ça ne me dérange pas.

J’acquiesce, il passe une main dans ses cheveux détachés, qui tombent en cascade bouclées de chaque côté de son visage fin. Ses traits sont creusés par la fatigue, l’épuisement. J’éteins la grande lumière du dessus, débarrasse sa tasse encore remplie.

– J’ai encore quelques petites choses à terminer, mais tu peux dormir. Tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ?

Il hoche lentement la tête et me remercie, avant de se coucher sur le dos. Une fois la couverture ramenée jusqu’à son torse, Hadès se roule en boule près de lui. Harry fixe le plafond puis glisse ses doigts dans le pelage noir de son petit compagnon de sommeil.

Je prends des affaires sur la table basse, vérifie que la porte est bien fermée puis lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Il me répond d’une voix faible, nouée. Je le regarde un moment et m’avance vers la table où une dernière lampe éclaire encore le salon.

– Est-ce que… est-ce qu’on peut laisser la petite lumière allumée, s’il te plaît ?

La détresse dans sa voix me serre la gorge, je me tourne vers lui et acquiesce en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Il inspire, puis ferme les yeux. Je décide alors de m’éclipser dans ma chambre afin de le laisser dormir en paix.

Pendant près d’une demi heure, je fais les comptes, trie des papiers administratifs et rédige deux mails à nos fournisseurs et une association. C’est la partie la moins drôle de mon travail, gérer tout ce qui permet au salon de thé de fonctionner financièrement. Mais c’est aussi une grande satisfaction de voir son projet grandir et aboutir.

Je rêvais depuis des années d’ouvrir mon propre salon de thé. Après un long moment à travailler derrière un bureau, j’ai décidé de mettre mon argent de côté pour tout quitter et changer de vie. Aujourd’hui, quand je regarde où j’en suis, je ne regrette rien. Je suis même fière d’en être arrivée là. C’est exactement l’endroit que je voulais ouvrir. Un café convivial qui regroupe toutes mes passions, la pâtisserie, les chats et les livres. Parfois, il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour être comblé de bonheur.

Il est environ vingt deux heures quand j’ai terminé mon travail et sors de la douche. J’ai avalé un reste de bagel au saumon de ce midi devant mon ordinateur tout à l’heure. Silencieusement, je m’approche du salon. La petite lumière est toujours allumée, sa légère nuance dorée éclaire faiblement les murs, mais je suppose que c’est assez pour rassurer Harry.

Son corps est tourné sur le côté, emmitouflé dans la couverture, je ne vois que son dos et ses cheveux. Hadès est toujours lové contre lui, je l’entends ronronner. Mais la respiration d’Harry n’est pas celle lente et apaisée d’une personne en plein sommeil.

Je m’approche d’un ou deux pas, me pince les lèvres puis demande tout bas :

– Harry… tu dors ?

– Non…

Sa réponse me parvient presque immédiatement, il se tourne vers moi. Malgré la fatigue apparente sur son visage, il ne trouve pas les bras de Morphée et je peux le comprendre. Son esprit doit grouillé de tous ces problèmes qui le hantent et lui tombent dessus. A sa place, moi non plus je ne parviendrais pas à fermer l’oeil.

Il se redresse sur son coude pour mieux me faire face, des boucles éparses effleurent ses pommettes et son front.

– Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, c’est tellement simple que ça ne m’est pas venu à l’esprit tout de suite.

Toute son attention est tournée vers moi, j’inspire et continue sur ma lancée.

– Pourquoi tu n’emménagerais pas avec moi ? L’appartement est assez grand pour deux, je te libère mon bureau pour y faire ta chambre, ton espace à toi et…

– Non, je… Je ne peux pas accepter, tu en fais déjà assez pour moi.

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel. Il peut être vraiment têtu quand il le souhaite.

– Oh parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer à vivre dans cette situation ou être jeté à la rue ?

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux en haussant les épaules avant de bafouiller, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

– Tu n’es pas obligé. Je… je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un appartement, même si je dois dormir dans un hôtel pendant plusieurs jours.

– Premièrement, c’est hors de question. Deuxièmement…

Je m’approche afin de m’asseoir sur le bord du lit, de manière à ce qu’il me regarde. Ma voix se fait plus douce et lente, parce que je veux qu’il comprenne qu’il n’est pas un fardeau pour moi ou personne d’autre. Au contraire, je crois que Lili et Noé, par exemple, ne demandent qu’à l’aide.

– Ce ne serait que temporaire, Harry. Le temps pour toi de retomber sur tes pieds et de te mettre assez d’argent de côté. Et ne t’en fais pas pour tes congés nous allons voir ça ensemble. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu passes dix ans ici, mais t’avoir à mes côtés pendant quelques mois me ferait très plaisir. Et je serais rassurée de te savoir ici, l’esprit apaisé. Pas toi ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, en pleine réflexion. Puis il se rallonge, un soupir sort de ses lèvres. Harry est épuisé par la vie.

– Je ne sais pas, il faut que j’y réfléchisse…

– Bien sûr, tu as le temps d’y penser.

En signe d’affection, je presse tendrement son poignet et jette un coup d’oeil à Hadès qui n’a pas bougé d’un poil. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, Harry se remet à le caresser.

– Allez, essaie de dormir un peu, on en reparlera à tête reposée demain. Mais on va trouver une solution.

– Merci Olivia, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je lui offre un sourire rassurant puis me redresse, nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit pour de vrai cette fois. Après être passé me laver les dents, je me couche dans mon lit et écoute le silence au salon. Le léger filet de lumière se reflète jusqu’ici, je me demande de quoi demain et les prochains jours seront fait. Ils risquent d’être émotionnellement compliqués et fatiguant.

Mais ce qui est certain, c’est que je vais aider Harry. Je lui en ai fait la promesse.

Je ne l’abandonnerai pas.


	12. 11.

_Harry._

_Octobre._

L’odeur du café me chatouille les narines alors que je m’éveille doucement. Je m’étire, le ressort du lit grince légèrement sous moi et je me tourne sur le dos. Hadès, qui somnolait à mes pieds, se redresse et vient lécher ma main pour réclamer ses caresses matinales.

Ça fait trois semaines que je dors ici, chez Olivia, dans son petit appartement. Dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle m’a convaincue, après de nombreuses heures à en discuter, que c’était la solution la plus simple en attendant de vendre la maison.

Parce que je ne peux plus passer une nuit de plus là-bas. J’en suis physiquement et mentalement incapable. Ça devient de plus en plus dur d’y entrer, de rester entre ces murs qui renferment des souvenirs que je souhaite oublier.

J’ai attendu quelques jours avant de l’annoncer à Lili et Noé, ils auraient fini par trouver ça étrange que je sois là avant eux chaque matin et que je reste le soir après le service. Et je n’avais pas envie de leur cacher un secret en plus. Je leur ai dit que j’avais des problèmes avec ma mère et que je préférais prendre mes distances, raison pour laquelle j’ai emménagé temporairement chez Olivia le temps de me trouver un appartement.

Ce n’est pas totalement un mensonge, plutôt une vérité masquée.

Nous sommes le douze Octobre et depuis ma discussion avec Olivia ce soir là, nous avons rencontré le huissier, plusieurs agences immobilières et notaires. Je suis sérieusement perdu entre tous ces rendez-vous, ces conversations auxquels j’ai l’impression de ne rien comprendre et le numéro de l’hôpital qui m’a recontacté il y a deux jours. Ma mère souhaite me revoir.

Je suis soulagé et reconnaissant qu’Olivia soit à mes côtés pour m’aider. Nous avons été récupérer plusieurs de mes affaires chez moi, dans des cartons que j’ai préparé. Elle n’est pas rentrée, je n’ai pas voulu qu’elle voit peut-être des traces de mon passé.

Mais c’est elle qui avait raison, ça me fait du bien de me détacher de tout ça, petit à petit. Je ne suis pas heureux, mais je vais mieux. La fatigue a pratiquement disparue, la peur est toujours là seulement moins présente, moins forte.

Olivia m’a laissé son bureau, c’est une petite pièce et c’est certain que ça me change de la grande maison que j’avais pour moi tout seul, mais je préfère mille fois être ici. J’ai commencé à déballer des affaires et décorer la pièce avec des livres, ma guirlande lumineuse et quelques affiches.

Ce sera long et compliqué pour voir enfin le bout du tunnel, mais je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie. Du moins, je n’ai plus fait de cauchemars depuis plusieurs jours et je considère cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

Il est presque sept heures trente. Le salon est vide, Olivia doit déjà être en bas. Je mets à chauffer de l’eau pour le thé, file sous la douche, choisit des vêtements dans ma commode. Une fois prêt, je descends avec une tasse de thé, une pomme et Hadès à mes pieds. Nous ouvrons seulement dans une demi heure, il a donc le temps de faire le tour du salon avant de monter se cacher à l’appartement.

Lili est déjà là, elle vient m’enlacer quand j’arrive dans la cuisine après avoir fermé à clefs la porte derrière moi. Je lui souris et donne les clefs à Olivia qui s’occupe de mettre les viennoiseries dans la vitrine.

– Tu m’aides à préparer les spécialités d’Halloween ?

Ma question fait sourire Lili qui enfile son tablier et s’assoit à côté de moi à la table. Elle s’occupe des ingrédients pour le pumpkin spice latte, froid ou chaud, que nous allons servir de nombreuses fois dans la journée. Les clients en raffolent. Je m’attaque aux roulés à la cannelle qui vont me prendre un peu de temps à préparer.

Comme prévu, je passe une partie de la matinée à cuisiner. Noé et Lili s’occupent de servir les clients en salle, Olivia reste au comptoir et vient parfois me fournir de l’aide lorsque l’afflux de clients se calme.

L’après-midi, je lui laisse ma place en cuisine et vais ranger le coin bibliothèques. Nous avons un carton de nouveaux livres, des donations qui se sont accumulées au fil des semaines, qui attend d’être vidé.

Je leur trouve une place dans des coins vides d’étagères ou sur certaines tables. J’ai toujours adoré cette partie du travail aussi, et je crois que dans une autre vie, si je ne m’étais pas découvert une passion pour la pâtisserie je serais certainement devenu libraire. J’aime le contact avec les livres, ce qu’ils apportent.

Un échappatoire. Une réalité différente. Un monde meilleur, peut-être. Toujours meilleur qu’ici.

– Salut.

Surprit, je repose le livre dont j’étais en train de lire le résumé pour me retourner vers cette voix familière. Louis s’approche d’une table où il pose son gobelet du salon et un sac sur une chaise. Il porte un pull rouge, au-dessus d’une chemise à carreaux et il paraît à la fois tellement élégant et doux.

– Bonjour.

Il me sourit, je détourne les yeux et préfère me concentrer sur autre chose que l’éclat qui brille dans son regard. Ou bien la chaleur qui me monte au visage.

Depuis qu’il est venu au salon la première fois, j’ai été impressionné par sa beauté et son air maladroit. Mais plus les jours passent, plus nous nous parlons et passons du temps ensemble, surtout lors des cours de pâtisseries, plus j’ai l’impression que ses moindres gestes me font l’effet d’une tempête dans la poitrine.

Et ça me fait peur.

– Tu vas bien ?

J’acquiesce simplement et ose relever les yeux vers lui, il sourit. Je me demande s’il disparaît un jour de son visage, cet air heureux, ou bien si ça fait partie de sa personne. Mais je crois que Louis est quelqu’un de solaire, qui éblouie tout ce qui l’entoure et ne laisse pas de place à l’ombre des nuages.

Le Mardi soir, quand on fait de la pâtisserie, il fait rire tout le monde, ils gravitent tous autour de sa lumière dorée. Personne ne résiste à son charme. Et le pire c’est qu’il ne s’en rend même pas compte, du pouvoir qu’il a sur les autres. J’aimerais avoir cette assurance, cette confiance en moi.

Mais c’est moi l’ombre, c’est au-dessus de ma tête que traînent les gros nuages noirs chargés de pluie et d’orage. Je pense que c’est pour ça que j’ai peur lorsque je me retrouve sans lumière, parce que je suis enfermé avec moi-même. Ce trou noir qui me dévore, qui prend le dessus sur mon corps et je ne parviens pas à tuer.

Louis prend son sac et s’avance d’un pas, je suis tiré de mes pensées par ses mouvements et le suis du regard.

– J’ai ramené plusieurs livres que j’aimerais donner.

– C’est gentil, merci.

Ma voix est légèrement enrouée, je ravale ma salive et me racle la gorge. Louis commence à sortir quelques livres du sac, en dépose sur la table, mais sa manche accroche les poignets et tout le contenu se renverse au sol.

Je me penche pour l’aider à ramasser les ouvrages tombés sur le parquet. Il soupire et s’accroupit afin de les empiler et les remettre en ordre, soufflant qu’il est vraiment trop maladroit. Mon regard s’arrête sur un livre comme neuf, à la couverture lisse et douce. Le titre et le nom de l’autrice me font sourire en coin.

Louis pose sa pile sur la table je me redresse à mon tour et demande en lui tendant le roman :

– Tu veux te séparer d’une si belle édition d’ _Orlando_ ?

Il repousse une mèche qui lui tombent devant les yeux et son se pose sur l’oeuvre en question. Ses paupières clignent plusieurs fois et semble en pleine réflexion pendant un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

– Oui, c’est une édition rare, mais je l’avais en double. On m’a offert le gros livre qui contient toutes ses œuvres. Même si j’aime les collectionner, je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à quelqu’un d’autre de l’avoir.

– Je vois, elle est vraiment jolie. Elle va partir vite.

Son pouce passent contre le dessin en noir et blanc sur la couverture, puis la reliure. Un nouveau sourire se dessine alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il le tend vers moi.

– Tu sais quoi, je te la donne.

J’ouvre grand les yeux, mes joues se mettent à rougir et je m’empresse de répondre, en secouant la tête :

– Oh, non… c’est pas…

– Elle a l’air de te plaire, m’interrompt-il, prends la avant qu’un inconnu ne vienne mettre la main dessus. Comme tu as dit, elle va partir vite, je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes.

Comme j’hésite, Louis pose le livre sur la table, à côté de la pile qu’il a ramené et le pousse vers moi. Son sourire est contagieux, et je ne peux que céder et laisser mes lèvres s’étendre légèrement.

Mes yeux se posent sur la couverture, une nouvelle fois. Au loin, j’entends la clochette de la porte d’entrée du salon mais elle me paraît être dans une autre dimension. J’ai le sentiment d’être seul avec Louis.

Je me pince les lèvres et lui confie :

– Je l’ai lu il y a des années. J’ai toujours admiré l’écriture de Virginia Woolf.

– Moi aussi.

Il me sourit encore. Et j’aimerais que mon coeur cesse de s’emballer à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent.

– J’ai perdu mon exemplaire.

C’est mieux que de dire la vérité. Que ma mère, lors d’une de ses crises à répétition quand elle habitait encore à la maison, a jeté certains de mes livres dans le feu de la cheminée. Il n’y a pas eu que ça. Des vêtements aussi, des affaires qui m’appartenaient.

Ma mère détestaient les conflits et elle les réglait en hurlant à pleins poumons et en brisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, dont moi. Elle ne m’a jamais battu. Mais au sens psychologique, elle ne m’a pas laissé intact, elle non plus.

Louis s’approche de moi afin d’être en face du livre lui aussi, je ne recule pas. Quand il est là, c’est le seul moment de la journée où les nuages au-dessus de ma tête se dissipe un minimum. J’observe un instant son visage penché vers les pages du roman qu’il tourne délicatement du bout des doigts.

Son nez est fin, arrondi, et ses longs cils viennent épouser et mettre en valeur l’intensité de son regard. Je remarque des petites taches de rousseurs qui constellent son visage et je baisse les yeux vers le livre avant de me perdre dans des pensées trop immenses pour moi.

– Alors, c’est ton jour de chance on dirait. En plus, regarde, il y a des illustrations et des portraits de Vita Sackeville-West. Tu connaissais l’histoire entre elles et Virginia ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu’il s’adressait à moi et pour enregistrer sa question. J’acquiesce et demande, d’une petite voix :

– Oui, elles ont eu une relation non ?

– Tu m’as fait peur. J’ai cru que tu allais me dire, comme tous ces historiens, qu’elles étaient de « _bonnes amies_ ». A leur place, je remettrais toute la notion d’amitié en perspective.

Nous échangeons un regard, je souris, et il se met à rire doucement. Le livre est ouvert sur un portrait de Vita, en noir et blanc, toute en splendeur. C’est bien plus qu’un roman, c’est un hommage. Et je vois dans l’expression de Louis que ce n’est pas une simple lecture parmi tant d’autres pour lui.

– Mais oui, c’était de l’amour. Un amour passionnel, qui défit le temps et révolutionne la littérature. _Orlando_ c’est la biographie romancée de Vita, et quand tu le sais, quand tu le lis sous cet angle c’est tellement bouleversant. La plus belle preuve d’amour qui puisse exister. Virginia l’a fait vivre éternellement dans ses mots.

Louis tourne la tête vers moi, il sourit et le coin de ses yeux se plisse. C’est trop, je baisse les miens vers la table.

– Désole, je m’emballe, c’est juste que j’adore ce roman.

J’inspire et prends finalement le livre entre mes mains. Louis doit me trouver tellement ennuyant et inintéressant, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter, comment lui répondre, quoi lui dire, j’ose déjà à peine le regarder dans les yeux ou lui sourire.

– Non, ça me fait plaisir. Merci, merci beaucoup. J’en prendrais soin.

– Je n’en doute pas.

Sa voix est aussi douce que son sourire, je garde le livre entre mes mains, précieusement. Il reprend son sac et observe la pile de livres sur la table. Je dis :

– Tu devrais t’inscrire au club lecture, ils lisent beaucoup d’oeuvres dans ce genre.

– Si j’avais le temps je le ferais…

– Mais à la place tu continues les cours de pâtisseries ?

La couleur de ses pommettes s’assombrit, il se mord brièvement la lèvre avant de me répondre.

– Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’arrêter, en fait.

C’est lui qui baisse les yeux en premier. Et je crois que c’est tant mieux sinon il aurait pu lire la surprise sur mon visage.

Un sentiment chaud, inconnu, s’éveille dans ma poitrine, le creux de mon ventre, je ne sais pas partout à la fois dans l’entièreté de mon corps je dirais.

– Et puis, ça me change de ne pas être tout le temps enfermé dans les livres. C’est différent, j’aime bien, essayer de nouvelles choses.

Il me regarde à nouveau, j’acquiesce sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu’il vient de me dire. Parce que tout ce que je retiens, c’est qu’il veut continuer les cours. Le bleu de ses yeux a la même couleur que l’eau clair de la mer en plein mois d’Août, sous le soleil assommant, ça me serre la poitrine, ça me fait peur, j’étouffe je déteste l’été

– Tu peux le dire que t’en a déjà marre de me voir tu sais ?

Sa question me ramène les pieds sur Terre, je regarde autour de moi. Il y a quelques nouvelles personnes installées plus loin aux tables et je vois Lili passer avec un plateau remplit. Elle me voit et me sourit.

Je repose les yeux sur Louis, partout sauf son visage. J’aime le regarder, découvrir un nouveau détail à chaque fois, mais je ne peux pas, pas s’il me regarde déjà, pas s’il me regarde comme ça. Je n’ai pas le courage d’affronter l’intensité de ses yeux. Ils me font peur, ils renferment tellement de choses, de sentiments, de lumière, de couleur qui ne me ressemblent pas.

– Non, je réponds très lentement, non ce n’est pas le cas.

C’est tout le contraire, à vrai dire. Je pense qu’on ne se lasse pas d’une personne comme Louis, que c’est définitivement impossible.

Si ça existait, je pense qu’il serait un livre sans fin, riche de nouvelles surprises à chaque chapitre. Un livre qu’on ne pourrait pas lâcher, qu’on aurait à la fois envie de faire durer une éternité mais aussi de dévorer en quelques heures.

– Ça me rassure alors. Mais attends que je fasse brûler la cuisine et on en reparlera.

Son rire me noue l’estomac à chaque fois, si clair et spontané, il n’y réfléchit pas, mais c’est tout l’univers qui prend, il lui redonne un sens. Je souris, parce que je ne peux pas réellement m’en empêcher, il reprend son gobelet et son sac vide.

– Bon, je dois filer, mais on se voit demain au cours.

– Oui. Merci… pour le livre.

– Il y a pas de quoi, si ça te fait plaisir.

– Ça me touche, vraiment.

Il ne me répond pas, il n’a pas besoin. Il sourit et ça suffit. Avant de partir, il me fait un petit signe de la main, je lui murmure un au revoir. Quand il est parti, je peux encore sentir son parfum. Je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire, juste que c’est lui.

Je garde le livre de côté pendant que je range les autres. Je prends le temps de regarder chaque couverture et lire chaque résumé des romans qu’il a laissé. C’est une part de lui qui reste ici, entre ces murs.

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il doit laisser des traces de lui partout où il passe. Des souvenirs de son sourire, un écho de son rire, une réminiscence de sa lumière. Il ne fait pas partie de ces personnes qu’on peut effacer définitivement de sa mémoire. Ils nous marquent, même sans le vouloir, d’une manière ou d’une autre, de la mauvaise ou de la bonne façon.

Et si un jour Louis venait à disparaître, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier, même si je le voudrais.

_Orlando_ serré entre mes doigts, je retourne en cuisine. Je m’assois au plan de travail et prépare une dernière fournée de roulés à la cannelle. Mes yeux se posent sur la couverture du livre, posé à côté de moi. Je repense aux mots de Louis, à l’enthousiasme et la passion dans sa voix, l’éclat dans son regard.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Je tourne la tête vers Noé qui dépose un plateau sur le côté vide de la table et hausse un sourcil dans ma direction. Mon visage chauffe, je baisse les yeux vers mon plan de travail sale et attrape une lavette afin de le nettoyer.

– Rien. Rien du tout.

– Tu es bien resté un long moment dans le coin des livres.

Noé se penche vers moi, en souriant, je frotte scrupuleusement les tâches. Lili entre à ce moment là en cuisine, elle aussi, et lui tapote gentiment le dos.

– Laisse le tranquille No, va plutôt t’occuper de l’expresso et du brownie à servir à la table du fond.

Après avoir levé les yeux ciel et m’avoir assuré qu’on en reparlera, il sort de la pièce. Lili rit, je souris en coin. Elle me fait un clin d’oeil puis s’éclipse à son tour.

Plus tard, après le travail, Olivia et moi dînons devant une émission de pâtisseries. Elle reste devant la télévision pendant une partie de la soirée tandis que je m’allonge dans ma petite chambre et me replonge dans la lecture d’ _Orlando_.

Quand je repose le livre, j’en suis presque à la moitié, il est près de vingt trois heures. Je me tourne sur le dos et m’endors immédiatement, ce qui ne m’est pas arrivé depuis des mois.


	13. 12.

_Louis._

Bien évidemment, à l’heure où je dois partir, une pluie diluvienne commence à tomber dehors. Je soupire en enfilant ma veste en jean, je n’ai pas prévu de pull à capuche ou de parapluie.

Tout le monde est déjà parti, Quentin ne m’a pas attendu cette fois-ci car il avait rendez-vous et il sait que j’aime toujours rester un petit moment dans le salon pour discuter avec Harry, même s’il m’écoute plus qu’autre chose.

Il fait déjà quasiment noir et sans aucun doute plus froid que quand je suis arrivé il y a plus d’une heure. Je marmonne entre mes dents :

– Je déteste l’automne.

Dans mon dos, j’entends le léger rire d’Harry qui récupère les couverts sales sur les plans de travail. Je me tourne vers lui, il porte encore son tablier et lève les yeux vers moi.

– Je trouve que c’est la plus belle saison.

– Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

Un léger sourire fend ses lèvres rosées, je baisse les yeux vers mon tupperware où se trouve les cookies au chocolat blanc et cranberries. Je le range dans mon sac que je ferme ensuite.

Harry se mêle parfaitement à l’automne, il sent les épices, la cannelle et une pointe de vanille, et les couleurs de ses vêtements s’accordent toujours au temps dehors qu’il soit pluvieux, venteux ou ensoleillé. Et le gris du pull qu’il porte aujourd’hui fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

– Reste ici le temps que ça se calme si tu veux.

Je souris, parce que je ne pensais pas qu’il allait me proposer ça. Il reprend son rangement, je pose mon sac sur la chaise et m’avance pour prendre les ustensiles sur le plan de travail en face de moi.

– D’accord, mais laisse moi t’aider.

– Ça ira, tu n’es pas obligé, il y a pas grand-chose à faire…

– Justement, on ira encore plus vite à deux non ?

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis finit par acquiescer, il doit avoir compris que j’ai tempérament assez entêté. Je le suis pour ramener ce qui doit être lavé en cuisine, dans un évier qu’il remplit d’eau.

Nous déplaçons les tables pour les remettre en place dans la salle, il me dit qu’elles seront nettoyées demain matin avant l’ouverture. Je viens alors lui apporter mon aide pour faire la vaisselle, il sourit quand je retire ma veste et plonge mes mains dans l’eau mousseuse.

Je lave, il essuie. Nous travaillons en silence, au début. Nos regards se croisent parfois, timidement, et je finis par lui sourire. C’est agréable. Un moment perdu dans le temps. Je ne fais même plus attention s’il pleut encore dehors, et je crois que lui non plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui passe une cuillère en bois puis brise le silence :

– C’est toujours ce que tu as voulu faire, la pâtisserie ?

Ma question fait apparaître l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage, il prend l’ustensile pour le ressuyer, les yeux baissés vers ses mains.

– D’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, oui.

J’acquiesce, les mains immobiles dans l’eau et le regard posé sur le côté gauche de son visage.

– J’ai longtemps rêvé d’ouvrir une boulangerie, mais je crois qu’un endroit comme celui-ci me convient plus.

– Oui, on ne voit pas des salons de thé de ce genre très souvent.

– C’est beaucoup de travail, mais j’aime le faire.

– Je me doute.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, je lui souris, même si je sens mes joues chauffer. Je ne sais pas réellement lire l’expression sur son visage, c’est parfois perturbant parce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu’il pense.

Son regard descend ensuite lentement vers l’évier, je prends le bol en verre afin de le laver. Un silence s’installe à nouveau entre nous, quelques secondes, puis il demande :

– Et toi ?

Je relève mon visage vers le sien, en fronçant les sourcils. Il prend le bol que je lui tends et précise :

– Dans quoi tu travailles, je veux dire ?

– Oh, je suis éditeur. Enfin, je viens de commencer donc plutôt apprenti éditeur si tu préfères, mais c’est mon rêve aussi. De travailler dans le milieu de ma passion, entouré de livres.

Un rêve qui est devenu réalité. Harry m’écoute attentivement en séchant la vaisselle, tandis que je me lance dans une explication, parce qu’il me rend tellement nerveux que je ne peux pas m’arrêter de parler.

– Il y a des jours où j’ai envie de m’arracher les cheveux, parce que mon bureau déborde de dossiers et qu’il y a encore des tas de choses que je ne comprends pas. Je ne cesse jamais d’apprendre, et je me rends compte qu’en fait c’est ça le plus beau. Ça me plaît, alors je ne pourrais jamais m’en lasser je crois. Enfin j’espère. Tu penses que tu feras ça toute ta vie toi ?

Nos visages se tournent l’un vers l’autre en même temps, tandis que le récipient que je tends dans sa direction reste en suspend. Et, je ne plaisante pas, c’est exactement comme dans les films quand les deux protagonistes vivent un moment au ralenti.

J’ai l’impression de toujours vivre un instant hors du temps lorsque je suis à ses côtés.

Pourtant, ça ne dure qu’une poignée de secondes, il prend le récipient et détourne le regard avant de hausser les épaules.

– J’espère aussi parce que j’y ai consacré presque toute ma vie.

– Tu parles vraiment comme si tu avais soixante-dix ans.

Je donne un petit coup d’épaule dans la sienne sans pouvoir m’empêcher de rire, et étonnement, lui aussi. C’est un son rare, clair, presque trop beau pour exister. Puis ça me fait une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac quand je regarde les fossettes se creuser aux coins de ses lèvres.

Sous ma cage thoracique, je sens mon coeur s’y mettre aussi. Il s’emballe et je ne parviens pas à le calmer. Je baisse rapidement le regard vers l’évier, la mousse qui se dissipe petit à petit, et me mets à frotter méticuleusement une spatule. Je n’ai jamais mis autant d’enthousiasme dans une tâche ménagère.

Quand mon regard n’est pas perdu entre les minuscule bulles, je fixe le mur devant moi, mais évite soigneusement de croiser les yeux d’Harry. J’ai peur de l’effet qu’ils produisent déjà sur moi.

Zayn a raison, et au fond de moi je le sais, même si je ne peux pas réellement m’en empêcher, je m’attache trop vite et trop fort. Je me créée des illusions, m’imagine des choses, me fait de faux espoirs. Sauf qu’à la fin, c’est moi qui en souffre le plus, parce que c’est dans ma nature de donner mon coeur facilement. Et de le retrouver brisé ensuite.

Je ne veux pas reproduire la même erreur. Même si je n’en ai pas honte, j’ai assez versé de larmes pour des hommes qui n’en valaient pas la peine. Je ne dis pas que c’est le cas d’Harry, mais nous nous connaissons que trop peu.

Mais j’aime à espérer que, moi aussi, je ne le laisse pas indifférent.

– Je peux t’avouer un secret ?

Le son de ma voix me surprend moi-même. Harry tourne la tête vers moi, pose la spatule sur le côté avec les autres ustensiles qu’il a séché.

J’inspire doucement, mon regard fixé sur mes mains qui bougent dans l’eau.

– L’édition d’ _Orlando_ que je t’ai donné l’autre jour, elle ne faisait pas partie des livres que je voulais laisser ici.

En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’aborde ce sujet. Pourquoi je me décide à lui en parler alors que j’avais décidé de garder ça pour moi.

J’ai simplement besoin de distraire mon cerveau et de penser à autre chose que son sourire, ses fossettes et le vert de ses yeux et tout ce que ça réveille en moi.

– En fait, je venais de l’acheter en librairie, avant de passer au salon. Seulement, je l’avais mise dans le même sac que les autres et quand il s’est renversé à terre… _Orlando_ est tombé avec.

Harry comprend, car son corps se tourne totalement vers moi et il pose le torchon sur le bord de l’évier. Il n’a pas besoin que j’en dise plus.

– Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?

Je sens l’incompréhension, la confusion, dans sa voix lointaine. Je m’empresse de lui répondre :

– Parce qu’elle te plaisait beaucoup, je l’ai vu dans ton regard et je…

Ma phrase est coupée en plein milieu, je n’ai pas le temps de finir parce que je viens de lourdement lâcher le couteau que je lavais dans l’évier. Je sens le picotement bref et vif. Je lève ma main, la pointe aiguisée a entaillé ma peau, une longue plaie qui traverse toute ma paume.

Le sang commence à sortir, à couler lentement. Ce n’est pas douloureux, mais ma peau se met à piquer un peu partout.

Harry réagit en premier, il laisse tomber son torchon et s’approche de moi. Son odeur vanillée me caresse les narines.

– Louis….

Il regarde autour de lui, cherche.

Et moi je ris, nerveusement, parce que c’est tout ce que je peux faire à l’instant. C’est réellement mon jour de chance.

– Je t’avais prévenu… je suis extrêmement maladroit. Ça m’étonne que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt d’ailleurs.

Mais Harry, lui, ne plaisante pas du tout. Il soupire puis me répond :

– Il faut te soigner.

– Ça ira, je n’ai pas mal.

Je mens, un peu, pour qu’il ne s’inquiète pas trop. Même si j’ai eu des blessures pires que celle-ci, ce n’est pas une simple écharde dans le doigt ou une petite coupure.

Non, je me suis quand même ouvert la main.

– Peut-être pas maintenant, mais la plaie risque de s’infecter et en plus c’est à vif.

Il fouille dans sa poche de pantalon et sort des clefs. Je le regarde ouvrir la porte au fond de la cuisine, je ne vois que des escaliers.

– Viens.

Je m’avance en gardant ma main contre moi, j’évite de salir mon pull. Harry allume une lumière dans l’escalier, je monte une ou deux marches, il claque la porte et passe devant moi pour me montrer le chemin.

Même s’il n’y a rien de plus simple, car en haut, j’ai la surprise de découvrir un petit appartement. Une belle petite cuisine ouverte sur un salon qui, en plein jour, doit être baigné de lumière. Sur un fauteuil, je remarque un chat noir qui s’étire, se lèche les babines et suit Harry du regard.

– Vas rincer ta plaie avec de l’eau savonneuse, je reviens.

Il s’éclipse dans une autre pièce, je fais ce qu’il me dit, même si ça me fait légèrement grimacer de douleur et vais m’installer ensuite dans le canapé. J’ai le temps d’observer quelques secondes autour de moi, la décoration est assez vintage, plusieurs plantes apportent une touche naturelle et colorée.

Harry revient avec une trousse de secours dans les mains, il s’assoit à côté de moi, mais à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas que nos genoux se touchent. Je le regarde sortir tout ce dont il aura besoin sur la table basse en bois, son expression n’a jamais été aussi concentrée.

– Tu habites ici ?

– Pas vraiment.

– C’est joli. Et pratique, d’être au-dessus du salon.

Il ne répond pas, il acquiesce simplement. Je décide de ne rien ajouter, parce que je crois que ma curiosité le dérange, mais il est trop poli pour me le faire remarquer.

Un silence, plus lourd que tout à l’heure, s’installe entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et Harry ne semble pas décidé à commencer une conversation non plus. Il tend simplement sa main vers la mienne, posée sur mon genou.

Je suis ses gestes du regard, il pose une compresse stérile sur ma plaie et me dit :

– Maintenant, il faut la compresser pendant environ dix minutes. Ensuite je te mettrais un bandage.

– Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû prêter plus attention.

– Ça arrive.

Sa voix est lente, je regarde ses doigts qui frôlent à peine ma peau, il continue d’exercer une pression tandis qu’un court silence s’installe.

Nous sommes si proches, je pourrais presque le toucher. J’ai l’impression qu’il se retient de respirer maintenant qu’il est près de moi.

– Lorsque j’ai cuisiné mon premier gâteau, je me suis brûlé le poignet.

Je souris, parce que je ne pensais pas l’entendre prendre la parole ni qu’il me partage cette information. Son regard est toujours posé sur ma main, mais c’est un début.

– Je me suis coupé et taillé la peau plusieurs fois, encore aujourd’hui. Pourtant, je suis très attentif.

Harry tente de me rassurer, de montrer que même la plus habile des personnes peut se blesser. Il bouge son autre main, celle qui ne compresse pas ma plaie, pour attraper le rouleau de bandage. La manche de son pull se relève un peu, après son poignet et je remarque une trace sur sa peau, une fine ligne plus blanche que son épiderme.

– C’est de là que vient cette cicatrice ?

Et je sens, avant même qu’il ne réponde, que j’aurais mieux fait de me taire. Ses yeux se baissent vers son poignet, il le tourne brusquement et le pose sur sa cuisse, pour ne plus que je le vois.

Ses sourcils se froncent et je vois un muscle de sa mâchoire se tendre. Je m’apprête à m’excuser mais il me coupe en répondant, d’une voix froide et lointaine :

– Oui.

Un sentiment de culpabilité me monte en travers de la gorge, Harry est en train de se renfermer sur lui-même alors qu’il commençait à être plus à l’aise avec moi, et c’est uniquement de ma faute. Parce que je parle sans réfléchir, parce que je suis trop curieux.

Nous restons une éternité sans rien dire, il change de compresse au bout d’un moment car la première est pleine de sang. Lorsque ses doigts refont pression sur la pluie, je serre les dents et grimace.

– Pardon. Je te fais mal ?

– Non. Pas vraiment, ça pique un peu c’est tout.

– Désolé.

Les muscles de mes épaules se détendent légèrement, le ton de sa voix n’est plus aussi glacial. Il ose même lever les yeux vers moi, une fraction de seconde.

Il retire la compresse pour regarder l’état de la plaie, elle ne saigne presque plus et au final ce n’est pas si dramatique. Je le regarde sortir des bandes adhésives et me mets à sourire, ça me rappelle de lointains souvenirs.

– C’est drôle, ma mère disait toujours que je devais avoir une peau en plastique. Petit, j’étais écorché partout. Les genoux, les mains, les coudes. Je me suis cassé deux fois le bras et j’ai eu un plâtre à la jambe. Je crois même que je me suis ouvert la lèvre à un moment. Mais je continuais à faire des bêtises, à dévaler des pentes en vélo sans les freins, à tomber sur le gravier, à courir entre les brindilles et les barbelés. Je suppose que j’avais peur de rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à lui raconter ça, mais j’ai l’impression de retourner des années en arrière, quand ma mère soignait mes blessures et essuyait mes larmes. En réalité, c’était plus de la comédie qu’autre chose, parce qu’après un bon goûter préparé par ses soins, je retournais jouer dehors comme s’il ne m’était jamais rien arrivé.

Harry croise mon regard, avant de le baisser vers ma main pour poser la première bande sur le haut de la plaie.

– Et maintenant ?

Sa question me fait sourire davantage, je m’attarde une seconde sur les boucles qui tombent devant ses yeux, entourent son visage concentré.

– Maintenant, je suis encore plus maladroit qu’avant. Je sais aussi que je n’ai plus peur de rien comme quand j’étais enfant, mais que ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de moins courageux pour autant. Il y a des moments où je tomberais et où ce sera plus ou moins douloureux. Chaque personne à son propre seuil de douleur. J’ai appris que, au bout du compte, ça finira toujours par passer.

C’est aussi ce que ma mère répétait tout le temps quand je venais de me faire mal ou quand j’ai eu mon coeur brisé pour la première fois, le mal que je ressens s’estompera petit à petit et un jour il aura totalement disparu. Je n’y penserai plus parce que j’aurai vécu d’autres choses entre temps, parce que mes expériences m’auront permis de me forger une certaine résistance.

Mais, elle m’a également appris que verser des larmes ou se sentir dépassé par des évènements n’est pas un signe de faiblesse. Il faut du courage pour affronter ses sentiments, parfois.

– Je sais aussi que n’est pas la chute qui importe mais la manière dont on décide de se relever.

Harry termine de poser une deuxième bande sur ma plaie, les sourcils froncés. Il semble en pleine réflexion, et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire quand son regard clair croise le mien.

– D’accord, je crois que je t’ai perdu en route.

A son tour, il sourit. C’est à peine perceptible, un frémissement des lèvres, mais je porte assez attention pour le remarquer.

– Non. Juste…

– Oui ?

Je me pince les lèvres en souriant encore, il hausse les épaules après avoir marqué une pause.

– Je ne suis pas du même avis.

– Ah bon ?

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, je pense qu’il comprend que je le taquine parce qu’une lueur se met à briller au fond de ses yeux, avant qu’il ne baisse la tête. Harry est une énigme. Quand je pense parvenir à déceler des détails de sa personnalité, ce sont des mystères en plus qui apparaissent.

Lorsqu’il me répond, sa voix se fait un peu plus basse et faible.

– Tous les problèmes n’ont pas forcément une solution.

– C’est ce que j’ai pensé pendant longtemps aussi, je réponds en acquiesçant. Maintenant, je me dis que chaque blessure peut être réparée, il faut juste savoir comment la soigner. Et certaines feront toujours partie de nous, et nous marqueront davantage, mais ce n’est pas pour autant une mauvaise chose. Au final, elles forgent notre histoire, et c’est à nous de choisir si on leur accorde de l’importance ou non.

Appliqué dans ses gestes, Harry pose une dernière bande adhésive sur ma plaie qu’il recouvre ensuite d’un plus grand pansement sur toute la longueur. Il hoche la tête, mais ne me répond pas.

– Je parle trop, hein ?

Cette fois, le coin de ses lèvres se retrousse dans ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus fidèlement d’un sourire. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

– Non, j’aime bien.

– Que je te prenne la tête avec des réflexions sans queue ni tête sur la douleur ?

Il relève la tête, nos yeux se rencontrent et j’essaie de ne pas accorder trop d’importance à la nouvelle couleur rosée qui pigmente ses joues. C’est joli, le vert de ses pupilles paraît plus vert encore.

– C’est juste… il hausse les épaules. Tu n’attends pas forcément une réponse de ma part, tu ne me forces pas à parler, et ça ne te dérange pas si je fais pas de longues phrases. La plupart des personnes… auraient vite été lassées.

Je le suis du regard, alors qu’il parle de manière lente tout en rangeant les affaires sur la table basse.

– J’ai l’habitude de monopoliser la parole. Quand j’étais petit, je jouais tout seul dans ma chambre et j’inventais des histoires interminables à voix haute, ma mère me disait toujours pour plaisanter que j’allais finir par perdre ma langue.

– Ça ne risque pas de m’arriver.

Nous échangeons un sourire, même si le sien est moins franc, plus triste. Il ferme la trousse de secours, j’ai toujours la main posée sur mon genou, je crois que je cherche encore son contact.

– Tu sais, ce n’est rien. Tu as une façon différente de t’exprimer, c’est tout. A travers la pâtisserie. Et puis ce serait ennuyant si tout le monde se ressemblait non ?

Il me regarde à nouveau, son corps tourné vers le mien. Et pourtant, il semble si loin, hors de portée.

– Je suppose, oui. Merci de comprendre.

– Merci à toi de m’écouter raconter ma vie.

Ce même sourire timide revient sur ses lèvres, illuminer un instant son visage. Il baisse les yeux vers ma main blessée, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres puis m’explique :

– Il faudra changer le pansement tous les jours et surveillez les signes d’infection, si jamais ça te fait mal, si ça devient rouge ou ça gonfle. Mais ça devrait aller je pense.

J’acquiesce, même si je compte sur l’aide vitale de Zayn pour m’aider à poser de nouveaux pansements. D’ailleurs, il va certainement bien rire de mon sort quand je vais lui raconter la scène ce soir.

Harry passe son pouce contre le bord du pansement afin de le lisser et éviter qu’il fasse une bulle. Ma peau frissonne, il retire sa main presque immédiatement mais j’ai eu le temps de sentir ce contact dans l’intégralité de mon corps.

Au fond de moi, j’espère qu’il ne s’en est pas rendu compte. Il lève les yeux vers moi et souffle :

– Il faut que je te rende ton livre.

Je cligne des paupières. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour que je me rende compte qu’il parle de l’édition d’Orlando que je lui ai donné.

– Non, garde le.

Il ouvre la bouche et s’apprête certainement à refuser et trouver une raison de me le restituer, mais j’anticipe et ajoute en souriant :

– Ça me fait plaisir.

– Je t’en rachèterai un.

– Harry, je souris, c’est vraiment gentil mais c’est une édition quasiment introuvable alors…

Et ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas déjà un exemplaire de ce roman et de nombreux autres livres qui prennent la poussière en attendant d’être lus.

Parfois, ça me frustre énormément, parce que je sais que je n’aurai pas assez d’une vie entière pour tous les terminer. J’essaie de ne pas y penser, et de juste me laisser transporter par la force des mots.

Le genou d’Harry frôle le mien et me ramène à l’instant présent. Mes joues chauffent, je me dis que c’est peut-être la plaie qui fait réagir mon corps, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que c’est uniquement le regard d’Harry sur mon visage.

Il est tellement intense qu’il me brûle presque la peau. Je cherche quelque chose à dire, parce que je me retiens de respirer, de peur de briser le moment, mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ainsi.

Harry ouvre la bouche, il est sur le point de parler, lui aussi, ses yeux ne lâchent pas pour autant les miens. Et je crois qu’il se serait lancé, si la porte d’entrée en bas des escaliers ne s’était pas ouverte à ce moment là.

La petite bulle qui nous entourait explose. Harry se redresse brusquement, comme brûlé vif, sa chaleur corporelle quitte mon espace et est remplacée par un froid glacial. Je tourne la tête vers l’entrée, tandis qu’il va jeter les compresses sales et les emballes de pansements dans la poubelle.

C’est une femme qui apparaît dans la pièce, son visage ne m’est pas inconnu et au bout de quelques secondes je la reconnais. Elle travaille au salon de thé, elle aussi. Elle est plus âgée que Lili, Harry ou Noé, je suppose que ça doit être la gérante.

Elle nous regarde, tour à tour, puis un sourire chaleureux prend place sur ses lèvres.

– Oh bonsoir ! Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu avais invité quelqu’un Harry.

Harry termine de se laver les mains à l’évier, je pose les yeux sur lui et cherche encore à savoir pourquoi il s’est si rapidement éloigné de moi comme si je venais de le piquer.

Il n’a pas vraiment le temps de répondre, parce qu’elle s’avance dans le salon, un sachet à la main et enchaîne.

– Mais c’est rien, je suis passée prendre des nouilles au restaurant du coin et il y en a assez pour trois. Alors ton ami peut rester dîner s’il…

– Ce n’est pas mon ami.

La réponse d’Harry, soudaine et froide, jette un silence glacial dans la pièce. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, figé pendant une poignée de secondes dans le canapé. Puis, je me redresse et force un sourire sur mes lèvres, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d’Harry. J’ai peur de ce que je pourrais y lire.

Mais, le pire, c’est qu’il a raison. Je ne suis pas son ami. Et je crois que c’est ça qui me fait le plus mal à l’instant. Il m’a simplement soigné parce que je suis une catastrophe ambulante. Si je ne renverse ou ne brise pas quelque chose au moins une fois par jour, ce n’est pas normal.

J’ai abusé de sa gentillesse, j’aurais dû partir avec les autres, même si ça voulait dire être trempé une fois arrivé chez moi. Sa politesse a ses limites et je crois que je les ai dépassé.

Toutefois, je ne peux pas empêcher la boule qui se resserre en travers de ma gorge. De la déception, de la tristesse, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je tourne les yeux vers la femme qui regarde Harry avec incompréhension.

– Désolé, c’est de ma faute je... j’étais juste… je me suis blessé pendant le cours de pâtisserie, Harry m’a gentiment aidé.

– Oh d’accord, rien de grave ?

– Non, merci, tout va bien. Plus de peur que de mal.

Je n’ose toujours pas me retrouver face à face avec Harry, la situation est déjà assez pesante ainsi. Mon sourire commence à trembler, mais je m’empresse d’ajouter :

– Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je dois y aller de toute façon.

Malgré tout, avant de partir, je me tourne vers Harry et l’effleure du regard, je tente de ne pas lire quoi que ce soit dans le sien.

– Merci Harry. Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces mots, sans attendre les siens, je descends les marches à une vitesse qui m’était encore inconnue. Je manque d’ailleurs de louper la dernière. J’ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi.

Après avoir récupéré mon sac, je sors précipitamment du salon de thé. L’air frais me pique les joues, mais je lâche un souffle que j’avais l’impression de retenir depuis des heures.

Sans réfléchir, sans m’arrêter, je marche à enjambées rapides jusqu’à l’appartement. C’est seulement une fois à l’intérieur, essoufflé, au chaud, dans le noir, encore seul, que la réalité me frappe. La scène se rejoue sous mes paupières closes.

_Ce n’est pas mon ami_.

Les mots d’Harry sont encore plus douloureux qu’à l’instant où ils les a prononcé, ils tournent dans ma tête, se répètent. Et la façon dont il s’est reculé brusquement de moi.

Je ne sais pas si je lui ai fait peur, si j’ai eu un geste, un regard, un mot en trop, j’aurai peut-être dû m’excuser, mais ça me serre le coeur. C’est quand même blessant. Je pense que j’ai le droit de l’être.

Ça me fait plus mal qu’au moment où la lame aiguisée du couteau m’a entaillé la peau. Je baisse les yeux vers ma main blessée, la plaie recouverte de bandages. Puis je ferme à nouveau les yeux, tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Et j’inspire.

_Ce n’est pas mon ami_.

Ma poitrine tremble.

_Ce n’est pas mon ami_.

Mais ce n’est rien.

C’est de ma faute, je me suis emballé, je ne réfléchis pas à mes gestes et mes mots. Je m’attache trop vite et trop fort.

Je le sais, ce n’est pas nouveau, j’ai l’habitude, la douleur finira par passer.


	14. 13.

_Noé._

Le sourire aux lèvres, je réponds à un message de Arthur, un garçon que je dois rencontrer en face à face demain soir. Il m’a invité au restaurant et j’ose espérer que ce sera plus que l’histoire d’un soir.

Tandis que je réfléchis à la fin de ma phrase, la sonnerie de l’entrée retentit. Je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean, reviens au comptoir et souris quand je reconnais le client qui vient d’entrer.

– Bonjour ! Que puis-je vous servir ce midi ?

J’ai eu l’occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois, autant pour lui servir son café que pour prendre sa commande. Et je suis capable reconnaître un beau garçon quand j’en vois un. Ce qui m’a tout de suite frappé chez lui, c’est son regard. D’ordinaire d’un bleu azur, il a aujourd'hui une couleur plus terne, qui se rapproche fortement du gris.

Il doit être une de ces personnes dont la couleur des yeux s’adapte à la météo, parce que depuis ce matin sept heures, le ciel est sombre et il pleut par intermittence. Je trouve ça vraiment fascinant.

– Bonjour, un chaï latte et un bagel au saumon s’il vous plaît.

– Je m’en occupe tout de suite ! Sur place ou à emporter ?

– A emporter, merci.

Pendant que je prépare sa commande, il attend patiemment en fouillant dans son porte-monnaie. Je range le bagel, emballé dans un petit sachet en carton, et le gobelet de chaï latte dans un sac et le pose sur le comptoir.

– Voila ! Ah, tant que j’y pense, j’ai quelque chose qui vous appartient.

Ses sourcils se froncent, je m’absente dix secondes le temps d’aller attraper sa veste en jean, posée sur le dossier d’une chaise de la cuisine. Quand je reviens avec et lui tends, il soupire doucement.

– Vous l’aviez oublié l’autre jour, Harry m’a demandé de vous le rendre.

– Merci, je n’y pensais plus du tout.

En échange de son vêtement, il me tend les pièces pour payer sa commande. Il pose la veste sur son bras et prend le sac en carton.

– Ça m’arrive souvent à moi aussi, je souris, l’important c’est que vous ne l’ayez pas perdu.

Il acquiesce, tandis que je compte la monnaie pour lui rendre la différence. Je fouille parmi les petites pièces rouges, puis les pose dans sa main tendue, ainsi que son ticket de caisse.

– Oh, je rajoute en gardant mon sourire, si ça vous dit on organise une soirée scène ouverte Vendredi soir à partir de 20h.

Je me tourne légèrement sur le côté afin de prendre une petite brochure qu’on distribue à nos clients, et lui donne également. Il parcourt la page du regard pendant que je lui explique :

– Il y a des informations sur la page Facebook du salon de thé aussi. Tous les fonds qu’on récoltera ce soir là seront reversés à une association lgbtqia+, n’hésitez pas à venir et à inviter des amis. Tout le monde est le bienvenu. Il y a toujours une super ambiance.

– Merci, j’essayerai de passer.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il glisse le prospectus dans le sac avec sa commande. Je remarque qu’il regarde furtivement autour de lui, alors je lui demande :

– Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir vous installer en salle ? Harry est en pause juste au-dessus, je peux aller le chercher ?

– Non, je ne fais que passer, je suis pressé, mais merci.

Son sourire retombe un peu, il s’éloigne déjà quand je lui dis :

– D’accord, merci et à bientôt !

J’ai le droit à un rapide hochement de tête avant qu’il ne sorte, passe devant la vitrine et disparaît dans la rue.

Un autre client entre derrière lui, je prends sa commande et vais le servir en salle. Je reste là environ vingt minutes, puis Lili vient me remplacer. Harry descend de l’appartement d’Olivia quand j’entre en cuisine.

Déjà ce matin en arrivant au travail, j’ai remarqué qu’il avait de petits yeux, comme s’il n’avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches et je n’ai pas su lui faire décrocher un seul sourire. Pourtant, même lui est parfois amusé par mon humour franchement inexistant, je suspecte que ce soit pour ne pas blesser ma fierté.

Harry, quant à lui, se dirige vers la table, ouvre son carnet de recettes et va chercher les ustensiles dans les tiroirs et les différents pots. Je le suis du regard pendant que je laisse l’évier se remplir d’eau chaude.

– Ça va Harry ? T’as une drôle de mine aujourd'hui.

– J’ai connu mieux.

Au moins, il est sincère. Sa voix est basse, monotone. Il n’a pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la matinée et s’est contenté de cuisiner en silence, dans son coin. Ce n’est pas inhabituel pour lui, il n’est pas un simple serveur comme Lili ou moi, c’est lui qui prépare quasiment toutes les pâtisseries et les boissons de nos menus. Olivia se charge plus du salé, les sandwichs, les bagels ou encore les wraps. Mais je dois reconnaître qu’à deux, ils forment une sacrément belle paire de cuisinier.

Olivia revient de l’entrée arrière avec deux cartons à bout de bras. Elles les pose sur un bout de table en soufflant et ouvre le premier afin de décharger les livraisons de produits.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui jette un regard dans le contenu du premier carton avant de s’attaquer à sa recette.

– T’as loupé ton client préféré, il vient juste de passer.

Directement, il tourne la tête vers moi, son visage reste impassible mais je lui souris. Il pose son fouet, passé à côté de moi et sort de la cuisine pour aller dans la réserve sans m’adresser un mot.

Mon sourire s’efface, je fronce les sourcils. Je pensais que cette information allait lui faire plaisir. Olivia me regarde avec un air compatissant et désolé à la fois. J’arrête le robinet, mes doigts frôlent la mousse dans le bac remplit au passage.

– J’ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

– Ne le prends pas personnellement Noé, il n’est juste pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps.

– J’espère que ça finira par s’arranger, je déteste le voir comme ça.

Olivia me répond par un petit sourire, avant de retourner à son déballage. Je me tourne et commence la vaisselle de ce matin, il vaut mieux toujours anticiper car à l’heure du midi en semaine, il y a toujours un peu plus de monde qu’entre neuf et onze heures.

Le week-end, c’est encore une autre histoire. Les clients semblent moins pressés de prendre leur petit déjeuner le samedi matin et nos pâtisseries, ou plutôt les pâtisseries d’Harry, font toujours fureur.

Quand il revient de la réserve avec quelques ingrédients dans les mains, je tourne le visage par dessus mon épaule, il ne me regarde pas. Nous travaillons tous en silence, et je déteste cette ambiance morose. J’aime quand nous parlons, rions, écoutons un fond de musique.

Une fois les cartons vides, Olivia va ranger les boîtes et paquets dans la réserve. Je lave les derniers couverts, les pose dans l’égouttoir et me tourne vers Harry. Il est en pleine préparation de cookies, ses sourcils sont froncés par la concentration.

– Harry… ?

Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi, une fraction de secondes, puis pose le prochain petit morceau de pâte sur la plaque à cuisson.

– Je suis désolé si je t’ai dit quelque chose de mal je…

– Non, c’est moi, je ne suis juste… pas d’humeur aujourd'hui.

Il m’interrompt et se redresse de manière droite dans sa chaise afin de me faire face. Je suis d’abord soulagé de ne pas l’avoir vexé, mais aussi inquiet de savoir qu’il traverse peut-être un moment difficile.

C’est évident que Harry ne nous dit pas tout. Il a toujours été très secret, réservé, solitaire. Je suis certain qu’Olivia en sait plus que Lili et moi sur ce qui se passe dans sa vie, sans aucun doute parce qu’elle le connaît depuis un peu plus longtemps que nous et qu’elle lui apporte du réconfort.

Mais Harry est aussi un ami en or, une personne sur qui on peut toujours compter, dans n’importe quelle situation. Il sait trouver les mots justes quand il faut, commenter remonter le moral des autres, tous ces petits gestes qui importent plus que de grandes manifestations d’amour.

– Tu ne m’en veux pas alors ?

– Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Tu essaies de me remonter le moral, je ne sais même pas comment te remercier pour ça.

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? T’as pas à me remercier. Juste à me donner quelques pâtisseries de temps en temps, c’est tout.

Je lui souris, et lui aussi. Ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir son visage se dérider un minimum, je ne peux pas retenir mon léger rire. Il lève les yeux au ciel, je viens lui voler un petit bout de pâte dans le fond du récipient avec une cuillère, il me fait les gros yeux mais ne m’en empêche pas pour autant.

Il met la plaque au four, se lave les mains et pose le regard là sur la chaise où se trouvait la veste en jean oubliée. Son expression redevient lointaine, presque triste. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

– Je lui ai rendu tout à l’heure, j’ai proposé d’aller te chercher mais il était pressé.

– C’est rien. Merci.

Sur ses mots, il va s’occuper de ranger et nettoyer la table. Mais je sens dans le son de sa voix que ce n’est pas rien. Cependant, je n’insiste pas. Ce n’est pas le bon moment et il ne me répondra pas si je lui pose la question. Je commence à le connaître.

L’après-midi défile assez rapidement, malgré tout. Je suis exténué mais c’est une sensation agréable, de la satisfaction après une journée productive.

Olivia ferme les portes, les volets. J’enfile ma veste, Lili prend son sac et sourit quand Harry revient en cuisine, après avoir nourri les chats.

– Ça vous dit de passer la soirée devant des bonnes vieilles comédies romantiques ?

– Ouais, un moyen de plus pour me rappeler que je vais certainement rester célibataire toute ma vie. C’est vraiment désespérant, j’ai tellement d’amour à offrir, un corps de rêve, un humour raffiné et aucun mec ne veut autre chose que mes jolies fesses. D’accord je suis beau à tomber mais il y a plus derrière ce visage d’ange !

– Et tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ?

Sa remarque a au moins le mérite de faire sourire Harry, il a du mal à le cacher derrière son semblant d’intérêt pour son tablier qu’il est en train de plier.

Je fais semblant de m’offusquer, elle me sourit fièrement, ses yeux pétillent de malice.

– Lili, je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu. Tout le monde sait que tu files le parfait amour avec ta copine, d’ailleurs vous serez gentilles de ne plus vous bécoter dès que je suis dans la même pièce que vous. Merci.

– Jaloux Noé ?

– Plutôt infiniment dégoûté par ces élans d’amour qui me remémore mon éternelle solitude.

– Tu sais tu aurais pu simplement me dire oui ou non pour le film, je n’ai pas besoin d’un monologue tragique.

Son rire est rapidement rejoins par le mien, Harry lève les yeux au ciel en nous regardant, mais il n’en est pas moins amusé lui aussi. Lili passe un bras autour de ma taille afin de me serrer contre elle et je l’enlace en retour, malgré tout. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et demande :

– Harry, tu te joins à nous ?

Le sourire sur ses lèvres sa fane petit à petit, il baisse la tête et Lili et moi savons déjà quelle sera sa réponse avant même qu’il ne parle.

– Non. Non, merci. Je suis assez fatigué.

– Oh, d’accord.

Ce n’est pas de la déception dans sa voix, seulement de la tristesse et de l’inquiétude. Des sentiments que je ressens aussi. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu’Harry refuse de passer la soirée en notre compagnie. Je doute que ce soit parce qu’il ne veut pas nous voir, mais plutôt car il souhaite s’isoler.

Et je comprends, tout le monde a besoin d’un moment de solitude dans la journée, le problème c’est que c’est trop récurrent avec Harry.

– Mais, une prochaine fois, d’accord ?

Lili acquiesce, un petit sourire triste étend ses lèvres mais elle se détache de moi pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras. Je ne résiste pas longtemps et viens me joindre à eux. On se retrouve à s’enlacer tous les trois, Harry nous sourit, Lili passe ses doigts dans ses boucles.

– Prends soin de toi, promis ?

– Promis.

Il doit sentir l’inquiétude dans sa voix, car il l’étreint davantage. Elle pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou, plusieurs secondes, puis ferme les yeux. Le regard d’Harry croise le mien, je lui souris et il serre ses doigts contre ma veste.

Quand Lili se recule, elle inspire puis embrasse les joues d’Harry. Il n’est pas surpris, elle a toujours été très affective et tactile. Ça ne doit pas le déranger car il n’a jamais fait aucune remarque, je crois que ça le rassure. Il sait qu’il n’est pas tout seul et peut toujours compter sur nous.

– Repose toi, et si jamais tu as envie de parler… ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Tu peux m’appeler ou m’envoyer un message.

– Oui, je sais Lili, merci. Merci beaucoup.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se serrent l’un contre l’autre, je le sens, Harry presse mon épaule avant que l’on ne se sépare. Nous sortons du salon, Lili et moi, et Harry reste en cuisine, il va passer encore une soirée dans le petit appartement d’Olivia.

Je ne doute pas qu’il apprécie sa compagnie, mais ça lui ferait du bien de changer d’air parfois. Cependant, aucun de nous ne peut le forcer tant qu’il n’en a pas envie par lui-même.

Le froid de la fin du mois d’Octobre me mord les joues. Je mets les mains dans les poches de ma veste et soupire, une fumée blanche sort d’entre mes lèvres. Lili marche tête baissée et je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu’elle pleure. C’est seulement quand elle commence à sécher ses joues et renifler que je m’en rends compte.

– Hey Lili…

Je tends une main vers son bras et nous arrête tous les deux, nous avons peu avancé. Elle secoue la tête et enfouie son visage entre ses mains. Je la prends entre mes bras afin de la serrer contre moi. Elle est presque plus grande que moi quand elle porte ses chaussures à plateforme.

– Désolée… je suis désolée c’est juste que… ça me fait vraiment mal au coeur de le voir dans cet état là. Et il nous dit rien, je veux… je veux pas insister et lui forcer la main, mais j’ai pas envie qu’il s’éloigne de nous ou fasse une bêtise ou… je…

Sa voix se brise et elle part dans un autre sanglot étranglé, mon coeur se serre parce que je hais par dessus tout voir mes amis dans un tel état. Je caresse son dos au-dessus de sa veste et secoue la tête.

– Non, écoute... ça ira d’accord ? Il ne va pas bien en ce moment, ça va peut-être encore durer plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas. Puis, comme a dit Olivia, il finira par aller mieux, et il se confiera à nous quand il se sentira prêt.

Lorsque je termine de parler, je me recule et pose une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux brillent, mais elle ne pleure plus. Le bout de son nez est rougie, à cause du froid et des larmes.

– J’aimerais tellement faire plus pour lui. J’ai l’impression de ne pas être assez présente.

Même si on ne se connaît pas depuis des années, j’ai fini par constater que Lili est une personne avec la main sur le coeur. Elle est plus jeune que nous, mais c’est elle qui noue lie tous ensemble avec son instinct maternel et protecteur.

Si j’ai un problème, je sais que je peux toujours me tourner vers elle. Et c’est à ça qu’on reconnaît une vraie amitié.

– Il ne le montre pas, mais il est reconnaissant de tout ce que tu fais, crois moi. Il a juste… besoin de temps et d’espace.

Lili hoche la tête lentement, sans rien ajouter. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre moi tandis que nous reprenons la route.

– Allez, _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_ nous attend.

– Mais je voulais regarder _Love Actually…_ !

– Lili, celui-là on a dit qu’on le gardait pour Noël.

– Ça nous empêche pas de le regarder plusieurs fois.

Je baisse la tête vers elle en souriant, elle a retrouvé une étincelle de sa joie de vivre, même si la tristesse et l’inquiétude sont toujours présentes au fond de son regard. Elle a besoin d’une soirée tranquille pour penser à autre chose, elle aussi.

Et pour se remonter le moral, il n’y a rien de meilleur qu’une bonne vieille comédie romantique, de la nourriture et des personnes chères à nos côtés. Je sais déjà qu’elle se sentira encore mieux quand sa petite-amie sera à ses côtés.

– Bon, Yanel tranchera entre les deux.

– J’adore ta copine Li, mais elle n’est pas subjective elle va évidemment choisir comme toi alors on tirera à la courte paille.

– On t’a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment un mauvais perdant ?

Je lui tire la langue, elle rit et se blottit contre moi. Nous marchons en discutant jusqu’à son appartement. Yanel a déjà préparé le repas, il mijote sur le feu, Lili lance le film, parce que sa copine a, bien entendu, suivi son choix. Je les laisse faire sans rechigner, même si je lève les yeux au ciel pour les taquiner quand le générique de _Love Actually_ débute.

Nous nous installons dans le canapé avec nos assiettes et des couvertures, je prends une photo de nous trois et l’envoie à Harry. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. Il répond, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un simple coeur, mais ça veut déjà dire beaucoup.


	15. 14.

_Harry._

Ce soir, Louis arrive en même temps que Quentin. Ils discutent et rient en entrant dans le salon de thé. Il est encore assez tôt, donc pour le moment il n’y a que Léonie qui est arrivée, elle est toujours là un petit peu avant les autres. Elle aime discuter avec moi, ou plutôt monopoliser la conversation, elle a vite compris que je ne faisais pas des monologue sur ma vie, et ça ne la gêne pas de le faire à ma place.

De ce fait, l’entrée de Louis et Quentin ne passe pas inaperçue. La clochette qui retentit quand Quentin ouvre la porte et la tient pour Louis. Le rire clair de Louis, qui me fait un drôle d’effet dans le ventre.

J’ai angoissé toute la semaine à l’idée d’être dans la même pièce que lui ce soir. Une semaine est passée depuis l’incident. Le jour où il s’est coupé la main et où j’ai dit ouvertement, en sa présence, qu’il n’était pas mon ami.

J’ai passé sept jours sans le voir et ça m’a paru une éternité. Jusqu’au dernier moment, j’ai cru qu’il n’allait pas venir au cours, et je ne sais pas si ça m’angoisse ou ça me rassure qu’il soit là. J’aurais peut-être préféré qu’il m’évite, comme il l’a fait cette semaine, parce que je suis encore accablé par les remords.

Avant que son regard ne puisse croiser le mien, je tourne le dos et pars en cuisine chercher d’autres ingrédients pour finir d’installer les plans de travail. J’ai honte. Et le seul moyen que je trouve pour contrer ce malaise en moi est de fuir. Ce n’est pas la solution, je le sais, mais je n’ai jamais ressenti une aussi grande culpabilité.

Ça me ronge, parce que je ne le pensais pas. Ces mots que j’ai, indirectement, lancé à Louis. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais pris par la panique et l’incertitude, je n’ai pas su comment réagir à l’arrivée et la présence d’Olivia. J’ai répondu la première chose qui m’est passée par la tête et je l’ai regretté à la seconde même où les mots ont franchi mes lèvres.

Ils sonnaient comme une insulte, un dégoût. Et Louis est tout sauf une personne repoussante. Ça m’a fait peur, ces rapprochements soudains entre nous, mais ça ne justifie pas mon comportement et je lui dois des excuses, au moins ça. Il ne mérite pas que je le traite ainsi.

Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c’est que de ma faute, nous nous sommes éloignés. J’ai creusé moi même un fossé entre nous, que Louis ne voudra certainement plus jamais franchir. Il a tous les droits de m’en vouloir et de m’éviter, parce que c’est moi le problème. Toujours moi.

– Harry, tu veux de l’aide ?

La voix de Léonie me sort de mes pensées, je me tourne vers elle et secoue la tête en déguisant mes lèvres de mon plus sincère sourire. Elle porte un châle autour de ses épaules et des petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez.

– Non merci, ça ira.

– Tu as une petite mine ces temps-ci, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Je dois vraiment avoir une mauvais tête pour que tout le monde le remarque et me pose la question. Mais c’est le manque de sommeil, l’angoisse permanente, l’anxiété, le stress. Il n’y a jamais un jour sans ombre, et maintenant que j’ai tout gâché avec Louis ma seule source de lumière disparaît.

Petit à petit, je retourne dans le noir complet de ma vie, et ça m’effraie.

– Oui, juste fatigué. Tu sais comment c’est à cette époque de l’année.

– Certes, mais ne t’épuises pas à la tâche, d’accord ? Il faut prendre soin de toi, tu es encore tout jeune et tu as toute ta vie devant toi

Elle tend la main pour presser la mienne entre ses doigts, sa douceur me réchauffe quelque peu le corps. Pendant un court instant. Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle s’en fasse pour moi, elle ou tous les autres. Je lui souris et elle croit à mon mensonge. C’est devenu une habitude.

Léonie me suit en salle alors que je porte les derniers ustensiles sur les plans de travail. Gaëtan vient d’arriver, il ouvre sa grosse doudoune. Mes yeux tombent sur Louis et Quentin qui discutent près du coin de table où je laisse toujours des petits gobelets de thé et de café à disposition, pour patienter et se réchauffer.

Quentin parle en agitant les mains et Louis le regarde avec un sourire solaire qui repousserait la moindre tempête. Mon ventre se noue. Je baisse la tête vers la spatule entre mes doigts.

– Laisse moi m’occuper de ça mon grand, je commence à connaître le fonctionnement, toi va parler à Louis en attendant.

Je tourne subitement mon visage vers Léonie qui saisit les ustensiles que j’ai préparé, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me lance un regard derrière ses lunettes qui laisse entendre plus qu’elle ne dit. Je fronce les sourcils et demande, surpris :

– Qu… quoi ?

– Tu crois que je ne te vois pas le suivre du regard depuis tout à l’heure ? Je porte peut-être des lunettes mais je ne suis pas aveugle jeune homme.

Mes joues se mettent à chauffer, peut-être même l’entièreté de mon visage. Je ravale ma salive, parce que, même si je m’efforce de garder une barrière devant mes émotions, Léonie a su lire en moi.

Elle me fait un petit clin d’oeil qui me ferait presque sourire si je n’étais pas aussi paniqué à l’idée d’aller approcher Louis, et plus encore d’engager une conversation avec lui. Mais je n’ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas l’éviter, il a le droit à des excuses et des explications.

Je prends quelques secondes pour inspirer et expirer, discrètement, avant de m’avancer vers la table où ils sont toujours en pleine conversation, Quentin et lui.

A chaque pas, ma gorge se serre davantage. Mon coeur se met à faire des siennes, à taper contre ma poitrine. Je fais tout pour paraître le plus naturel et aimable possible quand j’arrive devant eux. Quentin me voit en premier, il me sourit après avoir bu dans son gobelet.

Louis tourne la tête vers moi et ça ne devrait pas me toucher autant de voir son sourire perdre de sa couleur, ni qu’il semble fuir mon regard.

– Bonsoir.

Je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix, bien trop rauque et rapide. Je voudrais disparaître.

– Salut Harry, je disais justement que le thé est excellent. C’est nouveau ?

– Merci, c’est vanille et miel.

Quentin acquiesce et me répète qu’il adore, avant de dire qu’il va aller saluer les autres et se préparer. Je me retrouve seul avec Louis, il tient un gobelet presque vide dans sa main. Son regard se pose sur moi, il me parle d’une voix basse.

– Salut…

Je tente un sourire, il essaie de me le rendre. Sans grand succès. Je ne veux pas être celui qui éteint toutes ses étoiles.

Et c’est certain, j’ai tout gâché entre nous. Je le vois dans ses yeux. J’ai tout assombri en lui. Ma gorge se noue, j’aimerai revenir en arrière et effacer mes mots, chasser l’ombre qui prend le dessus sur son visage.

Mais c’est impossible. Je suis déjà incapable de lui dire que je le trouve beau dans son sweat violet et vert d’aujourd’hui, ou que je trouve que la couleur rouge lui va bien, que le gris met en avant le bleu de ses yeux, le même bleu que celui la mer en plein mois d’août sous le soleil, mais que j’aime aussi la nuance de vert qui habille parfois son regard quand il fait plus sombre dehors

Je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

Ou que j’aime entendre son rire chanter dans mes oreilles, le son de sa voix éraillée, voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres ou l’expression sérieuse sur son visage quand il se concentre.

Je baisse les yeux, et demande, la gorge toujours aussi nouée :

– Comment va ta main ?

Ma question semble surprendre un instant, il regarde ses doigts puis hausse les épaules.

– Oh, bien, très bien. Je n’ai plus mal du tout et mon meilleur ami en prend soin tous les jours.

Il n’y a plus que les petits bandages le long de la plaie, qui elle ne se voit quasiment plus. Je refrène l’envie de passer mes doigts contre sa peau, d’en sentir la chaleur et la douceur sous la mienne. Qu’il réchauffe mon corps entier.

– J’espère que ça va laisser une cicatrice, ce serait vachement cool tu trouves pas ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde aussi et pour une fois je vois l’ombre d’un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres. Un de ces sourires dont il me faisait le privilège, avant.

Parfois j’aimerais que ce soit aussi simple que dans les livres ou les films. Je rencontre une belle personne qui me plaît, on se tourne autour un petit moment, puis on s’embrasse et la vie de couple s’enchaîne.

Mais là, je connais Louis depuis seulement un peu plus d’un mois et je suis déjà en train de dresser des barrières et creuser des ravins entre nous. C’est pour cette raison que je terminerai ma vie seul, parce que je suis incapable de me laisser goûter au bonheur, incapable de laisser les autres m’approcher et se faire entièrement une place dans ma vie.

Le sourire de Louis s’efface petit à petit quand il se rend compte que sa remarque ne me décroche pas même une minuscule once d’amusement. Je suis trop perdu dans mes pensées, mes doutes et mes réflexions pour remarquer que mon visage reste de marbre.

Gêné, je me mets à jouer avec mes bagues autour de mes doigts. Je regarde autour de moi. Léonie est en train de discuter avec Gaëtan et Quentin autour des tables de travail, ils ne font même pas attention à nous, mais j’ai quand même la sensation que tous les yeux du monde sont rivés sur moi.

Pourtant, il n’y a que Louis qui me regarde. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il a une petite barbe de quelques jours, légèrement rousse par endroits. L’envie de passer mes doigts contre, pour vérifier sa douceur, se réveille en moi.

Je ravale ma salive, puis serre mon tablier entre mes doigts. Si je suis venu jusqu’ici pour lui parler, ce n’est pas pour me défiler au dernier moment, même si mon coeur se serre tellement que j’ai du mal à respirer.

– Louis…

Le mot sort à peine de ma bouche dans un souffle que clochette d’entrée sonne et m’interrompt dans ma phrase. Joséphine et Muriel viennent d’arriver, elles nous saluent en souriant et il est déjà l’heure.

Ce que j’ai à lui dire n’est pas à bâcler en deux secondes, alors je préfère attendre le bon moment, lorsqu’on sera seuls tous les deux. Sans risque d’être interrompus ou entendus. Je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres sèches et lui demande :

– Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester deux minutes après le cours, je… j’aimerai te parler ?

– D’accord.

Sa réponse est brève, il n’a pas réfléchi avant de me répondre, mais le regard plus adoucit qu’il pose sur moi me laisse croire que ce n’est peut-être pas la fin.

J’acquiesce, la gorge toujours aussi nouée, et le laisse afin de rejoindre mon plan de travail. Tout le monde s’installe, enfile son tablier, se lave les mains à l’évier près de la cuisine.

Léonie me jette un regard, puis me presse affectueusement l’épaule quand elle passe à côté de moi pour rejoindre sa place. J’inspire et commence les explications de la recette d’aujourd’hui, des muffins à la pomme et à la cannelle, ce n’est pas bien compliqué et c’est surtout un délice en cette période de l’année alors que les journées deviennent plus courtes et froides.

Ce soir je n’ai pas trop à les aider, ils se débrouillent tous d’une manière ou d’une autre en suivant la recette. Je joue le jeu à chaque fois et en fais quelques uns aussi, que je vendrais demain matin aux premiers clients.

Malgré tout, le cours passe relativement vite. Ils sont tous heureux de repartir avec leurs pâtisseries sous le bras. Les muffins de Louis sont légèrement bancales et brunies sur le dessus, ça me ferait presque sourire.

Avant de partir, Léonie me serre contre elle et me sermonne en me disant, très sérieusement :

– Et surtout repose toi, compris ?

Je hoche la tête et serre sa main dans la mienne. Bientôt, tout le monde s’en va. Il ne reste plus que Louis et Quentin.

Louis laisse sa préparation refroidir dans le tupperware et je le vois discuter deux minutes avec Quentin. Je termine de plier mon tablier, essayant de ne pas trop les fixer, de ne pas y prêter attention.

Puis la clochette retentit, et c’est le silence. Louis est toujours là, il goûte un bout de son muffin et attend visiblement que je sois prêt à venir le voir. Je vais ranger les tabliers et quelques ustensiles, comme après chaque cours.

Quand je reviens en salle, Louis est assit dans un siège autour d’un table, il tient un gobelet entre ses mains et je remarque qu’il en a déposé un encore fumant, en face lui, pour moi. Cette attention ne devrait pas me toucher autant.

Après m’être lavé les mains et avoir inspiré longuement, je le rejoins et prends place dans l’autre siège. Je croise une jambe au-dessus de l’autre, joue avec un bout de mon pantalon, puis prends le gobelet.

– Merci. Je… je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps, j’ai juste…

– Je ne suis pas pressé, Harry.

Mon regard se relève vers son visage, il me sourit légèrement derrière son gobelet. Sa voix est aussi douce que la note de miel dans le thé, peut-être même plus encore.

Je baisse les yeux vers la table, la bougie éteinte, le prospectus du salon, une petite plante grasse. Le silence me tue, mais je ne sais par où commencer sans m’enfoncer plus encore dans ma gêne. Son regard sur moi me déstabilise assez. Derrière ses airs maladroits, Louis est très impressionnant et ça n’aide pas ma nature déjà très timide.

Au bout d’un moment, j’ouvre la bouche pour reprendre la parole.

– Je suis désolé…

– Je te demande pardon…

Nos deux voix s’élèvent et se mêlent dans l’air. Nos têtes se redressent en même temps et nos regards surpris se croisent.

Un sourire s’étend sur ses lèvres et je ne peux pas retenir le mien, moi non plus. Il fronce les sourcils doucement, je rougis quelque peu. Je me pince les lèvres et lui demande :

– Pourquoi tu t’excuses ?

Il pose son gobelet sur la table en soupirant. Je garde le mien entre mes doigts pour me réchauffer. Louis passe une main dans ses cheveux, une mèche retombe sur le dessus de son front et si j’en avais eu l’audace, j’aurais passé mes doigts dedans, moi aussi.

– L’autre soir… je ne sais pas, je suis désolé si je t’ai mis mal à l’aise, ou si j’ai eu un geste ou une parole en trop, je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte…

– Non, je secoue plusieurs fois la tête en me redressant un peu dans ma chaise, ce n’est pas de ta faute Louis. Ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi je… je n’aurais jamais dû dire ça, encore moins de cette manière là. Tu vois, je suis aussi maladroit que toi. Je m’excuse, je… je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai été malpoli et je regrette. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée..

Pour une fois, je ne me défile pas. Je soutiens son regard. Parce que je veux qu’il sache que mes excuses sont sincères et qu’il n’y est pour rien.

Il me fixe un instant, puis appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux, croise ses paumes l’une contre l’autre devant lui. Je détaille les tatouages qui ornent ses poignets et ses doigts, j’ai envie de découvrir s’il en cache d’autres sur le reste de son corps.

– Mais tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas amis, et je ne voulais pas te forcer la main en quoi que ce soit.

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées, je cligne des paupières et cherche son regard. Mais il fixe la table et continue de parler.

– Je sais que… je peux être assez difficile à supporter parfois, je parle trop et je… je ne t’évitais pas ces derniers jours, c’est juste que… je ne savais pas comment agir, si j’avais dépassé des limites ou…

– Et si j’ai envie que tu le sois ?

Je le coupe, d’une voix douce mais assurée. Il relève les yeux vers moi, ses lèvres encore entrouvertes car il n’a pas terminé sa phrase. Ses sourcils se froncent, il me demande :

– Pardon ?

Mon coeur bat si fort qu’il résonne entre mes oreilles, je dois me concentrer pour entendre la voix de Louis au-dessus du chaos à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

Je maintiens le contact visuel avec lui, parce qu’encore une fois j’ai besoin de lui faire comprendre que je suis sincère.

– Je sais que j’ai agis comme un idiot, mais j’avais peur de… je n’ai pas beaucoup d’amis Louis, c’est un peu nouveau pour moi. Mais je... j’ai envie que tu en fasses partie ?

Et je ne regrette pas les mots qui sortent de ma bouche, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir posé cette question. Je ne peux pas continuer de repousser les personnes qui souhaitent entrer dans ma vie sous prétexte que j’ai peur qu’il me voit comme je suis, qu’il puisse m’atteindre, me blesser, m’abandonner.

Si ça devait arriver, si Louis viendrait à disparaître de ma vie dans deux semaines ou un an, ce ne serait pas la première personne que je vois partir. J’ai perdu des amis, des amant.es, mes parents. Je ne peux pas laisser mes craintes et mes doutes prendre le dessus, ils l’ont déjà fait plusieurs fois, et j’en ai assez de me faire ronger le corps et l’âme par des sentiments que je ne contrôle pas.

J’ai le droit de vivre, moi aussi.

Au moins un petit peu.

L’expression de Louis passe par de la surprise puis s’illumine. Réellement. Ses yeux, son visage entier prennent vie. Il ne peut pas cacher son sourire ou la lueur qui brille dans son regard.

Et d’une voix claire, il me répond :

– Alors, j’ai bien envie de l’être moi aussi.

Je pourrais me lever, là maintenant, et le serrer dans mes bras. Mais, même si j’en ai besoin, c’est une réaction trop démesurée. Il n’y a rien d’exceptionnel à se faire de nouveaux amis.

Bien qu’avec Louis, ça a un goût spécial. La chaleur et la caresse d’un rayon de soleil d’été sur mon visage. Un bout de lumière que je vais tenter de chérir un maximum.

Mes joues chauffent, je baisse la tête et souris, malgré moi, parce que ce n’est pas la fin. Je n’ai pas tout gâché, pas encore.

Louis prend son gobelet, puis me demande avec une saveur de bonheur dans la voix :

– Amis donc ?

– Amis.

Sourire aux lèvres, Louis lève son gobelet et le taper doucement contre le mien. Il termine le reste du thé au fond et j’avale lentement les quelques gorgées qu’il me reste.

Je sens mon corps se détendre. Sa bonne humeur est communicative, ça doit expliquer les petites étincelles qui se frétillent dans mon ventre. Mais je pense aussi que le regard que Louis pose sur moi n’y est pas pour rien. Je ne vois qu’eux, ses yeux d’un bleu intense.

Il se rassoit de façon à avoir son dos appuyé contre la chaise, puis me pose la question :

– Tu es certain que ce n’est pas trop précipité pour toi ?

– Non, et toi ?

Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu’à ce moment même. Il n’y a aucune hésitation ni dans ma voix ni dans la sienne.

– Moi non plus.

Louis maintient mon regard un instant, avant de se lever et d’aller jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle recyclable. Je fais de même, tandis qu’il range ses affaires. Il met soigneusement le tupperware dans son sac puis se tourne vers moi.

– Oh, et merci pour la veste l’autre jour.

– C’est normal.

Il la porte aujourd’hui, elle est de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Bleu Louis.

Je baisse les yeux, il s’approche de quelques pas pour avoir mon attention. Son expression s’est adoucie, il n’y a plus ces petites rides sur son front.

– Harry… Si jamais, et je parle sérieusement pour une fois, je dépasse des limites ou je fais quelque chose de travers, dis le moi d’accord ?

Ses mots me font du bien, je ne peux pas retenir le léger sourire qui se forme sur mes lèvres. Louis est une personne très attentionnée, je l’ai remarqué dès notre première rencontre, mais j’en ai une preuve formelle aujourd’hui.

Je sais que Lili, Noé et Olivia tiennent à moi, ils ont chacun leur façon de faire, de me montrer leur affection, seulement je sens qu’avec Louis ce n’est pas pareil. Peut-être parce qu’il est différent, plus terre à terre et altruiste.

Mais je crois aussi que chaque relation est unique.

Je me pince les lèvres et souffle :

– Merci Louis.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

– De quoi ?

– D’être resté.

Un sourire fend ses lèvres, il hausse simplement les épaules pour me faire comprendre que c’est normal. Mais c’est déjà beaucoup à mes yeux. J’ai peu de personnes qui sont restées dans ma vie, et je redoute fort le moment où ce sera à son tour de me laisser.

Je le raccompagne à la porte, il tourne la tête vers moi alors que je trouve le courage de lui demander :

– Tu seras présent à la soirée demain ?

– Ça m’a l’air très sympa, alors oui je viendrais.

La perspective de le voir le lendemain me réchauffe quelque peu la poitrine, je souris et acquiesce. Je lui ouvre la porte, il me remercie puis sort un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste.

– A demain alors.

– A demain, bonne soirée Harry.

Sa voix n’est qu’un nuage de douceur, tout comme le sourire qui anime son visage je le regarde s’éloigner plusieurs secondes puis ferme la porte à clefs et baisse les volets. Louis disparaît de ma vue, mais il occupe encore mes pensées toute la soirée.

Je prépare le dîner pour Olivia et moi et je pense à lui.

Je prends ma douche et je pense à lui.

Je lis son exemplaire d’ _Orlando_ et je pense à lui.

Je m’endors et je pense à lui.

C’est certainement pour ça que je ne fais aucun cauchemar cette nuit.


	16. 15.

_Harry._

Olivia me jette un dernier regard encourageant avant de fermer la porte derrière le notaire. Elle a encore du travail et j’ai souhaité m’entretenir seul avec lui aujourd’hui. Malgré sa grande gentillesse, Olivia n’a pas besoin de subir et d’entendre tous mes problèmes. Je lui en cause déjà assez comme ça. Je n’ai pas envie d’être un fardeau constant sur ses épaules, c’est pour cette raison que je veux me trouver un appartement le plus vite possible.

Mes mains tremblent encore et j’ai l’impression d’avoir un trou dans la poitrine. L’homme me salut avant de prendre place en face de moi, autour de la table.

– Bonjour Monsieur Styles.

– Bonjour…

Je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix. Je ne sais pas où je puise la force de parler. Mais je trouve quand même le courage de lui demander :

– Désirez-vous une tasse de café ?

– Je veux bien, merci beaucoup.

Sans Olivia, mon stresse et mon anxiété sont encore plus élevés, seulement je dois savoir me débrouiller sans elle, sans les autres. Seul. Je prends la cafetière laissée sur la table de son salon et sers une tasse au notaire.

Il me remercie, je n’ai toujours pas touché à la mienne. Ma gorge est bien trop nouée que je sache boire ne serait-ce qu’une petite gorgée. Il sort des papiers de sa sacoche et commence à parler :

– Alors, j’ai parcouru votre dossier ces derniers jours, passé plusieurs appels et je peux déjà vous dire qu’il vous sera possible de vendre la maison.

Mon rythme cardiaque s’emballe. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me jette des coups d’oeil puis se concentre à nouveau sur ses papiers étalés devant lui.

– Votre mère n’est pas en état psychologique pour s’occuper du bien, et étant donné les rapports du médecin, il est fort probable qu’elle ne sorte pas avant un moment. Je ne suis pas un expert dans le domaine de la santé, mais je suppose que même à sa sortie elle ne pourra pas vivre sans une aide à domicile, donc encore moins gérer tout ce dont nous sommes en train de parler. Quant à votre père…

J’inspire et bloque mon souffle à l’intérieur de mon corps. C’est devenu une habitude, un réflexe même, à chaque fois que l’on évoque sa personne, je ferme toutes les barrières pour ne pas être atteint.

– Au vu de sa situation, il ne pourra pas superviser la vente. Simplement, je suis obligé d’aller le voir pour en discuter avec lui, c’est un protocole, comme la maison est à son nom. Je prévois d’aller lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine.

Mes oreilles commencent déjà à siffler et je serre si fort mes doigts entre eux, sous la table, que mes phalanges deviennent blanches. J’ai besoin de faire ça pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer, ou à fuir parce que c’est déjà trop pour moi.

– Mais… j’aurais besoin que vous soyez présent ce jour là, vous aussi.

Un coup dans la poitrine.

Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. J’ai comme le sensation d’être projeté en dehors de mon propre corps. De ne plus rien voir. Plus rien entendre.

Le notaire continue de parler mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu’il me dit. Ses mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Je vais devoir revoir le revoir, après toutes ces années. Cette simple pensée me donne la nausée.

– Monsieur Styles… ?

Je cligne des paupières, mes yeux me piquent, je crois que je suis au bord des larmes. Le notaire a la tête penchée vers moi, il semble à la fois désolé et confus.

– Je sais que c’est… délicat, malheureusement je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il me faut son accord et que vous confirmiez votre démarche auprès de lui.

Ce n’est pas de sa faute, c’est la mienne. Je ne suis incapable de gérer mes émotions. Je suis incapable de lui faire face, même aujourd’hui, même des années après.

Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort et je ne le serais jamais assez.

Une boule énorme se tord dans mon estomac et gonfle dans ma gorge, une boule d’angoisse et de peur. Je tire sur mes doigts, joue avec mes bagues et demande, la voix nouée :

– C’est… c’est vraiment obligé ?

– Oui, je suis désolé… si je pouvais je ferais autrement.

J’acquiesce difficilement, la tête baissée. Plus le temps passe, plus je me fais une raison. Je n’aurai jamais la liberté complète que je désire. Je ne serai jamais entièrement heureux.

Ils m’ont volé mon enfance, des années de ma vie, et mon bonheur. Pour ça, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

J’aime à penser que je suis sans famille, parfois je me conforte même dans cette idée, mais elle finit toujours par me rattraper, d’une façon ou d’une autre, et c’est à chaque fois plus douloureux de me dire qu’ils ne partiront jamais vraiment de mon existence.

Ce ne sont pas mes parents. Ils ne l’ont jamais été. Seulement des personnes qui ont eu assez pitié de moi pour m’élever un minimum. Ils ne m’ont jamais vu comme leur fils non plus. Ma mère m’a déjà dit qu’ils ne m’ont jamais désiré, que j’étais une erreur, qu’il était trop tard pour qu’elle avorte.

Mon père me regardait peu, il n’a jamais eu un geste ou un mot tendre pour moi, ma mère était un peu plus aimante, au début. Mais sa santé mentale s’est rapidement détraquée, notre vie de famille aussi et ils m’ont tous les deux entraînés dans leur chute.

– Mais vous pouvez demander à quelqu’un de vous accompagner, si vous le souhaitez. Ce ne sera que quelques minutes, vous n’aurez même pas besoin de lui adresser directement la parole. Juste faire acte de présence.

La voix du notaire me sort de mes pensées qui me hantent jour et nuit. Des souvenirs que j’aimerai effacer à tout jamais.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau, il sourit tristement, puis boit une gorgée de son café. Je regarde le mien, il doit être froid à présent.

Les larmes me remontent dans la gorge et elles menacent de sortir d’une minute à l’autre. J’ai besoin de changer de sujet.

– Et si… si la maison est vendue, qu’en est-il de l’argent ?

Il pose sa tasse, puis examine rapidement le dossier sous ses yeux.

– Votre père ne peut percevoir aucun revenu alors ce sera votre mère qui touchera la somme.

– Donc… je n’aurais rien du tout ?

Même si j’avais de l’espoir, ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise. Ils ne m’ont jamais rien donné, rien laissé. J’ai dû me débrouiller pour payer mes études, ma première voiture, tout ce que je voulais obtenir devait venir de mes propres poches.

Le seul cadeau que j’ai eu de leur part, c’est ce qu’ils se soient tous les deux éloignés de moi. Pas définitivement, mais j’ai l’impression de pouvoir respirer quelques minutes dans la journée, et c’est déjà ça.

Ça change d’avoir la sensation permanente de suffoquer à chaque petite seconde de la journée.

– Je dois encore me pencher davantage sur la question, mais votre nom n’apparaît sur aucun contrat alors il est fort possible que tout revienne à votre mère.

Je hausse les épaules.

– Ce n’est rien, je veux juste vendre la maison au plus vite.

Le notaire acquiesce et note des mots sur un papier, avant de ranger le dossier. Il me donne une copie d’une lettre qu’il a reçu de l’agence immobilière, une preuve que la maison pourra être vendue une fois les démarches nécessaires terminées.

– Je vous enverrai un mail avec la date et l’heure du rendez-vous Lundi, monsieur Styles.

– Merci.

Je le regarde prendre sa sacoche et se lever. Même si mes jambes ne tiennent plus le poids de mon corps, et se mettent à trembler elles-aussi, je me redresse pour l’accompagner à la porte.

Il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main, je la serre brièvement.

– Vous me voyez encore désolé pour cet inconvénient, j’aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement.

_Et moi dont._

Je tente de lui répondre par un sourire. Mais mes lèvres n’ont pas la force de bouger. Il semble comprendre et n’insiste pas.

Une fois que la porte se referme derrière lui, je reste debout au milieu du salon, silencieux. Enfin presque, Hadès ronronne, roulé en boule sur le plaid du canapé.

Mes jambes vacillent, je me laisse tomber au sol, dos contre le mur. Je ne suis plus conscient de mon corps, de tout autour de moi. Un rideau noir de plomb s’abat sur moi, m’empêche de respirer.

Je peux simplement pleurer. Pleurer jusqu’à ne plus rien avoir, ne plus rien sentir. Si ce n’est la douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Ce poids qui presse constamment contre mon coeur.

Les sanglots se coincent en travers de ma gorge, je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, ramenés contre mon torse et enfouie mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je serre, je m’y accroche tellement fort que je vois des étoiles danser sous mes paupières fermées.

Mes doigts tremblent, ou c’est mon corps entier je ne sais pas je ne sais plus je pleure silencieusement mais à l’intérieur de moi tout hurle

je ne peux pas le revoir j’en suis incapable c’est au-dessus de mes forces je ne peux pas je ne peux pas je ne peux pas je ne peux p

– Harry ?

La voix inquiète d’Olivia me sort de ma torpeur. Je ne l’ai même pas entendu entrer et montrer les escaliers. Mon coeur bat trop fort sous ma peau.

Je relève la tête, elle s’est accroupie face à moi et tend une main pour la poser sur mon bras. J’ai tellement honte d’être dans un tel état devant elle.

Mais elle ne cherche pas à savoir, à comprendre, du moins pas maintenant. Elle reste avec moi, au milieu du salon, jusqu’à ce que je me calme, jusqu’à ce que ma crise passe. Après de longues minutes, elle m’aide à me relever et m’emmène dans ma chambre.

Je m’allonge au milieu de mes couvertures et mes coussins, elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et contre ma joue humide. Elle s’assoit au bord du lit, puis me sourit.

– Écoute, on ferme plus tôt pour préparer la soirée de toute façon. Le temps de tout fermer et Lili et Noé vont monter te voir dans deux heures, d’accord ? Essaie de te reposer un peu en attendant.

– Je… je veux travailler Olivia…

– Oui, je sais, mais tu n’es pas en état pour le moment. On va se débrouiller sans toi, ça ira. Et si tu as envie d’en parler tout à l’heure, ou ce soir, je serais là, on sera tous là. Mais là tu as besoin de répits.

Ses doigts serrent les miens, je soupire, parce que je déteste cette situation. Je déteste être un poids pour le monde, être un obstacle.

J’acquiesce et me tourne sur le côté, dos à elle. Je ne veux pas qu’elle me voit pleurer, ni elle ni personne d’autre. La couverture remontée jusqu’à mon nez, je l’écoute se lever, descendre les escaliers puis fermer la porte de l’appartement.

Le silence à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux, serre les poings autour de la couverture, fort. Petit à petit, la fatigue gagne, je commence à m’endormir quand je sens un poids dans le lit. Du mouvement à mes pieds. J’entends ronronner, Hadès se couche près de mon torse, sa chaleur m’apporte du réconfort. Je me sens moins seul.

Le chemin est encore long.

Je vais devoir me battre deux fois plus.

Contre eux.

Contre moi même.

Mais, enfin, je vois une lueur au bout du tunnel. Une lueur d’espoir.

Quand je me réveille, plus tard, je suis d’abord un peu désorienté. Je ne suis plus couché sur le côté, mais sur le dos, et je sens des doigts dans mes cheveux, caresser mon crâne. Hadès n’est plus contre moi non plus, mais je l’entends ronronner, ainsi que des voix basses.

J’ouvre les yeux en bougeant légèrement, la pièce n’est pas plongée dans le noir alors mon regard tombe sur mes deux amis. Lili est celle qui joue avec mes cheveux, le dos appuyé contre le mur, puis Noé à ma gauche qui caresse le dos d’Hadès, installé sur ses jambes croisées en tailleurs. Ils me sourient tous les deux quand ils remarquent que je suis de retour parmi eux.

Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour les mériter, mais j’ai à nouveau envie de pleurer. Seulement, mon corps est vide.

C’est Noé qui prend la parole en premier.

– Tu ne pourrais pas me dire ton secret Harry ? Parce que tu restes beau même quand tu dors. Tu ne ronfles pas, tu ne baves pas, tu n’as pas la bouche grande ouverte… comment tu fais ? T’es pas humain c’est ça ? Tu peux tout nous avouer tu sais.

Malgré tout, je parviens à sourire. Parce que Noé est comme ça, il met son grain de bonne humeur partout. Il arrive à utiliser l’humour même dans la pire des situation, et ça me détend.

Le rire de Lili emplit la pièce, elle lève les yeux au ciel mais Noé ajoute :

– Je suis sérieux !

– Laisse lui le temps de se réveiller No.

– Avoue quand même que c’est pas normal d’avoir une tête comme ça à son réveil.

Je ne peux pas retenir mon léger rire. Noé me fait un clin d’oeil et se penche afin d’embrasser mon front, je voudrais les remercier mais ce ne sera jamais assez. Ils en font tellement pour moi.

– On t’a rapporté du chaï qui restait, Olivia t’en a gardé une tasse, continue Lili. Et il y a deux ou trois parts de gâteaux au salon si tu veux.

– Merci.

Ma voix est enrouée, faible. Lili me sourit mais je vois dans son regard qu’elle est triste, inquiète surtout.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Aujourd’hui, j’ai décidé de ne pas leur mentir. Pas entièrement.

Ils n’ont pas besoin de tout savoir, mais ils ont le droit de comprendre, eux aussi.

– Pas trop, mais ça ira.

Lili soupire, ma réponse semble la soulager d’un côté parce que je ne me cache pas derrière des mensonges et des faux sourires. Elle continue de caresser mes cheveux, je suis toujours allongé sur le dos.

Noé cesse de s’occuper d’Hadès qui, pour autant, ne bouge pas de sa place. Il doit s’être endormi.

– Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé présent d’être à la soirée ? On peut assurer sans toi, si tu…

– Je peux le faire, j’ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Noé qui acquiesce, il reprend sa phrase :

– D’accord, mais si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas…

– Je viendrais vous le faire savoir, promis.

Si je reste seul dans cette chambre, je vais être coincé avec mes pensées et c’est tout sauf ce que je souhaite. Je veux les faire taire le plus longtemps possible.

Pâtisser m’aide à tout occulter autour de moi, à me concentrer sur quelque chose que j’aime faire, j’ai besoin d’avoir ce point d’accroche dans ma vie, dans ce genre de moment.

Et je crois qu’ils comprennent que ce n’est pas juste une passion à mes yeux, mais ce qui me fait avancer et exister.

– On ferait mieux de descendre aider Olivia, on ouvre dans une heure.

Aux mots de Lili, on se redresse tous les trois. Hadès saute sur le lit, s’étire, je lui gratte gentiment le crâne. Il miaule quand je me lève, mais je sais qu’il va passer la soirée à somnoler dans mon lit ou celui d’Olivia.

Noé et Lili descendent au salon de thé, je passe un coup d’eau sur mon visage et change de tenue pour quelque chose d’un peu plus classe à mettre sous mon tablier. J’ai des cernes sous les yeux et le visage fatigué, mais je n’ai d’autres choix que de faire avec.

Je les rejoins en bas, après avoir fermé l’appartement. Olivia rentre dans l’arrière cuisine avec deux cartons, Lili range déjà un premier plateau plein de viennoiseries miniatures. Je vais aider Noé à tout mettre en place dans la salle.

Nous organisons un espace pour laisser de la place aux personnes qui souhaitent faire une performance, nous reculons les tables, les chaises. J’allume les bougies, Noé branche les enceintes, allume quelques lumières, tire certains rideaux.

Quelques représentants de l’association avec laquelle nous travaillons arrivent avant l’ouverture, on les laisse installer deux ou trois instruments, faire des branchements, Noé et Olivia discutent avec eux pendant que Lili et moi terminons de préparer les petits accompagnements que nous allons servir.

J’installe les plateaux derrière le comptoir, ainsi que le tableau avec le boissons disponibles à la vente ce soir. Quand il est l’heure, Olivia va ouvrir et les premiers intéressés ne tardent pas à entrer et aller tester la scène.

Lili se charge de l’accueil et du service avec moi, Noé fait le tour en salle et Olivia apporte sa touche un peu partout, elle discute avec des clients que nous avons fini par connaître. Les prestations s’enchaînent et toujours dans une ambiance conviviale.

Au bout d’une demi heure, je repars en cuisine avec un plateau presque vide pour le réapprovisionner. Noé prend ma place au comptoir avec Lili, je débarrasse une table en salle tandis qu’une femme chante un morceau de blues derrière le micro, sous les yeux d’un public captivé.

Ce genre de soirée à toujours réussi à attirer du monde, la salle n’est pas remplit mais beaucoup de personnes restent debout pour discuter autour d’un café ou d’une viennoiserie en écoutant un fond de musique.

Tandis que je nettoie la table vide, mon regard tombe sur l’entrée où Louis vient d’apparaître. Il est suivi d’un jeune homme que j’ai déjà vu avec lui une fois, son colocataire, je crois. Ils saluent Lili et Noé, je range mon chiffon dans la poche de mon tablier et me redresse légèrement.

Les lumières chaudes éclairent le visage de Louis, lui donne un aspect doré, mais il n’en a pas vraiment besoin parce que son sourire absorbe toute trace d’ombre autour de lui. Il rit à quelque chose que son ami lui dit près de l’oreille, et je crois que je n’ai jamais retenu mon souffle aussi longtemps.

Je me racle légèrement la gorge, essuie mes mains moites sur le bord de mon tablier et passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux, mes boucles partent dans tous les sens et je ne sais pas pourquoi j’accorde soudainement autant d’importance à mon apparence.

Tout ce dont je suis certain, c’est que j’ai une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, et la chaleur qui me monte aux joues alors que je le suis des yeux.

Ils avancent près du milieu de la salle pour mieux voir la scène, je remarque l’étui de guitare sur l’épaule de son ami. La femme sur scène commence un autre titre.

J’inspire un coup, expire longuement, pour faire le vide, puis me décide à avancer pour aller lui dire bonjour. Mais je n’ai le temps de faire que deux pas, car je suis devancé par quelqu’un d’autre qui s’arrête devant eux. Je me fige et j’ai soudainement envie de disparaître.

Parce que Quentin les salue, il fait la bise à Louis et serre la main de Zayn. Ils commencent à discuter, Louis sourit jusqu’aux oreilles en le regardant et ça me fait mal au coeur. Ce qu’il en reste, du moins.

Mais ça ne devrait pas me mettre dans un tel état, parce qu’il n’est qu’un ami. Un nouvel ami que je viens de me faire, et même si les garçons l’intéresseraient, il ne sera certainement jamais attiré par une personne comme moi.

Il mérite mieux.

Il mérite plus.

Toute forme de chaleur quitte mon corps. J’en ai assez vu pour ce soir. Je reprends le plateau vide, tourne le dos et retourne en cuisine. Le seul endroit où je me sens utile et le moins misérable.


	17. 16.

_Louis._

_Finally / Beautiful Stranger – Halsey._

Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois Harry disparaître en cuisine, tête baissée. Quentin est en pleine discussion musicale avec Zayn, j’en profite pour les laisser ensemble et m’éclipser. Ils ne me demandent pas où je vais, mais je suis persuadé que mon meilleur ami sait quelle personne j’ai l’intention de rejoindre.

Discrètement, je me fais un chemin entre les personnes debout et celles assises afin d’accéder à la cuisine. Lili se décale en me souriant, je lui rends son sourire et entre dans la pièce où j’ai pu mettre les pieds déjà une ou deux fois. L’odeur sucrée des viennoiseries chaudes me chatouille les narines, c’est plus en désordre que la dernière fois, il y a des cartons, des ustensiles et des plateaux un peu partout sur la table et le bord de l’évier où Harry est en train de faire la vaisselle.

Il ne m’a pas entendu arriver. Je mets les mains dans les poches de ma veste pour les occuper et avance jusqu’à lui. C’est quand je suis suffisamment proche qu’il remarque ma présence puis tourne son visage vers moi. Je lui souris et appuie ma hanche contre le meuble de cuisine.

– Salut Harry.

– Bonjour.

Son visage m’a l’air plus fatigué que d’habitude, il a de petits yeux, tristes et vides. Je n’ose pas lui demander s’il ne ferait pas mieux de se reposer plutôt que de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il continue de laver un plateau, je me pince les lèvres et je ne lui demande pas s’il va bien. Son regard parle de lui-même. Il n’a pas certainement pas envie que je lui pose la question.

A la place, je souris davantage et lève ma main récemment blessée.

– Je t’aurais bien proposé de t’aider, mais j’ai déjà failli mourir la dernière fois alors…

– Tu ne dramatises pas un peu les choses, là ?

Malgré tout, je vois qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire. C’est déjà ça, il garde quand même sa pointe d’humour. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté puis hausse un sourcil.

– Il y avait beaucoup de sang quand même, mais ça fera un bon souvenir.

– Du jour où tu t’es maladroitement ouvert la main ?

– Ça, je dis en riant doucement, et du jour où j’ai cuisiné de délicieux cookies que j’ai dévoré à moi tout seul. Mon meilleur ami m’en veut toujours de ne lui en avoir laissé aucun, d’ailleurs.

– Pourquoi ne pas lui en refaire ?

Tandis qu’Harry continue sa vaisselle, je me hisse sur le plan de travail afin de m’y asseoir et ainsi m’installer confortablement à ses côtés le temps de notre discussion. Harry me jette un coup d’oeil, mais me laisse prendre mes aises, il n’est pas du genre à me réprimander.

Mes pieds pendent dans le vide, je les balance lentement, puis garde les mains sur le bord du meuble en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

– Et risquer de brûler l’appartement ? Non merci.

– Mais tu te débrouilles bien ici.

– Parce que tu es là pour me guider.

– Ce n’est pas si compliqué et tu fais quasiment tout par toi même.

Harry n’a pas entièrement tord. J’ai eu l’aide de Quentin pour le marbré, celle d’Harry pour le carrot cake mais j’ai fait la plus grosse partie de la recette seul, ce qui est déjà un exploit à mes yeux.

Je n’ai jamais été un grand cuisinier et c’est un miracle quand je me décide à faire moi même des pâtes ou d’autres plats relativement simples et que je ne risque pas de louper. Mais la plupart du temps, je me nourris de commandes ou de plats à emporter. Zayn n’est pas un grand chef non plus, il lui arrive de mijoter des plats, des recettes de sa mère, mais il est souvent trop fainéant pour les exécuter.

Il y a quelques semaines encore j’aurai pensé la même chose que lui, pourquoi s’embêter à faire des préparations compliqués quand on peut tout avoir à portée de mains et sans aucun effort ? Mais je commence à me trouver un goût pour la cuisine, surtout les choses sucrées. C’est un temps reposant pour se retrouver avec soi-même.

Au salon de thé, nous partageons des discussions avec les autres, sur un fond de musique parfois, toujours dans la bonne humeur, mais j’aimerai aussi m’y mettre en dehors des heures de cours. Pas forcément des recettes extraordinaires ou originales, mais lancer une émission, une playlist et me perdre dans mes pensées en faisant quelque chose de productif.

Je tourne la tête vers Harry qui est en train de laver méticuleusement un bol en verre, quand une idée me vient à l’esprit.

– Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi un de ces jours ? On pourrait faire de la pâtisseries ensemble.

Il stoppe ses mouvements une dizaine de secondes, lève les yeux vers moi avant de reprendre. J’ai peur qu’il refuse, je me rends compte que je vais peut-être un peu trop vite pour lui et je m’apprête à m’excuser lorsqu’il prend la parole :

– Tu veux dire... me demander de cuisiner les cookies et prendre tous les mérites pour toi ?

Sa réponse me fait sourire si fort que j’en ai des crampes aux joues, je pose ma tête contre le mur derrière moi et observe son visage légèrement amusé.

– Évidemment, je pouffe, tu vois tu commences déjà à me connaître.

L’ombre d’un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il pose le bol en verre délicatement avec le reste de la vaisselle qui sèche puis hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas…

– Tu n’es pas obligé, je réponds pour le rassurer, c’était simplement une proposition. Je trouvais juste ça mieux de passer du temps ensemble en dehors de ton lieu de travail. Pas que ce ne soit pas accueillant, mais je n’ai pas l’occasion de te voir beaucoup ici.

Harry ne me regarde pas directement, et pour une fois je le remercie parce qu’il n’aurait pas pu échapper à la couleur rose qui doit m’être montée aux joues à présent. Je les sens chauffer.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains posées de part et d’autre de mes genoux, Harry replonge ses mains dans l’eau savonneuse et me demande :

– Ça ne dérangerait pas ton colocataire ?

– Non, il rentre généralement plus tard que moi le soir et il invite ses amis aussi. Et puis, tu n’es pas du genre bruyant ou envahissant, donc ça ira ne t’en fais pas. Surtout que tu vas m’aider à lui cuisiner des trucs, il risque de te demander de venir plus souvent.

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, Harry me regarde enfin et m’offre un sourire. Il acquiesce lentement.

– D’accord, tu me diras quel jour t’arranges.

Je réfléchis un instant à mon agenda de la semaine prochaine, même si je n’ai rien de prévu à part le travail.

– Est-ce qu’il y a un moment où tu finis plus tôt ?

– Mercredi, je termine à seize heures.

– Et moi dix sept, je réponds. On a qu’à se rejoindre ici pour cet horaire là, si ça te va ?

Nos sourires se répondent, celui d’Harry cache des petites fossettes qui lui apportent encore plus de charme. Je détourne les yeux quand ça devient trop difficile pour moi de le regarder sans avoir envie de l’embrasser.

Harry hausse les épaules puis retourne à sa vaisselle.

– Ça me va.

– Parfait, je lui souris encore, merci.

– Merci à toi de m’inviter.

Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais je crois que ça lui fait plaisir.

– Je sortirais la trousse de soin, au cas où.

– Louis, je crois qu’il vaut mieux que tu me laisses m’occuper des couteaux et de tout ce qui coupe.

– Donc, si j’ai bien compris, je vais juste te regarder faire ?

A nouveau, nous nous mettons à rire comme des enfants. Enfin, surtout moi, Harry est plus discret, plus timide, mais je vois les étincelles s’allumer à nouveau dans ses yeux. Et ça vaut tous les rires du monde.

Je me sens léger à ses côtés, ce n’est jamais forcé entre nous et je crois que j’ai besoin de ça. D’une personne comme lui, où tout est simple. J’ai déjà Zayn, quelques amis de là où j’ai grandi et deux ou trois collègues, mais j’aime faire de nouvelles rencontres, et j’espère qu’Harry deviendra une personne aussi importante pour moi dans ma vie que Zayn.

– Harry ? Où est-ce que tu as posé le… oh pardon !

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers la personne qui vient d’entrer en cuisine alors que nous étions encore tous les deux en train de rire. Noé s’arrête à l’entrée de la pièce, une assiette dans les mains

– Désolé de déranger, mais je cherche le produit pour nettoyer les tables.

– Il est derrière le comptoir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Noé le remercie puis sort aussi vite qu’il était entré. Je tourne la tête vers Harry qui vide son évier s’essuie les mains sur un torchon propre.

Je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres, puis lui propose :

– Zayn prévoit de chanter un morceau, tu veux venir l’écouter avec moi ?

Harry relève son visage vers moi, il me regarde un instant avant d’acquiescer. Je lui souris et descends du plan de travail. J’attends qu’il soit prêt pour sortir de la pièce, il me suit, silencieusement, tandis que nous allons vers la table où se trouvent encore Quentin et mon meilleur ami.

Quentin salue Harry poliment, Zayn lui dit bonjour à son tour, non sans me lancer un petit sourire mesquin derrière son gobelet de café. J’évite soigneusement son regard en cherchant une chaise libre pour Harry, afin qu’il s’installe avec nous. J’en emprunte une à la table derrière et l’amène à notre table, juste à côté de la mienne.

Il hésite un instant à se joindre à nous, son regard se pose derrière lui, vers le comptoir où Lili et Noé sont en train de discuter en servant des clients, ils n’ont pas l’air de se soucier du fait qu’Harry s’absente le temps d’une ou deux chansons. Ils s’en sortent même parfaitement bien sans lui.

Son regard croise le mien quand il s’assoit, je lui souris. Parce que je crois que c’est un grand pas pour lui.

– Bon je vais vous commander quelque chose avant de monter sur scène ?

Je secoue la tête, j’ai encore une tasse de thé à terminer et une moitié de cookie à la praline rose. Quentin montre son gobelet de café à moitié plein en disant qu’il a encore de quoi tenir.

– Harry ?

Ce dernier cligne des paupières à la question de mon meilleur ami, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui adresse la parole.

– Non merci, c’est gentil.

– D’accord, Zayn se lève de son siège en souriant, je compte sur vous pour m’applaudir les mecs.

Zayn a beau adorer la musique, l’écrire, la composer, l’assembler, la produire, il est toujours nerveux à chaque fois qu’il doit se produire devant les autres. Que ce soit simplement moi, sa famille ou bien une dizaine de personnes.

Ce soir, nous sommes peut-être une trentaine dans le salon de thé. Je le serre brièvement contre moi et tapote son dos pour l’encourager, il me fait un clin d’oeil en m’adressant un sourire stressé puis se dirige vers la scène avec sa guitare.

La femme sur l’estrade termine sa performance, sous les applaudissements du public. Je regarde mon meilleur ami prendre sa place, tandis qu’un sourire fier étire mes lèvres. A ma gauche Quentin met ses mains autour de sa bouche et pousse un cri d’encouragement, je ris en voyant Zayn nous faire un petit signe.

Pendant qu’il s’installe, je jette un coup d’oeil à Harry qui observe la scène, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, il est beaucoup plus calme que Quentin et moi. Je bois une gorgée de thé, et pousse le reste de mon cookie entre nous, avant de me pencher vers lui pour lui demander :

– Tu en veux ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi, puis secoue la tête en voyant de quoi je lui parle. Mais il me sourit et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de faire de même.

Zayn s’assoit derrière le micro, sur le tabouret, avec sa guitare sur son genou. Il se présente à tout le monde puis introduit sa chanson, que j’ai déjà pu l’entendre jouer plusieurs fois. Mais je l’adore un peu plus à chaque écoute.

Zayn – fOol fOr YoU

Des premières notes de guitares résonnent, puis il se met à chanter et c’est toute la salle qui envoûtée par son timbre de voix unique. J’ai toujours admiré son talent et la manière dont sa voix peut monter dans les aigus.

A mes côtés, Harry et Quentin sont, eux aussi, totalement absorbés. C’est comme si le monde entier s’était interrompu pour l’écouter chanter. Je souris jusqu’aux oreilles, parce que je suis fier de mon meilleur ami. Il vient de tellement loin, il s’est battu pour en arriver là aujourd’hui et pouvoir vivre entièrement de sa passion. Il mérite toutes les acclamations du monde.

C’est pour ça que quand le morceau se termine, je me lève et tape vigoureusement des mains, Harry et Quentin se sont levés aussi, comme presque tous les autres clients. Quentin siffle avec ses doigts, Zayn remercie son public, à la fois gêné et heureux.

Un homme devant redemande une autre chanson, Zayn sourit et entame les premières notes d’un nouveau titre. Il est vraiment à sa place. Ce n’est pas l’équivalent d’une salle de concert, mais je crois que les petits comités lui plaisent davantage, moins d’anxiété.

Lorsqu’il nous rejoint, je vais directement le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serre de toutes mes forces, il rit contre mon oreille et je lui répète à quel point il a été génial, même s’il l’entend tout le temps. Il ne se rend pas encore compte du talent qu’il a, c’est mon rôle de le lui rappeler tous les jours s’il le faut.

Je le laisse poser sa guitare contre le mur et venir reprendre sa place avec nous, autour de la table. Sur scène, c’est un homme d’une quarantaine d’année qui prend le relais.

Zayn passe une main dans ses cheveux et boit une longue gorgée de café, l’adrénaline doit redescendre.

– T’es hyper doué, bravo !

Le compliment de Quentin fait sourire mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux brillent encore d’excitation quand il le remercie.

– Oui, ajoute Harry sur un ton plus calme, tu es vraiment fait pour chanter.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui en même temps que Zayn, dont le sourire s’étire davantage. Quentin et lui partent dans une discussion sur la musique, comment Zayn s’est lancé, de quels instruments il sait jouer.

C’est sa soirée à lui, je le laisse donc en profiter pleinement et monopoliser la parole pour communiquer sa passion. Je mange le reste de mon cookie, mon thé est tiède, presque froid, mais je le finis parce qu’il est tout de même délicieux.

Harry reste silencieux mais, comme moi, il écoute attentivement la conversation entre les deux autres. Je le vois parfois regarder autour de lui, certainement pour s’assurer qu’il ne doit pas retourner aider ses collègues, mais Lili est passé devant nous il y a quelques minutes avec un plateau et ne lui a absolument rien dit. Elle nous a simplement adressé un sourire.

– Et toi Louis tu chantes aussi ?

La question de Quentin me sort de mes pensées, j’ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux puis me met à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

– Si tu as envie de perdre l’ouïe, peut-être oui.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais laisse échapper un rire, lui aussi.

– Non, ce n’est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère laisser ça aux personnes qui ont le talent pour.

– C’est quoi ton truc alors ?

Je hausse les épaules, pris au dépourvu.

– Disons que je n’ai pas vraiment de talent particulier.

Je ne sais pas chanter ou jouer de la guitare, ni faire d’activités créatives avec mes mains étant donné ma grande maladresse.

– Enfin, j’écris un peu, mais ce n’est pas extraordinaire… plus pour passer le temps.

– Tu plaisantes ?

Mon meilleur ami ne l’entend pas de cette oreille, il se redresse sur son siège et me foudroie de ses plus gros yeux noirs. Je devine déjà ce qu’il va me dire.

– S’il y a bien une personne qui sait manier les mots c’est toi. Je dois te le répéter combien de fois pour que tu comprennes que t’es un putain de génie ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exagérément, même si je sais qu’il ne plaisante pas. Zayn m’a toujours poussé à publier mes écrits, à les partager avec d’autres personnes que lui ou ma famille.

Il tourne son visage vers Quentin et Harry, avant d’ajouter, comme si je n’étais pas juste là sous ses yeux.

– S’il laissait les autres lire ses textes, je suis certain qu’il serait un auteur connu dans le monde entier. J’ai déjà voulu utiliser certains de ses écrits pour en faire des chansons, mais il a toujours refusé.

– N’exagère pas, puis c’est assez personnel alors j’ai pas forcément envie que des inconnus lisent ce que je fais pour le moment.

Zayn grogne légèrement derrière son gobelet, je lui souris quand même pour le remercier de défendre mes écrits, même si je pense qu’effectivement ce n’est pas grand-chose comparé aux grands auteurs qui marquent les années et les siècles.

Quentin lance une discussion sur autre chose, je lance un regard en coin à Harry qui, quand il lève les yeux à son tour vers moi, me sourit.

Nous discutons encore un petit moment, puis Quentin nous laisse en premier, car il doit rentrer chez lui. Il serre la main de Zayn et Harry, me fait la bise puis s’éclipse en nous faisant signe une dernière fois.

Zayn baille derrière sa main et me dit qu’il va certainement retourner à l’appartement aussi. Je décide de suivre son exemple parce que je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour aller travailler et la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir.

Pendant qu’il passe aux toilettes, j’aide Harry à débarrasser la table, il me remercie lorsque je pose le plateau sur le bord du comptoir.

– On se dit à Mercredi dix-sept heures alors ?

Il acquiesce, un sourire timide naît sur ses lèvres. Un instant, j’ai vraiment l’impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Je dois résister à l’envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

D’une voix basse, juste pour moi, il souffle :

– Merci d’être passé.

– Avec plaisir.

Je lui souris à mon tour, puis vois Zayn revenir vers nous. On se souhaite tous une bonne soirée, je fais un signe de la main à Harry en partant qui me répond, lui aussi.

Une fois dehors, je m’allume une cigarette, Zayn me donne un coup d’épaule. Il me lance un regard taquin qui en dit long, je me contente de sourire.

Parce que ce soir je n’ai pas envie de le nier.

J’ai déjà hâte de revoir Harry.


	18. 17.

_Harry._

A dix sept heures pile, je descends de l’appartement et ferme derrière moi. Je garde les clefs dans ma poche et un sac avec un moule que j’ai préparé dans l’autre. Louis est revenu Lundi pour me dire qu’il voulait faire des muffins myrtilles vanille, il m’a simplement demandé de ramener les ustensiles particuliers dont on aurait besoin et qu’il se chargerait des ingrédients à acheter.

Lili est en cuisine quand j’y arrive, elle me regarde puis m’adresse un sourire.

– Tu sors ?

– Je vais chez Louis.

Ma réponse semble la combler de joie, elle se redresse pour mieux me faire face et son sourire s’étend davantage.

– C’est génial ! Profite bien, d’accord ?

J’acquiesce, elle m’embrasse la joue et je passe à côté d’elle pour aller prendre deux gobelets de chocolat chaud à la cannelle que j’ai préparé et gardé de côté dans l’après-midi. Ce matin, j’ai prévenu Olivia que je rentrerai certainement pour l’heure du dîner, elle m’a souri sans poser de questions.

Le temps d’enfiler mon manteau, puis je sors devant le salon de thé. La saison des fêtes de fin d’année approche, il y a un peu plus de monde dans les rues que d’habitude et les façades commencent petit à petit à être décorées pour Noël.

Nous sommes bientôt à la fin du mois de Novembre, Olivia devrait les lumières et décorations dans les prochains jours. L’an dernier, Lili avait dessiné au feutre à peinture blanc sur toute la devanture et le rendu avec les guirlandes lumineuses était vraiment magnifique.

Tandis que le froid commence doucement à glacer le bout de mes doigts, je vois Louis arriver au bout de la rue. Les mains dans les poches, il marche rapidement jusqu’à moi, emmitouflé dans une gros pull et une veste en jean par dessus.

Son sourire s’agrandit quand il arrive devant moi, je le salue, il fait de même puis je lui tends son gobelet.

– Oh, merci, combien je te dois ?

– C’est cadeau.

Olivia n’en tiendra pas rigueur, je le sais. Surtout pas pour un chocolat chaud que j’offre à un ami. Il me remercie encore et commence à marcher. Je le suis, en buvant quelques gorgées encore chaudes pendant qu’il me parle de sa journée.

Il me montre sur son téléphone une photo d’un sapin de Noël fait entièrement de livres qu’ils prévoient de construire à son travail pour les fêtes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il manque, en plein milieu de son explication, de rentrer dans une autre personne et par la même occasion de renverser le contenu de son gobelet. Je lui attrape doucement le coude pour l’attirer vers moi et lui éviter cet incident.

Suite à mon geste, il lève les yeux vers mon visage avant de regarder autour de lui, et remarquer la femme qu’il a failli bousculer. Je lâche son bras, soudainement, parce que mon coeur bat un peu trop vite et fort à mon goût.

Il me sourit et me remercie, avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Durant le reste de la route, il prête plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais continue de me parler.

Et j’aime ça.

Qu’il comble le silence et le vide.

Qu’il comble ce gouffre en moi.

Cette fois, je manque de le bousculer quand il s’arrête devant un bâtiment. Il sort des clefs de sa poche et me taquine en me faisant remarquer que moi aussi je suis maladroit. Je ris légèrement, puis enfoui le bas de mon visage dans mon écharpe.

Il ouvre la porte d’entrée du bâtiment, et la tient ouverte pour moi. Je passe devant lui, il prend le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et appelle l’ascenseur. C’est un endroit qui me semble assez récent et bien entretenu.

Nous arrivons au deuxième étage, je suis Louis dans le couloir jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête devant une porte et ouvre celle de son appartement. Une odeur boisé et légèrement épicée me caresse les narines tandis qu’il me laisse passer en premier. Je le remercie puis reste de l’entrée le temps qu’il ferme la porte et se libère de ses affaires.

Le gobelet coincé entre ses dents, il retire sa veste qu’il accroche au portemanteau, pose son sac contre le mur et ôte ses baskets dans un coin, éparpillées à côtés des autres paires. Il reprend sa boisson en main puis se tourne vers moi.

– Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure ! Je t’en prie fais comme chez toi, je peux te débarrasser de ton manteau ?

J’acquiesce, il pose son gobelet sur le bord du meuble d’entrée où s’empile du courrier, des clefs, des casquettes et une affiche encadrée de l’album _The Wall_ des Pink Floyd. Une fois que j’ai retiré mon manteau et mon écharpe, il les accroche à côté de sa veste et me fait signe de le suivre en souriant.

Pendant qu’il allume les lumières et tire les rideaux, étant donné qu’il fait déjà presque noir dehors, j’observe autour de moi. Une guitare posée contre le mur, un petit synthétiseur près de la fenêtre, les meubles basiques d’un salon et d’une cuisine mais dans un style assez vintage. Des chaises qui ne se ressemblent pas, des couleurs différentes, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y trouver un certain réconfort.

Les deux personnalités de Louis et Zayn se mêlent parfaitement dans cet espace de vie qu’ils partagent. Quelques affiches d’albums cultes au mur, un meuble avec une platine et une collection de vinyles à côté de la télévision, puis de l’autre une grande bibliothèque débordante de livres.

– Je m’excuse pour le désordre, je n’ai pas eu le temps de ranger ce matin. Faut dire que ni Zayn ni moi sommes très organisés et soignés.

Un léger rire sort de sa bouche, je tourne mon visage vers lui pendant qu’il prend un cendrier sur la table basse et va le vider dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Je pose mon sac sur le plan de travail puis hausse les épaules.

– C’est chaleureux.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et le sourire qu’il m’adresse me fait mal au ventre tant il est lumineux. Je termine ma boisson alors qu’il reprend la parole.

– Merci, je suis plutôt content du résultat. On a encore quelques petites touches de décorations à ajouter, mais ça prend forme. Ce qui est génial, c’est qu’on peut chacun avoir notre espace et nos goûts se rejoignent assez bien.

Je hoche la tête en regardant à nouveau le décor autour de nous, Louis me sourit, va jeter son gobelet vide à la poubelle et passe un coup d’éponge sur la table de la cuisine avant de me regarder.

– Bon alors, on commence par quoi ?

– Déjà, sortir tous les ingrédients.

– Je m’en charge !

Sa bonne humeur m’apaise, et il faut avouer qu’elle est plutôt communicative. Pendant qu’il sort ce qu’il faut, je jette mon gobelet aussi puis prends le moule à muffins que j’ai ramené.

Louis étale tout ce dont on aura besoin sur la table, il manque de renverser la boîte de myrtilles qu’il rattrape de justesse au dernier moment. Je lui souris, il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction, comme pour me défier à dire quelque chose, mais étant donné que je reste silencieux, il sort son téléphone sa poche.

– Ça te dérange si on met un fond de musique ?

Je secoue la tête, parce que je n’aime pas tellement cuisiner dans le silence. Concentré sur son écran, Louis met plusieurs secondes à choisir, puis finalement le début d’une chanson, qui m’est inconnue, résonne agréablement dans la pièce.

De mon côté, j’attache les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur mon front, en un petit chignon au-dessus de ma tête, afin de dégager mon visage. Louis suit mes mouvements du regard avec un air doux sur son visage, il attend mes instructions. J’observe le plan de travail une seconde avant de lui demander :

– Je me charge des mesures. Est-ce que tu veux lancer le four à 180 degrés puis rincer les myrtilles pendant ce temps ?

– Tout de suite.

Il me lance un de ses sourires qui me réchauffe le ventre, peut-être même l’entièreté du corps. Je regarde les bonne mesures sur mon téléphone, tandis que Louis derrière moi fait couler l’eau dans l’évier et mets les myrtilles dans un petit bol.

Louis attend sagement à mes côtés pendant que je termine de doser les derniers ingrédients et verse tout petit à petit dans un saladier. Je lève les yeux vers lui, son regard est très attentif et concentré sur chacun de mes gestes. C’est assez amusant de le voir aussi attentif et sérieux d’un coup.

– Ça te va si tu tournes la pâte pendant que j’ajoute le reste petit à petit ?

– Oui chef, c’est parfait pour moi !

– Tourne toujours dans le même sens de façon à ce que la pâte soit homogène et qu’il n’y ait pas de grumeaux.

Sans attendre, il prend la spatule en bois et s’attelle au mélange en me jetant des regards entre deux, pour s’assurer qu’il fait tout comme il faut. Je rajoute l’huile et lait au fur et à mesure, voir même un peu plus que conseillé sur la recette jusqu’à obtenir une consistance de pâte à pancakes.

Je lui indique qu’il peut arrêter de tourner parce que ça me semble parfait. Il lâche la spatule et observe le contenu du saladier en souriant.

– Et maintenant ?

– Il nous reste juste à ajouter délicatement les myrtilles, verser dans les moules et mettre au four.

– C’est tout ? C’était plutôt simple en fait. Il y a rien à couper ça me rassure, on va éviter un autre accident.

Louis soupire, je ris légèrement. Il donne un petit coup d’épaule contre la mienne tandis que j’ouvre une plaquette de beurre. Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui demande finalement :

– Elle va bien ta main ?

– Oui, elle est soignée je crois. Regarde.

Il tend sa paume vers moi, je tends instinctivement mes doigts afin de tenir sa main. Par réflexe, je passe mes doigts autour de la légère cicatrice, qui n’est plus qu’une petite ligne blanche. C’est quand ma peau se met à frisonner et chauffer que je me rends compte de mon geste et la lâche subitement.

\--C’est bon, tu es saint et sauf.

Je n’ai pas l’occasion de voir la réaction de Louis, si lui aussi rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, j’entends seulement son rire un peu trop près de mon oreille, parce que je baisse les yeux vers le beurre que je coupe un petit morceau. Sans oser le regarder, je propose à Louis de beurrer les moules, afin que la pâte ne reste pas collée à la fin de la cuisson.

Pendant qu’il s’occupe de ça, je verse la pâte dedans au fur et à mesure. Une fois que tout est prêt, je les mets sur une plaque au four pour une quinzaine de minutes. Louis lance un chronomètre sur son téléphone, puis je l’aide à laver la vaisselle.

– Maintenant, il faut attendre que ça cuise.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant ce temps ? J’ai de la bière, sinon du café ou du thé ou ce qui te ferait plaisir.

– Juste de l’eau, s’il te plaît.

Louis acquiesce et nous sert un verre d’eau à tous les deux, il les emmène au salon de façon à ce qu’on puisse patienter dans le canapé. J’observe sa bibliothèque de plus près, il y a des titres qui me sont familiers, des ouvrages en français, en anglais, plus ou moins récents, neufs ou d’occasions. C’est un magnifique désordre littéraire.

– Tu as vraiment une belle collection de livres.

Après avoir posé les verres sur la table basse, Louis me rejoint, son épaule frôle presque la mienne. Et je devine son sourire dans sa voix, sans avoir besoin de le regarder, mais je le fais quand même, parce que je ne peux pas m’en lasser.

– Merci ! Je ne te dis pas l’enfer que c’était à transporter, heureusement qu’on a l’ascenseur. J’ai cru que Zayn allait me tuer quand un des cartons a craqué en-dessous alors qu’on le transportait dans le hall du bâtiment.

Il rit en posant les yeux sur moi, et je détourne les miens. Je me demande si un jour je serais capable de lui dire à quel point sa beauté me fascine et me coupe le souffle à la fois. Pour le moment, je me contente d’essayer de respirer normalement quand il est trop proche de moi.

Sa bibliothèque est décorée de quelques plantes, une tasse avec une citation de Jane Austen, et plusieurs cadres photos. Je m’arrête sur l’une d’entre elle, je reconnais Louis au milieu, il avait des cheveux plus courts sur les côtés, entouré d’autres personnes, dont un petit garçon qu’il tient sur ses genoux. Ils sourient tous et toutes à l’objectif.

– C’est ma famille. Ma mère, mon beau père, mes grands parents et ça ce sont mes quatre sœurs et mon frère. La plus grande, Charlotte, les jumelles Phoebe et Daisy puis les jumeaux Ernest et Doris.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s’étire davantage, et c’est flagrant à quel point il aime ses proches plus que tout au monde. Un sentiment qui m’est étranger. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, la vie de famille, les repas joyeux à Noël, l’amour maternel ou la fierté dans le regard de mon père. Je n’ai jamais eu le droit à ça.

Et rien qu’en regardant Louis détailler la photo avec cet air attendri, je peux confirmer qu’il a grandi dans un tout autre environnement que le mien. Nous n’avons pas eu le droit à la même enfance. Ma gorge se noue tellement, je l’envie tellement j’aurais aimé faire partie d’une grande et belle famille comme la sienne. Me sentir aimé et en sécurité.

– La vie à la maison était assez bruyante, il y avait souvent des disputes entre nous, des petites crises de nerfs, mais c’était presque toujours joyeux. Ça m’a fait tout drôle de prendre mon indépendance, je ne suis pas habitué au calme.

J’écoute Louis, mais je ne sais sincèrement pas quoi lui répondre. Parce que ce n’est pas mon monde, ça ne l’a jamais été. Nous sommes foncièrement différents sur ce point. Il a vécu une vie chargée en souvenirs précieux avec le reste de ses proches, il doit sans aucun doute se les remémorer chaque jour, tandis que moi je me bats pour oublier les images et les mots qui me hantent.

Ce passé qui me colle à la peau et m’empêche d’avancer.

– Tu as des frères et sœurs toi ?

Sa question me sort de mes pensées, je secoue la tête en reposant les yeux sur le cadre. Je crois que d’un côté, même si j’ai eu du mal à m’habituer à la solitude, je suis soulagé de ne pas en avoir. Je ne souhaite ce que j’ai vécu à personne d’autre.

Ne préférant pas m’étendre sur le sujet, je laisse mon regard dériver jusqu’à un autre cliché. Cette fois, c’est une femme, jolie et rayonnante, qui serre un petit garçon contre elle sur ses genoux. Et je n’ai pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que c’est Louis. Il a le même sourire, le même regard doux et malicieux à la fois, tandis qu’il fait signe à la caméra.

– Ma mère et moi, j’avais six ou sept ans, je ne sais plus trop, mais j’adore cette photo.

– Tu n’as pas changé.

Louis rit doucement puis hausse un sourcil, l’air de me demander si je suis en train de me moquer de lui. Je lui souris, il me donne un petit coup de coude dans la hanche puis ajoute :

– Ouais je sais je suis toujours aussi mignon hein ?

Cette fois, je lève les yeux au ciel, même si mes joues se mettent à chauffer malgré moi. Son rire me caresse une nouvelle fois les oreilles, je me pince les lèvres et me décide à contourner subtilement sa question. J’ai trop peur de lui avouer la vérité, de lui répondre que je n’ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi vivante que lui.

– Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

– C’est ce qu’on m’a toujours dit, oui. Et c’est aussi ma plus grande fierté.

Je remarque la manière dont ses yeux brillent quand il regarde la photo, l’atmosphère a légèrement changé. Il se met à parler plus bas, presque comme un secret qu’il veut simplement partager avec moi.

– Elle était tellement altruiste, généreuse et aimante. J’espère réussir autant qu’elle dans sa vie, répandre autant d’amour quand elle nous a donné à moi et le reste de ma famille.

Ma gorge se serre quand je comprends le sens de ses mots, la façon dont il parle d’elle au passé et je baisse les yeux parce que je me sens bête. Louis ne me confit pas un secret, il est triste. Triste parce qu’il a perdu sa mère.

– Toutes mes condoléances.

Je lève les yeux et me surprend à le voir me sourire, il hoche la tête dans ma direction puis passe le bout de ses doigts contre le cadre de la photographie.

– C’est étrange… ça fait un peu plus de trois ans maintenant qu’elle nous a quitté, mais j’ai l’impression que c’était hier qu’on fêtait Noël tous ensemble à la maison…. C’est bizarre de ne plus l’avoir avec nous autour de la table. Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse s’habituer à cette absence un jour...

Sa voix s’affaiblit sur la fin de sa phrase, tremble même peut-être un peu. Il me jette un regard, puis secoue doucement la tête.

– Désolé, je ne veux pas casser l’ambiance avec mes histoires.

– Non, pas du tout. Tu peux me parler d’elle autant que tu veux, si ça te fait du bien. Je… je suis content de t’écouter.

Ma réponse le surprend, je crois, et moi même aussi. J’ai répondu vite et en toute sincérité. Louis n’a pas à s’excuser, il n’a pas non plus à avoir honte de partager des souvenirs si ça le soulage.

Il quitte la bibliothèque pour aller s’asseoir dans le canapé, et je le suis. Je laisse une certaine distance entre nos corps, il boit une gorgée d’eau avant de poser le verre sur la table basse à côté du mien et me dire :

– Tu n’es pas venu pour ça.

– Je suis venu pour être avec toi.

Ça aussi, c’est la vérité. Une vérité qui me fait un drôle d’effet à l’intérieur de la poitrine, mais c’est agréable, parce que ce n’est pas douloureux. Au contraire, ça m’apaise.

Je me sens plus léger quand Louis est là, dans la même pièce que moi ou juste dans mon champ de vision, je ne saurais pas l’expliquer. C’est juste comme ça. Presque évident.

Louis appuie son bras sur le dossier du canapé, son corps tourné vers moi, puis il maintient sa tête avec sa main. Je laisse mon regard couler un instant sur ses bras, ses tatouages qui ne sont pas cachés par les manches de son tee-shirt, sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux qui m’ont l’air aussi doux que de la soie.

Je serre les doigts en poing sur ma cuisse, parce que j’ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le toucher.

Il me sourit, puis hausse les épaules. Tout bas, il commence à me raconter.

– C’est elle qui a réveillé en moi la passion pour la lecture. Quand j’étais petit, elle me lisait tous les soirs des histoires avant d’aller dormir et je ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil si elles n’étaient pas terminées. Ça aurait pu durer des heures, mais elle ne rouspétait jamais. Elle avait un don pour raconter des histoires, elle était faite pour ça.

Je sens déjà l’émotion dans sa voix éraillée, il garde cependant son sourire parce que ce sont des souvenirs heureux qu’il évoque.

– Plus tard quand j’ai grandi et que je savais lire tout seul, elle me prêtait des livres qu’elle adorait lire enfant, elle les avait gardé pour moi. Puis elle m’en ramenait parfois en revenant du travail, une cadeau pour me rendre heureux et je m’empressais de le lire pendant qu’elle me préparait mes tartines à la confiture.

Ses derniers mots me font rire tendrement, moi aussi. Je me perds dans la douceur de son récit, il sourit à tel point que le coin de ses yeux se plisse en petite pattes-d’oie.

– Une fois… je me souviens, j’étais en seconde, je voulais absolument allait acheter un livre dès sa sortie en librairie parce que l’auteur venait signer des exemplaires. Je ne pouvais pas sécher les cours, elle m’aurait tué sur place de toute façon, mais… elle est allée acheter le livre et le faire signer, pour moi. Elle a attendu presque deux heures et a sacrifié sa pause du midi afin de me faire plaisir… ça peut paraître anodin mais ça ne l’a jamais été à mes yeux. Elle… elle s’est tellement sacrifié pour nous… pour notre bonheur.

Cette fois, sa voix tremble réellement à la fin de sa phrase. Il baisse les yeux et se pince les lèvres, son sourire s’est assombri, et bientôt il s’efface presque totalement. La lumière dans son regard s’est éteinte et je n’ai encore jamais vu Louis sous un jour aussi sombre.

Mais je suppose qu’il peut toujours pleuvoir même durant une journée de plein soleil.

Je me redresse légèrement dans le canapé, parce que je ne vois plus vraiment son visage baissé vers le sol. Ses mots me nouent l’estomac. Lui aussi affronte ses propres batailles, elles sont simplement différentes des miennes.

– Et ça me tue parce que… je me dis que les jumeaux vont grandir sans avoir sa présence à leur côté, sans créer tous ces souvenirs avec elle comme moi ou mes sœurs ont pu le faire… la vie est tellement… tellement injuste parfois…

Louis inspire, ses épaules tremblent, sa voix se brise à la fin, en même temps que mon coeur. Et c’est seulement quand il relève la tête que je remarque les larmes timides qui ont roulées sur ses joues. Il s’empresse de s’essuyer les joues du revers de la main, en riant faiblement. C’est un faux rire, qui fait tout aussi mal à entendre que ses pleurs étouffés.

Sans vraiment me regarder, il frotte ses joues et me dit :

– Désolé… désolé je…

– Ne t’excuses pas de pleurer. Pas pour ça, jamais.

Ma réponse est immédiate, et sa réaction aussi. Il tourne la tête vers moi, son regard est un océan de tristesse, d’un bleu gris sombre, celui d’une nuit de tempête. Je tente de lui sourire, pour lui assurer qu’il n’a pas besoin de s’excuser devant moi. Je sais, moi aussi, à quel point il est important de laisser les barrières tomber à certains moments, pour éviter d’exploser.

Louis me sourit, derrière les larmes qui nagent dans ses yeux, il prend la boîte de mouchoirs que je lui tends en me remerciant. Après s’être séché les joues proprement, il me regarde à nouveau. Plus timidement.

Au bout d’un petit moment de silence, sa voix frêle résonne à nouveau pour me poser une question.

– Je peux te dire un secret ?

J’acquiesce sans hésiter, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et inspire lentement.

– Zayn me tuerait s’il entendait ça mais… le jour où elle est morte, j’aurais préféré que ce soit moi à sa place.

Mes sourcils se froncent, je n’aurais jamais pensé entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Il joue avec ses doigts, et je ravale ma salive avant de lui demander :

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce qu’elle ne méritait pas de disparaître comme ça… aussi subitement en laissant une famille derrière elle et… et…

A nouveau, la tristesse prend le dessus sur lui, il ne termine pas sa phrase, il renifle et baisse la tête. Je me sens affreusement impuissant, je ne peux rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle ne disparaîtra certainement jamais, il apprendra à vivre avec son absence. Mais c’est certain qu’il était proche de sa mère, qu’ils avaient une relation fusionnelle. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, parce que je n’ai jamais connu ce sentiment, cependant ça me serre le coeur de le voir craquer.

J’avais l’impression que Louis était une personne solaire, constamment heureuse et de bonne humeur, mais il a ses heures sombres lui aussi, ces moments où il a besoin de laisser les larmes couler et son coeur saigner.

Et je trouve que ça le rend encore plus attachant.

– Elle n’a pas disparu Louis, je réponds d’une voix calme, elle vit encore d’une façon différente. En toi, en tes proches, en ces souvenirs que tu chéris. Elle continue d’exister dans ton esprit et ton coeur. Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, mais ça m’étonnerait qu’elle aurait souhaité ça pour son fils, ou aucun autre de ses enfants. Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi.

Mes mots le prennent de court, parce qu’il relève de grands yeux bleu nuit vers moi. Et c’est son regard qui me pousse à dire les premiers mots qui me viennent à la bouche.

– Elle m’a l’air d’être une personne extraordinaire. Et on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je peux déjà te dire que tu l’es, toi aussi.

Je n’ai jamais été aussi sincère, aussi franc. Louis se redresse légèrement, et je remarque une émotion différente qui naît dans ses pupilles. Je retiens mon souffle, il m’observe un moment, un moment où aucun de nous deux ne semble respirer, puis il me répond :

– Merci, merci Harry.

Un court silence s’installe. Louis ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter autre chose, mais le minuteur sur son téléphone se met à sonner et nous interrompt. Il se lève du canapé et retrouve son sourire d’avant. Celui qui déclenche des petites secousses dans mon ventre.

– Oh, c’est prêt !

Je me mets debout à mon tour afin de le suivre dans la cuisine, il me donne le gant pour sortir le plat du four. Il n’a visiblement pas envie de risquer de le faire tomber. Je lui souris et ouvre le four, je plante le bout du couteau dans un muffin et, comme il est sec, je tourne le bouton et sors la plaque.

Louis vient à côté de moi les sentir, il relève la tête et me sourit. Nous les décorons d’un glaçage que je prépare avec son aide, les mettons au réfrigérateur puis je lui donne un coup de main pour tout ranger.

Il n’est pas tard quand nous terminons, environ dix neuf heures, il me propose de rester pour dîner avec eux, comme Zayn ne devrait plus tarder, mais je ne souhaite pas m’imposer. Il n’insiste pas et me raccompagne à la porte en me remerciant. Pas seulement pour les pâtisseries, aussi pour notre conversation de tout à l’heure.

Une fois que je suis habillé, je prends mon sachet avec le moule à muffins propre et il m’ouvre la porte. Nous nous saluons comme d’habitude, en s’échangeant un signe de la main et un sourire. Je sors dans le couloir puis commence à me diriger vers l’ascenseur quand il appelle mon prénom.

Je me retourne, il appuie sa tempe contre la porte et me regarde en souriant. Sans me lâcher des yeux, il me dit :

– Je suis content qu’on soit amis.

Mes doigts se serrent autour du sachet, tandis que je sens une chaleur agréable remplir mon corps. D’abord mon estomac, mon visage, puis ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire, moi aussi, aussi sincèrement que je sais le faire.

– Moi aussi, Louis.

Son sourire s’étire davantage, il me souhaite une bonne soirée, je lui fais un dernier signe et les portes d’ascenseur se ferment sur son visage lumineux. J’appuie mon dos contre la paroi, et fixe les portes en souriant. C’est plus fort que moi. Et ça me fait du bien. Un bien fou.

J’ai une boule d’émotion coincée en travers de la gorge pendant tout le trajet jusqu’au salon de thé. Mais ce n’est pas de l’angoisse, de la tristesse ou de la peur.

Au contraire. Je sais ce que c’est. Mais ce sentiment est tellement rare que je l’oublie trop souvent.

Le bonheur.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas senti aussi heureux.

Quand je rentre à l’appartement, je pose mon manteau sur le bord d’une chaise. Olivia est déjà là, elle cuisine et lève les yeux vers moi lorsque j’arrive. Elle me demande si ça a été, je hoche la tête et lui raconte même ce que nous avons préparé Louis et moi.

– C’est bien le jeune homme qui était ici la dernière fois, celui qui s’était blessé et avec qui je te vois parler des fois en bas ?

Rien n’échappe aux yeux d’Olivia. Aucun détail. C’est pour cette raison que sa cuisine est aussi précise et minutieuse. Et aussi pourquoi c’est elle qui me connaît le mieux et qui en sait le plus sur ma vie.

– Oui. C’est… c’est mon ami.

– Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Harry, il m’a l’air d’être quelqu’un de très bien.

C’est la première fois que je le dis à voix haute. Je ne sais pas si c’est normal, mais ça me fait sourire. Olivia prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre affectueusement. Elle ne ment pas, elle est vraiment heureuse pour moi. Elle sait que j’ai du mal à me faire des amis et que je ne me suis rapproché de quasiment personne depuis Lili et Noé.

Puis j’ai rencontré Louis. Et je crois que c’est une personne dont j’ai besoin dans ma vie. Une personne qui sait écouter et comprendre, une personne qui éloigne l’ombre au dessus de ma tête, même pour un certain temps.

Une personne qui apaise le poids sur ma poitrine, et me fait sentir vivant.

– Il l’est, oui.

Mais Louis est aussi plus que ça.

Il est trop bien pour moi.


	19. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings : mention de drogue, de violence et d'abus sexuels.

_Olivia_

Quand nous avons terminé le repas, Harry débarrasse la table pendant que je nous prépare du thé. Il me semble plus détendu d’avoir passé la fin d’après-midi en compagnie de Louis, mais je vois bien que quelque chose le tracasse. Plus que d’habitude du moins.

Et ce depuis la visite du notaire il y a presque une semaine à laquelle je n’ai pas pu assister parce que j’avais trop de travail à terminer avant la soirée scène ouverte au salon. Nous n’avons pas reparlé de ce moment où je l’ai retrouvé en pleurs dans l’appartement, complètement secoué par les tremblements. Je m’inquiète depuis ce jour là, mais j’ai préféré attendre que ce soit lui qui vienne m’en parler.

Je sais qu’il ne dort pas beaucoup, qu’il a le sommeil agité et fait souvent des cauchemars. Il m’arrive de l’entendre bouger dans sa chambre, de voir sa lumière depuis mon lit. Et la plupart du temps, il est debout avant moi. Mais en ce moment, il me paraît plus fatigué qu’avant.

Il s’installe à table, à côté de moi, et ouvre son livre à coté de la tasse de thé que je viens de lui servir. Ça fait plusieurs fois déjà que je le vois recommencer ce roman, le lire du début à la fin et reprendre à la première page. Il peut y passer des heures, et il le garde toujours près de lui dans l’appartement, sur le bord du canapé, à table, ou sur la table de chevet de sa chambre.

– Harry… je ne t’ai pas demandé, mais…. Que t’as dit le notaire la semaine dernière ?

Mon approche n’est pas la plus fine, mais je n’ai pas non plus envie de tourner autour du pot. Harry a besoin de parler, même s’il évite le plus possible la conversation.

Je remarque ses épaules qui se tendent et il referme son livre lentement, son regard reste fixé sur la couverture.

Un silence passe, il inspire, je le regarde. Je lui laisse le temps de se décider à m’en parler, de trouver ses mots. Je sais qu’Harry est une personne qui réfléchit beaucoup avant ses actes, tellement que l’anxiété prend souvent le dessus sur lui.

– Il y a de fortes chances que je puisse vendre la maison, comme ma mère n’est plus en état actuellement de vivre seule.

– Oh, mais c’est une bonne nouvelle Harry, non ?

Le sourire qui apparaît sur mes lèvres s’efface rapidement, parce que ça n’a pas l’air de réjouir Harry à ce point. Il doit être soulagé de l’apprendre, mais il y a autre chose qui se cache derrière cette annonce.

Quelque chose qui le ronge de l’intérieur depuis presque une semaine.

– Avant d’entamer les procédures, je… je dois aller voir mon père. Il m’a dit que c’était obligatoire, que j’avais besoin de sa signature et son accord pour… pour commencer.

Je me redresse dans ma chaise en fronçant les sourcils. La voix d’Harry est plus lente, plus basse, comme s’il craignait de prononcer ces mots. Qu’ils allaient le brûler de l’intérieur.

– Ton père, mais je croyais qu’il était parti ?

Ses épaules se tendent davantage, il n’a toujours pas relevé la tête vers moi, ses doigts sont serrés entre eux sur la table. Il joue avec ses bagues, signe d’une vague de stress qui déferle sur lui.

– Non… Il est en prison.

Mes yeux s’ouvrent plus grand, j’essaie de ne pas trop faire paraître ma surprise, mais je ne m’attendais certainement pas à une telle réponse. Harry n’a jamais mentionné son père en trois ans, il m’a simplement dit une fois qu’il n’était plus dans sa vie, à sa mère et lui. J’ai toujours assumé qu’il les avait laissé, que ses parents étaient divorcés ou séparés.

Je tends une main vers lui, mais il se renferme davantage et laisse ses mains glisser sous la table, sur ses genoux. La conversation ne va pas être facile.

– Pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé avant ? Tu sais que tu n’as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit avec moi… et ce que ton père fait n’a rien à voir avec toi, ça ne te définie pas.

Harry lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont vides, un néant de tristesse et de peur. Je comprends, sans qu’il n’ait besoin de me le dire, qu’il y a bien plus que je ne le pense derrière l’histoire de son père.

Je m’installe mieux contre le dossier de la chaise, Harry tend une main et joue avec un bout du livre, il n’a pas touché à son thé.

– L’année de mes quinze ans, la police a débarqué à la maison et ils l’ont arrêté, il… il vendait de la drogue, à des adultes mais des mineurs aussi, il… ils avaient tout un réseau avec des amis à lui, et ils en donnaient à des enfants de mon âge à cette époque, voir plus jeunes que moi.

Il commence son explication et je l’écoute attentivement. Même s’il ne le dit pas, je sens dans sa voix qu’il a besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un, de faire disparaître ce poids sur sa poitrine, au moins le temps d’une petite soirée.

– Il a… il était violent, pas forcément à la maison, pas tout le temps du moins, il levait parfois la main sur ma mère ou sur moi mais je… il tabassait des personnes qui essayaient de l’arnaquer pour la drogue. C’était important pour lui, il n’avait qu’un petit poste d’agent dans une banque, ça ne rapportait pas beaucoup et ma mère était femme de ménage. Il en consommait aussi, il en cachait plein dans le garage. Et on avait pas le droit d’y aller sans son accord ou sa surveillance.

J’acquiesce en inspirant doucement, Harry semble à peine respirer, il fixe le livre sous ses yeux et ravale difficilement sa salive. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui de raconter cette partie de son passé, de la partager avec quelqu’un, et je suppose que je dois être une des rares personnes à qui il en a parlé.

Harry préfère généralement garder sa vie et surtout ses problèmes secrets, il pense être un poids pour les autres, même si nous ne cessons de lui répéter que ce n’est pas le cas.

– Ma mère en prenait aussi, beaucoup, les médecins ont dit que c’est sûrement ça qui lui a bousillé le cerveau. Elle a arrêté de travailler quelques mois après sa première dose, elle n’était plus capable de rien… Même de se lever ou de faire à manger et... Elle… elle l’aidait à cacher les sachets, mais elle s’est jamais impliquée dans son business. De toute façon, il n’y avait que lui qui commandait à la maison.

L’émotion est palpable dans sa voix, il n’ose pas me regarder parce que je crois qu’il est au bord des larmes et qu’il ne veut pas craquer devant moi, même si ça lui est déjà arrivé avant.

– Tu sais, elle l’aimait, elle l’aime encore, c’était fort et destructeur. Parce qu’elle avait peur de lui aussi. Il aurait pu la tuer si elle allait le dénoncer. Ou moi. Mais… mais la police a su remonter à lui. Ils l’ont menotté et mis dans la voiture sous nos yeux. Et je… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre et heureux que ce jour là.

Il prend enfin une inspiration, son corps entier tremble d’émoi. Je sens ma gorge se nouer, l’enfance compliquée et angoissante qu’il a dû supporter. Toute cette peur, ce danger permanent qui l’a hanté pendant des années, et continue de le ronger encore à ce jour.

Je pense que c’est un souvenir qui lui collera toujours à la peau, et c’est certainement la raison pour laquelle il souhaite se débarrasser aussi vite de tout ce qui peut le relier à cette famille, dont il n’a jamais fait partie. Vendre la maison serait une grande chance pour lui de se libérer davantage.

– Seulement, il n’a pas fait que ça… il…

Sa voix se brise, il baisse la tête et je vois ses doigts qui se mettent à trembler. Il les cache sous la table mais j’ai le temps de le remarquer. Tout comme les larmes qui s’accumulent dans ses yeux, il les a retenu trop longtemps déjà. Il a besoin de vider toutes les émotions qui débordent et se bousculent à l’intérieur de son être.

Je m’apprête à entendre le pire.

– Il ne vendait pas que de la drogue, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il était après l’argent et il… il faisait… il faisait du trafic d’enfant. Il les… il a abusé d’eux aussi, parfois… il y a une petite fille qui est morte, un peu avant son arrestation, c’est comme ça qui l’ont retrouvé, il y avait ses empreintes sur son corps. Il l’a… il a abusé d’elle et il l’a étouffé parce qu’elle arrêtait pas de crier et… et elle…

Harry ne termine pas sa phrase, il s’étouffe dans des sanglots silencieux, les larmes en travers de sa gorge. Mon coeur se serre douloureusement et je n’hésite pas une seconde de plus à le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne résiste pas, ça aussi il en a besoin, d’être écouté et soutenu. D’être rassuré.

Il s’accroche à moi, je caresse affectueusement son dos, au-dessus de son pull et murmure à son oreille :

– Eh, c’est fini Harry… c’est horrible, c’est vraiment ignoble mais il est sous les barreaux à présent…

Je lui répète ces mots, pour qu’il se calme. Il respire fortement contre mon cou, sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses larmes mouillent ma peau, je le laisse vider toute la tristesse de son corps.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi, Harry serré dans mes bras, je tente de le protéger du monde entier. Ce n’est pas possible, mais je lui en donne l’illusion. Il a besoin de sentir qu’il n’est pas seul.

Au bout d’un moment, la gorge aussi serrée que mon estomac, je lui demande tout bas, sur un ton prudent, parce que moi même j’ai peur de lui poser cette question :

– Est-ce qu’il t’a déjà touché, toi aussi…. ? Fait du mal ou abusé de toi ?

C’est le silence qui me répond. Harry s’étrangle dans un nouveau sanglot et s’accroche à moi, ses doigts se serrent autour de mon pull. Et je n’ai pas besoin qu’il me dise quoi que ce soit. J’ai compris.

Et la vérité me troue le coeur. Je ne peux pas contrôler les larmes qui roulent mes joues, à moi aussi. Harry est vraiment brisé. Physiquement et mentalement. Je n’en ai jamais douté, mais aujourd’hui j’en ai la preuve concrète.

– Il ne te fera plus jamais aucun mal, tu m’entends ? Il ne t’approchera plus, c’est terminé… D’accord ?

Harry le sait, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas. Il a été détruit petit à petit, abusé, traumatisé. Ce n’est pas une vie qu’on fait mener à un enfant, ce n’est pas une vie dont il veut se souvenir. Elle est encore ancré sous sa peau et il veut à tout prix s’en détacher. Oublier ce Harry brisé par la vie et des gens qui étaient censé l’aimer et lui vouloir du bien.

Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant. Pourquoi il est si distant, si discret et solitaire. Il a peur de souffrir davantage, il peur de s’ouvrir aux autres et montrer ses failles.

Ses poings sont encore serrés autour de mon pull, je continue de caresser son dos, sa nuque, il me dit entre deux souffles :

– Je… je ne sais pas si je suis capable d’aller le voir…

Se retrouver face à son père va raviver en lui des souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais déterrer, garder secrets au fond de lui. Il est à bout et c’est normal d’être perdu, effrayé et angoissé.

– Le notaire a dit que je pouvais emmener quelqu’un avec moi mais… mais même si tu es là je… je ne pense pas en avoir la force Olivia…

Je me recule afin de le regarder, il renifle, le visage baissé vers ses genoux. Il s’essuie les joues du revers de la main, en tirant sur le tissu de sa manche. Je prends ses doigts doucement entre les miens afin d’avoir son attention.

– Écoute moi, je serais avec toi, du début à la fin. Je pourrais même parler à ta place si tu le souhaites ? Il ne posera pas un seul doigt sur toi, tu n’as rien à craindre. La seule arme qu’il peut utiliser, ce sont les mots, et il essaiera certainement de t’atteindre parce qu’il a tout perdu. Il sait qu’il ne peut plus rien avoir. Mais toi, Harry, tu as encore tout à gagner.

Il ne répond pas, il fixe nos doigts enlacés entre nous, je les serre davantage et il prend une longue inspiration. Elle lui demande tout son énergie, il est à bout depuis des semaines et cette nouvelle ajoute un poids sur ses épaules déjà frêles.

– Je sais que c’est dur, que tu as peur, que tu es épuisé, mais il faut que tu le fasses pour avancer et te débarrasser de toutes ces choses qui te hantent.

Harry renifle, il ne lâche pas mes mains.

Quand il relève la tête, je lis toute la tristesse dans ses yeux rougies de larmes. Je n’ai jamais eu d’enfant, je n’en aurais jamais, mais je considère Harry comme mon fils. Ça ne fait que trois ans que nous nous connaissons, mais il y a tout de suite eu cette connexion entre nous.

Je lui ai appris la pâtisserie, il m’a communiqué sa créativité et son amour - encore plus débordant que le mien - pour cet art culinaire. Aux yeux d’Harry, ce n’est pas seulement une passion, mais sa raison de vivre. Tout ce qu’il ne partage pas avec nous, il l’exprime dans ses gâteaux, ses viennoiseries ou ses boissons sucrées.

Une larme s’échappe du coin de son œil, je lâche une de ses mains pour passer le dos de mes doits contre sa joue humide. Il ferme un instant les yeux puis souffle tout bas, à peine un murmure tremblant au milieu du silence :

– J’ai tellement peur…

– Oui, oui je sais… c’est normal. Seulement, la peur n’est pas une faiblesse. Tu as vécu dans la peur toutes ces années et regarde où tu en es aujourd’hui. Tu vis de ta passion, tu fais de belles rencontres, tu es entouré de personnes qui t’aiment. Même si tu essaie de t’en persuader, tu n’es pas seul Harry. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais. Je suis là, Noé et Lili sont là, même ton nouvel ami Louis. Et d’autres personnes vont certainement encore entrer dans ta vie et la rendre meilleure. Tu as accomplis tellement plus que tu ne le penses, et moi je suis fière de toi.

Je caresse sa joue, il l’appuie légèrement contre ma peau en laissant échapper un faible soupir qu’il devait retenir depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Pour une fois, il me regarde sans baisser les yeux.

– Dans quelques années, je sais que tu seras un grand pâtissier et que tu auras certainement pris ma place, ou même ouvert ta propre enseigne. Tout le monde s’arrachera tes créations. Parce que tu es un garçon passionné, intelligent et aimant, Harry. Tu es brillant et personne ne pourra t’enlever ça, tu comprends ? Pas même les gens qui t’ont fait ou te font encore du mal. Tu es fort, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et je sais que tu peux le faire, pour enfin avoir le droit au bonheur toi aussi. C’est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi.

De nouvelles larmes, discrètes, roulent sur ses joues. C’est Harry qui vient chercher mes bras maintenant, il me tient contre lui, on s’enlace tous les deux, fort, aussi fort que nos corps nous le permettent.

Cette étreinte dure un moment, peut-être de longues minutes, je ne fais pas attention à l’heure. Harry a besoin de moi et je tiens à lui comme jamais personne avant. Je crois fermement que durant notre existence, nous vivons des relations amicales plus fortes et plus intenses que des relations amoureuses.

Aujourd’hui, je sais que je peux accorder une confiance aveugle à mes ami.es au contraire du peu d’amants qui ont partagé quelques mois de ma vie. Je n’ai pas besoin d’homme pour exister, mais des ami.es c’est toujours indispensable. Et Harry est une de ces personnes là.

– Quand dois-tu aller le voir ?

Harry se détache de moi après ma question, il s’essuie définitivement les joues et attrape un mouchoir dans la boîte sur le bord de la table basse.

– Demain, à quinze heures.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé avant ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

\- Oui mais, il renifle, je ne voulais pas t’embêter davantage… tu m’héberges déjà et…

\- Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je le coupe gentiment, je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi d’accord ?

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et le regarde dans les yeux afin d’appuyer mes propos. Il me remercie d’une petite voix brisée.

– Si tu engages un avocat, il pourra y aller à ta place ?

– Je… j’ai pas… j’ai pas les moyens d’en avoir un et… c’est trop tard de toute façon, j’ai confirmé au notaire que je serais là.

Comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées, il me coupe avant que je ne puisse poser la question. Son regard débordant de tristesse.

– Je n’ai pas non plus envie que tu m’en paies un… Tu en fais déjà énormément pour moi.

– Alors, on ira ensemble, d’accord ?

Je serre encore mes doigts autour des siens, Harry me sourit comme il le peut, avec autant de force qu’il reste en lui. Puis, il me répond d’une voix rauque et brisée :

– Merci Olivia... merci beaucoup… je te dois tellement.

– Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Je te demande seulement de penser à ton bonheur, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Après un hochement de tête de sa part, je me redresse et pose un baiser sur son front. Il se détend légèrement, puis nous terminons la soirée avec une autre tasse de thé devant une émission de pâtisserie qu’Harry a choisi.

Il n’a pas lâché son livre, il le garde à portée de main même s’il ne le lit pas. Et, à ma plus grande surprise, il s’endort d’épuisement avant moi, sa tête près de mon épaule.


	20. 19.

_Harry._

La peur me ronge le ventre. Je me suis endormi d’épuisement hier devant la télévision, mais j’étais debout avant cinq heures du matin. J’ai lu _Orlando_ , encore, ça fait plusieurs fois que je le lis du premier au dernier mot puis le recommence. Je ne m’en lasse pas, j’ai l’impression de découvrir de nouveaux détails à chaque lecture et ça me rassure d’une certaine manière.

C’est la lecture qui me garde éveillée lors de mes nuits blanches et chasse les cauchemars de mon esprit. Une sorte de petite bulle de protection dans laquelle je m’enferme quand tout va mal. Et, en ce moment, j’en ai besoin.

Figé devant la porte, je n’entends pas les mots que le notaire me dit. Un rideau de fer est tombé devant moi. C’est la main d’Olivia dans mon dos qui me ramène sur Terre. Je ne serais pas là aujourd’hui, à quelques secondes de revoir mon père, sans elle.

Je me connais, je me serais défilé au dernier moment. Je n’en aurais pas eu le courage, j’aurais vécu encore des années, coincé dans cette situation qui me déchire de jour en jour

Mais je suis venu. Parce qu’elle a raison. J’ai besoin d’avancer, de laisser tout ça derrière moi et d’arracher ces mauvais souvenirs qui me collent à la peau.

J’ai la boule au ventre, en travers la gorge, la nausée, l’envie de pleurer, d’hurler, de partir en courant. Seulement je suis là, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

Je ne _veux_ pas.

– Laissez lui deux minutes s’il vous plaît.

La voix d’Olivia est mon point d’ancrage. Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle prend ma main et la serre dans la sienne, je tremble trop, je ne sens plus rien. Mais je crois que ça me calme un peu.

Avec son aide, je régule ma respiration. J’inspire, expire lourdement, lentement, puis acquiesce. Nous suivons un garde qui nous ouvre la porte. Nous nous retrouvons dans une salle avec plusieurs sièges, tables en rangées, une longue ligne droite, des vitres entre chaque table.

Un brouhaha ambiant nous accueil. Il y a d’autres personnes, de chaque côté des vitres transparentes. La pièce est sombre, les lumières artificielles me font mal aux yeux. Je cligne des paupières et m’assois entre le notaire et Olivia, trois chaises alignées pour nous.

Il n’est pas encore là. J’ai le temps de souffler.

De me préparer.

Le notaire se tourne vers moi, et me demande avec un léger sourire :

– Souhaitez vous un verre d’eau monsieur Styles ?

– Non… non merci, ça ira.

Même le son de ma voix m’est étranger. Trop grave, trop frêle. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai la force de parler. J’ai la gorge sèche et tellement nouée, je n’ai rien su avaler ce matin, je voudrais fuir.

Fuir très loin d’ici.

Ne jamais le revoir. Je crois que je commence à paniquer.

Nous avons fait plus d’une heure de trajet avec Olivia, ça a été le pire moment de ma vie. Je ne suis pas une personne impatiente mais j’ai envie que ce moment se termine en quelques secondes.

– Bien… je vous rappelle, laissez moi engager la conversation en premier. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de lui adresser la parole, madame peut le faire à votre place si vous le désirez. Et si jamais vous souhaitez partir à tout moment, faites le moi savoir, il n’y a aucun problème. Il doit simplement signer le papier et entendre votre démarcher.

J’écoute les mots du notaire même s’ils me passent au dessus la tête. Je suis en dehors de mon propre corps et la confrontation n’a même pas encore commencé. Je suis tellement pathétique. J’enfonce mes ongles dans la paume de ma main jusqu’à ressentir un pincement, ça me permet de ne pas craquer, de ne pas exploser, de ne pas extérioriser toutes les émotions qui bouillonnent en moi depuis des semaines.

– Il ne pourra pas te toucher ou t’approcher d’accord ? Il y a une vitre entre nous, il est menotté et surveillé par deux gardes. Je suis là moi aussi. Ça va aller. Tu peux me tenir la main si tu veux.

Olivia se penche vers moi en me murmurant ces paroles rassurantes, j’attrape sa main et j’ai envie de m’excuser d’autant la broyer dans la mienne, de l’entraîner dans toutes mes histoires, mais je n’en ai pas le temps.

La porte devant nous, de l’autre côté des vitres, s’ouvre et je retiens mon souffle. Parce qu’il est là. C’est _lui_. Il n’a pas changé. Pas vraiment.

Il est plus maigre, plus musclé, les cheveux rasés, une cicatrice sur le coin de sa joue.

Ça fait sept ans que je ne l’ai pas vu. Et j’aurais préféré ne jamais me retrouver à nouveau face à son visage. Tous les souvenirs ressurgissent à l’instant où son regard sombre croise le mien.

L’envie de vomir est plus forte encore, mes jambes se mettent à trembler. Face à lui, je ne suis plus qu’un corps impuissant, qu’un enfant qui n’a jamais rien demandé, qui subissait en silence et qui laissait ses larmes couler la nuit.

Je l’observe un instant, puis baisse les yeux au sol. Parce que je n’ai pas le courage d’affronter son regard.

Un sourire mesquin apparaît sur ses lèvres quand il me voit, il s’assoit en face de nous, l’air nonchalant. Comme si c’était une simple visite familiale.

– Tiens tiens, si je pensais revoir ta sale tête un jour…

Sa voix n’a pas changé non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. Elle me provoque les même frissons glacés, cette chair de poule que je redoute tant.

La boule dans ma gorge se serre davantage, m’empêche de respirer. J’ai l’impression de redevenir un gamin de douze ans qui a peur de tout. Une seconde suffit pour que je revienne des années en arrière. A une époque où j’aurais tout donné pour disparaître, pour oublier, pour n’avoir jamais existé.

– Tu es enfin venu rendre visite à ton papa adoré ? Ça te fait quel âge maintenant… ? vingt ?

Je ne relève pas le fait qu’il ne connaisse même pas l’âge de son propre enfant. Ce n’est pas une surprise, il ne s’est jamais intéressé à moi. Mon éducation, mes goûts, mes passions, mon anniversaire, mes notes à l’école, mes livres préférés, mes histoires de coeur ou la matière que je détestais au lycée.

Mon visage reste baissé vers mes pieds, la main d’Olivia est tendue dans la mienne. Presque plus que moi. Je respire à peine, je n’en suis plus capable, j’ai peur qu’il puisse lire en moi, voir toutes les émotions qui me traversent, déceler toutes mes failles.

Il se penche derrière la vitre, vers moi. Le notaire sort quelques papiers et pousse un soupir. Il semble ne pas savoir quoi dire, quand intervenir. Il attend peut-être que je réagisse. Mais je ne peux pas. C’est plus fort que moi.

– Dis donc, t’as bien les yeux de ta mère, aucun doute sur ça. Mais putain t’es mon portrait craché quand j’étais jeune, c’est dingue. Pas que je sois bien vieux, mais le temps file n’est-ce pas ?

Et je déteste ça. Je déteste ces mots. C’est ma pire hantise. Lui ressembler.

Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne l’ai jamais été. Je ne le serais jamais. S’il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain et fier, c’est ça. Je ne serais jamais comme mes parents.

– Ouais t’es toujours aussi long à la détente qu’avant hein ? Ça, ça a pas changé au moins… Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu viens me réclamer de l’argent ? Désolé morveux, mais j’ai prévu aucun héritage pour toi, pas eu le temps, j’y ai pas vraiment pensé non plus comme j’ai été jeté dans ce trou à rats.

Il hausse le ton à la fin de sa phrase et fait un signe de la main vers les deux gardes derrière lui, debout près des murs, qui le surveillent de près. Tout comme les autres détenus. Il n’y a aucune exception.

Je me demande s’il se rendait compte que moi aussi, d’une certaine manière, je menais une vie de prisonnier. Enfermé entre les murs de la maison, parce que je n’avais quasiment aucun.e ami.e avec qui sortir l’été, les week ends ou pendant les vacances. Je n’ai jamais voulu inviter personne à la maison, j’avais trop honte de l’état de ma mère quand elle a commençait à consommer, et trop peur que mon père débarque d’un coup dans ma chambre et me couvre de honte devant quelqu’un d’autre.

Je me faisais petit, discret, silencieux, invisible. La plupart du temps ça fonctionnait. On m’oubliait vite. Je ne prenais jamais trop de place dans une pièce, je mangeais peu pour leur faire économiser de l’argent, éviter les remarques désobligeantes de mon père et je restais toute la journée dans ma chambre à lire les mêmes livres abîmés, écouter de la musique ou dessiner.

Tout faire pour me distraire, parce que j’étais seul, abandonné.

Quand je m’ennuyais et que j’avais besoin d’espace, de m’aérer l’esprit, je sortais me balader dans le quartier, passait des heures à la bibliothèque, en librairie, à regarder les livres neufs sans jamais en acheter un seul parce que je n’avais aucun sous sur moi.

Ils n’ont jamais remarqué tout ça. Pour eux j’étais juste un poids en plus. Une erreur sur la route. Un obstacle. Mais moi j’ai passé des années dans cette prison familiale, et je ne suis pas certain d’en être encore totalement libéré.

– Et puis je suis à sec, tu sais qu’à cause de toutes ses conneries j’en ai encore pour des années ? Tu viens pas me libérer, hein ?

La voix de mon père me ramène à la réalité. Olivia continue de me tenir la main, elle en caresse le dos avec son pouce, mais elle est nerveuse, elle aussi.

Aucun de nous trois n’a pu placer aucun mot depuis l’arrivée de mon père, il a toujours su monopoliser l’attention et la parole. Se faire entendre, se faire voir. Il n’avait aucune limite, aucun remord.

– Non, t’as jamais porté de bonnes nouvelles toi puis tu t’en fous de ma gueule hein ? T’es qu’un putain de mioche arrivé au mauvais moment et qui connaît rien à la vie. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, t’aurais jamais vu le jour mais ta mère a pas eu le temps d’arrêter sa grossesse.

Je garde les yeux rivés au sol et les lèvres serrées. Pourtant, je voudrais hurler. Hurler à pleins poumons. Mais je suis si longtemps resté dans le silence, coincé dans le noir, que je ne sais plus comment faire. Je ne suis pas capable d’exploser. J’ai peur de tout briser autour de moi.

C’est la vérité. Ils ne m’ont jamais désiré. Je ne devrais pas avoir mal d’entendre ces mots que je connais déjà. Mais c’est le cas. Ils me font encore souffrir, ils m’atteignent au plus profond de mon être. J’ai la sensation qu’on m’arrache doucement chaque partie du coeur, qu’on tire jusqu’au dernier fil qui m’aide à encore tenir debout.

– Pourtant on a fait gaffe, mais j’ai jamais voulu de gosse moi. Je sais pas m’en occuper et ça sert à rien, à part pomper des sous, elle voulait pas non plus t’abandonner à l’hôpital. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour nous, que de se coltiner un fardeau en plus. Tu nous a coûté cher putain.

Par instinct, je serre la main d’Olivia dans la mienne. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, je retiens mon souffle encore et encore, j’ai peur de respirer, peur de faire trop bruit, peur de lui montrer toutes les plaies qu’il a laissé en moi.

A ma gauche, le notaire pose un stylo devant lui et se racle la gorge.

– Monsieur Styles, si vous voulez bien, nous sommes venus pour discuter de votre maison.

– Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ma baraque ?

Il est sur la défensive, parce qu’il devine déjà certainement la raison de ma visite. Je ne serais jamais venu le voir par simple bonté de coeur.

Quand j’ai été assez grand pour me rendre compte que son comportement n’était pas acceptable, qu’il n’agissait pas comme un père, j’ai arrêté de lui adresser la parole, de lui accorder de l’importance, à lui ou à ses mots.

Il trouvait quand même le moyen de m’atteindre, mais la plupart du temps j’étais tranquille, pendant un temps.

Parce qu’ensuite, la haine est devenue de la peur. Il n’était plus mon père mais mon pire ennemi.

– Comme vous le savez sans doute, votre femme est internée depuis quelques années, elle n’est…

– Ouais, tout ne tourne pas très rond là haut.

Sur un ton rieur, il fait un signe moqueur près de sa tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Fut un temps, j’aurais défendu ma mère, parce que c’est en partie de sa faute si elle a commencé à se droguer. C’est lui qui a ramené toutes ces substances à la maison, lui qui lui en a donné sans réfléchir à ce que ça allait lui faire.

Il devrait s’en vouloir de l’avoir réduit à un tel état de dépendance et de démence. De l’avoir envoyé dans un hôpital spécialisé pour, certainement, le reste de ses jours. De lui avoir anéanti la vie. Mais il n’a pas de remords.

Et moi je n’ai pas pitié d’eux. Je n’ai pas de pitié pour des personnes qui ne m’ont jamais voulu de bien et n’ont jamais souhaité ma présence à leur côté.

– Elle n’est plus capable de vivre seule, votre fils est majeur et souhaite avoir son propre appartement. Votre maison ne dépend pas de sa responsabilité, et aucun de vous deux ne peux vivre dedans à l’heure du jour. C’est pourquoi nous allons la mettre en vente.

Je me tends, parce qu’il y a un long silence.

Puis, il se met à rire. Ce son me glace toujours autant le sang.

Il a le même pouvoir sur moi qu’il y a sept ans, je ne serais jamais assez fort et ça me donne envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer jusqu’à être vide de tout.

– Alors c’est ça ta vengeance ? Tu veux te débarrasser de ma maison petit merdeux ?

Je regrette d’être venu. J’aurais dû rester là-bas, même si je ne m’y suis jamais senti chez moi, même si j’ai peur dès que j’y mets un pied, même si je déteste chaque pièce, même si je ne sais plus y vivre.

Parce que j’aurais préféré tout ça que de le revoir, que de ranimer toutes les plaies béantes à l’intérieur de moi et lui laisser le plaisir de me ridiculiser. Encore et encore.

Sept ans, rien n’a changé.

Je suis toujours ce petit garçon effrayé, fragile et incapable.

Et il est l’homme qui hante mes cauchemars.

L’homme qui m’empêche d’avancer.

L’homme qui sourit de me voir pleurer.

L’homme qui se moque de mes cheveux longs.

L’homme qui me gifle si j’ose lui répondre.

L’homme qui ne m’a jamais vu comme son fils.

L’homme qui ne m’a jamais aimé.

L’homme qui a abusé de moi.

L’homme qui m’a détruit corps et âme.

– Surveillez votre langage !

Olivia prend ma défense, outrée.

Je n’ai pas la force de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien. Je n’ai plus la force de quoi que ce soit.

– Et t’es qui toi, sa nana ?

Je serre la main d’Olivia dans la mienne pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas répondre à ses attaques. Qu’il n’en vaut pas la peine.

Il n’a jamais accordé d’importance aux mots, à sa famille, à sa femme, à son fils. Il n’y a que l’argent et la drogue qui comptaient. Ses petits plaisirs passaient avant tout. Et ils n’abandonnaient jamais avant d’avoir mis la main sur ce qu’il voulait. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il l’obtenait.

– Monsieur Styles s’il vous plaît reprenons, le notaire intervient d’un ton plus sévère, bien que ce ne soit pas très convainquant. L’argent de la vente vous reviendrez entièrement. Et si un jour vous sortez de prison, vous pourrez en bénéficier.

– Ouais, si un jour je sors. Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu me la fais pas à l’envers ?

Même s’il s’adresse à moi, je suis incapable de lui répondre. J’ai la gorge sèche et nouée, je ravale à peine mes larmes, elles me piquent les yeux. Je crois que si j’ouvre la bouche, ce ne serait que pour vomir tout ce qui me reste dans le corps.

Ça fait des jours que je ne dors à peine, que je me force à avaler quelques fourchettes pour ne pas succomber au malaise, que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– C’est votre nom qui apparaît sur les papiers de la maison, Harry ne touchera rien. Il souhaite simplement ne plus avoir à vivre là-bas. C’est un trop gros loyer pour le salaire qu’il touche et...

– Elle te plaît pas la baraque hein ?

D’une voix froide, il interrompt le notaire.

Cette fois, je ne sais pas d’où me vient cette poussée d’adrénaline, mais je redresse la tête et le regarde. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Les siens sont sombres, d’un noir aussi effrayant que celui d’une nuit sans étoiles. J’en ai toujours eu peur.

Quand j’ouvre la bouche pour parler, l’air me brûle la gorge, mais je dis d’une façon claire et déterminée :

– Ça n’a jamais été chez moi.

Et ça au moins, je le sais.

– Oh mais il parle !

Il rit. Il se moque ouvertement de moi.

Je ne baisse pas la tête. Olivia serre ma main, je crois que je broie la sienne. Je tente de me contrôler, je tremble de l’intérieur pour ne pas lui montrer que je suis terrorisé, que je veux simplement me cacher sous les couvertures, me rouler en boule et pleurer pleurer pleurer pleurer pleurer

pleurer jusqu’à vider toutes les émotions de mon corps.

– Écoute moi bien sale gamin, j’ai besoin de cet argent à ma sortie, alors je vais les signer ces putains de papiers, mais que ce soit clair… j’ai rien pour toi, je ne te dois rien, aucune dette, aucune explication, rien du tout t’entends ? Alors, je veux plus jamais voir ta sale gueule près de moi.

Les larmes me montent en travers de la gorge. Des larmes de soulagement. Je pourrais pleurer de joie tant j’attendais d’attendre ces mots, tant j’attendais ce moment de liberté.

Ses paroles devraient me faire mal, peut-être que je ne réalise pas encore leur impact sur moi, mais je ne me sens pas atteint. Ils ne me font rien. Parce que je le sais déjà.

Pourtant je ne relâche pas mon souffle maintenant, je garde la tête haute. C’est seulement une fois loin de lui, loin d’eux, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre.

– C’est toi qui m’a dénoncé aux flics hein ? C’est à cause de toi qu’ils sont venus me chercher ce soir là ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais je sens une minuscule trace de peur dans son regard. J’aurais pu le dénoncer, aller raconter aux policiers tout ce qu’il m’a fait pendant des années, la drogue qu’il cachait dans le garage, qu’il donnait à ma mère.

Mais je ne connaissais qu’une partie de l’histoire. C’est après son arrestation qu’on a su pour les abus sexuels sur les enfants, la petite fille qu’il a tué, toutes les personnes qu’il a menacé de mort.

De toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence, je n’ai jamais eu le courage d’aller le dénoncer. Encore aujourd’hui, s’il n’était pas derrière les barreaux, je crois que je continuerais à subir en silence.

A ce jour, personne à part Olivia ne sait qu’il m’a fait. Si j’étais plus courageux, je me serais rendu au poste de police il y a longtemps, et j’aurais raconté toutes les horreurs que j’ai connu pendant des années.

Mais je ne le suis pas, alors ça restera un secret.

– Tu voulais de la drogue toi aussi ? Il se penche plus en avant et dis tout bas, pour que seul moi puisse entendre. Ou bien t’étais jaloux que t’étais pas le seul gosse que je touchais ?

Les muscles de ma mâchoire frémissent, mon sang entier ne fait qu’un tour. Toute l’assurance que j’avais le temps de quelques courtes minutes vient de s’évaporer entièrement. Je me sens vide et inutile.

Il sait comment m’avoir parce que, malgré tout, il me connaît. Il connaît mes pires peurs. Celles qui envahissent mes cauchemars la nuit.

– Ça suffit maintenant ! Nous ne sommes pas venus parler de ça et je vous défends de vous adresser à lui de cette façon.

Olivia intervient, sa voix me fait presque sursauter.

Je regarde le sol à nouveau, je ne supporte pas son sourire victorieux. Même au fond du trou, privé de tout, il continue d’avoir le dessus sur moi.

– Vous avez tout ce qu’il vous faut ?

Le ton d’Olivia est glacial. Je ne l’ai jamais connu si énervée et tendue.

– J’ai besoin de la signature de monsieur, et ce sera bon.

Troublé par les évènements, le notaire parvient tout de même à glisser le papier sous la vitre à mon père. Il prend le stylo, prend son temps pour lire chaque ligne, les traits tendus.

Je voudrais que ça finisse. Je voudrais sortir d’ici au plus vite.

Je retiens mon souffle jusqu’à la dernière seconde, jusqu’à ce qu’il appose sa signature en bas de la page. Ce griffonnement qui me permet de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Le notaire reprend le papier, le range dans la pochette avec tous les autres documents. Olivia se redresse, je fais de même, parce que mon corps ne me répond plus. Je suis autre part. Vide.

Tout ce que veux, c’est oublier ce moment. Cette conversation. Ses mots. Son visage. Ce sourire qu’il me lance encore et qui nourrit mes démons.

– Parfait, allons nous en.

Olivia glisse une main dans mon dos et me guide vers la sortie, mais avant de franchir les portes, j’entends les paroles de mon père. Sa voix porte dans toute la pièce, et son rire aussi.

– J’espère que tu m’oublieras pas hein ?

Je lâche la main d’Olivia et cache mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Même une fois en dehors de cet endroit, je ne parviens pas à respirer. J’ai perdu toute capacité à réfléchir, à tenir debout.

Mes jambes tremblent, je vois flou, ou c’est peut-être à cause des larmes que je retiens à peine. Je n’ai plus de force. Je suis vidé. J’en ai assez de me battre. Je n’ai fait que ça pendant vingt trois ans.

Mes pensées se bousculent, les mots de mon père aussi. Ils vont être ancré en moi un long moment, j’ai beau essayer de les oublier, ils ne me quitteront jamais vraiment. Ils font partie de moi. J’écoute à peine ce que le notaire me dit.

– Je vous recontacterai rapidement monsieur Styles, mais je vous remercie d’être venu. Je suis désolé. Je devine à quel point c’était dur pour vous, mais vous allez pouvoir vendre cette maison à présent. Tout est en ordre.

Je devrais être soulagé. Mais le poids n’est pas encore ôté de mes épaules. J’ai l’impression d’encore être dans cette pièce, enfermé avec lui. Son regard qui me glace le sang et tente de lire en moi, d’entrer sous ma peau.

La liberté sera complète quand la maison sera vendue. Quand je pourrais débuter un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Le bonheur n’en fera peut-être jamais partie, mais au moins ils ne seront plus là pour assombrir les pages.

– Harry… ? Tu veux aller quelque part ?

Olivia se met devant moi, elle a une main sur mon épaule. Je n’ai même pas remarqué que le notaire n’est plus là.

La gorge serrée, je regarde autour de moi. La porte fermée dans mon dos, il y a du bruit dans le hall d’accueil, un peu de monde aussi. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je sens la crise de panique arriver et je n’ai pas assez de force pour la surmonter.

– On peut juste… rentrer ?

Ma voix tremble, ce n’est qu’un murmure, mais Olivia acquiesce et passe son bras autour du mien pour que je la suive vers la voiture. Je m’assois, attache ma ceinture, pose ma tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux.

Le véhicule démarre. Je garde les paupières closes pendant tout le trajet afin d’empêcher les larmes de couler. Je sais qu’Olivia n’en tiendra pas rigueur, qu’elle m’a déjà vu pleurer, seulement j’ai envie d’être seul avec moi même à ce moment là.

Quand nous arrivons au salon de thé, je suis Olivia à l’intérieur et vais directement enfiler mon tablier en cuisine. Elle ne me demande pas si j’ai envie de monter me reposer, parce qu’elle sait que j’ai besoin de m’occuper l’esprit avec de la pâtisserie pour ne pas m’effondrer.

Noé, qui était au comptoir, laisse sa place à Lili et vient vers moi. Il ne me pose aucune question. Il embrasse simplement le dessus de mon crâne tandis que je rassemble des ingrédients sur la table, puis il glisse un petit tupperware avec un post-it collé sur le couvercle.

– Tiens, Louis est passé cette après-midi pendant que tu n’étais pas là, il voulait te voir mais il m’a demandé de te donner ça à la place.

Je le remercie, il me fait un petit clin d’oeil et retourne en salle. Je m’assois sur un tabouret et ouvre le couvercle. A l’intérieur, c’est d’abord un bout de papier plié qui attire mon attention. Quand je le retourne, je me mets à lire la toute petite écriture serrée.

_« Je me suis dit qu’en bon ami, il faudrait peut-être que je te donne un moyen de se parler en dehors des fois où je te croise au salon de thé ? Utilise le quand tu veux, tu n’es pas obligé de m’envoyer un message si tu n’en a pas envie, mais je serais là si tu as besoin de parler à n’importe quel moment de la journée._

_Je voulais te donner ces cookies en mains propres mais ce n’est rien, j’espère que tu aimeras ? Je les ai fait hier, chocolat noissettes._

_A la prochaine fois._

_Louis. »_

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres et je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes tant ses mots me font du bien. Je garde le papier en main et observe les quatre cookies empilés dans le tupperware. Ils sont dorés et ils sentent délicieusement bon.

J’aspire une grande bouffée d’air, ma poitrine tremble. Mon ventre se tord agréablement, j’ai les joues qui chauffent en lisant le numéro inscrit tout en bas du bout de papier.

Après quelques minutes à fixer le mot entre mes doigts tremblants, à le relire encore et encore, je sors mon téléphone. J’hésite. Je me pince les lèvres, puis j’ajoute Louis à mes contacts et écris un message.

📩 _Bonjour, merci pour le muffin._

C’est trop froid, trop formel. Je peux faire mieux que ça. Louis mérite mieux que ça. Il fait des efforts, moi aussi je veux essayer.

Je laisse mes pouces en suspend au-dessus du clavier, réfléchis un moment puis ajoute :

📩 _Bonjour_ _Louis_ _, merci pour l_ _es cookies, ça me fait très plaisir._

_Tu te lances seul dans la pâtisserie maintenant ?_

Olivia entre dans le cuisine une fois le message envoyé. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche, elle prend son tablier sur le bord de la chaise et l’enfile. Elle ne me demande pas comment je me sens, elle connaît la réponse.

A la place, elle s’avance devant moi, glisse sa main sur mon épaule. Je baisse la tête, puis elle me prend dans ses bras. Je la laisse m’enlacer, parce que j’en ai terriblement besoin. De m’accrocher à quelqu’un pour ne pas sombrer.

Ses doigts caressent ma nuque, je me retiens de ne pas pleurer devant elle, devant tout le monde. Mais ça me fait du bien de ne pas me sentir seul. Je la serre davantage contre moi et lui murmure sincèrement :

– Merci… Merci beaucoup Olivia, merci d’être là pour moi.

Elle se recule légèrement afin de poser un baiser sur mon front, je soupire et ferme les yeux.

– Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry.

Ces mots me serrent la gorge, je n’ai jamais eu le droit à ce genre de promesse avant de rencontrer Olivia et j’ai encore du mal à y croire entièrement.

Nous restons enlacés encore un petit moment, elle me laisse me détacher en premier, quand j’en ai envie. Je la remercie une nouvelle fois, elle me dit que ce n’est rien. Son regard tombe sur le tupperware, elle me sourit et retourne en salle pour travailler.

De mon côté, je m’attaque à une recette de cheesecake afin de me distraire, de faire le vide dans mes pensées au moins pour quelques heures. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je m’essuie les mains sur un torchon et le sort de ma poche.

Le prénom de Louis apparaît à l’écran au-dessus de son message. Je le lis et ne peux retenir un nouveau sourire.

📩 _Tu doutes de mon talent ? Je ne me suis même pas coupé cette fois ! J’espère juste que ce sera comestible, j’aurais peut-être dû le_ _s_ _faire tester à Zayn avant de te le_ _s_ _donner…_ _j’en goûterais un ce soir, tu m’en diras des nouvelles ?_

J’ai le coeur vide depuis des jours, ou tellement lourd que je ne sens plus rien.

Mais Louis vient de redonner un peu de couleur à ma journée.


	21. 20.

_Charlotte._

La porte s’ouvre sur le visage de mon grand frère, quelques secondes seulement après que j’ai sonné, et on se précipite dans les bras l’un de l’autre comme si on ne s’était pas vu depuis des années. Ça fait seulement un peu plus de deux mois, mais c’est déjà assez long à notre goût. Nous avions l’habitude de passer jours et nuits tous ensemble, dans une maison animée par les rires, les cris, les conversations et parfois les disputes.

Même s’il n’y a que Louis qui a pris son indépendance, son absence se ressent au coeur de notre petit foyer. Notre beau père est constamment là pour veiller sur nous et nous apporter tout l’amour dont nous avons besoin, il n’a jamais cessé de l’être bien avant le décès de notre mère, mais Louis sera toujours notre point d’accroche à tous.

Je le serre fort contre moi, il caresse affectueusement mon dos. Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité avec lui. Il se recule en premier pour me regarder, ses mains encore sur mes hanches, mais c’est moi qui lance la remarque :

– C’est moi ou t’es plus petit que la dernière fois ?

– Ouais et toi tu es toujours la même, toujours aussi adorable n’est-ce pas ?

– Tu me connais, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

Mon rire se joint au sien, il secoue la tête puis se décale pour me laisser entrer avec la petite valise que je traîne derrière moi et le sac sur mon épaule.

Louis a pris un jour de congé, il en profité pour m’inviter à venir passer ce week-end prolongé de fin Novembre à leur nouvel appartement. Je n’ai eu l’occasion que de voir des photos et des vidéos de certaines pièces. Ce n’est pas très grand mais c’est convivial et chaleureux.

Ils ont su mêler leurs deux univers, les guitares de Zayn, un petit synthétiseur dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, les bibliothèques débordantes de livres de Louis et ceux étalés un peu partout sur les tables.

Zayn sort de la cuisine au moment où j’entre au salon pour venir me prendre dans ses bras, il embrasse mon front et je le serre contre moi. Louis et lui sont amis depuis des années, je considère Zayn comme mon grand frère aussi, d’aussi loin que je me souvienne il passait des journées entières à la maison à jouer avec Louis, moi et le reste de notre fratrie. Il en fait partie, lui aussi.

– Deux Tomlinson à la maison, je crois que je suis arrivé en enfer.

Je me recule à sa remarque et lui donne une tape sur l’épaule. Il rit, Louis lui lance un coussin du canapé, tout de même amusé. Parce que c’est comme ça, ils s’aiment au-delà de tout.

– Justement, je me disais que tu pouvais laisser ta chambre à ma chère sœur.

– Pardon ? Zayn hausse un sourcil. C’est _ta_ sœur, pourquoi elle dort pas avec toi ?

– Tu veux vraiment que je fasse des cauchemars c’est ça ? Je l’ai supporté pendant vingt cinq ans et je ne sais même pas comment je suis encore en vie.

Ces deux imbéciles partent dans un fou rire, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en faisant la moue, parce que je crois que c’est moi qui suis tombé en enfer avec eux finalement. Ils n’auraient pas pu mieux se trouver, les parfaits complices pour faire les quatre cents coups ensemble et ils ne se sont jamais gênés pour les accomplir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Louis me fait un clin d’oeil et Zayn m’ébouriffe les cheveux en passant à côté de moi afin d’aller s’installer dans le canapé. Louis m’emmène quand même poser mes affaires dans sa chambre, ce n’est pas aussi en désordre que je l’imaginais. Il me dit qu’il va dormir avec Zayn ce week-end afin de me laisser mon intimité.

Nous déjeunons tous les trois à table, Zayn part vers quatorze heures à son studio afin de terminer d’enregistrer quelques sons. J’ai essayé de le soudoyer pour entendre des extraits mais il refuse de nous les dévoiler maintenant.

Avec Louis, nous allons faire un tour en ville car il m’a promis de m’emmener visiter le coin et faire les boutiques. Je sais que ça ne lui plaît pas trop, mais il ne se plaint pas, il me laisse regarder les rayonnages de vêtements ou de maquillage, pendant qu’il me suit en restant sur son téléphone.

Je remarque une ou deux fois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, je décide de rester silencieuse pour le moment. Même si l’envie de le taquiner me démange de plus en plus. Il reste étrangement silencieux, ce qui est vraiment inhabituel pour lui.

Vers seize heures trente, nous terminons notre petite sortie avec plusieurs sacs en mains. Louis en a profité pour faire quelques premiers achats de Noël aussi, avec mes conseils. Nous allons tout mettre à l’appartement.

Le jour commence à peine à se coucher, Zayn ne sera pas de retour avant dix huit heures. Louis fait tourner son trousseau de clefs autour de son index et me demande :

– On va se poser pour boire un café en l’attendant ?

– Tu veux dire, aller voir ton fameux serveur qui te donne des cours de pâtisserie ?

Il me donne un coup de coude, mais je vois bien le rose qui lui monte aux joues. Je hausse un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il essaie de se cacher en prenant son paquet de cigarettes et en m’ouvrant la porte.

Je sors sur le palier, il ferme à clef et enfonce une main dans la poche de sa veste en jean.

– Déjà, nous sommes plusieurs à suivre les cours et ensuite ce n’est pas _mon_ serveur.

– Zayn m’a dit qu’il était venu ici pour cuisiner avec toi, je souris car il grogne entre ses dents.

– Ok donc je ne peux vraiment faire confiance à personne ici. Même mon meilleur ami est contre moi.

– Il n’est pas contre toi, il me raconte juste ce que tu me caches.

Une fois dehors, il coince une cigarette entre ses lèvres et rit avant d’allumer le bout avec son briquet. Il tire dessus, puis hausse les épaules.

– Ouais, c’est ce que je dis, il est contre moi s’il te raconte des trucs dans mon dos.

– Parce que tu m’en aurais parlé peut-être ?

– Il y a peu de chance.

– Donc voilà, je dois bien me renseigner quelque part !

Je ris à mon tour, il lève les yeux au ciel exagérément, sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire quand même, tandis que nous commençons à marcher.

– De toute manière, il n’y a rien à raconter. Nous sommes amis, c’est tout. Tu sais que je peux avoir des amis, pas vrai ?

Louis tombe trop vite amoureux, il le sait. Trop vite et trop fort. Ce qui lui a valu d’avoir le coeur brisé plusieurs fois, c’est peut-être pour ça qu’il ne nous a présenté personne en trois ans. Puis, il y a eu la mort de maman aussi, qui lui a fait un choc, forcément. Depuis, il s’est créer une sorte de carapace pour se protéger d’une éventuelle autre déception amoureuse.

J’acquiesce, parce que même si j’aime le taquiner, je le crois. Et s’il viendrait à entretenir un début de relation avec quelqu’un, il finira par m’en parler quand il s’en sentira prêt. Il n’y a jamais eu aucune forme de pression ou de tabou au sein de notre famille. Le divorce de nos parents, le mariage entre notre mère et notre beau père, la sexualité de Louis, la fausse couche de notre mère avant les jumeaux, sa mort. On parle toujours de tout, peu importe le temps que ça prend, peu importe la douleur et les larmes. Parce que le plus important c’est de communiquer.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant la façade d’un joli petit salon de thé. Louis écrase la fin de sa cigarette sur le bord d’une poubelle puis m’ouvre la porte. Je le remercie et l’odeur délicieusement sucrée des pâtisseries me chatouille les narines dès que j’entre.

Il y a une personne devant nous qui passe commande, j’en profite pour observer le menu affiché au mur derrière le comptoir. Louis trépigne d’impatience à côté de moi, puis un grand sourire prend forme sur ses lèvres quand notre tour arrive et que nous nous retrouvons face à un jeune serveur aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux vert d’eau.

Je n’ai pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que c’est lui, son nouvel ami.

Et ça, malgré tout les arguments qu’il peut m’inventer pour me contredire, c’est le regard d’un Louis amoureux.

Je l’ai assez vu pour le savoir.

Ils se disent bonjour, assez timidement, comme deux adolescents amourachés l’un de l’autre. Je me sentirais presque de trop. Sourire aux lèvres, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, parce que l’évidence est sous leur nez.

– Harry, je te présente…

– Bonjour moi c’est Charlotte, la sœur de Louis. Il m’a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ? J’avais hâte d’enfin te rencontrer.

Sans tourner la tête, je sens que Louis me foudroie du regard parce que je l’ai interrompu. Il va me détester pendant tout le week-end pour ça, mais ça vaut le coup. Je continue de sourire poliment à Harry, il semble prit de court, visiblement intimidé par mes mots et ma franchise.

– Oh… merci, moi aussi. Enchanté.

Je sens Louis qui fulmine davantage à ma droite, Harry nous regarde tour à tour avant de baisser les yeux vers la caisse devant lui. La légère teinte rosée qui lui monte aux joues n’échappe pas à mon attention non plus.

– Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

– Pour moi, ce sera un café mocha au caramel beurre salé s’il te plaît et toi Louis ?

Sourire aux lèvres, je me tourne vers mon frère après avoir parcouru la carte des yeux. Les siens me lancent des éclairs, il lâche un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers Harry. Son expression s’adoucit immédiatement, il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et je me retiens de pouffer.

– Un chaï latte, s’il te plaît.

Harry acquiesce et nous demande si ce sera sur place ou à emporte, Louis s’empresse de répondre que nous restons ici. Apparemment, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. Je sors ma carte bancaire quand Harry annonce le montant, avant Louis, afin de régler notre commande. Il nous dit que nous pouvons aller nous installer et qu’on nous apportera notre commande à table.

Louis et lui échangent un autre sourire, puis il me suit vers une place près des grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur la rue. J’ai à peine le temps de m’asseoir qu’il râle contre moi.

– Je te déteste.

– N’exagère pas.

– Pourquoi tu as lui a dit ça ?

Je souris en coin et retire mon manteau que j’accroche au dos de la chaise. Louis garde encore sa veste sur ses épaules, je me demande comment il n’a pas froid malgré le pull à capuche qu’il a en dessous.

Penché au-dessus de la table, il parle à voix basse afin de ne pas se faire entendre. Il jette des regards autour de lui.

– Quoi ? La vérité ?

– Je ne t’ai même pas parlé de lui, c’est Zayn qui a lancé le sujet !

– D’accord, je lève les mains en signe de paix, en partie la vérité. J’avais quand même hâte de le voir et tu aurais pu me dire qu’il était aussi mignon !

– Mon dieu je t’en conjure arrête de parler… !

Après lâché un soupir exaspéré, Louis enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Un rire m’échappe, je ne peux pas le retenir plus longtemps, il me donne un petit coup de pied sous la table, plus pour m’embêter que pour réellement me faire du mal. C’est sa façon à lui de se venger, même si je pense qu’au fond il n’est pas si énervé qu’il le prétend, vu le sourire lumineux qu’il lançait à Harry il y a à peine une minute.

– Tu ne le trouves pas attirant alors ?

– Mais ce n’est pas la question ! C’est mon ami, c’est comme si je te demandais si Zayn est sexy à tes yeux ?

Suite à sa remarque, je fais mine de m’étrangler, il sourit en coin et tend ses mains vers moi. Je sais très bien ce qu’il est en train de faire, il essaie de changer de sujet afin de ne pas avoir à justifier son regard amoureux dès qu’il pose les yeux sur Harry. Mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe.

– Tu vois !

– Certes, je souffle en posant mes coudes sur la table, mais ce n’est pas pareil. Zayn est quasiment mon grand frère aussi, je le connais depuis des années. Toi, tu viens de rencontrer Harry il y a peu de temps, et franchement je dois reconnaître que tu as vraiment bon goût.

Il grogne en glissant ses mains entre ses cheveux, ce qui me fait rire de plus belle. C’est à ce moment là qu’une jeune femme vient nous apporter notre plateau. Elle nous salue poliment et offre un grand sourire amical à Louis, il la remercie.

Une fois qu’elle est partie, je lance un regard à Louis qui jette des coups d’oeil, sans grande discrétion au comptoir où Harry sert un nouveau client. Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il m’ait presque bousculé pour aller s’asseoir face à la porte, afin d’avoir une vue sur l’entrée, et plus précisément sur Harry. Je hausse un sourcil, il boit une gorgée de son thé et commence à me parler de son travail.

Je lui donne des nouvelles de la famille, même si nous communiquons tous les jours entre nous. Il a pris son indépendance, il en avait besoin. Il aurait quitté la maison bien plus tôt si maman n’était pas tombée malade. Pendant des années, il a mit sa vie de côté pour s’occuper d’elle, puis de nous tous une fois qu’elle nous a quitté. C’est la moindre des choses qu’il prenne du temps pour lui maintenant. Mais je crois que, malgré tout, ça manque à Louis de ne plus être à nos côtés. Prendre soin de nous, veiller sur notre santé et nos soucis.

Parce que Louis a toujours été comme ça, il donne tellement plus que ce qu’il reçoit. Il aide les autres, sans se poser de questions, il tend la main, le bras entier afin de nous maintenir debout. C’est lui qui a porté le poids du deuil de toute la famille sur ses épaules, et je sais que de là où elle nous regarde, maman est fière de lui, elle aussi.

– Tu reviens à la maison pour les vacances de Noël alors ?

– Bien sûr, il repose son gobelet en souriant, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Ça te dérange d’ailleurs si je te laisse rentrer avec quelques cadeaux Lundi ?

Je secoue la tête, il me fait part ensuite de quelques idées qu’il a pour Zayn sur son téléphone et je l’aide à choisir celles qui me semblent le mieux.

Quand on se décide à partir une demi heure après, je remets mon manteau, Louis m’attend et s’occupe d’aller débarrasser la plateau. C’est un prétexte de plus pour lui d’aller voir Harry. Ils échangent quelques mots, agrémentés de sourires, et j’ai le temps de les entendre se dire au revoir lorsque je m’approche doucement.

– A Mardi Harry !

– Oui, bonne fin de journée.

Je souris à Harry, il hoche la tête dans ma direction, Louis passe son bras autour du mien et m’emmène avec lui en dehors du salon. Ou plutôt, il me traîne de force pour ne pas que je le couvre encore de honte devant son ami.

Une fois que nous sommes dans la rue, je tourne la tête vers lui et me retiens de sourire trop fort. Il me garde contre lui.

– Tu le revois mardi ?

– Pour le cours de pâtisserie.

– Ah oui, je ris doucement, c’est vrai que tu cuisines maintenant.

– Ne te moque pas de moi, je te ferais savoir que je me débrouille plutôt bien d’ailleurs !

– Je n’en doute pas, c’est juste que… il y a trois mois encore tu savais à peine te faire cuire des pâtes.

Il me pince gentiment le bras, au-dessus de mes couches de vêtements, tandis que nous prenons la route inverse en direction de son appartement. On se taquine mutuellement sur le trajet, mais c’est bon enfant et ça nous fait du bien de rire ainsi. Malgré tout ce qui s’est passé dans notre existence ces dernières années, on a jamais perdu ça, cette alchimie entre nous et cette hargne de vivre.

Parce que notre mère nous a appris à continuer d’avancer, peu importe les obstacles qui se présentaient devant nous. Je crois qu’elle savait, au fond, qu’on réussirait, même sans elle.

De retour à l’appartement, je vais prendre une douche pendant que Louis range un peu en attendant le retour de Zayn. Il est déjà là quand je reviens au salon, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après m’être lavée et changée.

Nous discutons autour d’un verre de vin devant la télévision, Zayn joue quelques accords sur sa guitare, Louis fume, accoudé au bord de la fenêtre du salon. Je me suis emmitouflée dans un de ses pulls, et on passe la soirée dans le canapé autour d’une commande de sushis.

Pendant que Louis part prendre sa douche, Zayn augmente légèrement le volume de la télévision puis se rapproche de moi dans le fauteuil. Il jette un coup d’oeil au couloir derrière nous, attend d’entendre l’eau couler avant de me demander, presque en murmurant :

– Tout le monde est ok alors ?

– Oui, je souris, c’est juste dommage que papy et mamie ne puisse pas venir, mais ils auront l’occasion de le voir à Noël.

– Exactement, puis je pense que le déplacement pour une journée va plus les épuiser qu’autre chose.

J’acquiesce. Après avoir vérifié que Louis n’apparaissait pas d’un coup, Zayn continue.

– J’ai tout réservé, j’irais chercher les décorations au magasin le matin et comme tu seras arrivée avant avec les jumelles, on installera tout ensemble. Il termine à quinze heures ce jour là, je vais le récupérer, lui faire faire un détour, le temps que tout le monde arrive et que tout soit en place.

– Oh je suis tellement impatiente ! J’espère qu’il n’y aura aucun soucis.

– Non, je ne pense pas. Louis part à sept heures quarante, je file au magasin dès l’ouverture à neuf heures trente et je reviens aussi vite à l’appartement. On sera largement dans les temps.

Zayn répond à mon sourire et je n’ai qu’une hâte c’est d’être à la fin du mois. Que Louis découvre cette surprise qu’on prépare depuis un petit moment déjà.

– Et le gâteau ?

Le sourire de Zayn se transforme en une expression plus malicieuse, et je connais ce regard. C’est le même qu’il avait quand il s’apprêtait à faire les quatre cents coups avec mon frère.

– Ça, ne t’inquiète pas. Je gère.

– On gère ! je le rectifie.

– Totalement !

Je tends ma main vers Zayn, il tape la sienne dedans et serre mes doigts quelques secondes. Puis il se lève en me faisant un clin d’oeil, il retourne à sa guitare et son carnet de notes, certainement celui où il écrit des chansons. Je fais un tour sur mon téléphone en suivant l’émission à la télévision.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Louis nous rejoint. Il s’installe à côté de moi dans le canapé, pose ses pieds sur la table basse et nous discutons encore un peu.

Vers vingt trois heures, Zayn finit par s’étirer, un bâillement sort de sa bouche qu’il cache derrière sa main tatouée. Il se redresse, ébouriffe les cheveux de Louis, puis embrasse le dessus de ma tête.

– Bonne nuit le duo infernal.

– Je te rejoins bientôt, lui précise Louis, tu peux éteindre la lumière si tu veux.

Il presse l’épaule de son meilleur ami affectueusement puis s’éloigne en nous faisant un clin d’oeil. Je vais me resservir un verre d’eau et change de chaîne quand le programme se termine. Louis est occupé sur son téléphone, un sourire éclaire son visage entier. Il se mord la lèvre, tout en faisant courir ses pouces sur son écran.

Je m’enfonce davantage dans le canapé et pose mes jambes sur les siennes, il râle un peu et je lui demande en haussant un sourcil :

– C’est qui la personne qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Son regard se pose immédiatement sur moi, il tente de rester de marbre mais à en croire le rose qui colore ses joues, j’ai piqué au vif du sujet.

– Peut-être que j’étais tombé une vidéo amusante ?

– Ouais à d’autres. Tu ne me la fais pas à moi, je te connais par coeur. Je suis ta sœur je te rappelle.

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude en haussant davantage mon sourcil, je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire. Il pose son téléphone à côté de lui dans le canapé en soupirant. Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux qui tombent sur son front, il me dit plus bas :

– C’est Harry.

Et il suffit d’avoir deux yeux pour le deviner. Je le regarde un moment, jouer avec ses doigts, puis enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son jogging.

Son visage est tourné vers la télévision qui éclaire une partie de celui-ci, mais il n’y accorde pas vraiment d’importance. Il est perdu dans ses pensées.

– Il te plaît ?

– Lottie !

– Non, je dis en soupirant car il commence à râler, je te demande sérieusement.

Un silence s’installe. Il prend un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il sait déjà sa réponse, je la connais aussi, mais il cherche les bons mots pour la formuler. Louis a toujours été comme ça, il est franc, parfois maladroit, seulement il ne pense pas les choses à moitié et il sait trouver les paroles qu’il faut pour soigner les maux. Mais peut-être pas les siens.

Louis a toujours su prendre soin des autres, de notre famille, de ses amis, de ses proches, si bien qu’il a fini par s’oublier en route. Il fait toujours passer le bien d’autrui avant le sien, et ce n’est pas forcément bon non plus.

Il est heureux.

Mais pas entièrement.

Et c’est ce que je lis dans son regard, ce soir, quand il ose enfin le lever vers moi. Cette partie de lui, au fond de ses yeux, quand on y prête assez attention, qui a cessé de briller. Il a besoin de retrouver cette étincelle.

Peut-être que ce sera Harry.

Peut-être pas.

Mais il a le droit d’essayer et d’échouer.

Il a aussi le droit d’avoir son bonheur.

– J’ai pas envie de tout précipiter et gâcher, encore une fois.

Ce sont des mots qui font mal à entendre, mais plus encore à dire. Même si nous sommes une famille très ouverte à la communication, Louis n’a jamais aimé parler de ses aventures amoureuses. Parce qu’elles l’ont toujours laissé avec un coeur brisé et des larmes sur les joues, bien qu’il essayait de nous les cacher.

Je passe immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le serrer contre moi. Ses muscles se détendent un minimum, il soupire une nouvelle fois. Je caresse le haut de son bras et lui réponds.

– Eh, ce n’est pas de ta faute. Ça ne l’a jamais été. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas ok ? Je dois te le dire combien de fois pour que tu le comprennes enfin ? Tu es juste tombé sur des mauvaises personnes qui t’ont fait du mal. Tu n’as jamais mérité tout ça et tu ne gâches rien du tout. Au contraire. Ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils ratent tous ces idiots qui t’ont brisé le coeur. Moi je le sais, parce que je suis ta sœur, parce que je te connais depuis que je suis née et que t’as toujours pris soin de moi, des autres, sans penser à toi. Tu sais à quel point c’est rare ? Moi je te le dis, tu l’auras ton grand amour, tu te souviens de ce que maman te disait ?

Louis appuie sa tête en arrière contre mon bras et ferme un instant les yeux. Puis, il souffle les paroles que notre mère lui répétait si souvent quand il pleurait après une rupture :

– « _Tu trouveras l’amour au moment où tu le chercheras le moins._ »

C’est à peine un murmure. J’ai l’impression d’entendre la voix de maman, ma gorge se serre un peu.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, je les vois rouler sous ses paupières, je souris et passe mes doigts entre ses mèches de cheveux.

– Qu’est ce que ça veut dire même ?

– Que tu ne dois pas avoir peur de t’attacher. Oui, ça te fera peut-être mal, mais tu sais qu’on sera toujours là pour toi, que tu auras toujours une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Louis ne répond pas tout de suite, cependant, il me serre contre lui et je le sens se détendre.

– Tu crois que c’est possible… que j’attire que les mauvaises personnes ?

J’ai envie de le pincer, ou de le frapper avec un des coussins du canapé lorsqu’il dit ce genre de choses. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est une personne extraordinaire.

Mais à la place, je lui dis ce qui me semble être la vérité.

– Je ne sais pas, Harry m’a l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien.

Il ouvre les yeux, puis tourne la tête vers moi. Je hausse les épaules et un sourire apparaît sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Tout bas, comme s’il m’avouait un secret, il murmure :

– Il l’est, oui.

Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l’air. Et il se cache bien plus de choses derrière ses mots qu’il ne veut laisser paraître.

Puis, il détourne le regard et ajoute d’une voix plus frêle

– C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et enlace Louis davantage, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses bras passent autour de moi, je l’enlace parce qu’il en a besoin.

– Si jamais c’est le cas, crois moi, ce sera lui le perdant.

C’est le monde entier qui ne mérite pas mon grand frère.

Il rit, je lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête et on se chamaille encore cinq minutes avant d’aller se coucher. Devant sa chambre, il me serre une dernière fois contre lui et me remercie. Je lui embrasse le front, ses yeux brillent.

Parce qu’au fond, il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Et on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres.


	22. 21.

_Louis_.

_Décembre._

Un soupir sort de ma bouche, je lance un regard blasé à mon meilleur ami avant de fermer les yeux comme il me l’a demandé. Ce qui ne sert strictement à rien étant donné qu’il noue un bandana autour de ma tête. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre sa logique.

– Tu ne me vois pas ?

– Non ! Sérieusement Zayn qu’est-ce que tu prépares ? De un tu viens me chercher au travail, ce que tu ne fais jamais, ensuite tu m’as emmené faire des couses dont on avait pas besoin, tu t’es rendu compte que tu avais oublié les pâtes, on y est retourné, puis maintenant tu veux me mettre dans le noir. Je te jure t’as pas intérêt à me faire trébucher ou...

– Arrête un peu de râler, il m’interrompt en riant près de moi, dans deux minutes tu vas me sauter au cou tellement tu vas m’adorer.

– C’est ça qui me fait le plus peur maintenant.

Il me donne un petit coup de coude dans la hanche, j’essaie de lui rendre son dû mais mes mains n’attrapent que du vide. Son rire résonne pourtant juste à ma droite. Il saisit mes épaules afin de me guider, j’avance doucement, les bras tendus, parce que ma confiance en Zayn a tout de même ses limites, surtout lorsque ma vie est en jeu.

Je sais que nous sommes de retour à l’appartement, parce qu’il m’a demandé de fermer les yeux juste avant d’entrer dans l’immeuble. Le bruit de l’ascenseur m’indique que nous montons les deux étages qui nous amène à notre palier.

Au fond de moi, je savais que Zayn tramait quelque chose. Je lui avais proposé d’aller au restaurant pour mon anniversaire ce soir, un jour avant, parce que demain matin je repars chez moi, passer les fêtes aux côtés de ma famille, et lui aussi.

Mais il avait décliné en prétextant avoir un important rendez-vous au studio. J’en doute fortement à présent, parce qu’il semble bien trop excité pour quelqu’un qui n’avait rien prévu.

Je l’entends remuer les sacs de courses entre ses doigts pour sortir les clefs et ouvrir la porte, il me guide à l’intérieur, referme derrière lui. Il m’emmène vers le salon puis me demande :

– Tu es prêt ?

– Non ?

Mais il me retire enfin ce bandana.

Et j’ai à peine le temps d’ouvrir les yeux et de m’accommoder à la lumière que je sursaute en entendant crier :

– Surprise !!

C’est le cas de le dire, parce que je ne m’y attendais pas du tout. Je pensais que Zayn avait simplement décoré l’appartement pour l’occasion et qu’on allait passer la soirée à deux, à boire des bières et manger des sucreries, mais c’est bien plus que ça.

Toute ma famille est là.

Marc mon beau père, mes quatre sœurs, mon petit frère.

Et Harry.

Charlotte fait exploser un petit pétard qui projette des confettis un peu partout dans le salon et sur moi, je ris, tandis que Ernest et Doris se bouchent encore les oreilles.

Je croise le regard d’Harry, il me sourit puis s’exclame avec les autres :

– Joyeux anniversaire !

Et il ne pouvait pas être plus joyeux que ça, je souris jusqu’aux oreilles, je crois que je rougis aussi un peu, je sens la chaleur me monter au visage.

Une bulle de bonheur explose dans ma poitrine. Je me dépêche d’aller enlacer et dire merci à tout le monde. Même Harry, nos regards se rencontrent juste avant que je ne le serre dans mes bras, il pose ses mains dans mon dos, presque aussi maladroitement que moi et ça ne me fait sourire. C’est aussi tout mon corps qui est en fusion. Il sent bon la bougie d’hiver, et j’ai envie de rester contre lui pendant des heures.

Mais je me recule au bout d’un moment, bien trop court à mon goût et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

– Merci d’être là.

Il acquiesce, un sourire aux lèvres, je me tourne enfin vers Zayn pour le serrer fort dans mes bras. Je le remercie sincèrement, il se recule et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux afin d’en retirer les confettis.

– Alors j’avais raison, tu m’adores maintenant.

Je souris et l’enlace encore une fois, alors que Charlotte s’approche de nous en se raclant la gorge exagérément. Derrière elle, je vois mon père et Harry servir à boire, puis Phoebe mettre de la musique depuis son téléphone. Les jumeaux s’amusent déjà avec les confettis.

– Bon j’avoue, souffle Zayn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Charlotte a aussi contribué. Elle a tout organisé pour que ta famille soit là. Moi j’ai ramené les décorations et Harry.

– Le plus important.

Charlotte me fait un clin d’oeil, je lève les yeux au ciel et ils échangent tous les deux un rire complice. Mais je les aime quand même, malgré les taquineries. Je les remercie. J’ai la gorge nouée d’émotions, je crois que je suis au bord des larmes. Ma famille me manquait tellement, même si je savais que j’allais les revoir demain.

Zayn passe un bras autour de mes épaules, Charlotte m’embrasse la joue et nous allons nous joindre aux autres. Sur la table à manger, il y a plusieurs cadeaux poussés au fond, des verres, quelques bouteilles, des assiettes et couverts.

Harry me propose une coupe de champagne, j’acquiesce et le remercie lorsqu’il me la tend. Une fois que tout le monde est servi, nous trinquons. Zayn, Charlotte, mon beau père, Harry et moi avons le droit de consommer de l’alcool, les quatre plus jeunes boivent du jus de pomme ou du sirop fruité.

Tandis que les conversations commencent, je m’installe sur la chaise à gauche d’Harry, je pense qu’il sera plus à l’aise aux côtés d’une personne qu’il connaît. Et aussi, secrètement, parce que j’ai envie d’être proche de lui.

Ernest se décide à venir grimper sur mes genoux, je passe une main autour de sa taille afin de le tenir contre moi et embrasse son front. Il pose sa tête près de ma poitrine, tout en se mettant à jouer avec sa petite figurine. Doris, assise en face de nous, entre Charlotte et Marc, s’amuse sur la tablette éducative qu’on leur a offert à leur anniversaire en Mars dernier, à elle et son frère.

Je caresse le petit ventre d’Ernest, en discutant avec les jumelles et notre beau père, quand il tend la main vers celle d’Harry, sur le bord de la table et il demande sa petite voix en le regardant :

– Ah toi aussi tu as du vernis comme ma grand sœur Lottie ! C’est toi qui te le mets tout seul ?

Harry semble prit de court par sa question et son geste, mais il laisse Ernest toucher ses doigts et admirer la couleur lavande sur ses ongles. Je vois ses joues s’empourprer, tandis que tous les regards se posent sur lui. Il sourit à mon petit frère et acquiesce.

– Oui, c’est ma couleur préférée.

– C’est trop joli !

Ernest lève ses grands yeux ébahi vers moi, il manque de me cogner le menton avec l’arrière de sa tête et je la recule juste à temps pour éviter le coup.

– Dis Lou tu crois que moi aussi je peux en mettre ?

– Bien sûr, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, Charlotte t’en a déjà mis non ?

– Oui ! Elle a plein de couleurs à la maison, il tourne la tête, toi aussi Harry ?

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Harry lui répond que lui aussi a plusieurs flacons chez lui. Ernest sautille presque d’enthousiasme sur mes genoux, quand il est passionné par quelque chose, ce n’est jamais à moitié. Maman a toujours dit qu’il était mon portrait craché, je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

Charlotte nous écoute, elle fronce les sourcils en suivant la conversation entre Harry et notre frère. Même si c’est plutôt Ernest qui monopolise entièrement la parole, il touche chaque ongle d’Harry du bout de son index, fasciné.

– Lottie j’ai envie de mettre du vernis !

– Moi aussi !

Je ris à l’intervention de Doris, elle lève sa main après avoir posé sa tablette sur la table.

– J’en ai quelques uns dans mon sac, mais on verra ça après le gâteau.

– Oui !

Ernest lève ses poings en l’air et, encore une fois, je manque de me prendre un coup. Harry me lance un sourire amusé, je lui donne un petit coup de genou sous la table, mais je souris moi aussi. Parce que j’ai toutes les raisons d’être heureux aujourd’hui.

– Harry pourra me mettre le mien !

– Non moi !

– Hey hey, j’interviens face à leur début de dispute, déjà on baisse d’un ton et ensuite, peut-être qu’Harry n’a pas envie de le faire. Il faudrait peut-être lui demander avant, non ?

Ernest tourne la tête vers Harry, il fait une petite moue coupable en serrant sa figurine contre lui. Il est difficile de lui refuser quelque chose quand il prend cet air.

– Harry, tu veux bien nous mettre du vernis à Doris et moi s’il te plaît ?

Harry échange un regard avec moi, comme pour me demander mon accord avant de donner sa réponse, j’acquiesce doucement.

– D’accord, mais seulement si votre grand frère m’aide aussi. Parce que vingt petits doigts, c’est beaucoup.

– Ah oui ! Louis tu peux le faire aussi s’il te plaît ?

Cette fois c’est Doris qui me supplie en se redressant sur sa chaise, Marc pose une main sur son épaule en souriant. Tout le monde autour de la table est amusé par la tournure de cette conversation.

Je lance un regard accusateur à Harry qui se contente de me sourire, je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire dramatiquement.

– Si vous êtes sages jusque là et que vous m’avez offert de beaux cadeaux.

– Mais oui c’est nous qu’on a tout choisi pour toi ! Dit Ernest en agrippant mon pull. Même que Lottie elle nous a emmené au magasin et on les a emballé avec elle.

Un rire s’échappe de ma bouche, je hoche la tête et lui embrasse le dessus de la tête. Les jumeaux retournent à leur jeux et se calment un petit peu le temps qu’on discute tous ensemble.

La timidité d’Harry reste toujours présente, mais moins que d’habitude, et je crois qu’il se sent à l’aise parce que ma famille l’intègre déjà, comme s’ils le connaissaient depuis des années. Il n’est jamais laissé de côté, il est inclus dans les conversations et ça me fait plaisir qu’ils s’entendent tous aussi bien.

Entre deux, au milieu des discussions, Harry tourne la tête vers moi et me fait remarquer :

– Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton anniversaire tombait la veille de Noël.

– Tu ne m’as pas demandé.

Je lui souris, amusé, car j’aime le taquiner. Et, ce qui est assez rare, il me laisse entendre son rire qui me gonfle le coeur d’un sentiment agréable. Il détourne les yeux, mais moi je le regarde encore. Je regarde la fossette au coin de ses lèvres, et les mèches bouclées qui viennent caresser sa pommette et la peau délicate de sa nuque.

Même si je ne devrais pas, j’ai l’envie soudaine de nicher ma tête là, dans son cou, de respirer son odeur, d’embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage, de lui dire, de lui montrer à quel point sa beauté me fait trembler le corps entier.

Et ça me frustre, parce que malgré toutes les barrières que je m’impose, je ne peux pas nier l’attirance que je ressens envers lui. Il les brise toutes. Mais je n’ai pas envie qu’il en soit de même avec mon coeur.

Au bout d’un moment, après une ou deux coupes de champagne, Harry et Zayn se lèvent en même temps de leurs chaises. Je leur jette un regard suspect, mon meilleur ami me fait un clin d’oeil tandis qu’ils entrent tous les deux en cuisine.

Je suppose que je n’ai pas le droit de les suivre, parce que Charlotte commence à me parler du repas du réveillon demain soir, sa technique afin de me garder en place. Mais les garçons reviennent seulement deux minutes après, Harry tient une assiette avec un gâteau à la main, des bougies sont allumées dessus et ils commencent à tous me chanter un joyeux anniversaire en choeur.

Harry pose le gâteau devant moi, puis se rassoit à mes côtés. Le dessus est décoré de quelques ballons et de l’inscription délicate de mon prénom, réalisés à la crème, puis des framboises sont disposées tout autour de la forme ronde. J’attends qu’ils terminent de chanter pour souffler les trois grandes bougies. Ils applaudissent et je souris, le coeur gonflé de bonheur.

– Tu peux remercier Harry, c’est lui qui s’est chargé du gâteau.

Suite à la remarque de Zayn, je tourne le regard vers Harry. Il me sourit timidement, je lui demande quand même :

– C’est toi qui l’a fait ?

– Oui, ce n’est pas grand-chose.

Il hausse les épaules, mais je vois la légère couleur rosée que prennent ses pommettes. Je secoue la tête, parce que ce n’est pas rien. Harry a pris du temps pour le préparer, il a pris du temps pour moi. Et c’est la moindre des choses de reconnaître son travail.

– Si, c’est vraiment gentil, merci. Merci beaucoup.

Son sourire se creuse davantage, je détourne le regard avant que ce moment ne devienne trop gênant pour tout le monde. Charlotte, en face nous, sourit jusqu’aux oreilles, et sauve la situation en prenant le grand couteau afin de couper les parts.

Je sens mon visage entier qui chauffe et je vole des regards furtifs vers Harry, en pleine conversation avec Daisy et Phoebe. Il se détend au fil des minutes. Charlotte me sert en premier, j’ai le droit au morceau avec mon prénom dessus.

Une fois que tout le monde a une assiette, je porte un petit bout à ma bouche et le mélange chocolat framboise fond sur ma langue. Harry n’a pas encore touché le sien, il m’observe avec un sourire, une cuillère à la main, il attend mon avis.

– C’est délicieux, la framboise est mon fruit préféré.

– Merci Louis, et oui je sais.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Ernest est toujours sur mes genoux, il balance ses petits pieds, qui cognent parfois contre mes jambes, tout en dégustant sa part de gâteau.

Voyant ma confusion, parce que je ne me souviens pas lui avoir donné cette information, Harry précise :

– Zayn me l’a dit. Il m’a fait une liste de tout ce que tu aimais. Le chocolat et la framboise est ce qui se marie le mieux.

Je jette un coup d’oeil à mon meilleur ami, il porte son champagne à ses lèvres et lève un pouce en l’air dans ma direction. Un rire sort de ma bouche, je lève les yeux au ciel, Harry sourit, tout aussi amusé.

Nous terminons de manger le gâteau dans la bonne humeur, j’en ressers une petite part que je coupe en deux pour les jumeaux. Doris lèche sa cuillère, et Ernest en a partout autour de la bouche. J’essuie son visage avec une serviette en souriant, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me dit :

– Ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant !

– D’accord bonhomme, c’est lequel le tien ?

Il me montre un paquet vert sur la table, Charlotte le pousse vers moi et je le déballe devant ses yeux, il trépigne d’impatience. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus impatient, mais je lui couvre le visage de baisers bruyants après avoir découvert le dernier jeu vidéo dont j’avais envie. Je sais qu’il va me regarder jouer à la maison, parce qu’il est encore trop petit pour avoir la manette tout seul.

– Merci petit diable, c’est génial.

– C’est moi qui l’ai choisi tout seul !

J’embrasse le haut de son crâne en souriant, il me tend ensuite le prochain paquet et je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Je les ouvre au fur et à mesure, un chèque cadeau dans une librairie, une bouilloire parce que je n’en avais pas encore, une veste Addidas offerte par Zayn, un kit de rasage, une bouteille de parfum et une paire de baskets.

C’est avec le cadeau d’Harry que je termine. Il y a deux paquets, parfaitement emballés. Il en pousse un vers moi.

– Il y en a un pour ton anniversaire et un pour Noël. Tu pourrais ouvrir celui là le vingt cinq ?

J’acquiesce, Ernest garde le deuxième cadeau près de lui, prêt à aller le mettre au salon, sous notre petit sapin bancale à Zayn et moi. Je défais le papier doucement, c’est fait avec tellement de soin et de précision que j’ai peur de tout déchirer.

Ce sont deux livres. D’un auteur japonais. _La balade de l’impossible_ et _Les amants du Spoutnik_. Je relève les yeux vers Harry.

– Je n’ai encore jamais lu de Haruki Murakami, merci beaucoup.

– C’est mon auteur préféré.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard, je lui souris et le remercie encore, il hausse les épaules. Mais il sourit aussi, je ne l’ai jamais vu sourire autant, et j’aime ça. Je voudrais passer mes doigts contre sa joue, poser mon pouce puis ma bouche au creux de sa fossette. L’envie est si forte qu’elle me tord le ventre.

Zayn interrompt ce moment, il se lève de sa chaise et tape sa cuillère contre le bord de son verre. Je sais ce qui m’attend et ça me fait déjà lever les yeux au ciel.

– J’aimerais dire quelques mots…

– Mon dieu non…

– Eh ne te plains pas, il me répond en haussant un sourcil, j’ai encore le ticket de caisse de ta veste je te préviens !

Sa remarque déclenche les rires autour de la table, je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse Ernest descendre de mes genoux. Il va poser le cadeau de Noël d’Harry sous le sapin, Doris le rejoint et ils se mettent à jouer ensemble sur le tapis.

Je tourne la tête vers Zayn, il me regarde droit dans les yeux en parlant.

– Louis, avant d’être mon colocataire, t’es surtout mon meilleur ami depuis des années et tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de partager cet appartement avec toi. Tu te souviens de tous les soirs qu’on passait à s’imaginer ce moment où on prendrait notre liberté ? C’est notre chez nous et j’espère que tu t’y sens aussi bien que moi. Je sais que c’est ton anniversaire, mais je voudrais te remercier d’être la personne formidable que tu es depuis des années, t’es un ami, un frère en or et je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires jours. On le sait tous. Tu mérites toutes les belles choses qui vont t’arriver cette année et je veux que tu profites à fond. Parce que bon t’as quand même vingt six ans et je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais t’as quelques cheveux blancs qui commencent à pousser.

Je ris, comme tout le monde autour de la table, malgré les larmes qui s’accumulent à l’aube de mes paupières. Zayn sait que je suis émotif, mais il sait aussi trouver les mots que j’ai besoin d’entendre.

– Plus sérieusement, t’es un gars génial, ne l’oublie jamais d’accord ? Aussi, j’ai mangé le reste de tes biscuits à la noisette ne m’en veux pas joyeux anniversaire je t’aime.

A la fin de son discours, il lève son verre pour trinquer et avale le fond de son champagne. Je ris de plus belle, un rire qui vient du coeur, parce que je l’aime aussi mon meilleur ami, je pourrai mourir pour lui. Je me lève de ma chaise afin aller le rejoindre et l’étouffer dans un câlin. Il frotte sa main affectueusement dans mon dos, je lui chuchote plusieurs merci à l’oreille, il pose un baiser sur ma tempe.

Ensuite, Zayn débarrasse la table avec Marc et Charlotte va chercher ses flacons de vernis à ongles dans sa valise. Les jumeaux sautent sur place, Harry et moi nous levons en même temps pour aller nous asseoir avec eux, sur le tapis du salon, devant la table basse et la télévision allumée sur une chaîne de musique que sont en train de regarder Phoebe et Daisy.

– Bon, vous choisissez votre couleur déjà.

– Moi je veux que ce soit Harry qui me le fasse !

Ernest prend le flacon de rose pâle et s’avance vers Harry, qui le regarde faire avec un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Doris ne proteste pas, elle choisit le vernis rouge tandis que je m’approche d’elle.

Je suis très concentré pour ne pas dépasser, mais le pinceau est plus gros que les ongles de ma sœur, elle me regarde faire attentivement. Par curiosité, je tourne la tête vers Harry et Ernest, il a presque terminé sa première main et moi je ne suis qu’au deuxième doigt.

Ses yeux croisent les miens, il me sourit, je rougis un peu et me concentre à nouveau sur ma tâche. Doris est très calme et patiente, contrairement à Ernest qui pose mille questions à Harry et s’émerveille de ses moindres gestes.

Harry termine avant moi, il dit à Ernest de bien écarter les doigts afin de les laisser sécher et de ne rien toucher pendant quelques minutes. Il se contente alors de me regarder, sagement assit dans le canapé, appliquer le vernis sur les deux derniers doigts de sa sœur.

C’est un peu brouillon et j’ai débordé à certains endroits, mais elle semble contente. Elle me remercie et je lui embrasse le front.

– Maintenant c’est ton tour Lou !

– Quoi ?

– Bah oui, renchérit mon petit frère, faut qu’on soit tous assorti pour ton anniversaire ! S’il te plaît !

Je ris doucement et lance un regard à Harry, il rebouche les capuchons des flacons et hausse les épaules. Son sourire me réchauffe le corps entier. Je choisis la couleur bleu, un bleu nuit, presque noir.

– Alors, lequel de vous va m’en mettre partout ?

– C’est Harry, il le fait trop bien regarde les miens !

Ernest me montre ses doigts, tout fier et heureux, je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Harry de satisfaire son bonheur ainsi. Je souris à mon frère même si mon coeur se met à s’emballer à l’idée même qu’Harry puisse toucher mes doigts.

Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il me regarde, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il attend mon approbation, je pousse le flacon vers lui et je peux jurer sentir les papillons s’envoler dans mon ventre lorsque son sourire s’agrandit.

Mes joues chauffent, mon visage entier je dirais même, tandis qu’il dévisse le bouchon. Je pose soigneusement une première main sur le bord de la table basse, les jumeaux nous observent avec attention. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je retiens mon souffle jusqu’à ce qu’Harry pose la première couche sur mon pouce. Il ne me touche pas encore, pourtant je perds déjà mes moyens.

Ernest se tient debout, appuyé contre mon épaule, il regarde comment Harry s’y prend, Doris reste dans le canapé, avec son doudou contre elle, mais elle est toute aussi attentive que lui sur ce qui se passe.

– Je peux… ?

Je n’ai pas compris ce qui me demande, il me montre mes doigts, mais j’acquiesce quand même sans réfléchir. Parce que, de toute façon, je lui fais confiance.

C’est seulement quand il prend délicatement ma main dans la sienne que je comprends, et que mon coeur décide de me jouer des tours. Il ne s’est pas affolé ainsi depuis bien longtemps. J’en avais perdu l’habitude.

Harry est concentré, son regard rivé sur mes doigts, qu’il tient délicatement sur la paume de sa main et il applique le verni de l’autre. Je suis tellement absorbé par le moindre de ses gestes que j’oublie tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Et je n’entends pas Zayn arriver à mes côtés, je sursaute quand il prend la parole :

– Ça va Louis ? T’es bien silencieux d’un coup.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et lui lance un regard noir. Non seulement parce qu’Harry en a mis un peu à côté tellement j’ai bougé, mais aussi parce qu’il prend un malin plaisir à me taquiner.

– Je vais très bien, oui.

Il me sourit, je lui donne un petit coup de coude de mon bras libre, car là j’ai clairement envie de l’étrangler. Après avoir pris Ernest dans ses bras, il se redresse en me faisant un clin d’oeil.

– Allez les petits monstres venez je vais vous montrer ma chambre !

– Est-ce que t’as encore ta petite guitare ?

– Mon ukulélé ? Bien sûr !

– Tu pourras nous en jouer s’il te plaît ?

Doris lui pose la question puis descend du canapé, elle prend la main libre de Zayn dans la sienne tandis qu’ils s’éloignent dans le couloir tous les trois.

Je regarde autour de moi et nous ne sommes plus que deux, Harry et moi, au salon. Les jumelles sont à table en train de regarder des vidéos sur leurs téléphones et notre père avec Charlotte en cuisine. Il y a un petit fond sonore agréable.

Harry enchaîne sur mon autre main, il la tient toujours dans la sienne. Sa peau est chaude et douce, ma main semble toute petite en comparaison de ses grands doigts fins.

Au bout d’un moment, je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres sèches et me décide à briser ce silence. Il n’est pas gênant ou pesant, je n’ai juste pas l’habitude d’y rester.

– C’est vrai que tu te débrouilles bien, tu as plus l’habitude que moi.

– J’en mets tout le temps, oui.

– C’est joli sur toi. Cette couleur là et… toutes les autres aussi.

Enfin, après ce qui m’a semblé être une éternité, son regard croise le mien. Il arrête de me vernir les ongles pendant quelques précieuses secondes pour me regarder et, surtout, me sourire.

Nous sommes si proches que je pourrais pencher ma tête et l’embrasser, là, maintenant, si je le voulais. Je le veux. Je le désire plus que tout même. Mais je sais aussi que ça va tout gâcher entre nous. Cette amitié qui commence à se forger.

Je dois apprendre à contrôler mes sentiments, et tant pis si au final je ne peux pas avoir ce baiser dont je rêve tant avec Harry. Je préfère que nous restions de simples amis plutôt que de prendre le risque de le perdre. C’est le premier ami que je me fais ici, et je tiens à lui, peut-être un peu trop pour mon propre bien, mais ça c’est encore un autre problème.

– Merci beaucoup. A toi aussi, ça te va bien.

Et comment je suis sensé ne pas tomber sous son charme quand il me dit des mots comme ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus faible entre son sourire, sa voix, son rire ou ses yeux. Certainement un mélange des quatre.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il a terminé. Il range les flacons dans la trousse de maquillage de ma sœur pendant que je laisse sécher mes doigts. Sauf que je ne sais pas rester longtemps en place, et je deviens vite nerveux quand je n’ai rien pour me distraire ou m’occuper l’esprit.

Puis avec Harry à mes côtés, mon niveau de nervosité double forcément. J’ai les mains posées à plat sur mes genoux, il regarde autour de lui, quand finalement ses yeux se posent sur moi, puis se baissent vers mes doigts que je me retiens de tirer dans tous les sens.

Je me redresse légèrement afin que mon dos soit droit, et je lui dis, de bout en blanc :

– Au fait, j’ai un cadeau pour toi.

– Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire.

– Non, je ris doucement, pour Noël.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me lève sous son regard. Je résiste à l’envie de lui tendre la main quand je lui demande

– Viens.

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, mais il se met debout à son tour et me suit au bout du couloir jusqu’à ma chambre. En passant devant celle de Zayn, on entend les voix des jumeaux et un fond de musique au ukulélé.

Je pousse ma porte que Charlotte avait refermé derrière elle et me dirige vers l’armoire qui me sert de penderie. La pièce est à peu près en ordre, je soupçonne ma sœur d’avoir rangé quelques unes de mes affaires quand elle est arrivée dans la journée.

Harry se tient toujours dans l’entrée quand je me tourne vers lui, son cadeau emballé à la main. Je ne suis clairement pas un professionnel en matière de travaux manuels, alors il devra se contenter d’un emballage d’un niveau d’école primaire.

Le sourire amusé qui naît sur ses lèvres ne m’échappe pas, je reviens à ses côtés lui tends le paquet en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ne te moque pas, c’est assez réussi pour moi.

– Merci, tu n’étais pas obligé Louis.

– C’est la moindre des choses, tu m’en as offert un pour mon anniversaire et Noël. Je déteste ne rien donner en retour.

Il me remercie encore, timidement, puis saisit le cadeau qu’il garde contre lui. C’est trop fois rien, mais je crois que j’aurais pu lui offrir la lune s’il me l’avait demandé.

Je suis comme ça, moi non plus je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

En toute honnêteté, je n’ai pas envie d’aller rejoindre tout de suite les autres au salon, je veux passer un peu plus de temps seul avec lui. Et en profiter le temps que les jumeaux sont occupés avec Zayn. Surtout que je ne vais pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours avec les fêtes.

Je m’assois sur le bord de mon lit et tapote du plat de la main la place à côté de moi. Harry a l’air d’un grand enfant timide, il m’observe un instant, puis vient s’installer à ma droite.

Nous regardons tous les deux le mur en face de nous, celui que j’ai décoré d’un affiche du film _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de 2005, au-dessus de mon petit bureau où j’écris la plupart du temps. Ce n’est pas la meilleure vue, mais j’ai la fenêtre juste à côté et j’aime l’ouvrir et écouter le bruit du dehors, de la nuit, de la pluie quand j’ai besoin d’inspiration.

Puis je tourne la tête vers Harry, il observe autour de lui, dans le plus calme des silences. Le cadeau est posé sur ses genoux, il le tient entre ses doigts. Je me perds un instant à contempler son visage, les muscles prononcés de sa mâchoire, les grains de beauté qui forment une nouvelle constellation sur le bas sa joue, ses cils noirs épais, les boucles timides qui caressent le tour de ses oreilles, le bas de sa nuque.

Je détourne le regard juste à temps, car il pose ses yeux sur moi, il a dû sentir la chaleur des miennes qui lui brûlait la peau. Après avoir repris mon souffle, j’adopte l’attitude la plus détendue possible et appuie mes mains contre le matelas de chaque côté de mes jambes.

– Tu me promets d’attendre le vingt cinq au matin pour l’ouvrir ?

– Promis.

Sa voix est légère, j’entends son sourire. Et je le vois aussi, quand je trouve le courage de le regarder à nouveau en face. J’espère qu’il n’entend avec quelle force, avec quelle vigueur mon coeur bat contre ma cage thoracique.

Pour cacher ma gêne, parce que c’est bien connu je combats mon insécurité avec l’humour, je tends mon petit doigt levé vers lui. Il fronce les sourcils, et je ne devrais vraiment, _vraiment_ pas trouver cette expression aussi craquante.

– Avec mes sœurs et mon frère, on atteste d’une promesse en se serrant le petit doigt.

Harry laisse échapper un petit _oh_ puis approche son auriculaire du mien, je me charge de les lier ensemble afin de sceller notre petit pacte. Je souris à m’en faire mal aux joues, nos regards s’accrochent et j’oublie où je suis pendant un instant.

Parce que je me perds dans ses yeux et son sourire, c’est lui qui brise le contact en retirant sa main. La température de mon corps baisse d’un coup, je me mords la lèvre et lui demande :

– Mais du coup, c’est quand ton anniversaire ?

Un léger rire s’échappe de sa bouche, je savoure chacun de ces moments. J’ai envie de lui dire que c’est ce son qui réveille l’orage dans mon ventre, mais je m’abstiens.

– Le premier février.

– D’accord, je souris malicieusement, c’est noté.

– Je peux pas te convaincre de ne rien m’acheter, n’est-ce pas ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui et évite de trop fixer sa fossette apparente.

– Alors là, ce serait perdu d’avance je suis désolé, je suis quelqu’un de très borné tu vois. A moins que tu saches me convaincre avec une délicieuse pâtisserie ?

Il rit et je me joins à lui.

J’ai une poussée d’adrénaline dans le sang qui me donne le courage de lui dire plus bas :

– Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, tu sais.

Son sourire reste sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillent toujours, je voudrais y déposer toutes les étoiles du ciel pour qu’ils ne cessent jamais d’illuminer mon monde entier.

Il me regarde plusieurs secondes, silencieusement, puis il me répond :

– Moi aussi Louis, vraiment content.

Nos sourires auraient la force de faire trembler l’univers, j’en suis certain.

On parle encore un peu dans ma chambre, rien que tous les deux, on se taquine et je ris à en avoir mal au ventre. Mais mon plus grand plaisir c’est de le faire rire en retour.

C’est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie.


	23. 22.

_Harry._

Lorsque la porte s’ouvre, j’ai à peine le temps de réagir que Lili m’attire dans une longue étreinte. Et je ne vais pas mentir, ça me fait énormément de bien. Son parfum à la rose me chatouille les narines, je lui embrasse la joue en me reculant et elle me prend la main pour m’emmener avec elle au salon.

Noé est déjà là, Yanel sort de la cuisine avec un bol et une spatule à la main. Elle vient me faire la bise en souriant et Noé m’écrase dans un énorme câlin qui déclenche mon rire. Nous nous sommes quittés hier après-midi au travail, mais nous avions tous hâte de nous retrouver pour fêter le réveillon de Noël ensemble.

Comme Noé, je passe la nuit à l’appartement des filles ce soir. Je n’avais pas le coeur à faire la fête seul alors quand Lili m’a invité chez elles pour l’occasion, je n’ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant d’accepter. J’en ai besoin. Je ne voulais pas rester seul au studio d’Olivia. Elle est retournée voir ses parents et son frère pour Noël et m’a, plusieurs fois, demandé de profiter de cette pause pour me reposer.

Quand Noé me lâche, je retire mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes chaussures. Lili va les accrocher dans l’entrée et je laisse mon sac avec mes affaires dans le couloir. Je vais mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin, avec les autres, et celui de Louis est aussi dans le lot. Je n’avais pas la patience de l’ouvrir à mon retour demain soir.

Yanel vole un baiser à sa petite amie puis se tourne vers moi.

– Harry, tu veux venir m’aider à faire le dessert ?  
– Avec plaisir.

Je la suis en cuisine, et comme elle est ouverte sur le salon j’ai l’occasion de voir Noé et Lili mettre une playlist de Noël à la télévision sur laquelle ils dansent en disposant la table.

– J’ai ramené une bouteille de champagne et quelques trucs à grignoter.  
– Merci, elle me sourit, tu peux poser ça là.

Elle me montre le coin du meuble de cuisine, je laisse tout dessus mais range la bouteille au réfrigérateur pour ce soir. Yanel a déjà sortis tous les ingrédients pour le moelleux, je m’attaque à la préparation, je fais ça en silence. Entre deux, j’observe mes amis qui s’amusent comme des enfants au salon et chantent à tue tête sur Last Christmas.

C’est le premier Noël que je fais avec eux. L’année dernière, Lili est allée le fêter dans sa famille avec Yanel, Noé était reparti chez ses parents et moi j’étais seul. Dans la grande maison vide de mon enfance où je n’ai jamais eu le droit à un seul Noël joyeux.

Mais ce n’est rien, parce que des souvenirs heureux je peux m’en faire plein, ici. Entouré de personnes qui tiennent un peu à moi quand même.

– Comment tu vas en ce moment ?

La question de Yanel me prend de court, je ne m’y attendais pas. Mais ça me touche. A chaque fois qu’on se voit, elle me demande toujours comment je vais, elle est calme, douce et réfléchie. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on s’est tout de suite bien entendu, on se ressemble un peu. Et elle aime cuisiner aussi.

Ce soir, je n’ai pas envie de mentir.

– Mieux, je pense.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et hoche la tête, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Yanel est presque plus grande que moi, elle a un regard qui met en confiance et une chaleur humaine unique.

Je mélange la pâte, perdu dans mes pensées, elle coupe les légumes qui vont servir pour le repas de demain midi. Ce soir, ce sera un apéritif dînatoire. Et demain on aura aussi le droit à un délicieux pudding de Noël que je suis en train de préparer.

Au bout d’un court moment, j’ajoute d’une voix plus basse, mais assurée :

– Je commence à voir une lumière, au bout du tunnel.

Yanel me sourit davantage, elle prend une de mes mains dans la sienne et serre affectueusement mes doigts.

Ce n’est pas un mensonge non plus, depuis que mon père a signé les papiers, je me sens moins oppressé. Le processus est extrêmement long, la maison a seulement été mise en vente il y a quelques jours et j’ai juste tellement hâte de ne plus avoir à y penser. Pouvoir commencer ma nouvelle vie.

Puis, il y a eu l’anniversaire de Louis hier, ça m’a redonné des couleurs dans le coeur. Entre nos discussions par messages réguliers et ses visites au salon, je me sens léger. C’est nouveau, ça me terrifie un peu pour être honnête, mais Louis ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui me fait peur.

Il chasse l’orage dans mon esprit et y laisse entrer sa propre lumière.

– Tu sais, sans Lili, j’aurais jamais eu le droit à tout ça. Avant de la rencontrer, j’étais plutôt dans une période compliquée de ma vie. Je venais de me faire jeter à la rue par mes parents, j’avais redoublé mon année, je dormais dans un tout petit studio chez un ami, je galérais à trouver un travail et me faire de l’argent. Je voulais partir, partir loin, fuir cet endroit et… et heureusement que je ne l’ai jamais fait. Parce que je n’aurais jamais eu la chance de rencontrer l’amour de ma vie sinon.

Je sens l’émotion dans la voix de Yanel, et quand je la regarde, je constate les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Sa main n’a pas quitté la mienne, alors j’enlace nos doigts davantage.

Elle regarde devant elle, dans le salon, Lili qui se déhanche sur la musique et chante à voix haute dans une bouteille vide de bière en guise de micro.

– Je l’ai trouvé au bon moment et je suis tombée amoureuse d’elle sur le champ. Ça a été le coup de foudre, exactement comme dans les films. La première chose qui m’a frappé chez elle, c’est son sourire. Quand je l’ai vu à cette conférence à l’université, rire avec un de ses amis, je me suis dit à moi même « cette fille il faut que je lui parle », c’était pas juste une envie passagère, mais un besoin. Je ne saurais pas comment l’expliquer, mais c’est arrivé. J’ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je me suis approchée d’elle et aujourd'hui on en est là…

Leur histoire est si belle, si pure. Et c’est flagrant qu’elles s’aiment à en faire trembler les étoiles. Elles s’aiment dans leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs mots.

Yanel tourne son visage vers le mien, son sourire est triste.

– Le jour où j’ai dis à mes parents que je voulais changer de sexe, que j’étais une fille, ils m’ont regardé avec tellement de haine. Je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’ils… qu’ils auraient réagi de cette manière. Enfin, je l’imaginais, ça m’angoissait, mais c’était qu’un scénario dans ma tête, pas la réalité. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée dehors, mes affaires sur le pas de la porte et aucun mot d’adieu, je n’étais plus leur enfant parce que j’étais devenue moi même.

Ses mots me serrent la gorge, Yanel n’évoque pas beaucoup son passé, sa vie avant d’avoir rencontré Lili. Elle nous a parlé de sa transidentité peu de temps après que Lili nous ait présenté, Noé et moi, à elle.

– Je me suis détestée pendant longtemps, j’ai cru que c’était moi le problème, que c’était de ma faute si j’étais seule et à la rue, que je l’avais cherché. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. C’était eux. Ils n’ont pas accepté de me voir comme je suis, leur fille. Et ça m’a fait affreusement mal, encore aujourd'hui parfois quand j’y pense. Ça fait plus de quatre ans maintenant, j’étais à peine majeur à l’époque, j’étais effrayée, brisée, triste et abandonnée par mes parents, ma famille. J’avais l’impression d’être seule face au monde entier.

L’angoisse se fait encore ressentir dans sa voix, ce n’est un souvenir qu’elle peut oublier facilement, il est fort probable qu’elle vive avec toute son existence. Mais elle parvient à le faire, elle est heureuse, aux côtés d’une personne qui l’aime et prend soin d’elle. Elle a su trouver son bonheur.

Une larme discrète roule sur sa joue, elle ne l’essuie pas. A la place, elle me sourit et repose ses yeux sur Lili. Je n’ai jamais lu autant d’amour dans un seul regard.

– Mais au final, j’ai compris que ma famille, c’est Lili maintenant. Et tous mes amis. Ça n’a pas forcément à être le lien du sang, il y a des relations bien plus fortes et importantes dans la vie, tu auras encore le temps de t’en rendre compte.

Je pense à mes parents, tous les deux loin de moi maintenant. Ma mère hospitalisée, incapable de mener une vie normale sans céder à une crise de démence, sans tomber dans la folie. Mon père, enfermé en prison certainement pour le reste de ses jours. Je sais que j’ai le droit de les détester, de les renier, de les oublier, mais je n’y parviens pas encore.

Cette partie de ma vie me hante toujours, elle est trop récente, trop vive, trop douloureuse pour l’effacer du jour au lendemain. Il me faudra des années. Je suis habitué à la peur, aux traumatismes, aux cauchemars qui me gardent éveillés la nuit, aux scènes qui se rejouent dans ma tête indéfiniment.

Yanel passe son pouce contre le dos de ma main, je retrouve mon souffle. Elle me regarde et j’ai l’impression qu’elle comprend, qu’elle sait ce que je traverse sans avoir besoin de me le demander. Peut-être que, d’une certaine manière, nos histoires sont tragiquement similaires.

– C’est entièrement ton droit de garder pour toi ce que tu as vécu, je suis passée par là je sais ce que c’est. Mais c’est juste que… je vois un peu la moi du passé en toi, et ça me rend triste. J’aurais aimé me retrouver il y a quatre ans pour me dire : « ça ira, tu vas trouver une autre famille, rencontrer l’amour et tu connaîtras le bonheur continue d’avancer et de te battre ». Même si ça prend des mois, des années, j’espère que tu seras pleinement heureux un jour toi aussi. Et puis, il y a rien de mal à craquer parfois. Il y a des fois où j’ai besoin de pleurer, d’évacuer. Quand j’y réfléchis, je me rends compte que ça me fait du bien.

J’avais besoin d’entendre ces mots, ils me font du bien, ils soulagent le poids sur ma poitrine. Yanel tient encore mes doigts, mais je les lâche pour la prendre dans mes bras. C’est ma façon à moi de la remercier et lui montrer que ses paroles m’aident plus qu’elle ne le pense.

Elle caresse mon dos, je la sens sourire contre ma joue. Quand elle se recule, ses mains encerclent mon visage et elle me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

– Et je sais que tu es sur la bonne voie, souviens toi que tu n’es jamais tout seul. Tu es entouré de personnes qui t’aiment.  
– Merci. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Ses pouces caressent brièvement mes joues, je lui souris, puis elle me lâche afin de retourner à sa cuisine. Je garde le sourire et fais de même, ses mots tournent dans ma tête, mais ils sont bénéfiques.

Lili entre en cuisine peu de temps après, elle vole un bout de chocolat que j’ai coupé sur la planche, puis enlace Yanel par derrière qui est en train de faire la vaisselle. Comme elle est plus petite qu’elle, elle doit se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus son épaule, où elle repose son menton. Ses bras entourent son bassin, elle parle tout bas près de son oreille, mais j’entends quand même qu’elle lui dit que ça sent drôlement bon.

Yanel lui sourit et tourne la tête, juste assez pour l’embrasser. Noé leur lance une serviette en papier depuis l’autre côté du bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon.

– Eh pensez au célibataire un peu non ? Harry, joins toi à moi !  
– Harry m’aime trop pour se liguer contre moi.

Je ris aux mots de Lili, elle laisse sa petite amie cuisiner tranquillement et vient passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Noé pose les poings sur ses hanches en me lançant un regard tout à fait sérieux.

– Désolé No, mais elle n’a pas tord.

Noé lève les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir et pousse un long soupir.

– Ouais de toute façon toi aussi dans moins de deux semaines t’es en couple.  
– N’importe quoi…

Mes joues se mettent à chauffer subitement, et j’ai peur de savoir pourquoi.

– Excuse moi, mais t’as un mec totalement craquant qui te dépose des pâtisseries, je crois qu’on sait tous comment ça va se terminer.

Je ne réponds pas, je baisse les yeux vers mon récipient à la place. Parce que moi je sais comment ça se terminer. Louis ne voudra jamais plus que de l’amitié, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et si c’était le cas, je finirais bien par tout briser, comme toutes mes autres relations avant. Un échec. Et je ne veux pas être celui qui blesse Louis.

Lili glisse ses doigts contre ma nuque, puis s’adresse à Noé en soupirant.

– Tu veux pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes avec ça ? Il a le droit d’être ami avec un autre garçon sans avoir forcément envie de plus.  
– Alors dis moi comment tu fais Harry, parce que moi je tombe amoureux dès qu’il y en a un qui croise mon regard.

Nos rires résonnent dans la pièce, je hausse les épaules. Noé me sourit puis me tend la main depuis sa place, Lili me lâche et je le rejoins dans le salon. Il augmente le son de la musique puis on se met à danser tous les deux.

Je me sens bien, léger. Il me tient la main et me fait tourner sur moi même. Lili nous ramène à boire, Yanel un premier plateau de toasts.

On danse tous les quatre, Lili chante à voix haute les paroles, dans un anglais douteux, Yanel la fait taire en l’embrassant tendrement. Ça les fait rire, toutes les deux. Elles sont heureuses, et moi aussi je crois.

Du moins je ne pense à rien d’autre qu’à cette soirée, aux sourires sur les visages de mes ami.es, aux toasts qu’on mange jusqu’à en avoir mal au ventre et à la joie du premier Noël joyeux que je vis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Noé fume sur le balcon et discute avec Yanel, Lili commence à s’endormir devant une émission, il n’est pas tout à fait vingt trois heures trente. Sa tête est appuyée sur mon épaule, on se partage une couverture, étendue sur nos genoux qui se touchent.

Mon portable vibre, à côté de moi, sur le bord du canapé. Je le prends, et c’est un message de Louis qui s’affiche à l’écran. Nous avons échangé quelques messages, quand je lui ai souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ce matin, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir un ce soir.

📩 _Salut Harry, bon réveillon ! Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant, j’étais pas mal occupé. Mais j’espère que de ton côté ça se passe bien ?_

J’ai à peine le temps de terminer la lecture qu’un nouveau message apparaît en dessous de l’autre.

📩 _Je n’ai pas encore ouvert ton cadeau, j’espère que toi aussi tu tiens encore notre promesse ? J’aurais le coeur brisé autrement…_

Un sourire fend mes lèvres, j’active le clavier afin de lui répondre :

📩 _Bonsoir Louis, bon réveillon à toi aussi. Tout va bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? Quant au cadeau, il est encore emballé sous le sapin, rassure toi._

Je jette un coup d’oeil au paquet en question. Depuis qu’il me l’a donné hier, je me demande ce qu’il a bien pu m’offrir. Et je dois avouer que son geste me touche beaucoup.

Lili bouge contre mon épaule, elle se redresse, s’étire un peu en baillant. Je repose mon téléphone, elle me sourit et se lève du canapé pour aller se servir à boire.

Pendant un instant, je regarde l’écran de télévision jusqu’à ce que mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. Je n’attends pas une seconde pour découvrir le message de Louis.

📩 _Les jumeaux sont excités, j’ai dû les garder cette après-midi et ils m’ont fait la misère j’ai cru que j’allais m’arracher les cheveux… mais je les aime quand même. D’ailleurs ils ont demandé après toi et comme je leur ai dit que tu ne venais pas, ils ont voulu t’envoyer ça._

Sous son message, il m’a joint une photo d’eux trois, en train de faire de regarder l’objectif. Mon attention s’attarde sur le bras tatoué de Louis, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son visage et je ne devrais vraiment pas le trouver aussi beau. Je la regarde un long moment.

Je sens mon sourire qui s’étend jusqu’à mes oreilles et l’intérieur de mon corps qui se réchauffe. C’était tout ce qui manquait à ma soirée pour qu’elle soit parfaite.

📩 _Dis leur bonjour de ma part ? Et à toute ta famille aussi. J’aime beaucoup cette photo._

Sa réponse ne met pas longtemps à arriver. Je reste devant l’écran de mon portable à l’attendre. Et j’entends Lili qui range des choses dans la cuisine.

📩 _Ce sera fait. N’empêche... ça a l’air d’être quelque chose de mou ton cadeau, ça m’intrigue._

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, je me mords la lèvre en écrivant ma réponse.

📩 _Défense d’y toucher._

Même si je sais qu’il ne le fera pas, Louis a l’air de bien trop aux promesses pour les briser.

📩 _Et regarder je peux ?_

Je crois qu’il sait que ses messages me font sourire et c’est certainement pour ça qu’il rentre dans mon jeu.

📩 _Seulement de loin._

Il met plus de temps à répondre cette fois, je regarde un petit moment la télévision, mais l’émission en m’intéresse pas réellement. Et je n’y trouve plus aucun intérêt lorsque mon portable vibre à nouveau.

📩 _J’ai une question très importante… A minuit c’est le matin on est d’accord ? je peux l’ouvrir dans environ 30 minutes alors ?_

Je souris tellement que je ne m’en rends plus compte, c’est un peu devenu une habitude avec lui. Une habitude qui me plaît.

📩 _Louis… tu serais pas du genre super impatient par hasard ?_

Sa réponse est immédiate, et j’imagine la couleur de son rire près de mon oreille. Je sais que ce soir, je ne ferais aucun cauchemar.

📩 _Haha, j’attendrais demain matin si ça peut te faire plaisir._

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avant tout le monde. Je n’ai jamais dormi très tard. Il doit être six heures trente, je fais un tour sur mon téléphone, puis je me lève. J’ai dormi dans la chambre d’ami, avec Noé, il ronfle encore quand je quitte la pièce.

Les filles, elles aussi, dorment encore. Je fais le moins de bruit possible dans la salle de bains lorsque je passe aux toilettes, me lave les mains et les dents.

Une fois au salon, j’ouvre les rideaux et fais du café. Je termine la préparation de mon pudding que j’ai laissé poser durant la nuit. J’ajoute sur le dessus du sucre glace, afin d’imiter la neige, et des décorations de Noël comestibles.

Mon téléphone vibre sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je referme la porte du réfrigérateur où je viens de ranger le gâteau puis lis le message de Louis. Il est seulement sept heures.

📩 _Joyeux Noël Harry ! Je pensais dormir tard, mais deux crapules ont décidé que c’était l’heure de se lever en me sautant dessus. Il y en a qui sont plus pressés que moi d’ouvrir des cadeaux, tu vois._

Je me frotte un œil, puis souris en tapant ma réponse.

📩 _Joyeux Noël Louis. Je suis certain que tu étais comme ça aussi quand tu avais leur âge._

Pour bien me réveiller, je me sers une tasse de café encore fumante. La première gorgée me brûle la langue, mais ça me fait du bien.

📩 _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

Le portable vibre une deuxième fois entre mes mains, il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et change de sujet en me demandant :

📩 _Tu as ouvert ton cadeau ?_

Si je n’avais pas encore compris que Louis était de nature impatiente, j’en ai maintenant la preuve.

📩 _Pas encore._

Afin de m’occuper en attendant sa réponse, ou qu’un de mes amis se lève, je range le reste de la vaisselle propre qui traîne encore sur la table.

Quand la réponse de Louis apparaît, je lis ses mots et me fige un instant.

📩 _Si ça te dit et si tu n’es pas occupé, tu veux qu’on s’appelle pour qu’on les ouvre ensemble ?_

Je fixe pendant plusieurs secondes son message. Les battements de mon coeur s’emballent, je ne sais plus vraiment les contrôler.

L’appartement est encore silencieux, je pense que les filles et Noé ne se réveilleront pas dans les minutes qui suivent. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui écris :

📩 _Maintenant ?_

Mon regard ne quitte pas l’écran jusqu’à recevoir sa réponse.

📩 _Quand tu peux, mais surtout ne te sens pas obligé d’accepter. C’est simplement une proposition._

Son attention me touche, je me pince les lèvres, inspire et appuie sur l’icône d’appel avant d’avoir la chance de me défiler. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille, la sonnerie résonne deux fois puis il décroche.

– Salut !

Immédiatement, je suis apaisé par la jovialité dans sa voix, elle est légèrement rocailleuse mais je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de la réception téléphonique ou du fait qu’il vient de se lever. En tout cas, il est de bonne humeur, et c’est communicatif.

– Bonjour, je ne te dérange pas ?  
– Harry, c’est moi qui ait proposé qu’on s’appelle.

Je peux parfaitement l’imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel, ça me fait sourire.

– C’est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça, il est tôt.  
– Non ça va, j’étais levé depuis un petit moment.  
– Pas de grasse matinée ?  
– Ce n’est pas trop mon truc.

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche quand j’entends Louis faire un bruit outré de l’autre côté de la ligne.

– J’aurais bien dormi jusque midi moi.  
– Vous vous êtes couchés tard ?  
– Les jumeaux non, mais sinon vers deux heures du matin je crois. On a tellement mangé que je ne sais pas su m’endormir tout de suite.

Je souris, mais je me rends compte que Louis ne peut pas me voir, je cherche quoi lui répondre mais il enchaîne déjà sur autre chose. L’excitation se faire sentir dans sa voix quand il me demande :

– Bon comment on procède ? On ouvre en même temps ?  
– Oui, d’accord.

Mon ton reste bas, je ne veux pas réveiller mes ami.es. Je laisse ma tasse de café et vais chercher le paquet de Louis en dessous du sapin. Je m’assois dans le canapé, cale le portable contre mon oreille et fronce les sourcils quand j’entends un gros bruit à l’autre bout de l’appareil.

Le rire de Louis me parvient à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Un rire clair et coloré.

– Désolé, je viens de faire tomber mon téléphone en essayant de déchirer le papier.

Je ris à voix basse. Sa bonne humeur me remplit le coeur d’un bonheur sans nom, ça commence à me faire peur, parce que je n’ai jamais connu ça. Une personne aussi solaire. Je commence à retirer l’emballage, mais sa voix me coupe dans mes gestes.

– Tu m’as offert un moule à muffins ?

Louis a été plus rapide que moi, apparemment. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre sa réaction. Je me mords les lèvres, et lui demande plus bas, d’un ton incertain :

– Ça te plaît ?  
– Tu plaisantes, c’est génial ! Je voulais en faire mais je savais pas lesquels acheter et, j’entends du bruit à l’autre bout de l’appareil… mais attends, c’est carrément un kit pour faire de la pâtisserie ça, c’est quoi ce gros pinceaux ? Il y a même un livre de recettes, merci !  
– J’ai commencé avec ça, moi aussi. Tout est expliqué à l’intérieur. J’ai voulu t’offrir autre chose qu’un livre, je sais que ce n’est pas un cadeau extraordinaire mais...  
– Merci, merci beaucoup Harry j’adore vraiment ! Il me coupe d’un ton enjoué. Tu seras mon premier testeur je te préviens.  
– Avec plaisir.

Je peux entendre le sourire dans sa voix, ça me réchauffe l’intérieur de la poitrine. J’oublie mon cadeau, j’oublie où je me trouve, j’oublie tout le reste, le monde entier, je ne me concentre que sur ses mots et sa respiration.

Il me demande si j’ai ouvert le mien, je cligne des paupières en rougissant, même s’il n’est pas là pour me voir, et termine de déchirer le papier décoré de petits sapins verts.

En dessous, je découvre un livre assez épais. Le visage de Virginia Woolf et Vita Sackeville West dessus et je lis le titre.

– Je ne savais pas qu’ils avaient publié un recueil de leurs lettres… merci beaucoup Louis. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
– Ouvre la première page.

Son ton est plus doux, je me surprends à frissonner légèrement. Mais je fais ce qu’il me demande et ouvre la page de couverture et découvre glissé à l’intérieur une petite enveloppe. Les sourcils froncés, je l’ouvre et prends ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur.

Deux tickets. Deux tickets pour une exposition sur la littérature féminine du dix-neuvième et vingtième siècle. Elle se déroule dans une ville à quelques kilomètres d’ici, pas très loin de la mer. Sur la brochure, il y a des noms d’autrices françaises, anglaises, allemandes que je reconnais, d’autres qui me sont totalement inconnues.

– Louis…

Ce cadeau me surprend tellement que je ne trouve pas les mots, j’ai le coeur serré, mais ce n’est pas de la peur, au contraire, c’est comme s’il apprenait à se remettre à battre. Peut-être un peu trop vite, j’ai le visage chaud et un sourire qui tremble d’émotions sur les lèvres.

– J’en ai acheté deux, Louis enchaîne, parce que je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant pour toi d’y aller avec quelqu’un et il n’en restait plus énormément. L’exposition est là jusqu’en Mars, il me semble.

J’écoute les informations, même si les dates sont inscrites sur le ticket, ainsi que l’adresse et les autres détails nécessaires, mais ma tête est ailleurs. Complètement ailleurs.

– Tu y es déjà allé ?  
– Non, mais j’ai lu de très bons avis dessus et les places se vendent comme des petits pains. Je me suis renseigné et ils reversent les fonds à une association de lutte contre les violences faites aux femmes, c’est vraiment important alors j’ai pensé que tu...  
– Louis ?  
– Oui ?

Je le coupe parce que j’ai le coeur qui va exploser tellement je ressens de choses, parce que si je ne m’en doutais pas encore avant, maintenant je le sais, Louis est une personne extraordinaire.

Nous nous connaissons que depuis quatre mois environ, mais je suis déjà certain que notre rencontre va marquer ma vie. Et que si un jour je le perds, je n’aurais plus le droit à un ciel aussi bleu au-dessus de ma tête, à toutes ces couleurs autour de moi. Même si je ne pourrais pas l’oublier, Louis n’est pas quelqu’un qu’on efface de sa mémoire.

Mais j’évite de penser à ça maintenant, je profite du moment présent. Je tiens encore les tickets entre mes doigts, et j’inspire lentement, avant de trouver le courage de lui demander :

– Viens avec moi.  
– Pardon ?

Je lâche les billets afin de passer une main dans mes cheveux, je me frotte nerveusement la nuque. Louis ne doit pas avoir compris ce que j’ai dit tellement j’ai parlé vite, pour une fois. Je reprends plus calmement.

– Je veux dire… on peut y aller ensemble ? Tu as payé deux places, tu peux en profiter aussi.  
– Tu es sûr ?

Sa question me fait sourire, comme si j’avais envie de m’y rendre avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie, mais je prie pour qu’il accepte. Je pense que ce genre de cadeau ferait plaisir à Lili ou Yanel, seulement j’ai cette envie égoïste que ce soit Louis qui m’y accompagne.

– Je ne connais personne d’autre qui aime autant la littérature que toi, alors oui je suis certain.  
– D’accord, merci de m’inviter Harry. Ça me ferait très plaisir ! Je t’avoue que je voulais me prendre une place pour moi, mais je me voyais mal y traîner Zayn ou y aller tout seul.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je m’installe confortablement contre le dos du canapé et entre les coussins. Dehors, la lumière du jour commence à peine à se lever, timidement. Il y a des premiers rayons de soleil qui passent timidement par dessus les toits des maisons et immeubles. C’est le début d’une belle journée.

– C’est moi qui te remercie Louis, ça me touche beaucoup. Vraiment.  
– Tant mieux, je suis heureux alors. J’avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas.  
– Non, c’est parfait. J’adore, moi aussi.  
– C’est génial alors ! On s’arrangera une date quand même rapidement, histoire de s’organiser.  
– Oui, je te laisse savoir mes disponibilités dès que je le peux.  
– Moi aussi !

Nous restons au téléphone encore quelques minutes, il me parle de son réveillon de Noël avec sa famille, d’à quel point les jumeaux étaient excités durant toute la soirée, si bien qu’ils ont peu dormi. Il me demande comment s’est passé le mien, je lui raconte avec un sourire qui me colle au visage. Je me sens important, qu’il prenne du temps pour discuter avec moi. Je pourrais l’écouter me parler toute la journée, ce serait mon plus beau cadeau.

Puis il me laisse car il doit aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je le remercie encore, et lui aussi. Nous nous souhaitons un joyeux Noël avant de raccrocher. Si je garde encore plusieurs secondes le téléphone appuyé contre mon oreille, à écouter le silence, à me souvenir de son rire en fixant le livre qu’il m’a offert, personne n’a besoin de le savoir.

Je souris, même une fois la conversation coupée, et je sais que je vais le garder ancré sur mes lèvres toute la journée. Je n’entends plus que mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles et, pour une fois, je n’ai pas envie que ça s’arrête, parce que ce n’est pas douloureux.


	24. 23.

_Louis._

_31 Décembre._

C’est Harry qui ouvre la porte, un sourire fend mes lèvres et la surprise se lit sur son visage. Je crois qu’il ne s’attendait pas du tout à nous voir ici ce soir, Zayn et moi, mais quand je suis venu au salon de thé après Noël, elle m’a prise à part pour me proposer de venir à la soirée du nouvel an qu’elle organisait chez elle et m’a précisé que je pouvais ramener mon colocataire si je voulais. Je lui ai dit que je devais lui en parler avant, même si je savais que mon meilleur ami n’allait pas refuser une occasion de faire la fête, c’est toujours mieux que de boire à deux dans notre appartement.

Harry cligne des paupières, je ris, Zayn lui serre la main pour le saluer et je lui fais un petit signe. Il nous laisse entrer. Zayn ne connaît personne à part Harry, mais il va tout de même dire bonjour à tout le monde, il n’a jamais eu de mal à aller vers les autres et faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Je me retrouve seul avec Harry dans l’entrée, ses yeux sont rivés sur moi et je remarque les traces brillantes illuminateur sur ses pommettes qui les rendent plus saillantes encore. Mais il est beau. Il est tellement beau, le vert de ses yeux ressort grâce à sa chemise blanche, dont quelques boutons sont ouverts sur son torse, et son pantalon bleu ciel d’été.

Il est tellement beau que j’en oublie de respirer.

C’est sa voix qui me ramène sur terre, il me demande :

– Pourquoi tu es là ?

Un sourire traverse mes lèvres. Quand j’ai confirmé à Lili ma présence, après avoir échangé nos numéros ce jour là au salon de thé, elle m’a spécifiquement demandé de ne rien dire à Harry, que ce serait une surprise, et je crois que ça lui fait plaisir.

J’espère.

– Oh, je peux repartir si tu veux ?

– Non !

Il secoue la tête tandis que je montre la porte de la main en essayant de ne pas sourire trop fort. Comme je recule d’un pas pour faire mine de partir, il se rapproche de moi, un tout petit peu, mais ça suffit à me faire monter la chaleur aux joues.

Et je n’ai encore rien bu.

– Non, il reprend plus doucement, excuse moi, je voulais dire… je ne savais pas que tu allais venir.

– C’est le principe d’une surprise Harry.

Son rire résonne à mes oreilles et vibre à l’intérieur de tout mon corps. Il me regarde avec tellement de douceur dans ses yeux que j’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

\- Mais c’était l’idée de Lili, elle a tout organisé.

Harry acquiesce, il fait tourner une bague autour de son doigt, je remarque les deux nouvelles couleurs alternées sur ses ongles. Le rose et le bleu. Je me demande si un jour il arrêtera de devenir plus beau encore à chaque fois que je le vois.

Il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres, je détourne le regard, parce que je commence à le fixer trop longtemps. Lui, ses yeux et sa bouche. Et ça ne devrait pas me faire autant d’effet quand il me dit, plus bas, sur un ton timide :

– Je… je suis quand même content que tu sois venu.

Un sourire fend mes lèvres. Ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier de la soirée.

Je sens toute la sincérité dans sa voix, un fond de timidité aussi. Mes doigts se serrent autour des hanses du sac en plastique car là, à cet instant précis, j’ai vraiment envie de lui prendre la main.

– Moi aussi.

On échange un sourire pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, je crois que j’aurais pu passer des heures à simplement le regarder, je ne m’en lasse pas. Mais les rires au salon me sortent de ma transe, je tourne la tête vers les autres. Zayn discute avec eux, ils s’entendent déjà visiblement tous bien.

– Bon, je vais peut-être aller dire bonjour aux autres.

Je lui fais un clin d’oeil en riant, avant de m’éloigner vers le salon. Harry me suit, tandis que je salue Lili et Noé, que je connais déjà, et la grande fille brune, Yanel, qui se présente comme la petite amie de Lili. Et ce n’est pas compliqué à remarquer, étant donné la manière dont elles se regardent et se sourient.

– On a ramené de la bière et des biscuits, intervient Zayn après les présentations.

– Ah c’est super on attendait plus que vous ! Répond Noé d’un ton enjoué. Les gars, qu’est-ce que vous buvez ?

– Bière pour moi, s’il te plaît.

– Pareil, merci.

Noé s’éclipse vers la cuisine américaine avec Zayn, après qu’il m’ait pris le sac des mains. Ils vont certainement ranger les affaires à deux. Lili me débarrasse de ma veste en jean, qu’elle accroche à côté des autres à l’entrée.

On discute un peu tous les deux, elle me demande si ça ira pour rentrer cette nuit. Je l’avais déjà informé qu’on ne resterait pas dormir avec Zayn, parce qu’on habite à quinze minutes à pied de son appartement, et qu’on ne voulait pas déranger.

Yanel s’occupe de lance la musique sur les enceintes liées à la télévision, Harry ramène un plateau de toasts et un bol avec des biscuits, il s’assoit ensuite dans le canapé et je m’installe à côté de lui. Noé revient avec ma bouteille, je le remercie, Zayn prend place à côté de moi et me jette un regard lourd de sens quand il remarque la personne à ma gauche. Je lui donne un coup de coude et il a du mal à cacher son rire.

Noé ramène d’autres bouteilles sur la table basse, Lili s’assoit dans un fauteuil, Yanel sur ses genoux. Et on commence par discuter tous ensemble, autour d’un premier verre, histoire de faire connaissance. Harry et Yanel ne parlent pas beaucoup, ils sont plutôt discrets tous les deux, au contraire de Lili et Noé qui animent la soirée. Mais tout le monde a l’air de passer un excellent moment.

C’est d’ailleurs Lili qui se lèvent d’abord, environ une heure après, pour se mettre à danser, entraînant sa petite amie avec elle. Yanel lève les yeux au ciel mais la suit dans ses mouvements. Noé sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et nous demande, à Zayn et moi, si on fume. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte vitrée qui mène au balcon. Mon meilleur ami acquiesce et se met debout à son tour.

D’habitude, je les aurais suivi, mais j’ai toute la soirée pour fumer, et je ne veux pas quitter ma place près d’Harry tout de suite. Ni le laisser seul. Je secoue la tête en disant que je n’ai pas envie de fumer maintenant, Zayn hausse un sourcil dans ma direction mais s’éclipse ensuite sur le balcon.

Une brise d’air frais s’infiltre dans l’appartement et me fait frissonner, Harry me tend le plateau avec les toasts. J’en prends un au houmous et le remercie. Il porte son verre de vodka à ses lèvres, encore une fois, peut-être que je les regarde un peu trop, surtout quand il passe sa langue entre elles.

Pour chasser cette image de mes pensées, j’engloutis le toasts et fixe mon regard sur l’écran de télévision où une version karaoké d’une chanson de Dua Lipa débute à l’écran. Lili se met à chanter à tue tête, accompagné de Noé depuis le balcon, je ris et tourne la tête vers Harry qui est tout aussi amusé que moi.

Au bout de deux minutes, quand ils se sont calmés, je profite de ce moment pour lui demander :

– Dis, tu as réfléchi à l’exposition, tu voudrais y aller quand ?

Harry tourne la tête vers moi et cligne des paupières, le vert de ses yeux n’a jamais été aussi vif. Je sais que je viens de lui offrir le cadeau il y a seulement quelques jours, mais j’ai secrètement très envie d’y être.

– Il faut que je demande à prendre un jour de congé d’abord, mais quand tu le souhaites.

Je passe mon pouce contre le goulot de ma bouteille de bière, elle est presque vide, c’est ma deuxième, j’ai déjà la chaleur qui me monte aux joues, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de l’alcool.

Après avoir acquiescé, je passe à mon tour ma langue entre mes lèvres, elles sont sèches. Je porte un doigt à ma bouche, mordille un de mes ongles puis ajoute :

– Parce que je… je m’étais dit qu’on pourrait y rester deux jours. C’est à côté de la mer, ce serait pas mal de visiter autour et aller prendre l’air sur la plage, tant qu’à faire ?

– En hiver ?

C’est vrai. Je n’ai pas réfléchi à ça. Harry me regarde avec un sourire en coin, je baisse les yeux et mes joues rougissent davantage. Je me sens très bête d’un coup. Et puis, Harry n’a peut-être pas envie de passer deux jours entiers avec moi.

Déjà honteux, je prends une gorgée de bière, afin de terminer la bouteille, et peut-être me donner un peu de courage. Mais ça ne fait rien.

– Je ne sais pas, je réponds en haussant les épaules, on est pas obligé c’est juste… une idée. Je ne suis jamais allé là bas, et je n’ai pas vu la mer depuis des années. Je crois que la dernière fois, c’était quand on est allé en vacances dans le sud avec notre mère, un ou deux ans avant qu’elle ne commence à tomber malade…

– D’accord, ça ne me dérange pas.

Les mots d’Harry me font relever la tête vers lui, il me sourit, et je donnerais tout pour voir ça chaque jour. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire, moi aussi.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, et puis c’est joli comme endroit.

– Tu t’y es déjà rendu ?

– Quand j’étais plus jeune, oui, quelques fois… c’était mes vacances à moi.

Il hésite sur la fin de sa phrase, je sens qu’il y a un autre sens derrière ses mots, mais je ne lui demande pas. Je n’ai pas envie que les étoiles disparaissent de son regard. A la place, je tape doucement mes doigts contre son genou et lui dis :

– Je compte sur toi pour me montrer tous les beaux endroits, dans ce cas.

Son sourire répond au mien, mon coeur fait un drôle de saut dans ma poitrine. Je pose ma bouteille vide sur la table basse et appuie mon dos contre le fond du canapé.

– Tu sais s’il y a des hôtels où on pourrait passer la nuit ?

– Il me semble, je ne suis pas certain, il doit y en avoir un à quelques mètres de la plage.

– Ah oui c’est génial ça ! Je me renseignerais.

Si en plus de visiter la mer, je peux la voir ou l’entendre depuis la chambre d’hôtel ce serait un rêve. Ma mère adorait s’y rendre, respirer l’air là bas, écouter le bruit des vagues, se faire bronzer en lisant un livre pendant qu’on jouait dans le sable.

Elle nous achetait toujours une glace à chacun après une baignade, et sur le retour on chantait tous ensemble dans la voiture. Je me souviens d’une chose surtout, ma mère n’arrêtait jamais de sourire. Et ce sourire était le remède à tous les maux.

– Mais comme tu as dépensé pour les billets, je souhaite payer notre nuit.

– C’était un cadeau, Harry.

Son regard ne quitte pas mon visage, il hausse un sourcil, l’air de dire qu’il ne changera pas d’avis. Mais je crois qu’à sa place je ferais la même chose. Je lève les yeux au ciel, exagérément, et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

– Très bien, je suppose que je peux te laisser payer notre séjour.

– Promis ?

Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il tend son petit doigt vers moi, mon sourire s’agrandit, je pouffe mais lie mon auriculaire au sien. Et je lui réponds en le regardant dans les yeux :

– Oui, promis.

Ma réponse lui fait plaisir, il sourit en me montrant ses dents et ses fossettes. Je recule ma main et prends ma bouteille vide, puis je lui demande, pour vite changer de sujet avant d’avoir envie de l’embrasser plus que de raison :

– Tu veux à boire ?

– Non merci, il montre son verre, j’en ai encore.

J’acquiesce, Lili a rejoint les garçons sur le balcon, Yanel me remplace près d’Harry. Une fois en cuisine, je me sers une vodka redbull, avec une bonne dose d’alcool parce que j’ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose qu’à la bouche d’Harry que j’ai tant envie d’embrasser.

Quand je reviens, Zayn est rentré, je vais fumer dehors avec Lili et Noé, ils sont vraiment sympathiques et drôles. J’apprends encore un peu à les connaître, ils me parlent de ce qu’ils font dans la vie, Lili me montre les tatouages qu’elle dessine et reproduit sur son corps ou celui des autres, Noé est plus comme un électron libre, il attend de voir où la vie le mènera et je trouve que c’est une belle façon de penser.

– Qui sait, peut-être que dans deux ans, j’aurais tout quitté et je serais à New York ou en Thaïlande.

– Tu seras surtout au chômage ouais.

La remarque de Lili nous fait rire tous les deux, Noé lui jette un regard noir derrière sa cigarette, je tire sur la mienne et les laisse se chamailler encore, même s’ils s’entendent comme frère et sœur. Ils me font penser à ma propre famille. Ce genre de lien qui défie les années.

Une fois ma cigarette terminée, je retourne à l’intérieur, il fait quand même assez frais et je n’ai pas mis ma veste, la peau nue de mes bras frissonne. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je remarque que Zayn et Harry sont à la cuisine, en train de sourire comme deux complices, au-dessus du téléphone de mon meilleur ami. Il se dépêche de le ranger dans sa poche, l’air de rien, quand je m’approche d’eux.

Harry porte son verre à ses lèvres, son regard posé sur moi, mais ça ne suffit pas à cacher le sourire qui danse sur ses lèvres. Je ne me plains pas, j’aime ça. Beaucoup, même. Mais c’est carrément suspect. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

– Qu’est-ce que vous amuse tant, je peux savoir ?

– T’es bien curieux d’un coup, me lance Zayn, amusé.

– J’ai des raisons de l’être ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et ça le fait rire. Harry tient son verre, le bas de son dos appuyé contre le plan de travail. Il paraît si imposant, grand, mince, élancé et en même temps je sais que je me sentirais sur un nuage s’il me prenait dans ses bras. Il y a chez lui une douceur qui ne s’explique pas.

– Je montrais juste des photos à Harry.

– Des photos ?

– Ouais, de toi, genre quand t’étais gamin.

Bien que je fasse mine d’être excédé, je ne suis pas le moins surprit du monde, je m’y attendais. Zayn attendait la moindre occasion pour se retrouver seul avec Harry et lui parler de moi, sans doute en bien, parce que je connais mon meilleur ami et j’ai confiance en lui, mais j’ai tout de même peur de ce qu’il a pu lui montrer.

– Pardon ? Tu as eu mon accord peut-être ?

– Bah montre lui des photos de moi en échange, je m’en fiche.

Sourire aux lèvres, il vient passer un bras autour de mes épaules et embrasser ma tempe. Je râle, bien que me connaissant, je serais en train de rire avec lui dans moins de quinze minutes. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise attention, je le sais, au contraire, mais je n’aime pas être dans le secret.

Zayn part au salon rejoindre les autres, nous nous retrouvons seuls, Harry et moi, face à face. Il me regarde avec ce sourire qui me fait trembler les genoux, je décroise les bras, les laisse pendre le long de mon corps.

– J’ai besoin de boire.

Ni une ni deux, je m’avance vers le plan de travail avec les bouteilles. Je me serre un verre de vodka redbull, j’en bois trois longues gorgées.

Harry s’est maintenant tourné sur le côté pour être vers moi. Il m’offre un sourire compatissant, le genre de sourire auquel je ne peux pas résister.

– Ce n’est pas méchant tu sais, on parlait des fêtes. Il m’a montré ses photos à Noël, ses sœurs, puis quelques unes de vous qu’il avait dans son téléphone. Et dans sa galerie il est tombé sur deux ou trois de quand tu étais petit.

Je marmonne entre mes dents, ça le fait sourire, c’est déjà ça.

– Tu étais mignon.

– Ne commence pas…

Je râle, mais mes joues rougissent comme jamais, j’essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu’il vient de me dire ouvertement que j’étais mignon.

_Avant_. _J’étais_ mignon avant.

Ça n’empêche pas mon coeur de s’emballer à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

J’ai besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je termine mon verre, lui jette un regard entre deux, puis m’en ressers un. Quand il me voit vider celui ci et m’apprêter à m’en servir un troisième, il me prend délicatement mon verre des mains et soupire.

– Louis…

Mon prénom coule sur sa langue, c’est à peine un murmure et pourtant il résonne dans l’intégralité de mon corps, il me court sous la peau, fait frissonner les poils sur la nuque, me retourne l’estomac.

Peut-être que j’ai trop bu.

Peut-être que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

– Tu veux danser ?

Sa question me ramène à la réalité, je cligne des paupières et regarde autour de moi. J’ai oublié un instant où nous étions, je baisse la tête et hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas danser…

– Ce n’est rien, moi non plus. Et, sincèrement, je crois que Noé est le pire de nous tous.

Un rire sort de ma bouche, j’observe le milieu du salon où, effectivement, il est en train de se déhancher sur de la musique à côté de Lili. Yanel est Zayn sont en pleine discussion dans le canapé.

Quand je repose mes yeux sur Harry, il tend sa main vers moi, le geste est si lent que j’ai le temps de le voir au ralenti, ou c’est parce que je ne dois plus être assez sobre. Mais je n’hésite pas, je la prends. Je n’ai pas envie de résister. Un sourire habille les lèvres d’Harry, il lie nos doigts, et m’emmène au salon, à côté de ses amis.

Et Harry est le pire menteur au monde, parce qu’il est un très bon danseur, il fait juste exprès de ne pas savoir pour me mettre plus à l’aise et me faire rire. Et ça fonctionne. Je ris à en avoir mal au ventre, il garde un moment ma main dans la sienne, me fait tourner autour de moi même, bien que je manque de trébucher, mais ça l’amuse alors je regarde son sourire, et j’ai un peu froid lorsqu’il lâche mes doigts.

Nous continuons de danser pendant trois chansons, peut-être quatre, je ne compte plus, je m’amuse, j’ai chaud, j’ai mal aux joues tant je ris et souris, les fossettes d’Harry ne disparaissent jamais et c’est la plus belle chose qui m’ait été donné de voir.

Puis d’un coup les autres se joignent à nous en criant un décompte, je comprends qu’on va passer à la prochaine année dans quelques secondes, moins de dix. Lorsque le zéro arrive, nous crions tous une bonne année. Zayn est le premier à me serrer dans ses bras, puis tout le monde y passe. Noé augmente la musique, sautille partout, Lili et Yanel partagent leur premier baiser de cette nouvelle année.

Puis Harry me sourit et nos corps se retrouvent dans une embrassade que je n’aurais jamais voulu quitter. Il sent affreusement bon, ses boucles me chatouillent légèrement le visage et ses bras sont à la fois chauds et rassurants. Quand on se détache, nous nous souhaitons d’une même voix :

– Bonne année.

Après ça, j’ai besoin de me poser, de souffler. Harry nous ramène nos verres, je le remercie, je n’ai jamais eu aussi soif. Et envie de prendre l’air. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais la soirée semble éternelle.

Je m’assois sur la chaise du balcon et m’allume une cigarette. Pendant un instant, je suis seul, j’entends les autres rires au salon, un fond de musique, mais la nuit est calme, silencieuse. Le ciel, gorgé d’étoiles, certaines brillent plus que d’autres.

Puis à un moment, une ombre se dessine sur le sol, je tourne la tête, Harry se tient à l’entrée, il me regarde déjà, me sourit et demande :

– Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Sa voix est basse, comme si nous nous trouvions dans un tout endroit, plus tranquille et secret. J’acquiesce en souriant derrière ma cigarette. Il s’assoit sur la chaise à ma droite pendant que je tire une latte, je passe mon pouce contre ma lèvre inférieure après avoir soufflé la fumée.

Ses joues sont colorées de rose, ses boucles partent dans tous les sens, c’est joli. Il baille un peu, derrière sa main, puis s’excuse. Je lui souris, et demande :

– Tu connais les constellations ?

Harry secoue la tête, mon sourire se creuse davantage tandis que je tape le bout de ma cigarette au-dessus du cendrier.

– Moi non plus.

Nous tournons la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé l’un vers l’autre, nos regards s’accrochent un instant, je crois que je peux voir le reflet de la lune dans le sien, puis nos rires se lient harmonieusement dans l’air.

– J’ai un livre à l’appartement pourtant, sur le ciel, les galaxies et tout ça. Mais je l’ai jamais lu, je crois que j’ai peur de ne rien comprendre, même si ça semble fascinant.

– A mon avis, il me répond d’une voix basse et lente, personne ne pourra jamais comprendre entièrement ce qui se passe là-haut. C’est voué à rester un mystère.

– Tu crois ?

Il acquiesce, le visage tourné vers le ciel. J’observe son profil, la lumière pâle de la lune sur sa peau lisse, il semble figé dans le temps.

Je porte une nouvelle fois ma cigarette à mes lèvres, le bout de mes doigts commence à être froid, mais je ne veux pas bouger. J’ai l’impression que ce moment nous appartient, rien qu’à nous deux, alors je continue de parler.

– Une fois, j’ai lu un article, je ne sais pas si c’est vrai, mais ils disaient que les étoiles étaient en fait les âmes des personnes défuntes. Elles brillent parce qu’elles pensent nous et qu’on pense à elles, tu crois que c’est vrai ?

– Je pense que c’est une magnifique façon de voir le ciel de la nuit, oui.

Nos regards sont fixés sur la voûte immense au-dessus de nos têtes, je me sens tout petit, minuscule, insignifiant en l’observant, ça me donnerait presque le vertige. Toutes ces lumières, tout cet espace et l’inconnu.

– J’ai envie d’y croire, je souris en coin, de croire que ma mère est parmi toutes ces étoiles et qu’elle continue d’exister.

– Moi je suis persuadé qu’elle te te regarde, même quand il fait jour.

– C’est gentil, merci.

Après avoir écrasé ma cigarette, je tourne la tête pour lui sourire. Il me regarde un instant, qui semble durer une éternité, puis tend sa main vers la mienne, posée sur l’accoudoir du siège. Je suis des yeux ce même geste lent que tout à l’heure, avant de danser, et retiens mon souffle lorsqu’il pose simplement au-dessus.

Je crois que c’est sa façon à lui de me dire je suis là tu n’es pas tout seul moi aussi je te regarde même quand il fait jour

Et je lui souris encore, parce que je suis trop ému pour parler, et lui aussi.

Nous restons un moment, au milieu de ce silence réconfortant, ses doigts sur les miens, doux et brûlants. Je sens que ma paume est moite et je suis, en réalité, assez heureux qu’il ne la tienne pas finalement. Petit à petit, les battements de mon coeur retrouvent un rythme régulier.

– Attends, je dis d’un coup, c’est ça qu’on appelle la bonne étoile non ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être oui, il rit doucement, en tout cas elle est sensée te guider et veiller sur toi, une sorte de protection.

– Oh, alors c’est le cas ! C’est certainement étrange dis comme ça, mais je le sens, qu’une part d’elle est présente dans tout ce que je fais, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry acquiesce et je lis dans ses yeux qu’il me comprend vraiment, que ce n’est pas juste pour me faire plaisir. Ça me donne envie de pleurer. Ou de le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais nous sommes biens comme ça, je n’entends même plus les bruits autour de nous, les voitures dehors, les rires, les voix de nos ami.es à l’intérieur.

Il n’y a qu’Harry partout.

– Je n’aime pas la nuit.

Puis il me confie ça, sans préambule.

Et je l’écoute, comme lui a su le faire.

Et je le regarde, sous une nouvelle lumière.

– Je n’aime pas la nuit parce que je n’aime pas le noir, ça me fait peur… mais vraiment peur, le genre de panique que je ne contrôle pas, les cauchemars, les insomnies et tout ce qui suit. D’une certaine manière, je me sens impuissant, vulnérable, minuscule. Comme si d’une minute à l’autre la nuit allait m’engloutir.

Sa voix est fébrile, basse, il ne me raconte pas seulement un secret, mais une part intime de lui. Je ne réfléchis pas avant de tourner ma main sous la sienne afin d’entrelacer nos doigts, c’est naturel.

– Mais parfois, je regarde les étoiles, et je me dis que tout n’est pas aussi sombre que je le pense. Qu’il y a quand même des moyens d’avoir de la lumière.

Je ne sais pas où j’ai puisé ce courage, mais je penche la tête, très doucement, et hésite un instant, avant de la poser sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas, je crois que je l’entends retenir sa respiration une brève seconde, et après le silence nous entoure.

Puis au bout d’un moment je lui dis, dans un chuchotement que lui seul peut entendre :

– Il y a toujours de la lumière Harry, toujours.

Il ne dit rien, mais ses doigts serrent davantage les miens, je ne me concentre que sur ça.

Mon regard voyage d’étoile en étoile, je me sens bien. A ma place.

– Louis ?

– Mhh ?

– Tu dors ?

– Non.

Nos voix ne sont que de doux murmures.

– Ça te dérange ?

– Pas du tout.

Et nous n’avons pas besoin de plus que ça. Ma tête sur son épaule et nos doigts liés.

J’aurais parfaitement pu rester comme ça toute la soirée, m’endormir contre lui. Je crois que nous avons passé un long moment ici, à l’écart du reste du monde, sur notre propre planète.

Mais il se fait tard, et je commence à fatiguer malgré tout.

Nous rentrons à l’intérieur, nos mains se lâchent au dernier moment. Zayn m’informe qu’il est presque deux heures du matin, il doit voir que je suis épuisé, parce qu’il annonce que nous allons rentrer.

Je dis au revoir à Harry en dernier, nous nous souhaitons encore la bonne année, il me sourit et ça suffirait à me faire rester. Mais avant de me défiler, je résiste le plus possible à mon envie et m’approche de lui pour rapidement effleurer sa joue de mes lèvres. C’est à peine si je la touche. Une simple caresse.

Rien que ce contact m’électrise tout le corps. Je rougis, peut-être que lui aussi, je ne sais pas, je n’ose plus le regarder. Je souris et lui fais un petit signe rapide de la main, puis rejoins Zayn qui dit au revoir aux autres dans l’entrée.

Une fois les salutations faites, nous sortons de l’immeuble. Zayn passe un bras sous le mien, nous prenons la route vers l’appartement. Je souris en regardant le sol.

– Toi, t’es amoureux, finit par remarquer mon meilleur ami.

– Non, juste bourré.

Je lèves les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire qui dévoile mes dents, il pouffe en secouant la tête.

– Ouais ouais, on en reparlera demain quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits.

– Ne me laisses jamais oublier ce moment.

– D’accord Don Juan.

Un léger rire m’échappe. Nous marchons côte à côte pendant un petit moment, sans rien dire.Dans mon esprit, toute la soirée tourne en boucle dans ma tête, le sourire d’Harry, la chaleur de ses doigts dans les miens, l’éclat de son rire, les étoiles dans ses yeux.

– Tu sais quoi Zayn ?

– Quoi ?

– Il sent bon et il a la peau aussi douce que celle d’un bébé.

Mon meilleur ami me lance un sourire amusé, il hausse un sourcil, puis me demande :

– Louis, tu vas vraiment me parler de lui pendant tout le trajet là ?

– Et en plus, tu as remarqué qu’il a une fossette plus prononcée que l’autre. Et il m’a invité à venir à l’exposition avec lui tu sais, il veut que ce soit moi qui l’accompagne…

Je ne m’arrête pas, Zayn lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne m’interrompt pas, je crois même qu’il m’écoute vraiment.

Un peu plus tard, quand je me couche dans mon lit, je m’endors avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il ne me quitte pas depuis le début de la soirée, et j’ai des rêves plein la tête.


	25. 24.

_Zayn._

_1 er Janvier. _

Il est presque treize heures lorsque Louis se réveille, le visage encore à moitié endormi, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Je souris en le voyant arriver au salon, je pose ma guitare sur laquelle je jouais quelques accords tout en prenant des notes dans mon carnet. Il traîne des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine, où je lui ai préparé de quoi déjeuner.

Je me lève du canapé, il s’assoit sur la chaise en soupirant tandis que je lui serre un café. Il en boit rarement, parce qu’il préfère son habituelle tasse de thé noir, mais ce matin il en a besoin pour décuver et surtout retrouver ses esprits.

Le café est encore chaud, il me remercie d’une voix éraillée et porte directement la tasse à ses lèvres, je lui prépare deux tartines grillées dans le toaster. Je les dépose dans une assiette devant lui, un soupir sort de sa bouche, il passe ses mains sur son visage en grognant. Ça me fait sourire davantage.

– Bonne année Louis.

Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis baisse les yeux vers son petit déjeuner, il mange plusieurs bouts de sa tartine avant de me remercier. Pendant ce temps, je me serre un second café.

– Tu te souviens d’hier ?

Louis s’essuie le coin de la bouche et les quelques miettes tombées sur son pull, il me regarde puis lève les yeux au ciel.

– Quand même, oui.

– Tu veux un médicament ?

– Je veux bien, merci.

Je vais attraper la boîte de comprimés contre les maux de têtes, il en avale un à l’aide d’un grand verre d’eau.

– Merci, tu es le meilleur. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

– Dix heures environ. T’es tombé comme une mouche hier.

– J’étais fatigué, mais c’était une super soirée.

– Oui, je me suis bien amusé. Toi aussi ?

Il acquiesce, mais je n’ai pas besoin qu’il me le dise pour le savoir. Je ne l’ai pas vu s’amuser et sourire ainsi depuis des mois, voir des années. Louis est une personne naturelle positive et de bonne humeur, mais il a vécu des moments difficiles, plus que moi même je peux l’imaginer, des moments qui l’ont marqué à vie. Il se cache derrière ses sourires, parce qu’il a toujours peur de ne pas être assez fort pour les autres, pour ses sœurs et son petit frère, mais il a déjà tellement sacrifié de choses pour sa famille, notamment son propre bonheur.

Pendant des années, j’ai connu un Louis solaire, une vraie boule de lumière. Aujourd’hui, certains de ses rayons se sont éteints, il brille toujours, seulement c’est moins intense qu’avant. Il faut le connaître un minimum pour le remarquer.

Je m’appuie contre le plan de travail et le regarde manger ses tartines beurrées, il reste silencieux, ce qui est vraiment rare quand on le connaît. Soit il n’est pas encore bien réveillé, soit il pense à trop de choses en même temps. Et je penche davantage vers la deuxième option.

– Tu sais que tu m’as parlé d’Harry pendant tout le trajet du retour cette nuit ?

– Par contre on est vraiment pas obligé de discuter de ça, il râle.

– Je ne te force à rien, je hausse les épaules, il a simplement l’air de ne pas te laisser indifférent. Si on en croit tout ce que tu m’as dit hier, enfin ce matin plutôt.

Une nouvelle fois, il grogne entre ses dents, ce qui me fait rire et boit une autre gorgée de café. Il n’est vraiment pas du matin, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Il n’a pas forcément beaucoup bu, je l’ai vu dans des états pires que celui d’hier, mais je crois qu’il était très heureux, un moment de réelle euphorie.

Il reste silencieux, son regard fatigué fixé sur la tasse. Je crois même qu’il ne va rien me répondre, mais il finit par prendre la parole, d’une voix basse et secrète.

– C’est vrai, il me plaît. Et je l’apprécie.

Ce n’est pas une nouvelle surprenante pour moi, je l’avais deviné depuis un petit moment, je m’en suis rendu compte avant lui. Ou du moins, il n’ose peut-être pas se l’avouer. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas vécu une relation amoureuse et que ça lui fait peur, de se lancer à nouveau dans le vide, l’inconnu.

– Je l’apprécie beaucoup, même.

Et c’est sa façon à lui de me dire qu’il a des sentiments pour Harry, des sentiments sur lesquels il n’a aucun contrôle. Je m’assois sur la chaise à côté de lui, il joue avec des miettes de sa tartine sur la table.

– Vous aviez l’air de bien vous entendre en tout cas.

Un sourire discret se forme sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il a passé le plus clair de sa soirée à discuter, s’amuser, danser et rire avec Harry, je ne l’ai pas vu heureux comme ça depuis trop longtemps, alors ça me fait plaisir de remarquer ce changement en lui.

– Après les vœux de bonne année, il est venu me rejoindre sur le balcon, on a parlé pendant un moment. De tout et de rien, de la vie, tout ça. Puis après, on s’est tu, mais c’était un silence réconfortant tu vois ? On avait pas besoin de se dire des choses pour être se sentir bien, enfin c’est de cette manière là que je l’ai ressenti.

– Effectivement, je souris, on avait remarqué votre absence mais je crois qu’aucun de nous ne voulait aller vous déranger. Même Noé a dit que c’était mieux de vous laisser tranquilles.

Je crois qu’il rougit, mais c’est difficile à dire car il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je lui donne le temps de réfléchir à mes paroles et aux siennes. En attendant, je bois le reste de mon café.

– J’ai l’impression qu’il n’est pas comme les autres, qu’il est différent, mais en bien… tu vois ?

Quand sa voix résonne, je tourne la tête vers lui. Il semble très concentré et sérieux d’un coup.

– Et, en même temps, je n’ai pas… je n’ai pas envie d’avoir le coeur brisé, et de gâcher cette amitié, je suis déjà en train de le faire parce que je sais pas contrôler mes sentiments et je m’en voudrais de le perdre si… si jamais… puis j’ai peur aussi de m’attacher et que ça me fasse mal, que ça se termine comme avant et…

J’entends les larmes et la panique dans ses mots avant même qu’il ne termine sa phrase, c’est pour ça que je laisse ma tasse de côté afin de me tourner entièrement vers lui et prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Il baisse la tête, je le force à se tourner dans ma direction, puis lui demande :

– Louis, Louis regarde moi…

C’est ce qu’il fait, les larmes sont au bord de ses yeux, et ça me serre le coeur. Je ne m’y habituerai jamais. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir et le savoir malheureux.

– Ça fait plus de trois ans que tu prends soin des autres, que tu es là pour tout le monde. Même quand ta mère était encore là, tu faisais déjà ça. Et je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point c’est compliqué pour toi de l’avoir perdu, mais je suis persuadé qu’elle aurait voulu que tu avances maintenant. Tu ne peux pas passer ton existence à bloquer les autres parce que tu as peur d’avoir mal, ça arrivera, et je serai là, ta sœur sera là, le reste de tes proches aussi. Tu as encore des années devant toi, il faut que tu essais de ne plus regarder en arrière ou ça t’empêchera toujours d’évoluer.

Louis sait qu’il ne doit pas avoir honte de pleurer devant moi, il laisse les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues, il ne les retient pas et je ne les essuie pas. Elles sont là pour lui montrer qu’être vulnérable n’est pas une faiblesse.

– Tu feras certainement des erreurs, c’est humain, c’est pas grave, ça fait partie du jeu. Elles sont là pour t’aider à remonter la pente, et moi je sais que t’es un bientôt arrivé au sommet. T’es un battant Louis, t’es la personne la plus courageuse et le plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, d’accord ? Il est temps que tu vives ta vie, toi aussi.

Je sais qu’il a besoin d’entendre ces mots, cette vérité qu’il oublie un peu trop souvent, parce qu’il met de côté son propre bonheur pour s’occuper de celui des autres.

– On a notre appartement, t’as le boulot que tu rêvais de faire depuis des années, tu rencontres un garçon franchement sympa et mignon, c’est plutôt un bon début non ?

Un petit rire étranglé sort de sa bouche, il renifle, mais c’est sincère. Et je pense tout ce que je viens de lui dire, il a le droit d’être heureux, depuis le temps que je lui répète, et ce n’est franchement pas trop tôt. Ça fait des années qu’il souffre en silence, parce qu’il ne veut pas prendre trop de place.

Louis ne me répond pas, il est trop bouleversé je crois, les larmes roulent sur ses joues. A la place, il me donne le plus précieux des remerciements, il me serre dans ses bras, plus fort que jamais. Je souris, mes doigts caressent le haut de son dos, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je le laisser mouille mon tee-shirt, c’est le moindre de mes soucis.

Avant qu’il ne se recule, j’embrasse le dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux sentent encore un peu la cigarette. Je lui fais remarquer qu’il devrait peut-être penser à aller prendre une bonne douche, il me donne un petit coup de coude dans la hanche puis se met à sourire.

Il boit son café et termine sa tartine, plus calmement. Je me lève afin de commencer la vaisselle, dans un silence agréable. Mais au bout d’un moment, quand j’ai presque terminé de tout laver, il me demande :

– Et Harry… ? C’est quoi ton opinion de lui ?

Je m’essuie les mains à l’aide d’un torchon puis me tourne vers mon meilleur ami. Il me regarde, les yeux remplient d’espoir, il a besoin de savoir qu’il fait bonne route, et je suis loin d’en douter.

– Je pense qu’il sait t’écouter et te faire sourire, et c’est le plus important.

Il baisse la tête afin de cacher son air heureux, je croise les bras sur mon torse afin de lui montrer que je l’écoute, parce que je sens qu’il veut encore me dire quelque chose.

– Hier, sur le balcon, et même avant, je lui ai parlé de ma mère, et il a toujours su trouver les mots justes… j’ai l’impression que c’est facile d’aborder ces sujets là avec lui, que je peux tout lui dire.

Sa voix est basse, il lève les yeux vers moi à son tour et m’offre un sourire qui me réchauffe le coeur et me rassure. C’est mon Louis que je retrouve.

– Il est spécial, et je dis pas ça juste parce que je l’aime bien, c’est vrai.

– Tu l’ _aimes bien_ , hein ?

J’insiste sur les mots pour le taquiner, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Même si je sais que c’est la vérité, et il n’avait pas besoin de me le dire, je l’ai remarqué depuis un moment déjà. Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais me donne une réponse des plus sincères.

– Je me suis réellement attaché à lui Zayn, je ne sais pas si ça va trop vite, si je fais une erreur mais...

– Arrête de te poser autant de question, je l’interrompt en secouant la tête, vis l’instant présent. T écoute ton coeur.

Louis inspire, puis se lève de sa chaise. Il prend sa tasse, son assiette, et va les mettre dans l’évier. Je l’observe en souriant, il me dit, sûr de lui :

– Je vais lui envoyer un message, pour l’exposition.

– L’exposition ? Je lui demande, les sourcils froncés.

– Oui, le cadeau que je lui ai offert tu te souviens ? Il m’a demandé de l’accompagner, comme j’avais acheté deux tickets. On doit décider d’une date de séjour ensemble.

– Un séjour, rien que ça.

– C’est près de la mer, j’ai envie d’aller y faire un tour. Alors on va y passer une nuit.

Il hausse les épaules, et se met à faire la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner. J’appuie ma hanche contre le meuble de la cuisine. Il semble presque rayonner d’un coup.

– Louis ?

– Oui ?

– Profite, d’accord ?

Son sourire est communicatif, il acquiesce et je lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux. Il râle un peu, je ris entre mes dents puis rejoins le salon. Je m’allume une cigarette, joue de la guitare dans le canapé. Quand il sort de sa douche et me rejoint, on joue aux jeux vidéo ensemble, une bonne partie de l’après-midi, puis quand on en a assez, il s’installe confortablement dans le canapé pour lire un des livres qu’Harry lui a offert, et je retourne à mes compositions, devant mon synthétiseur.

\--Bon, Harry me propose d’y aller du samedi vingt trois Janvier au matin jusqu’au vingt quatre au soir, on a rien de prévu ?

Je m’arrête de jouer afin de l’écouter et tourne sur mon siège vers lui. Il est toujours allongé dans le canapé, le livre ouvert sur son torse et son portable entre ses mains.

– Non, pas que je sache.

– D’accord, je vais vérifier dans mon agenda tout à l’heure. Mais j’aurais pas à poser de jour de congé si on y va ce week-end là, par contre je crois que lui travaille du samedi.

– Il pourra se débrouiller s’il te le propose Louis, t’en fais pas. La période des fêtes est passée en plus, ils devraient être un peu moins occupés.

– C’est vrai. Je vais lui confirmer.

Il pianote sur son portable pendant plusieurs secondes, je l’observe avec un sourire amusé.

– T’es content d’y aller ?

– Oui, vraiment, je ne pensais pas qu’il allait m’inviter. Je sais qu’on aime bien tous les deux la littérature, mais c’était pas une raison valable pour m’imposer… mais je suis vraiment content oui. J’ai hâte d’y être !

– C’est un cadre romantique, une visite d’exposition, une ballade à la mer, tout ça.

Je ris quand il me lance un coussin depuis sa place dans le canapé. Parfois, on se conduit encore vraiment comme des adolescents, mais c’est ça qui est si bien avec Louis, on se prend jamais trop au sérieux, à part quand il faut l’être, et on sait faire la part des choses, s’amuser et être raisonnables aux moments propices. On est pas meilleurs amis pour rien, on se comprend.

– Le vingt trois Janvier… ça paraît loin.

– T’inquiète pas, ça passera bien assez vite quand tu y seras.

Il me sourit, puis on retourne chacun à nos occupations. La soirée se termine ainsi. On dîne devant deux épisodes de série, Louis fait la vaisselle et je vais me laver. Je passe un petit moment à mon synthétiseur, il reste dans le canapé, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux et son portable à portée de main.

Entre deux, j’entends son téléphone sonner pour annoncer l’arrivée d’un message. Et quand je me tourne pour le regarder, son sourire ne quitte jamais ses lèvres. Je crois que Louis n’est pas loin d’enfin y avoir droit à son bonheur.


	26. 25.

_Harry._

_23 Janvier._

Louis vient me chercher en voiture devant le salon de thé d’ici cinq minutes. Je vérifie une dernière fois que j’ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin avec moi dans mon sac de voyage. Il est à peine huit heures, mais nous avons voulu y être tôt afin d’aller déposer nos affaires à l’hôtel où nous avons réservé une chambre, puis nous rendre dès l’ouverture à l’exposition, afin d’éviter l’affluence.

Je me sens un peu coupable de laisser Olivia, Lili et Noé se débrouiller à trois, mais Olivia m’a assuré que j’avais le droit de prendre un jour, et surtout que je devais profiter de mon week-end et ne pas penser à eux.

Le salon n’est pas encore ouvert, les clients sont accueillis à partir de neuf heures le samedi. Histoire pour nous de souffler un minimum à la fin d’une longue semaine. J’adore ce métier, je peux faire ça toute ma vie, mais ce n’est pas de tout repos. Il faut savoir se lever tôt, s’adapter à un certain rythme, travailler sur des recettes en dehors des heures de travail.

Hadès est sur mes talons lorsque je vais chercher mon manteau et mon écharpe dans l’entrée, ils prévoient des baisses de température. Et, en bord de mer, le temps risque d’être encore plus froid. Je glisse également une paire de gants dans mes poches, au cas où.

– Harry ! Louis est là.

J’entends Lili qui crie après moi depuis la cuisine en bas, je prends mon sac à la main, me penche pour caresser Hadès et lui embrasser le dessus du crâne, puis j’ouvre la porte, la referme à clefs derrière moi et je descends les rejoindre. Je garde le double des clefs dans mon sac, si jamais Olivia ne serait pas présente quand je reviens.

En arrivant en salle, j’entends la voix de Louis. Il discute avec Lili et Noé, ce dernier nettoie les tables à l’aide d’un chiffon. Olivia replace des viennoiseries fraîches dans la vitrine. Elle me sourit à mon arrivée et prend ma main dans la sienne.

– Amuse toi bien, d’accord ? Tu me raconteras tout en rentrant.

– Oui, merci de me laisser y aller.

– Hey, tu es un adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux. Puis, c’est ton cadeau de Noël, tu as le droit d’en profiter.

Mes joues se mettent à chauffer légèrement, je pose un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis m’avance vers les trois autres. Louis me sourit dès qu’il me voit, Lili se tourne vers moi et vient directement me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me souhaite un bon week-end et embrasse mon front, Noé m’enlace à son tour puis me fait un clin d’oeil.

Je vais vers Louis en dernier, il salut tout le monde en souriant, puis je lui ouvre la porte comme il a une main de prise. Une fois dehors, il me tend le petit sac en carton qu’il tenait.

– Ils nous ont donné de quoi déjeuner pour la route. Tiens, je te le confie comme je vais conduire. Bois tant que c’est encore chaud.

Tout en suivant Louis à sa voiture garée devant, je regarde à mon tour à l’intérieur du sachet, il y a deux croissants dorés et deux gobelets fermés, mais l’odeur du café me monte déjà aux narines.

Louis m’ouvre son coffre, je mets mon sac à côté du sien, et vais m’installer du côté passager, je pose le sachet en équilibre sur mes genoux afin de m’attacher. A son tour, Louis fait pareil que moi et enclenche le moteur. Je lui sors un gobelet que je pose dans un trou près de son frein à main. Une musique se lance à la radio, il me remercie avant d’en boire un peu.

Sa voiture sent la cigarette et un mélange de son odeur, je ne saurais pas la décrire, mais je sais que c’est elle, je la reconnais entre toutes. Quelque chose de légèrement épicé, de masculin mais avec une touche fruitée aussi.

– Tu veux un croissant tout de suite ?

– Non merci, il remet le gobelet correctement à sa place, je le mangerais une fois là bas je n’ai pas encore très faim. Mais je t’en prie, fais toi plaisir.

Son sourire me réchauffe plus encore que ma première gorgée de café. Nous prenons la route dans un silence agréable, je mange mon croissant, il est tiède et croustillant, parfaitement cuit. Je suis certain que Olivia les a préparé en avance puis mis de côté spécialement pour nous. Quand j’ai terminé, j’essuie mes doigts à l’aide de papiers qu’elle a glissé dans le sac, puis le pose à côté du gobelet de Louis, dans lequel il boit entre deux.

Je l’observe du coin de l’oeil, il porte son éternelle veste en jean, au-dessus d’un sweat à capuche gris, il a laissé pousser sa barbe de quelques jours et une de ses mèches de cheveux vient caresser délicatement sa pommette. Il est concentré sur la route, mais je remarque que ses lèvres bougent tandis qu’il chante silencieusement les paroles de la musique qui passe en fond à la radio. Ce n’est pas très fort, si bien que je pourrais presque l’entendre murmurer chaque mot.

Et je me mets à penser ce que ça veut réellement dire, que je sois là, avec lui, dans sa voiture. Dans deux heures nous seront en train de visiter l’exposition, puis nous nous baladerons au bord de la mer, nous partagerons la même chambre, et rien qu’à cette perspective mon rythme cardiaque s’emballe.

Parce que c’est rare pour moi de prendre de telles décisions. Je ne m’aventure jamais en dehors de ma zone de confort, je ne pars jamais en voyage sans y avoir réfléchi des mois à l’avance. Nous avons prévu l’hôtel avec Louis, nous possédons déjà les billets, mais c’est tout. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement comment va se dérouler notre séjour une fois sur place. Habituellement, ça m’aurait stressé au plus haut point, de ne rien avoir organisé, de presque me lancer à l’aveugle, mais il n’en est rien.

Depuis quelques jours, je me sens étrangement calme et serein, reposé. Ça ne va certainement pas durer, et c’est pour ça que je compte profiter de chaque petite seconde de ce week-end.

Secrètement, je pense que c’est l’idée d’être avec Louis pendant autant de temps qui m’apaise et me fait du bien. Même quand il ne dit rien, il reste une présence rassurante. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a un détail qui me fait sourire plus que la normale, il reste des traces de vernis bleu sur ses ongles. Ce n’est pas totalement parti par endroits, il ne l’a pas enlevé. J’avais déjà remarqué à la nouvelle année qu’il l’avait gardé, mais je ne pensais pas qu’il le laisserait jusqu’au bout.

Je pose ma tête en arrière contre le dossier, un léger soupir sort de ma bouche, parce que je me sens à l’aise, à ma place. Louis me jette un regard, puis baisse encore légèrement le son de la radio, c’est bientôt sa voix qui chante jusqu’à mon coeur.

– Au fait, ça va ?

– Oui, oui très bien, je réponds d’une voix lente. Et toi ?

– Aussi, je suis impatient d’y arriver.

– Pour l’exposition ou pour voir la mer ?

– Les deux ? Il hausse les épaules. Et que tu me fasses visiter également, vu que tu y es déjà allé plusieurs fois.

– Oui, mais ça remonte à quelques années.

– C’est bien, tu pourras redécouvrir la ville par la même occasion.

Son sourire occulte tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi, je ne vois plus que lui. Et je dois inspirer légèrement afin de retrouver mes esprits. Mon regard se pose sur la route en face de nous, le paysage qui défile, assez vite. Je n’ai jamais aussi impatient d’arriver quelque part.

Le reste du voyage, nous discutons entre deux chansons, il me raconte ses vacances avec sa famille, les étés à la mer, ou ceux à la montagne, le camping, la piscine, les coups de soleil sur la peau, la chaleur étouffante du mois de Juillet, les glaces à la menthe, le sable dans ses chaussures, les coucher de soleil qui se reflètent dans l’eau, la nature à perte de vue.

Et moi je l’écoute, je ne pourrais faire que ça, toute la journée. L’écouter me raconter des bouts de lui, des fragments de son histoire, de son passé, des souvenirs qui lui amènent le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Surtout quand il évoque sa mère. Je suis encore tenté de tendre la main, pour toucher la sienne, comme lors du soir du nouvel an, mais je ne pense pas que ce le bon moment, je n’ose pas réellement non plus.

Il me pose quelques questions en retour, mais il a dû finir par comprendre que je ne parlais pas beaucoup de moi, parce qu’il n’insiste pas longtemps. Et ça me touche. A la place, il part dans un autre sujet de conversation, il me raconte qu’il a presque terminé de lire un des romans que je lui ai offert à son anniversaire, qu’il le dévore. Je lui souris, et lui avoue sans vraiment réfléchir :

– J’ai lu plusieurs fois _Orlando_.

– C’est vrai ?

J’acquiesce en le regardant, je lis une réelle surprise dans ses yeux quand il tourne son visage vers le mien.

– J’espère que tu prends soin de mon édition au moins ?

Cette fois, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire, il fait de même, et le regard qu’il pose sur moi au feu rouge fait chauffer mes joues. Je croise mes doigts et les serre entre mes cuisses, avant de hocher la tête. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir que je lis tous les soirs un passage avant de m’endormir, que je le garde près de moi, sur ma table de chevet, que parfois je tombe de sommeil alors qu’il est encre dans ma main, que je l’emmène partout avec moi, même aujourd’hui, comme un porte bonheur.

Nous roulons encore une bonne heure, dans un demi silence agréable, comblé par la musique. Je commence à reconnaître les paysages autour de moi, nous passons devant le panneau qui nous indique que nous sommes arrivée dans la bonne ville. Louis active son gps afin de trouver notre airbnb pour la nuit. Il nous indique huit minutes de trajet. Je sens que Louis est presque aussi impatient que moi, car nous apercevons la mer au loin, l’étendue de sable et les vagues agitées de l’hiver.

La voiture de Louis se gare devant une ancienne bâtisse en pierres blanches. Il prend son téléphone avec lui et me lance un sourire, je le suis sans attendre à l’arrière de la voiture afin d’aller récupérer notre sac. Je garde le sachet avec le croissant à la main et il jette les gobelets dans une poubelle publique.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, comme une grande maison aménagé en une petite location de vacances, au loin nous pouvons entendre le bruit de la mer. Louis donne mon nom pour la réservation à la dame qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle nous montre les pièces communes, le salon, la cuisine, une bibliothèque devant laquelle Louis s’extasie, et elle nous guide à l’étage afin de nous montrer notre chambre.

Elle est spacieuse, la décoration est épurée, il y a une petite salle de bains et une grande fenêtre qui offre une vue imprenable sur les toits de la ville, et l’océan qui s’étend à perte de vue. Louis la remercie, elle nous remet les clefs et nous laisse savoir qu’elle est entièrement à notre disposition si nous avons le moindre soucis.

– C’est magnifique ici.

Louis pose son sac sur un des deux lits séparés, il s’approche de la fenêtre pour admirer le tableau face à lui, je souris et mets mon sac près de la table de chevet. Une petite télévision écran plat est accrochée au mur, en dessous d’une table ronde, entourée de trois chaises. Il y a également une grande commode pour ranger des affaires, une petite bibliothèque où sont alignés des livres, autant des romans que des documentaires sur l’art ou l’histoire.

Un petit endroit unique, perdu au milieu de nul part.

Après être passé au toilette, Louis me propose que nous nous rendions directement au musée, qui se trouve à dix minutes de marche de la location. Je ne me fais pas prier pour le suivre dehors. Il mange son croissant sur la route, les miettes tombent partout sur son sweat, il les essuie brièvement mais il est bien trop concentré sur tout ce qui se passe autour de nous.

Je cache mon sourire, bien trop grand, dans mon écharpe, tandis qu’il s’émerveille devant une fresque peinte sur le mur d’un magasin. C’est un grand amas de couleurs, de diversités, des animaux, des enfants, des paysages mélangés, des couleurs et des formes qui n’iraient pas ensemble mais qui là s’accordent harmonieusement. Ça veut tout et rien dire à la fois, ça peut-être la représentation du monde, ou l’histoire d’un rêve fou. C’est un message d’espoir.

Nous arrivons à l’adresse de l’exposition, elle se déroule dans un petit musée de la ville. Il n’y a pas encore trop de monde, nous sommes là quelques minutes après l’ouverture. Je sors nos billets et les présente au guichet, la femme les scanne et nous souhaite une agréable visite. Louis prend un dépliant à l’entrée et je le suis à l’intérieur de la première salle.

C’est un mélange de vieilles photographies en noir et blanc, d’extraits vidéos, de rétrospectives, de carnets de notes des écrivaines, tout ce que les historiens ont pu récupérer de leurs travaux littéraires. Nous lisons les descriptions en silence, parce que nous sommes plus qu’happés par cette exposition, c’est fascinant et riche d’informations. J’apprends des choses à chaque salle que nous découvrons, à chaque autrice dont le parcours nous est raconté.

Louis reste près de moi, il ne s’éloigne jamais vraiment et m’attend à chaque fois pour avancer. Il regarde son dépliant de temps en temps, il prend des photos de certaines pages noircies d’écriture, un portrait de Virginia Woolf et Vita Sackeville-West, et quand il me lance un regard après avoir regardé ce cliché, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui sourire moi aussi.

Nous restons deux bonnes heures, à s’arrêter sur chaque détail. Au bout d’un moment, Louis s’est mit à m’expliquer des anecdotes sur la vie de certains écrivaines, sa culture ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, et il en parle avec une passion dévorante. J’y serais bien resté toute la journée. Mais nous avons encore des choses à voir en dehors de ce musée.

– Je vais montrer ces premières éditions de _Mrs Dalloway_ à mes collègues, ils vont être vert de jalousie. On en fait plus des objets livres comme ça.

– C’est vrai que c’était un travail soigné.

– Ils devaient y passer des heures, t’imagines un peu ? J’aurais adoré relier les œuvres de Virginia ou même de Jane Austen, tenir le premier exemplaire d’ _Orgueil et Préjugé_ _s_ entre mes mains. Je crois que je me serais évanoui.

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, tandis que nous remontons le couloir qui nous mène à la sortie. Une fois dehors, Louis me sourit et range son dépliant dans sa poche afin de prendre une cigarette dans son paquet et son briquet. Il l’allume, tire dessus en regardant autour de lui.

J’enfonce les mains dans les poches de mon manteau, après avoir enfilé mon écharpe à nouveau. Le vent semble plus froid encore que tout à l’heure. Le ciel est blanc, parfois un nuage gris passe faire de l’ombre, mais il ne peut pas. Une brise légèrement plus forte passe sur nos visages, elle fait lever les cheveux de Louis et dégage son front, il n’essaie pas de la remettre en place parce qu’il a compris que c’était inutile.

– Tu veux aller voir la mer ? Je lui demande au bout de quelques secondes.

– Est-ce qu’on peut aller manger un bout quelque part avant ? Je commence à mourir de faim.

– Oui bien sûr, je sors mon téléphone pour rechercher les différents restaurants aux alentours, je suis en train de regarder ce qu’il y a. Tu as des préférences ?

Louis vient se coller à moi pour regarder mon écran, son épaule touche la mienne, et même à travers mes vêtements j’ai l’impression de sentir sa peau brûler la mienne. Il coince la cigarette entre ses lèvres, puis fait descendre l’écran de mon téléphone avec son index. J’admire son profil un instant, ses tâches de rousseur, la forme arrondie de son nez, et l’air concentré sur son visage.

Et ça m’effraie de le trouver aussi beau. Ce genre de beauté qui renverse, qui serre la gorge, parce que des personnes comme ça sont rares, on ne rencontre pas un Louis à tous les coins de rues. Ça me fait peur et en même temps je ne peux pas faire autrement. J’ai essayé d’y résister, mais c’est plus fort que moi. Je m’attache davantage à lui à chaque seconde qui passe. Je sais déjà qu’à la fin du week-end j’aurai le coeur lourd de devoir le quitter et de retourner dans l’ombre.

Parce que Louis est un soleil, il éclaire tout sur son passage. Il ne perd jamais son sourire ou son humour. Nous choisissons un petit bar restaurant où nous pouvons être servis assez rapidement. Installés face à face, je me concentre sur mon menu et essaie de faire abstraction des battements précipités à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

L’idée même de me trouver seul avec lui pour un repas me terrifie, j’ai peur de faire ou dire des choses de travers, de me ridiculiser. Après deux minutes de silence, Louis pose son menu et appuie l’avant de ses bras contre la table. Je me pince les lèvres et fais mon choix, avant de relever les yeux vers lui, il me sourit. Une serveuse vient prendre notre commande, Louis demande une crêpe salée au fromage, ainsi qu’un pichet d’eau et j’opte pour une crêpe végétarienne.

– On fait quoi cette après-midi alors ?

Avant que le silence n’ait le temps de s’installer, Louis enchaîne avec une question et je le remercie silencieusement parce que je suis trop angoissé pour réfléchir à quoi lui dire.

– Je ne sais pas, je réponds en jouant avec un bout de ma serviette, ce que tu veux.

– Tu as conscience qu’on est là pour tous les deux profiter de ce week-end ?

– Oui, mais j’ai déjà eu l’exposition.

– Moi aussi j’étais là, au cas où tu aurais oublié

Il me sourit de cette façon qui me fait monter le rouge aux joues, mais je suis sauvé par la serveuse qui nous ramène le pichet d’eau et une corbeille de pain. Louis me verse à boire en premier, puis se sert ensuite avant de reprendre :

– On pourrait aller se balader le long de la plage, j’ai vu sur internet qu’il y avait un super point de vue en hauteur, près d’une falaise, ça te dit ?

– Je la connais oui, c’est parfait.

Louis rayonne, comme si je venais de lui décrocher la lune. Et c’est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux.

Au final, le repas se passe vraiment bien. Nous parlons de l’exposition en mangeant notre crêpe, Louis me vole un bout de la mienne et le rire qui sort de sa bouche ne me donne même pas envie de protester une seule seconde. Il me propose de goûter la sienne, mais je refuse poliment, parce que j’ai clairement assez mangé.

Cependant, au moment de l’addition, j’insiste pour payer. Louis râle dans sa barbe, mais me laisse sortir un billet. Une fois dehors, je prends le chemin qui mène à la digue et il me suit, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. 

– On peut retourner à la chambre chercher une veste en plus si tu as froid ?

– Non, j’ai pris que ça.

– Mais tu dois geler, tu n’as pas d’écharpe ?

– Je l’ai oublié, je la porte quasiment jamais. Et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que le vent allait être aussi glacial.

– Louis, je pouffe doucement, on est au bord de la mer.

– Oui, mais j’y suis allé qu’en été moi je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Ses lèvres se retroussent dans une petite moue coupable, je ris encore et plonge ma main dans ma poche afin d’en sortir les gants.

– Tiens, prends ça.

– Oh, tu es sûr ?

– Certain, je n’en ai pas besoin.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais finit par les prendre en me remerciant. Je le laisse les enfiler puis retire mon écharpe que je lui tends à mon tour, cette fois, il secoue la tête.

– N’importe quoi, tu vas me donner ton manteau aussi ?

– Justement, toi tu n’as qu’une simple veste.

– Ose retirer un vêtement de plus et je te jette à l’eau !

Son ton est très sérieux, il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction, je souris en coin et passe moi même l’écharpe autour de son cou. Étrangement, il ne proteste pas. Il reste calme, et silencieux. Je crois même apercevoir une teinte rose lui monter aux joues avant qu’il ne cache la moitié de son visage dans l’écharpe. Il me remercie, je lève les yeux au ciel et nous reprenons la marche. Je ferme tous les boutons de mon manteau, et je n’ai pas réellement plus froid qu’avant.

D’abord, c’est le bruit de la mer qui devient plus intense, puis nous l’apercevons. Elle se dévoile. Une immense étendue bleu, un bleu gris, sombre. Louis relève la tête pour apprécier et profiter pleinement de la vue. Il paraît retomber en enfance, un sourire fend ses lèvres, et il inspire bruyamment une grande bouffée d’air. Sa respiration tremble légèrement quand il expire.

Je peux jurer voir les larmes dans ses yeux, et je doute que ce soit seulement à cause du vent. Cette fois, c’est moi qui tend ma main entre nous et demande l’accès à la sienne. Il baisse les yeux vers nos doigts qui se frôlent, puis les lie ensemble. C’est ma façon à moi d’être là pour lui. Quand il relève son visage vers le mien, il me sourit et me remercie, encore, je presse doucement sa main et nous avançons jusqu’au bord du sable.

Louis reste silencieux, je crois qu’il a besoin d’entendre la mer, le bruit des vagues, qu’elle murmure à son oreille elle aussi. Nous restons un moment face à la mer, simplement à marcher et se balader à la limite du sable. Louis finit par prendre la parole, je l’écoute, il semble plus heureux que jamais.

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, il m’emmène dans une petite boutique touristique en bord de plage, il y a surtout des cartes postales, des objets de décorations, des tee-shirt ou des pulls, des boules à neige, des tasses à l’image de la ville, des jouets de plage, des guides et des revues géographiques. Louis prend une carte qui représente une photographie de la plage et il me laisse afin partir dans un autre rayon de la boutique pendant que je regarde les étagères de vaisselle.

Quand il revient, je vois l’écharpe dans sa main, je lève les yeux au ciel. Il me sourit et va payer le tout à la caisse. Une fois dehors, il glisse la carte dans la poche de sa veste, retire l’écharpe qu’il a autour du cou pour me la rendre et mettre la nouvelle. Je noue la mienne, puis le remercie.

– Tu vas l’envoyer ?

Je montre sa carte d’un mouvement de menton, il secoue la tête tandis que nous reprenons notre ballade.

– Non, c’est pour moi. J’ai toujours collectionné les souvenirs des endroits où j’allais, au début je prenais des boules à neige ou des petits bracelets, mais je finissais toujours par les perdre ou les casser. Depuis, et ça fait un moment, j’achète des cartes, et je les garde dans un petit carnet. Pour me remémorer chaque bout du monde où je suis passé.

Même si je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, j’ai toujours trouvé que Louis avait une belle vision de la vie, optimiste, colorée, joyeuse. Il prend ses faiblesses et les transforme en ses plus grandes forces. Je n’ai jamais eu ce courage, cette rage d’exister, et ça me fait l’admirer davantage.

Ensuite, Louis propose que nous nous arrêtons pour manger une gaufre. Il en prendre une au chocolat et je me décide pour celle au sucre glace. Nous les mangeons sur un banc, face à la mer. Il a retiré les gants pour ne pas les salir, entre deux bouchées, il me parle de son enfance, des moments qui le font rire encore aujourd’hui. Le bleu de la mer se reflète dans ses yeux, ils viennent souvent chercher les miens, et j’ai le ventre plein d’amour.

Il fume une cigarette avant que nous reprenions la marche. Lorsque nous nous relevons, Louis va jeter les déchets à la poubelle et écraser ses mégots. Il me rejoint, et comme si c’était naturel, il me prend la main. Son geste me surprend un peu, mais je me mets à sourire dans mon écharpe. Je me mets à imaginer qu’il en a autant envie que moi.

Nous remontons le long de la plage jusqu’à atteindre un petit chemin en montée qui nous mènera à ce fameux point de vue. Même durant notre ascension, nos doigts ne se lâchent pas, ceux de Louis réchauffent les miens, je me sens invincible, inatteignable.

Nous gravissons les derniers pas qui nous mènent au point culminant. Il y a de l’herbe, du sable, un peu plus de vent aussi. Nos respirations essoufflées se répondent. Une fois en haut, j’ai le sentiment de planer au-dessus des nuages. Je suis déjà venu me réfugier ici plusieurs fois, c’est un endroit calme et isolé, très peu de personnes s’y aventurent en réalité.

Émerveillé, Louis lâche ma main afin d’avancer et contempler la vue panoramique qui nous est offerte. Nous sommes entourés de l’océan, à perte de vue, il n’y a plus que ça. Dans notre dos, nous pouvons apercevoir la ville, les toits des maisons, des commerces, le clocher de l’église. Mais tout paraît si petit. Nous sommes au-dessus de tout, au-dessus du reste du monde.

Un sourire exalté collé aux lèvres, Louis tourne sur lui même, il s’imprègne de ce moment unique et moi, je ne regarde que lui. Je ne vois que lui. Son visage heureux qui se fond dans le décor maritime, le bleu de ses yeux noyé d’émotions. C’est tout ce qui m’importe.

Il tend les bras, s’extasie devant ce spectacle de la nature, et il inspire en fermant les paupières. Cet instant restera à jamais gravé dans mon esprit, je ne pourrais jamais oublier à quel point Louis respire le bonheur et me le transmet. Je le sens, au fond de moi, ma poitrine qui se gonfle d’un sentiment intense de joie, et d’amour.

Puis il y a sa beauté qui me coupe le souffle. Louis finit par me regarder, droit dans les yeux, j’en oublie tout ce qui nous entoure, j’en ai même un peu le vertige.

– On peut rester un peu ici ?

J’acquiesce sans hésiter, parce que moi non plus je n’ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit qui n’appartient qu’à nous. Et je ne me suis jamais autant senti à ma place qu’aux côtés de Louis.


	27. 26.

_Louis._

Nous terminons assit dans l’herbe, à observer la mer et écouter la nature nous parler. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, mais le temps n’a plus aucune importance. Je m’allonge sur le dos, le vent caresse mon visage, j’ai encore à mes mains les gants d’Harry. Lui, reste immobile, les jambes en tailleurs, le dos droit, il regarde l’océan. J’ai l’impression qu’il pourrait rester figé ainsi de longues heures, comme dans un tableau. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs jetés entre les vagues qui s’agitent à plusieurs mètres sous nos pieds.

Ses boucles bougent au rythme du vent, je l’observe un même d’où je suis, un bras sous ma tête, il ne me voit pas. Je suis tout près de lui, et pourtant il paraît si loin, si inaccessible. Nous restons un moment sans rien dire, Harry n’a pas beaucoup parlé depuis que nous sommes arrivés, et je ne sais pas si c’est sa timidité naturelle ou le fait qu’il redécouvre un endroit où il avait l’habitude de venir plus jeune. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sont des bons ou mauvais moments qu’il en retient, c’est parfois difficile de lire en lui.

– Tu es déjà monté jusqu’ici, alors ?

Je lui pose la question, parce que je ne peux pas rester silencieux bien longtemps, parce que j’ai envie qu’il me parle de lui. Harry hoche la tête, je pense d’abord qu’il ne va rien ajouter, mais sa voix s’élève au-dessus de la musique des vagues, et c’est encore plus agréable à mes oreilles.

– Oui, quelques fois. Je m’y réfugiais avec un livre ou simplement pour regarder le coucher de soleil, j’ai toujours eu l’impression de me sentir à l’écart du reste du monde en y grimpant.

– Je comprends, ça doit être magnifique à voir.

– Surtout le soir oui.

– Tu veux qu’on y reste jusqu’à ce que le jour s’en aille ? Ce ne sera pas dans bien longtemps, je sors mon téléphone pour regarder l’heure, il est presque seize heures.

– D’accord, si tu veux bien.

– Avec plaisir oui !

Je range mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et me redresse en position assise. C’est quand je tourne mon regard vers le sien que je remarque les traits tirés de son visage, il me semble tendu depuis que nous sommes là, peut-être même un peu avant, comme envahi par une profonde tristesse, noyé dans des pensées désagréables.

Lentement, je tends ma main vers lui et la pose sur son bras. Il baisse la tête et je le vois ravaler sa salive, difficilement, mon coeur se serre plus que de raison. Tout bas, je lui demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse :

– Ça va ?

Il hausse les épaules, je sens qu’il ne veut pas réellement en parler. Comme je ne souhaite pas le forcer, j’exerce une légère pression sur son bras avant de me redresser. Il me suit du regard en fronçant les sourcils quand je me plante devant lui.

– Lève toi, j’ai une idée.

– On s’en va ?

– Non, je tiens toujours à voir ce coucher de soleil, mais on a encore un peu de temps.

– Pour ?

– Tu verras.

Je lui souris et il finit par se mettre debout, en face moi. J’espère que mon initiative va lui plaire, et surtout qu’il en tirera quelque chose de bénéfique.

– D’accord, alors j’ai appris quelque chose lors de mes cours de théâtre…

– Tu faisais du théâtre ?

– Seulement pendant deux ans, je précise avec un petit sourire, mais j’ai retenu un exercice qui m’a marqué. Je n’ai pas l’occasion de le faire souvent, et aujourd’hui ça me paraît idéal.

Harry acquiesce, lentement. J’inspire et lui explique :

– Au lieu de concentrer toutes tes émotions en toi, tu vas les faire sortir, les expulser de ton corps en poussant le plus immense cri dont tu es capable.

– Tu veux… que je crie ?

Il paraît dubitatif, et clairement réticent. Je comprends qu’il ne soit pas à l’aise avec ce genre d’exercice, je me souviens avoir été très anxieux de devoir le faire dans une salle de théâtre, devant les autres étudiants et un professeur. Mais au final, je n’en retiens que des bons souvenirs.

– Je ne t’oblige à rien, mais ça fait un bien énorme, je t’assure. C’est très libérateur.

Et je pense que nous en avons tous les deux besoins, de lâcher nos sentiments dans le vide et les laisser se noyer entre les vagues. Les oublier, rien qu’un instant. J’ai envie que ce week-end reste gravé comme un moment heureux dans son esprit.

– Si ça t’aide, je vais commencer d’accord ? Il faut hurler au monde, personne ne peut t’entendre, ton cri doit se mêler à l’océan et s’échouer entre les rochers. Tu peux même recommencer plusieurs fois si ça te fait du bien, tant que tu ne te brises pas la voix.

Je laisse échapper un léger rire, Harry se pince les lèvres, apparemment toujours en plein doute. Ma méthode n’a pas l’air de le convaincre, ou bien il est trop timide pour se lancer. Je me tourne afin d’être face à l’océan, je m’avance le plus au bord possible de la falaise, en évitant de regarder en bas parce que je commence déjà à avoir le vertige.

Le vent caresse mon visage, c’est froid et doux à la fois, presque comme une invitation à faire le vide en moi. J’inspire une grande bouffée d’air et ferme brièvement les yeux. Puis je tends les bras et pousse mon plus grand cri. C’est un moment intense, j’ai la sensation que l’océan est en train d’aspirer et d’avaler tout ce que j’ai sur le coeur. L’écho se répercute loin, très loin, peut-être à l’autre bout de la planète. Ça ne dure pas forcément très longtemps, mais quand ma voix s’éteint, je respire un air nouveau, encore essoufflé et bouleversé.

Parce que je viens de jeter mes mauvaises pensées à la mer, elles dérivent, elles me quittent au moins pour aujourd’hui. J’en ai le ventre noué et le souffle court. Mais je me sens plus léger et libre que jamais.

Quand je me retourne vers Harry, il me regarde déjà. Je retourne près de lui, puis glisse une main sur son coude.

– Alors, tu as envie d’essayer ?

– Je.. je ne sais pas.

– Je te promets que tu n’as rien à craindre, regarde, je me retourne si c’est plus facile pour toi.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je me mets dos à lui, le regard fixé à l’horizon, sur un bout lointain de la mer, là où les vagues et le ciel se rejoignent pour ne former qu’un seul et même paysage.

– Je ne te regarde pas, c’est juré. Et tu te lances quand tu te sens prêt.

Je reste immobile, à jouer avec le tissu des gants d’Harry. Et pendant un long moment, je n’entends rien d’autre que les vagues qui s’échouent entre elles et contre les rochers pointus en bas de la falaise.

Puis d’un coup, un cri perçant, qui déchire l’air et me fait sursauter. Harry s’est finalement décidé à s’essayer à l’exercice, lui aussi. Et ça me ferait presque sourire si je n’entendais pas à quel point son hurlement est brisé, agonisant. C’est désespéré. Il ne crie pas pour se libérer comme je l’ai fait, le poids qu’il porte sur son coeur doit être encore trop immense, il crie parce qu’il a besoin d’être entendu.

Et moi je l’entend. J’entends la détresse à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, les larmes mêlées à sa voix, son appel à l’aide.

Quand le silence se fait, je me retourne, la gorge serrée. Harry se tient droit, son torse se soulève rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration déstructurée, il me regarde, des larmes tarissent ses joues rosées et je lui demande, à voix basse :

– Ça t’a fait du bien… ?

Il me faut un court moment pour comprendre, pour réaliser qu’il vient de se précipiter dans mes bras. Il m’écrase contre lui, mais je n’ai jamais autant désiré arrêter le temps. Figer cet instant. Je sens son coeur battre près du mien, sous sa poitrine, tellement il s’accroche à moi. Et je fais de même, je le serre de toutes mes forces, mes doigts agrippent son manteau, j’ai le visage coincé entre son épaule et son cou, entouré de son odeur, mon corps entier qui chavire et mes pensées qui se bousculent. Ses boucles caressent le bas de mon visage, j’ai les joues qui chauffent et le coeur qui palpite d’un millier de sensations différentes.

Nous restons de longues minutes enlacés, c’est l’étreinte la plus intense que je n’ai jamais connu. Comme si aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait lâcher l’autre. Je laisse à Harry la liberté de se reculer quand il en sent le besoin. Il se détache juste assez pour me regarder, mes mains sont toujours dans son dos, et les siennes sur mes hanches, je ne veux pas qu’il s’éloigne, je veux le sentir contre moi encore et encore.

– Merci… _ç_ _a_ , ça m’a fait du bien oui.

Et je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce sont ses mots, ses yeux humides de larmes, le léger sourire qui commence à se former au coin de ses lèvres, toutes les émotions qui se bousculent à l’intérieur de moi, mon coeur qui semble vouloir me trouer la cage thoracique, la proximité soudaine de nos visage, la petite étincelle au fond de son regard, je ne cherche pas à l’expliquer, je cède juste à ce désir qui gît en moi depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Je glisse une main contre sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C’est une simple pression au début, j’ai tellement peur qu’il me repousse, qu’il s’éloigne subitement, de lire la déception dans son regard. Mais il soupire contre ma bouche, et me colle davantage à lui en glissant ses doigts sur mes hanches. Ce qui n’était qu’un effleurement devient un baiser lent et tendre, un baiser qui me retourne entièrement le corps, sans pour autant que ce ne soit trop précipité. Nos langues ne font que se frôler, timides elles aussi. J’ose à peine le toucher, parce que j’ai peur de briser ce rêve. Que ce moment ne soit réel que dans ma tête, comme c’est le cas depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais mon imagination débordante ne me joue pas un tour.

Parce qu’il n’y a rien de plus vrai.

Je l’embrasse.

Il m’embrasse.

Nous nous embrassons.

Et c’est tout mon monde qui reprend sens.

Les vagues déferlent autour de nous, et dans mon ventre aussi. C’est à mon tour de m’accrocher à lui et ne plus jamais vouloir le laisser partir. La terre peut bien s’écrouler, je n’en ai plus rien à faire du reste. Seule la douceur de sa bouche contre la mienne a de l’importance.

Je ne sais pas si c’est normal que mon coeur se mette à battre aussi fort, aussi intensément. Au fond de moi, j’espère que Harry ne l’entend pas.

Ses lèvres ont un goût salé, je crois que les miennes aussi, à cause de nos larmes qui se mélangent, peut-être un peu de la mer qui nous entoure et nous protège également. Pendant un instant, qui semblait éternel, nous étions les seuls à exister.

Quand nous nous détachons, j’ai le souffle court, et je garde les yeux fermés et les doigts accrochés à sa nuque. Parce que je suis effrayé à l’idée de le regarder, et de revenir à une réalité toute différente.

– Louis…

Je t’en supplie

Je t’en conjure Harry

ne me dis pas que c’était une erreur

ne me brise pas le coeur

Son souffle chaud caresse mon visage, je frissonne. Je n’ai pas envie de le lâcher, même si je sais qu’à un moment je le devrais, mais j’ai peur que ce ne soit pour toujours. J’ai peur d’avoir tout gâché.

Je ne peux pas l’oublier. Pas après avoir découvert le goût du bonheur sur ses lèvres. Pas avoir risqué notre amitié pour céder à un désir qui me ronge le ventre depuis des jours, des semaines. C’était plus fort que moi, je peux mettre ça sur le coup des émotions que nous venons de jeter à la mer, mais je sais parfaitement que ce ne sont pas des sentiments nouveaux.

Mon coeur s’emballe sous ma peau, je n’entends et ne sens que lui, il bat au dessus du bruit des vagues, c’est atroce. Assourdissant. Je n’ai jamais autant voulu qu’il se taise.

J’ai un goût salé à l’arrière de la gorge, je me dis que c’est l’air marin, l’écume des vagues qui nous atteint jusqu’ici, mais je sais que ce sont les larmes que je m’efforce de ravaler.

Mes doigts tremblent, mais je suis certain que le reste de mon corps aussi. Pourtant, je n’ai pas froid. Ce n’est pas ça. C’est l’amour s’agite et prend vie à l’intérieur de moi.

Harry prend à nouveau la parole, sa voix se mêlent à la musique des vagues, douce et lente, je ferme les yeux plus fort.

– Louis, tu me marches sur le pied…

Son rire me nourrit le coeur, j’ouvre les paupières, son souffle me réchauffe le front. Confus, je me recule en bafouillant des excuses, les joues en feu. Je regarde le sol, nos chaussures, l’herbe, le sable. Je regard partout, sauf dans ses yeux.

Je suis effrayé d’y lire de la déception, du regret. Toutes ces émotions que je craignais depuis le début.

– Hey…

C’est lui qui fait le premier pas, il comble la distance entre nous, sans envahir pour autant mon espace personnel, afin de me prendre la main. Je crois qu’il a compris que j’avais besoin de respirer.

Je tremble toujours, et j’ai tellement honte. Je peux prétexter que j’ai froid, mais je pense qu’il connaît la véritable raison. Sa main est chaude, je la sens me brûler la peau à travers le gant.

Après un moment, j’ose enfin lever la tête vers lui. Et il n’y a que de la lumière dans son regard, un vert gorgé de vie.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Sa question me prend de court, j’entends l’appréhension dans sa voix. Je secoue immédiatement la tête.

– Non. Non, et… et toi ?

Mon ton est frêle, j’ai tellement peur de sa réponse, qu’instinctivement je serre ses doigts entre les miens, comme pour lui demander de ne pas me laisser sombrer.

– Pas le moins du monde.

Une vague de soulagement déferle sur moi et me fait trembler la poitrine. Les larmes roulent toutes seules sur mes joues, je crois que je n’avais jamais autant retenu mon souffle.

– Alors… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il est réellement inquiet, ses sourcils se froncent, il murmure presque. Ses yeux scannent mon visage, des traces humides subsistent encore sur ses joues rosées. J’aimerais les embrasser et les faire disparaître.

– Rien, je renifle et laisse échapper un rire mouillé, tout va très bien, au contraire, c’est juste… les émotions, je ne sais pas. Excuse moi je…

– Louis, il m’interrompt doucement, tu te souviens de ce que t’ai dis une fois… ?

Je cligne des paupières en le regardant, pour chasser les larmes, il lie nos doigts ensemble et j’inspire. Mon souffle tremble une nouvelle fois.

– Ne t’excuse pas de pleurer, pas devant moi.

Ce sont les mots qu’il m’a adressé la première fois que j’ai versé des larmes devant lui en parlant de ma mère. Et depuis ce jour, j’ai trouvé sa présence encore plus rassurante qu’avant, parce que j’ai compris que je pouvais tout lui dire. C’est pour ça que je lui ai raconté des tas de choses, de détails, sur mon enfance, mes vacances en famille, le divorce de mes parents, la perte de ma mère.

Zayn a raison, Harry est une personne qui sait m’écouter et c’est notamment pour cette raison que je me suis autant attaché à lui. Il me laisse parler, même si c’est pour ne rien dire d’intéressant, et surtout il prête attention à mes mots. Il leur donne de l’importance.

– Mais j’ai tout gâché…

– De quoi tu parles ?

Je renifle et baisse la tête à nouveau, Harry caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce, je le sens même à travers le gant. Il me fait chavirer de la tête aux pieds, il n’y a pas une seule part de mon être qui ne réagit pas.

Parce qu’Harry a su me toucher partout, avec ses mots, ses regards, ses sourires, sa timidité, sa tendresse, son rire que je me sens si chanceux d’entendre parfois, son intelligence et sa grande délicatesse. Je veux simplement le prendre dans mes bras, le remercier, le protéger du monde entier, de tout ce qu’il ne m’a pas encore raconté sur lui et qui assombrit son regard, je veux lui dire à quel point je pense à lui tous les jours, que je vois son visage quand je lis les romans qu’il m’a offert, que je souris niaisement dès qu’il répond à mes messages, que j’ai cette boule de bonheur au creux de ma poitrine à l’idée de le voir dès que je viens au salon.

Je veux l’aimer sous toutes ses couleurs, le voir dans la lumière comme dans l’ombre.

– Tu… tu vas croire que je pleure parce que t’embrasses mal, mais c’est pas ça je te jure, tu… tu me retournes le coeur tu ne sais pas comment… depuis le temps que j’attendais ce moment, mais j’ai jamais eu la force parce que…. Parce que j’ai peur que tu… je veux pas te perdre et… et…

Harry prend mon visage entre ses mains, elles sont chaudes et me front frissonner malgré tout, de manière à ce que je le regarde. Son souffle caresse ma peau et je voudrais que nous restions comme ça toute la nuit, qu’il me garde contre lui et me jure que tout ira bien.

– Louis, ses pouces se mettent à caresser délicatement mes joues humides, tu ne me perdras pas. Tu n’as rien gâché du tout, au contraire. On en parlera quand tu te sentiras mieux, d’accord ? Je ne pars pas, je suis là.

Il me dit tout ce que j’ai besoin d’entendre. Tous ces mots rassurants qui font taire mes doutes, mes peurs. Son regard s’ancre dans le mien, ses yeux sont criants de sincérité. Je pourrais passer des heures à m’y noyer, à me laisser emporter par les vagues d’amour dans l’immense océance de Harry.

J’inspire et je lui demande timidement :

– Tu me promets ?

– Promis.

Sa voix est d’une douceur infinie, il me tend son autre main, son petit doigt levé attend le mien. Je souris et les lie ensemble, afin de sceller notre promesse. Ce geste me touche plus qu’il ne peut le penser.

Un rire humide sort de ma bouche, il me sourit puis je laisse mon front se reposer contre le sien. Je ferme les paupières, nos petits doigts restent accrochés ensemble. Harry frôle ma joue du bout de ses lèvres, une caresse qui réveille l’intégralité de mon corps. Je serre sa main dans la mienne, il sourit contre ma peau et me demande :

– Tu veux rentrer ?

– Non, je souris, je veux regarder le coucher de soleil avant.

– D’accord, on s’assoit ?

Nous nous installons dans l’herbe, d’abord côte à côte, nos doigts ne veulent pas vraiment se lâcher, nos épaules se touchent aussi, puis finalement je me colle contre Harry, il tourne la tête vers moi et pose sa main libre dans mon dos. Ce seul contact suffit à réchauffer mon être.

Je laisse doucement ma tête tomber contre son épaule, et nous ne disons rien, nous n’avons pas besoin de parler, à cet instant seuls les gestes ont de l’importance. Nous écoutons le chant des vagues et le crie de nos coeurs qui battent à tout rompre. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que le bonheur pouvait être aussi simple, pouvait se trouver aux côtés d’une seule personne.

Le ciel change petit à petit de couleur. Un rose orangé, violacé qui semble flotter au-dessus de l’eau, comme un songe, je me sens dans un autre monde.

Demain, un autre jour se lèvera sur nous et j’espère très fort qu’il sera aussi beau que celui-ci. Mais la façon dont Harry me regarde, le visage baigné des couleurs rosées du coucher de soleil, un sourire sur les lèvres, ne me laisse aucun doute.


	28. 27.

_Harry._

C’est le silence quasi complet, mais il ne me dérange pas. Parce que je ne suis pas seul, je n’ai pas de raison d’avoir peur, pas aujourd’hui, plus maintenant je crois. La faible lueur du matin qui perce entre les trous du volet mal fermé me permet de voir à peu près le visage de Louis. J’ai fermé la lumière de la table de chevet quand il ne faisait plus trop noir. Son corps est tourné vers moi, le bout de ses pieds frôle les miens, ils sont froids malgré la couverture qui le recouvre jusqu’au cou. Ses légers ronflements comblent le silence, à intervalle régulière, ça me rassure bien plus que ce n’est permis.

Quand nous sommes rentrés de la plage, une fois le jour tombé, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour acheter un sandwich. Louis l’a mangé par petites bouchée, assit près de la fenêtre, la télévision allait en fond, il m’a ensuite demandé si ça me dérangeait qu’il se coucher, parce qu’il était fatigué. Je me suis joint à lui sans hésiter, après une après-midi riche en émotions, nous avions besoin de repos.

Lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de bain, en pyjama, je me sentais tout timide et gêné. Louis s’était changé aussi, dans un gros pull à capuche et un bas de jogging. Il est allé se brosser les dents, je me suis couché dans mon lit une place, les yeux fixés au plafond. Louis est revenu dans la chambre, ses yeux ont croisé les miens, et il m’a demandé si nous pouvions collés nos lits afin qu’il puisse être dans mes bras. A peine nos matelas rapprochés, il est venu chercher mon contact et il m’a remercié, encore une fois, avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Les battements de mon coeur étaient si intenses que je n’ai pas trouvé le sommeil tout de suite, il se passait trop de choses dans ma tête.

Nous nous sommes endormis à peu près dans cette position hier, sur le côté, face à face, enlacés. Même si c’est plus moi qui le tenait dans mes bras, je n’ai pas demandé, il n’a pas cherché à comprendre, je l’ai pris contre moi parce qu’après toutes ces larmes, il en avait besoin. Il n’a pas eu besoin de me le dire, je ne l’ai jamais aussi bien compris qu’à cet instant, quand il a craqué en haut de la falaise et que ses yeux se sont remplis des vagues de l’océan.

J’ai toujours un bras autour de lui, parce que même dans mon sommeil je n’ai pas su briser ce contact entre nous. Ce lien qui a prit un tout autre tournant hier. Qui aujourd’hui signifie quelque chose de bien plus grand que nous. Quelque chose qui m’effraie et à la fois me donne envie de sourire à longueur de temps.

Une de ses mains est posée à plat, contre ma poitrine, au-dessus de mon pull. Encore trop peu d’espace sépare nos visages à mon goût, je sens son souffle rencontrer le mien, je vois ses yeux remuer sous ses paupières et les légers frémissements de ses lèvres. J’ai du mal à réaliser, même des heures après, qu’elles sont retrouvées à embrasser les miennes hier, qu’il m’a redonné un souffle que je pensais avoir perdu à jamais.

Nous n’avons échangé qu’un seul baiser, mais j’ai tellement envie de lui en offrir d’autres, d’avoir la chance de goûter ses lèvres pour le reste de ma vie.

J’en ai encore le coeur qui bat à tout rompre. J’ai l’impression que, d’un moment à l’autre, il va m’arracher la peau et perforer ma cage thoracique. Je suis heureux, bouleversé, effrayé, toutes les émotions se bousculent en moi depuis hier et pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Dehors, au loin, le cri d’une mouette qui passe se fait entendre. Nous n’entendons pas vraiment les vagues si la fenêtre n’est pas ouverte, c’est un peu dommage. Mais ça n’enlève rien à la magie du moment. Louis ne bouge pas, il est calme, serein.

Il est encore tôt. J’allume l’écran de mon téléphone, posé entre nous sur le lit, la luminosité est baissée au maximum, mais elle me fait quand même plisser les yeux. Il est à peine huit heures. Mais je n’ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois, voir des années.

Je reste encore un moment, allongé là, si près de Louis, à le regarder et l’écouter respirer. C’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin.

Au bout d’un certain temps, je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et prendre une douche. Je reste le plus silencieux et discret possible. L’eau tiède me réveille. J’ai du sable qui s’est infiltré sous mes vêtements, qui me colle un peu à la peau. Nous n’avons pas pris de douche en revenant de la plage hier, il n’était pas tard, mais nous étions tous les deux trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre à part s’allonger dans le lit et s’étreindre toute la nuit.

Je me brosse les dents, mes cheveux sont encore un peu humides, j’attache quelques mèches rebelles dans un petit chignon au-dessus de ma tête, grâce à l’élastique en tissu accroché autour de mon poignet.

Quand je sors de la salle de bains, Louis dort encore à poings fermés, dans la même position, mais sa main qui était avant sur ma poitrine repose maintenant sur mon coussin. Contrairement à moi, il a un sommeil assez lourd.

Je m’assois doucement sur le bas du lit afin de mettre mes chaussures, et me retourne de façon à me pencher vers lui. Mes doigts frôlent sa pommette quand je repousse une mèche qui lui tombent devant les yeux, il frémit légèrement mais ne se réveille pas. Même endormi, il reste la plus belle personne sur laquelle mon regard s’est arrêté et je ne sais pas comment c’est possible.

Tout aussi lentement, je viens poser un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Il doit être tellement épuisé qu’il ne se rend compte de rien. J’espère qu’il se sentira mieux au réveil. Qu’il retrouvera sa lumière.

En attendant, je me lève, enfile mon manteau, prends mon porte monnaie et les clefs de la chambre. Je ferme discrètement la porte derrière moi, après un dernier coup d’oeil vers la forme de Louis sous la couverture.

La femme de l’accueil est déjà derrière son bureau, assise face à son ordinateur. Elle lève la tête en me voyant et me sourit. Elle me fait un signe de tête, en signe de bonjour, et je sors du bâtiment. Dehors, le froid est plus glacial encore que celui d’hier. Je ferme les boutons de mon manteau et enfoui le bas de mon visage dans mon écharpe. Les mains dans mes poches, je me dirige vers le petit centre ville où je sais que je trouverais ce dont j’ai besoin.

Certaines rues me sont familières, je prends quand même le temps d’observer autour de moi. Louis aurait adoré voir les maisons éclairées par les rayons du lever de soleil, encore doux et timides, oscillant entre le rose et le orange.

L’air marin me dégage les poumons. Je respire à plein nez, même s’il est à moitié caché dans mon écharpe. Les rues sont calmes, encore un peu silencieuses, endormies. C’est agréable.

J’aimerais me balader ici avec Louis, lui tenir la main et lui montrer ce bouquiniste où je sais qu’il pourrait passer des heures à dénicher un titre qui lui taperait dans l’oeil ou à la recherche de son auteur.e préféré.e, ce marchand de glace où j’allais en acheter dès que je venais ici, et qui me donnait une plus grosse boule à la pistache parce que j’adorais ça, qui en hiver se contente de vendre des boissons chaudes, des gaufres et des crêpes.

Un moment, je m’arrête afin de prendre en photo une vue sur la mer, entre deux bâtiments anciens, on y voit les vagues qui ne sont d’un bleu pâle, et le jour qui se lève à l’horizon, encore à moitié engloutit par la mer. J’immortalise ce moment, car je ne veux jamais l’oublier.

Je ne veux jamais oublier l’endroit où Louis m’a littéralement retourné le coeur.

Après être passé devant quelques boutiques, dont certaines ont le rideau baissé le dimanche, j’entre dans la boulangerie. Le vendeur empile des baguettes dans un panier puis me salut. Je lui demande deux croissants et une brioche au sucre. Sur le retour, je passe devant un nouveau café qui a ouvert, je commande un thé noir qui devrait plaire à Louis et un café au caramel pour moi. Je range les viennoiseries dans le sac que le serveur me donne avec les deux gobelets.

Sur le retour, j’observe autour de moi, les devantures des boutiques, les anciennes bâtisses des maisons, la mer à seulement quelque mètres, l’air est différent ici, plus respirable et je me promets de tout faire visiter à Louis avant de partir. Ou un autre jour, s’il reste assez longtemps à mes côtés.

Quand je rentre dans la chambre, les volets sont ouverts et Louis est réveillé. Il fume à la fenêtre, emmitouflé dans son pull, à pieds nus sur le parquet. Je ferme derrière moi, pose le sac sur la table et retire mon manteau puis mon écharpe. Il tourne la tête vers moi, ses doigts jouent nerveusement avec le bout de sa cigarette, il la porte à ses lèvres, tire longuement dessus, puis l’écrase sur le bord, avant de fermer la fenêtre.

– Bonjour.

Sa voix est légèrement rocailleuse, soit parce qu’il s’est levé il y a peu, soit parce qu’il vient de fumer, soit parce qu’il est encore secoué par tout ce qui s’est passé hier.

Je peux comprendre, moi aussi j’ai tout mon corps qui remue à l’intérieur. Un tsunami de sentiments.

– Bonjour Louis.

Mon ton est bas, d’une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas avant. Il s’avance vers moi sans attendre, ses yeux sont un océan d’inquiétude, de questionnements, je tends la main pour prendre la sienne. Mes doigts caressent sa peau douce, il les regarde, et je lui dis :

– Je n’étais pas parti.

– Oui, il acquiesce en souriant doucement, je le sais. J’ai cru un instant que… mais j’ai vu que tes affaires étaient encore là, alors.

Il hausse les épaules, je prends plusieurs secondes pour l’admirer. Ses cheveux en bataille, son air encore à moitié endormi, la légère trace de l’oreiller sur sa joue. Si j’avais la chance de me réveiller avec cette vue là chaque matin, je crois que ma vie serait moins compliquée.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Bien, il serre mes doigts, ça va mieux. Je crois que j’avais besoin de… de tout ça, de craquer. Je suis juste désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.

– Pas moi, je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux, si ça t’as fait du bien alors tu n’as pas à être désolé. Et puis, moi aussi j’ai pleuré tu as oublié ?

– Non, mais ce n’est pas pareil, tu étais…

Je glisse mon autre main contre sa joue chaude afin qu’il me regarde, il s’arrête de parler. Pour une fois, c’est moi qui lui ôte les mots de la bouche. Il me fixe, droit dans les yeux, mon coeur s’emballe toujours un peu plus.

– On en avait tous les deux besoins, il n’y a aucun problème avec ça. Et si tu as encore envie de pleurer aujourd’hui, tu peux le faire autant que tu veux, d’accord ?

Son regard ne lâche pas le mien, il acquiesce au bout de quelques secondes et appuie sa joue tendrement contre la paume de ma main. Il cherche, demande mon contact. Mon pouce caresse sa pommette, je sens sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts, un léger soupir lui échappe.

– Mais je n’en ai plus besoin.

C’est un murmure qui résonne partout dans la pièce.

– Tant mieux dans ce cas, je souris et demande après quelques secondes, tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, mieux que jamais. J’aurais pu rester au lit pendant des heures encore.

– Tu veux qu’on retourne se coucher ?

– Non, j’ai envie d’être avec toi, et de profiter de la journée.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire, il joue un petit moment avec mes doigts puis tourne la tête doucement afin de frôle la paume de ma main, toujours contre sa joue, de ses lèvres. Je frisonne de partout, et j’essaie réellement de calmer les battements de mon coeur.

Il me regarde avec un sourire qui réveille des tempêtes en moi. Et je ne fais rien pour les calmer, parce que pour une fois je veux tout ressentir. Je veux être submergé par les vagues de Louis et ne jamais quitter l’océan de ses yeux.

– J’ai ramené le petit déjeuner, c’est pour ça que j’étais sorti.

– Merci, c’est vraiment gentil.

Je baisse ma main, après avoir caressé sa joue une dernière fois. Nos doigts restent liés, comme un point d’accroche pour se dire à tous les deux que c’est bien réel, que hier n’était pas un rêve.

– Et toi, ça va ?

– Je vais bien si tu vas bien.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel en secouant doucement la tête, il s’approche davantage de mon corps qui n’attend que la chaleur du sien. Il me regarde moi, puis mes lèvres, il fait l’aller retour plusieurs fois. Je crois que c’est une façon de me demander s’il peut m’embrasser.

Je me décide à prendre les devants, je penche légèrement ma tête, en cherchant ses yeux, afin de poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Comme hier, c’est plutôt timide et léger au début, puis ça devient plus passionné. Mais ça reste tellement doux et tendre. Les doigts de Louis se perdent dans mes cheveux, il soupire contre ma bouche et je ne fais plus attention à rien d’autre que lui.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent pour la deuxième fois, je n’ai jamais envie que ça prenne fin. Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps. Louis se recule en premier, mon souffle est plus court, je lui souris et il pose un baiser sur mon menton.

– On ferait mieux de déjeuner avant que ce ne soit froid.

J’acquiesce en souriant, Louis rit si près de ma bouche que ça me donne des frissons, ça résonne dans tout mon corps. Mais, malgré ses mots, il vient une nouvelle fois chercher mes lèvres. Et je ne m’en plains pas, c’est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m’arriver. Je n’en ai que faire de manger, si à la place je peux savourer ce moment toute la journée.

Nos langues osent encore à peine se caresser, mais nous prenons notre temps, parce que rien ne presse, parce qu’aucun de nous ne veut précipiter cet instant. Louis sourit contre mes lèvres lorsque je glisse une main sur sa hanche, au-dessus de son pull, il frotte le bout de son nez contre le mien en se reculant puis tire sur nos doigts enlacés pour me guider vers la table.

Je sors mes achats, il croque dans un bout de croissant puis se lèche les lèvres. Il me remercie encore, je lui souris. Je bois mon café, il est devenu tiède, mais le goût est encore délicieux.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd’hui ?

– Tu m’avais promis une visite, non ?

– D’accord, j’acquiesce, mais je ne sais pas si j’aurais le temps de tout te montrer. Et en plus les magasins où je voulais t’emmener sont fermés aujourd’hui.

– Alors nous reviendrons. Pourquoi pas en été, on pourra prendre le soleil sur la plage et manger des glaces.

Louis me propose ça avec une nonchalance et une aisance qui me fait sourire. Comme si penser au futur ne l’effrayait pas. Et d’un côté ça me rassure qu’il pense que nous serons encore en contact dans quelques mois. Je commence à apprécier cette perspective, moi aussi. L’idée d’une vie à ses côtés. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux afin de dégager les mèches de devant ses yeux puis incline la tête sur le côté en me regardant.

– Seulement si tu veux, bien sûr ?

– Oui, je dis en lui souriant, ça me plairait beaucoup.

– Parfait dans ce cas.

Il se penche pour m’embrasser rapidement au dessus de la table, et c’est tellement naturel que mon coeur bondit à l’intérieur de ma poitrine. Le sourire qui prend place sur ses lèvres est celui du Louis habituel, il me fait un clin d’oeil et nous parlons un peu d’autre chose, de l’exposition d’hier puis des endroits que je veux l’emmener voir.

Après ça, il va prendre sa douche, je reste un temps sur mon téléphone, donne des nouvelles rapides à Lili, Noé et Olivia. Louis sort de la salle de bains, les cheveux légèrement humides, un nouveau pull noir sur les épaules et un jean bleu. Je prends sa place afin de me brosser les dents, il me rejoint afin de coiffer rapidement ses cheveux en passant ses doigts dedans. Je le regarde dans le miroir, puis lui aussi, il me sourit, je continue de me brosser les dents et il me donne un léger coup d’épaule avant de sortir de la pièce.

Louis est comme une tornade, mais elle ne détruit rien sur son passage. Elle chamboule tout, elle bouleverse, elle attire, elle est fascinante, mais elle n’est pas effrayante. Je n’ai pas envie de la fuir, je veux me réfugier et me perdre dans ses bras.

J’observe mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux sont d’un vert clair, et mes joues teintées d’un rose plus prononcé que d’habitude. Ça faisait des mois que je n’avais pas vu mon visage aussi épanoui. Je passe mes doigts contre mes lèvres, là où nous nous sommes embrassés hier, puis encore ce matin, et le baiser que Louis m’a dérobé. J’ai l’impression d’encore sentir la chaleur de sa bouche contre la mienne et en même temps d’en avoir toujours plus besoin.

– Harry ! Harry viens voir vite !

Sa voix, soudaine, me fait sursauter et sortir de mes pensées. Je le rejoins dans la chambre, mon regard tombe sur lui, collé près de la fenêtre. Je fronce les sourcils puis m’approche de lui en quelques enjambées.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Il neige ! Regarde.

A mon tour, j’observe dehors. La pluie de flocons qui tombe du ciel, ils sont épais et nombreux. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur Louis, son expression émerveillé, celle d’un enfant le matin de Noël, le sourire qui fend ses lèvres et les étoiles dans son regard du bleu de la mer, au loin, dont nous ne devinons qu’un petit bout. Mais c’est suffisant. Et de toute manière, je préfère admirer les yeux de Louis que l’océan.

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourne vers moi et me prend la main.

– Il faut qu’on aille dehors ! Vite, habille toi !

Je n’attends pas une minute de plus, avec Louis j’apprends à croquer chaque seconde de ma vie, à ne plus autant réfléchir. Nous nous dépêchons de nous couvrir, Louis manque d’oublier son écharpe, il insiste pour que ce soit moi qui porte les gans aujourd’hui, je les enfile tandis que nous arrivons dehors.

Nos doigts se retrouvent sans difficulté, sans avoir besoin de se chercher. Louis me sourit et je le suis où il m’emmène, ça peut-être à l’autre bout du monde, plus rien n’a d’importance tant qu’il reste avec moi. Les flocons ne cessent de tomber de plus en plus, bientôt la ville sera recouverte d’un magnifique manteau blanc.

Le rire de Louis me réchauffe le coeur, nous croisons quelques habitants sur notre chemin, qui bravent le froid ou viennent profiter de cette météo. Louis s’arrête au bord du sable, il lève le visage vers le ciel et les flocons se posent délicatement sur son visage, semblable à des caresses, il ferme les yeux et son sourire s’étend. Et moi je ne regarde que lui. Tout s’efface pour ne me laisser voir que son air heureux.

J’ai la sensation, pendant une fraction de secondes, d’exister hors du temps. Louis ouvre les paupières, il observe autour de lui, puis serre mes doigts. J’ai le coeur qui gonfle de bonheur.

– C’est si beau.

Louis tourne la tête vers moi, j’acquiesce. Il me sourit, des minuscules flocons se posent sur le bout de ses cils, il me coupe le souffle. Ses doigts libres viennent se poser contre ma joue, ils sont froids, et me font frissonner. Il caresse ma pommette lentement, son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Je peux jurer que le temps s’arrête.

– Harry.

– Oui ?

– Je peux t’embrasser ?

Mon coeur s’emballe à chacun de ses mots, ça semble devenir une habitude. Je ne m’en plains pas. C’est quelque chose que je veux ressentir tous les jours. Rendre heureux Louis et l’entendre rire.

– Tu n’as pas à me le demander, tu sais.

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, ma voix tremble légèrement sous l’émotion. Il me sourit avec ses yeux, son pouce continue de caresser ma peau tandis qu’il s’approche de moi et fait rejoindre nos lèvres. Les siennes sont étrangement chaudes, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, dans son dos, afin de le garder tout contre moi.

Louis m’embrasse comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain et je suis déjà accro à sa façon de me faire tourner la tête. Quand nous nous détachons, je pose un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, là où elle se relève quand il sourit, il joue avec mes cheveux. Puis, tout bas, il me dit :

– Tu es beau, toi aussi. Ce n’est pas une blague, tu es tellement beau, surtout quand tu souris. Tu sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te le dire, à quel point je te trouve incroyable.

Mes joues se mettent à chauffer, il recule sa tête afin de me regarder et je suis trop captiver par ses yeux pour baisser les miens. En moins de vingt quatre heures, mon coeur a raté plus de battements que dans tout le reste de ma vie.

Un sourire timide se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres, Louis passe son pouce à cet endroit où se cache ma fossette. Je me laisse aller sous son toucher.

– C’est toi qui l’est, Louis.

Il pose son front contre le mien, nos nez se frôlent et il maintient mon regard. Je le respire lui, son odeur, son bonheur, ses couleurs, tout ce qui le compose et m’a fait tomber sous son charme ces dernières semaines.

Nous restons ainsi, un long moment, sous les flocons de neige qui nous pleuvent dessus, en face de la mer, serrés l’un contre l’autre. Nos souffles se mêlent, nos regards se répondent. Nous n’avons besoin de rien de plus que ça.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Louis me demande :

– Je peux t’avouer un secret ?

– Toujours.

J’ai l’impression que je peux parler de tout avec lui. J’ai envie de tout lui raconter sur moi et en même temps j’ai peur que connaître mon histoire ne le fasse changer d’avis sur ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ces dernières heures.

– Je rêvais de t’embrasser depuis des semaines, je n’ai jamais osé faire le premier pas parce que… j’avais peur de te faire fuir, que ça gâche tout entre nous, je tiens déjà beaucoup à toi et je ne voulais pas que… je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Sa voix tremble légèrement, je recule mon visage du sien pour le regarder. Il baisse sa main sur mon épaule, les sourcils froncés, je glisse la mienne contre sa joue.

– Je te l’ai dit Louis, ça n’a rien gâché du tout. Au contraire. Je crois que tu en as la preuve, c’est bien la dernière chose qui me repoussera.

Si je suis bien certain d’une chose, après ce week-end, c’est que je ne veux plus jamais vivre dans un monde sans Louis.

– Moi aussi, j’en mourais d’envie.

Mon aveu le fait sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, il est si beau que ça me tord l’estomac. Je passe mon pouce près des ridules qui se forment aux coins de ses yeux. J’ai envie d’apprendre chaque détail de son visage par coeur, mais je crois que c’est impossible parce que Louis est un homme aux mille couleurs.

– Je n’ai pas envie que ce week-end se termine.

– Moi non plus, il avoue tout bas.

– C’est à mon tour de te dire un secret.

– Je t’écoute.

Il m’écoute toujours. Je souris et baisse les yeux vers sa main qui est venue se lier à la mienne, entre nos corps.

– Je me sens si bien avec toi, Louis.

– Vraiment ?

J’acquiesce, des centaines d’étoiles semblent s’allumer en même temps dans son regard. Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort et les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne sais pas réellement pour quelle raison mais je ne cherche pas à savoir. Peut-être un sentiment de libérté. Louis dépose de doux baisers contre mes paupières fermées, le long de ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres, près desquelles il murmure :

– C’est mon cas aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux là maintenant.

A mon tour, je souris. Je n’avais pas connu ce bonheur là depuis des années, ce sentiment d’exister et de savoir respirer. Que tous les nuages chargés d’orage s’écartent au loin pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil. C’est Louis qui apporte la lumière dont j’ai besoin.

– Et je te promets qu’on reviendra ici et que je t’embrasserai de la même manière en haut de la falaise. Peut-être juste sans les larmes, ce serait bien.

Son rire se joint au mien, il sait que je n’accorde aucune importance à le voir pleurer. J’inspire et lui tend mon petit doigt, il y accroche le sien pour sceller notre promesse. Son regard ne lâche pas le mien, tout comme sa main une fois que nous nous mettons à marcher.

Je lui fais visiter certains endroits, il écoute attentivement chacun de mes mots et me pose parfois des questions. La neige continue de tomber, elle tient au sol. Il en prend dans ses mains, forme une petite boule et me la lance sur l’épaule tandis que je regarde une devanture d’un magasin fermé. Je me retourne vers lui, il hausse un sourcil, et je ne tarde pas à me venger.

Nous partons dans une bataille de neige, comme des enfants, son rire chante à mes oreilles et le mien n’a jamais été aussi léger. Quand il m’embrasse, ses doigts contre ma joue sont gelés, mais je ne prête attention qu’à ses lèvres et les battements effrénés de mon coeur.

Son sourire me laisse croire que tout est possible maintenant qu’il est là.


	29. 28.

_Louis._

La voiture s’arrête devant le salon de thé. Je coupe le moteur et tourne mon visage vers Harry qui est en train de détacher sa ceinture. Puis il me regarde, lui aussi.

– Merci de m’avoir raccompagné.

– Merci pour ce week-end.

– Oui, c’était génial, il se mord la lèvre. Le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j’ai pu recevoir.

Mon sourire se creuse davantage, il ne disparaît pas depuis ce matin. Je tends une main et passe mes doigts contre sa joue avant de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens, il me sourit aussi, timidement. Je continue de jouer avec ses boucles. C’est déjà devenu une de mes passions.

Puis c’est lui qui se penche pour m’embrasser, je réponds sans attendre à son baiser, je pourrais sérieusement passer des heures entières à faire ça. Me perdre en lui. Et j’aime le fait qu’il devienne de plus en plus à l’aise au point de se lancer à faire les premiers pas.

Quand il se recule, il n’a pas le temps d’aller très loin, je viens chercher ses lèvres à nouveau, parce que c’est trop tentant, il soupire contre ma bouche et sa langue touche à peine la mienne que je défaille déjà. Je suis légèrement à bout de souffle lorsque nous nous séparons, mes doigts s’accrochent au tissu extrêmement doux de son écharpe.

– Tu m’envoies un message quand tu es rentré ?

– J’habite à même pas dix minutes d’ici, tu le sais ça ?

Je hausse un sourcil, mes yeux passent partout sur son visage, je veux en retenir chaque petit détail. Tandis qu’un rire amusé m’échappe, il pose un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche, puis m’avoue :

– Je voulais juste trouver une raison pour continuer à te parler.

– Comme si tu en avais besoin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, les lèvres de Harry finissent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes, sourire contre sourire. Une de ses mains vient appuyer légèrement dans ma nuque, pour avoir un meilleur accès à ma bouche. Ma ceinture m’empêche de faire des mouvements trop amples, mais ce n’est rien, car c’est Harry qui mène la danse. Et ça me fait tourner la tête.

Sa langue part timidement à la recherche de la mienne, je lui laisse accès comme il le souhaite, il m’embrasse avec une telle douceur que j’ai réellement la sensation que le temps ralenti. Et pourtant, le moment passe trop vite à mon goût. Quand il se détache de moi, j’ai déjà envie de le sentir tout contre moi.

– Harry… Si tu continues de m’embrasser de cette façon, je murmure près de ses lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux, je vais réellement avoir du mal à te laisser partir.

Il rit, le son résonne dans tout mon corps, jusqu’à atteindre mon coeur qui se serre d’amour. Mais ce n’est que la vérité, j’ai déjà envie de le revoir alors qu’il ne m’a même pas encore quitté. Il se recule puis se met à caresser ma joue tendrement. Je prends sa main afin de poser un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, ça le fait sourire, rougir un petit peu aussi, et c’est tout ce qui importe.

– Rentre bien, il murmure.

– Merci, bonne soirée Harry.

– A toi aussi, à bientôt ?

Ça sonne comme une question à mes oreilles, je caresse la paume de sa main de mon pouce puis acquiesce en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

– A bientôt, oui.

Nous nous sourions une dernière fois, Harry serre ses doigts autour des miens avant de les lâcher afin d’ouvrir la portière. Il me fait un petit signe, puis au bout de quelques secondes il disparaît à l’intérieur du salon de thé. J’allume mon moteur et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire tout le long de la route jusque chez moi.

J’ouvre la porte de l’appartement avec mes clefs, je pousse un soupir d’aise d’être rentré malgré tout. Ce week-end a été éprouvant et bouleversant, mais dans tous les bons sens du terme. Je retire mes chaussures, ma veste et laisse mon sac à l’entrée.

– Salut Zayn c’est moi je suis rentré !

La lumière du salon est allumée, il est presque dix neuf heures. J’entre dans la pièce de vie et je trouve mon meilleur ami installé dans le canapé, sa guitare sur le genou, une cigarette entre les doigts et ses feuilles de notes étalées devant lui sur la table basse.

Il se redresse et se débarrasse de ses affaires quand j’arrive afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serre fort contre moi. Il se recule, passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés puis me demande avec enthousiasme :

– Alors ce week-end ?

– Bien, très bien.

Je me pince les lèvres, car j’essaie au maximum de retenir mon air heureux. Il me suit du regard tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de thé bien chaude.

– Mais encore ?

Un léger rire sort de ma bouche, je me prépare une tasse, un sachet de thé et me sers une fois l’eau assez chaude. Quand je reviens au salon, Zayn est installé dans le canapé, il attend ma réponse, un sourcil haussé. Je m’assois à côté de lui, prends une gorgée brûlante avant de poser ma tasse sur la table.

– Eh attends je connais ce sourire…

Je lui jette un regard un coin, mes joues commencent à chauffer, parce que Zayn n’a pas besoin que je lui raconte ce qui s’est passé pour comprendre, il sait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Zayn pivote afin d’être mieux tourné face à moi, je ne peux vraiment pas retenir mon sourire. Et forcément, ça ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon meilleur ami qui me connaît mieux que personne, mieux que moi même parfois.

– Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Il ne lui aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le deviner, je lève les yeux au ciel en gardant ce sourire niais sur mes lèvres. Zayn n’attend pas ma réponse pour continuer.

– Je le savais ! Dis moi tout, comment ça s’est passé ? Qui a fait le premier pas ?

– Donc je n’ai plus aucune intimité c’est ça ?

Mon meilleur ami me lance un regard qui en dit long et me laisse comprendre qu’il n’y a jamais eu aucun secret et aucun tabou entre nous. Zayn a toujours tout su de mes relations amoureuses, et moi des siennes, de quelle manière elles ont commencé et comment elles ont prit fin. Il a d’abord été l’épaule sur laquelle j’ai pu pleurer, puis la personne qui m’a aidé à réparer les morceaux de mon coeur et me redresser. Surtout ces trois dernières années.

Parce qu’avant il y avait ma mère. Ma mère qui a tout connu de moi. Mes premiers émois amoureux, mes premières ruptures, mon premier petit ami que j’ai ramené à la maison et présenté à la famille.

J’aurais aimé qu’elle rencontre Harry, je crois qu’ils se seraient adorés tous les deux. Mais peut-être que de là où elle est, elle peut nous voir et apprendre à connaître de loin l’homme dont je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

– D’accord, d’accord, je lève les mains en souriant, je suppose que c’est moi qui l’ai embrassé en premier. C’était en haut d’une falaise et la mer nous entourait, elle était partout. Je t’avoue que c’était un peu brouillon, on pleurait tous les deux, mais c’était le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

– Ah je vois, t’as trouvé ton âme sœur. Il est aussi mélodramatique que toi.

Je lui donne un coup de coude et il se met à rire. Il me lance un regard taquin, mais aussi impatient d’en savoir davantage et je soupire exagérément en prenant ma tasse encore fumante.

– Il y avait un contexte ok ? Mais bref... C’était vraiment magnifique. Pas seulement le baiser, tout ce week-end. L’exposition, la mer, il a neigé en plus, il m’a fait visiter plein d’endroits. C’est passé tellement vite, je te jure.

– Si je comprends bien, tu es content de votre petit séjour alors ?

– Oui, très ! J’ai… J’ai eu vraiment peur qu’il me repousse, je ne savais même pas s’il était attiré par les hommes, mais ensuite il a répondu à mon baiser et on a passé la journée à s’embrasser dès que l’occasion se présentait.

Quand je pense au souvenir de sa bouche contre la mienne, qui me réchauffait tout le corps, j’ai le coeur qui s’emballe. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, puis bois une longue gorgée de thé.

– En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a fait, mais tu rayonnes.

– Il me rend juste heureux Zayn, c’est tout. Je ne peux pas te l’expliquer, ça semble si simple et naturel avec lui.

Et c’est vrai, je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire depuis ce moment en haut de la falaise, même si j’étais bouleversé au possible ce soir là. Mais je crois que ça m’a montré que Harry serait présent aussi dans les jours compliqués, qu’il sera là pour me protéger du reste du monde avec ses bras et apaiser mon coeur à l’aide ses baisers. Parce qu’il m’a embrassé, il m’a gardé contre lui, il m’a rassuré, malgré mes sanglots, il a veillé sur moi et m’a laissé exprimer mes émotions.

Il m’a écouté et je me suis senti entendu. Et, l’air de rien, ce n’est pas une rencontre qu’on fait tous les jours. Beaucoup auraient déjà fui, mais Harry est resté. Il m’a écouté, il n’a pas cherché à sécher mes larmes, il a seulement souhaité me comprendre. Et à mes yeux, c’est la plus belle preuve qui soit.

Une fois que je repose ma tasse à côté de ses notes et ses brouillons, Zayn m’attire contre lui en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Il embrasse le dessus de mon crâne et je l’enlace à mon tour.

– Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de t’entendre dire ça, et j’espère pour vous que ça va durer dans ce cas.

– Moi aussi, je me mords la lèvre, j’espère vraiment.

C’est un murmure, à peine audible, mais les mots restent un moment suspendus dans l’air. Je place tellement d’espoir en Harry que j’ai peur d’être brisé entièrement si je devais un jour le perdre pour une quelconque raison.

– Et donc, vous êtes ensemble ?

Je me détache de Zayn et tends la main afin d’attraper une cigarette dans le paquet sur la table, je l’allume à l’aide d’un briquet puis tire dessus lentement. Après avoir soufflé la fumée devant moi, je hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas ? On en a pas encore discuté, je pense qu’on vit juste le moment présent.

– D’accord, il acquiesce en souriant, c’est bien, vous avez raison, prenez votre temps. Il faut pas précipiter ce genre de choses. Vous verrez ce que l’avenir vous dira.

– Oui, mais j’ai déjà tellement envie d’être avec lui.

Même si nous n’avons fait que nous embrasser, nous tenir la main et dormir ensemble, j’ai le besoin de passer plus de temps encore à ses côtés, d’apprendre à le connaître davantage. Et pourtant, ça ne fait qu’un jour que ce premier baiser a eu lieu et je n’ai pas envie de tout précipiter au risque de le perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas. Nous nous connaissons depuis la fin du mois d’août, pour certains ça peut sembler peu, mais j’ai l’impression que ça fait des années. C’est rare de rencontrer une personne comme Harry et je souhaite le garder dans ma vie.

– C’est bon Roméo, il bosse juste à côté, tu vas le revoir quand tu iras t’acheter ton goûter dans la semaine.

Je ris à la remarque de Zayn et pose ma cigarette dans le cendrier pour prendre ma tasse. Le thé est presque tiède maintenant.

En soit, ce qui s’est passé ce week-end entre Harry et moi n’a rien changé à la relation que nous avions déjà construire, nous sommes toujours les mêmes qu’avant, les gestes affectifs sont juste un plus. Je dirais même que ça nous a rapproché davantage.

– De toute façon je le vois Jeudi pour le cours de pâtisserie, et c'est son anniversaire le Lundi premier Février, ils font un truc avec Noé et Lili Dimanche après-midi. Mais je crois que je vais l’inviter ici Lundi soir à dîner, pour fêter ça, peut-être rester dormir s’il veut. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Moi ? Pas le moins du monde, aucun problème ! De toute façon je vous laisserai tranquilles, je vais profiter de l’occasion pour passer une nuit dans ma famille, je les ai pas revu depuis la nouvelle année.

Ma tasse toujours entre les doigts, je tourne la tête vers mon meilleur ami et lui demande :

– Ça te pose aucun soucis, vraiment ?

– Bien sûr ! Profite de ta soirée avec lui, c’est tout ce que je te demande. D’ailleurs, t’as prévu quoi comme dîner ?

– Je ne sais pas encore… mais je vais lui faire un gâteau.

– Mais c’est que tu lui sors le grand jeu en plus ! Je veux absolument une photo de ce que tu cuisines en tout cas.

– Compte sur moi.

Un sourire apparaît une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres, parce que j’ai déjà l’idée du dessert que je vais préparer pour son anniversaire. J’ai tout le reste de la semaine pour lui trouver un plat végétarien et assez facile à réaliser.

Pendant que Zayn se remet à sa musique, je vais prendre une douche rapide. Il nous a fait réchauffer des nouilles, nous les mangeons devant la télévision, j’échange quelques messages avec Harry mais j’épluche surtout les sites internets afin de trouver une recette qui conviendrait. J’en sauvegarde quelques unes et au final je ne suis pas tellement le film, plus concentré sur mes recherches et notre conversation avec Harry.

La fatigue se fait rapidement ressentir, il faut reconnaître que ce fut un séjour riche en émotions, mais je ne regrette rien. Nous avons vécu deux journées extraordinaire et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde.

Un long bâillement sort de ma bouche, je m’étire dans le canapé sous le regard amusé de mon meilleur ami. Il éteint la télévision et se charge d’aller débarrasser nos couverts. Je le remercie et vais me brosser les dents, mon portable en main. Je souris, du dentifrice plein la bouche, en répondant au dernier message de Harry.

– T’es vraiment amoureux toi, hein ?

Zayn entre au même moment dans la salle de bain, je sursaute légèrement, mais me contente de plisser le nez en guise de grimace. J’envoie ma réponse puis range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Il rit et se brosse les dents à côté de moi. Après m’être rincé la bouche, je lui tire la langue, il m’embrasse le dessus du crâne et nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit.

Mais c’est Zayn qui a raison, je ne sais pas exactement quand j’ai commencé à m’attacher à Harry au point de développer des sentiments à son égard, peut-être que ça remonte à longtemps déjà, mais je sens qu’il est en train d’allumer petit à petit toutes les lumières qui étaient restées éteintes en moi.


	30. 29.

_Harry._

_1 er Février. _

Mon doigt appuie sur la sonnette, je passe une dernière fois ma main entre mes boucles puis baisse mon regard vers ma tenue. Quelque chose de décontracté mais classe à la fois. Jeudi, avant que le cours de pâtisserie ne commence, Louis m’a quand même invité à venir dîner chez lui pour mon anniversaire. Je me voyais mal arriver en simple jean et tee-shirt après une journée de travail. J’ai eu le temps de prendre une douche et me préparer, l’avantage d’habiter - temporairement - au-dessus du salon de thé.

Quand j’ai dis à Olivia où j’allais, elle m’a sourit et m’a souhaite une bonne soirée. J’ai emmené avec moi un sac d’affaires. Louis m’a proposé de passer la nuit à son appartement comme Zayn ne serait pas présent, j’ai d’abord hésité parce que je n’ai pas souhaité m’imposer. Louis m’offrait déjà un dîner d’anniversaire, mais il m’a convaincu en me répondant qu’il aimerait passer cette soirée avec moi. Je n’ai pas pu refuser, parce qu’égoïstement je ne rêve que du moment où nous pourrons nous retrouver, seuls, tous les deux, depuis notre retour du week-end.

La porte s’ouvre sur le visage resplendissant de Louis. Il porte un tee-shirt noir moulant, rentré dans un pantalon à carreaux, mais c’est son sourire que je remarque surtout.

– Bonsoir !

Il me prend dans ses bras directement, je me fonds dans son étreinte, ma tête à moitié enfoui dans son cou, même si c’est moi le plus grand de nous deux. Je sens ses doigts qui caressent mon dos, au-dessus de mon manteau, je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire moi non plus.

Lorsque nous nous détachons, il me souffle un joyeux anniversaire contre mes lèvres avant d’y déposer un doux baiser. Ses doigts sont chauds contre la peau dégagée de ma nuque et sa bouche d’une douceur incomparable. Je souris encore, amusé, quand il se recule afin d’ancrer son regard dans le mien.

– Tu sais que tu me l’as déjà dit au moins dix fois aujourd’hui ?

– Oui mais pas de vive voix.

– On s’est appelé ce matin, je lui fais remarquer en souriant.

– Ça ne vaut pas le fait de te le souhaiter en vrai.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il embrasse tendrement ma joue puis son regard glisse de mon visage au reste de mon corps. Le sourire qu’il me donne ensuite fait des ravages à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

– Tu es magnifique.

– Merci Louis, je me sens rougir furieusement à son compliment, tu l’es aussi.

Il me remercie à son tour, je peux jurer voir des étoiles scintiller au fond de ses yeux. Ses doigts frôlent les miens et il m’invite à me débarrasser de mon manteau et mes chaussures afin d’être plus à l’aise. Il accroche toutes mes affaires dans l’entrée, je pose mon sac près de mes bottes, puis le suit au salon.

Ce que je vois me fait immédiatement sourire. Il a accroché une guirlande d’anniversaire sur le mur au-dessus de la télévision, gonflé quelques ballons à l’hélium qui restent suspendus au plafond, puis il a allumé ses guirlandes de lumières autour de sa bibliothèque. C’est une attention qui me fait chaud au coeur, je le sens s’emballer sous ma peau.

Louis s’approche d’une platine où il cherche parmi une sélection de vinyles avant d’en lancer un. Un fond de musique emplit la pièce, je reconnais les premières notes de l’album _Tell Me I’m Pretty_ de _Cage the Elephant_ , et ça me fait sourire. Ensuite, je me concentre sur une odeur qui me donne l’eau à la bouche.

Après ça, Louis se tourne vers moi, la mèche sur son front lui tombe un peu devant les yeux. Il y a quelques jours, je me serais retenu de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de penser à l’idée même de frôler ses doigts ou son bras, mais là je ne me gêne pas pour m’approche de lui et dégager son regard dans un geste tendre. Ma main s’éternise derrière son oreille.

Il me sourit en coin, j’ai le temps de voir le rose lui monter aux joues, avant qu’il ne me demande en allant vers la cuisine :

– Tu veux du vin pour commencer ?

– Avec plaisir, merci.

A peine une minute plus tard, le temps pour moi d’observer le salon, il revient avec deux verres à pied et une bouteille. Il l’ouvre puis nous serre chacun notre tour, il me donne mon verre et lève le sien. Une nouvelle fois, il me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en trinquant, je le remercie et nous prenons une gorgée en continuant de se regarder. Je devine le sourire derrière son verre, dans ses yeux, je passe ma langue rapidement entre mes lèvres et lui dit :

– Ça sent délicieusement bon.

– Merci ! J’espère que ça le sera, oui.

Louis hausse les épaules et emmène la bouteille, ainsi que son verre, avec lui pour aller dans le canapé. Je le suis, et m’installe à côté de lui, mon genou contre le sien. Je suis bien content qu’il n’y ait plus cette distance entre nous maintenant, ça devenait insupportable de devoir me retenir de le toucher alors que j’en brûlais d’envie.

Nous passons un petit moment à discuter, en dégustant ce verre de vin rouge, Louis me parle de sa semaine au travail, même s’il m’en a déjà raconté une bonne partie par message. Mais j’aime la façon dont ses yeux se mettent à briller quand il évoque un sujet qui lui tient à coeur ou dont il est passionné.

C’est souvent le cas avec les livres, les auteur.es qu’il admire, il me confie parfois une ou deux choses sur ce qu’il écrit, jamais trop en détail, parce que ça lui appartient pour le moment et il n’est pas prêt à partager ses mots avec le reste du monde, mais je sais que ce sont des poèmes et que la mer en est une grande source d’inspiration.

A mon tour, je lui fais un résumé de ma semaine. La reprise, après ce petit week-end que je me suis accordé, a été assez intense et fatigante, mais je suis heureux de remettre les mains à la pâte. Ces derniers jours, je suis plus inspiré encore que d’habitude, et le soir quand je monte dans l’appartement d’Olivia, nous peaufinons des recettes ensemble.

Je pense que Louis y est pour beaucoup, il me pousse à faire toujours mieux, à dépasser mes limites, changer mes habitudes et à être la meilleure version de moi même.

Aux alentours de vingt heures trente, nous passons à table. Les couverts sont déjà disposés, il me laisse m’installer le temps qu’il aille chercher le dîner. Il revient avec un plat fumant qu’il tient de ses deux mains gantées, il le pose sur un socle au milieu de la table puis m’explique :

– Ce sont des pâtes aux brocolis, un peu comme du pesto, il fait une légère grimace, je t’avoue que j’ai pas mal galéré à me servir du mixeur pour la première fois et en plus je m’en suis mit partout. J’ai bien fait de préparer le plat à l’avance. Mais ça ressemble à la photo de la recette, je l’ai suivi à la lettre en tout cas. C’est la première fois que je fais ça… d’habitude je me contente de faire des pâtes de la sauce tomate, il laisse échapper un rire gêné. Je crois que j’ai mieux réussi le dessert cependant, c…

– Tu as fait un dessert aussi ?

Son visage se tourne vers le mien quand je l’interrompt, il acquiesce en retirant ses deux gants de protection.

– Oui, un gâteau.

Mon corps entier se réchauffe, et je crois sincèrement que mon coeur n’a jamais battu aussi fort qu’à cet instant. J’ai la gorge qui se noue d’émotion tellement son geste compte à mes yeux. Ça peut paraître anodin, un gâteau le jour de son anniversaire, mais je n’ai jamais eu le droit à tout ça, aussi bien dans mon enfance que dans mon adolescence. Mes parents n’ont jamais jugé bon de me consacrer une journée dans l’année, ils n’allaient pas célébrer ma naissance alors qu’ils n’ont jamais souhaité que je sois parmi eux.

– Louis… tu n’avais pas à faire tout ça pour moi.

Je souffle ces mots sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, la voix légèrement tremblante, je suis à la fois touché et bouleversé. Ses sourcils se froncent et il hausse les épaules.

– Mais, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, c’était amusant et ça me fait plaisir de te cuisiner quelque chose. C’est une occasion spéciale quand même, non ?

Le nœud dans ma gorge se serre davantage, je me pince les lèvres et baisse la tête. Je suis incapable de lui répondre, parce que je n’ai jamais eu le sentiment que ce jour se démarque des autres. Je n’ai jamais eu le sentiment d’être assez important pour qu’on me consacre une journée.

Noé et Lili m’ont organisé une fête pour la deuxième fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, une petite soirée entre amis, où nous buvons des cocktails, avec des petits fours et ils me donnent des cadeaux, même si je leur précise à chaque fois que je n’en ai pas besoin. Mais c’est tellement récent que c’est encore tout nouveau pour moi. Je n’y suis pas habitué.

Et quand je pense à tout ce que Louis m’a préparé ce soir, j’ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sa voix est tout ce qu’il a de plus doux, il s’approche de moi et glisse ses doigts contre ma joue quand je relève mon visage vers le sien. Son regard est brouillé par l’inquiétude, il me caresse tendrement les cheveux et je secoue la tête.

– Non, c’est… c’est parfait même. Je… je suis désolé, c’est juste que…

J’inspire, Louis m’attire contre lui, dans ses bras. Il est encore debout, alors ma joue se retrouve contre son ventre, mes bras se nouent par réflexe autour de sa taille et je me sens immédiatement rassuré. Parfois, j’ai vraiment l’impression que je n’ai pas besoin d’utiliser les mots avec lui, qu’il lui suffit d’un regard pour me comprendre.

– Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude…

C’est au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses que je reprends la parole, d’une voix basse et humide. Louis joue toujours avec mes boucles, et moi je garde ma tête posée tout contre lui. Son étreinte me fait du bien, sa présence me réchauffe le corps entier.

– Comment ça ?

Après sa question, j’attends un petit moment pour lui répondre. Dans d’autres circonstances, avec d’autres personnes, je n’aurais peut-être jamais osé ou voulu raconter tout ça. Mais, je finis par me reculer, mes mains sur ses hanches. Il me regarde, et je puise dans son sourire le courage dont j’ai besoin.

– Disons que… je n’ai jamais eu des souvenirs très heureux de mes anniversaires…

Je sens Louis se tendre légèrement, ses doigts se figent dans mes cheveux et son sourire s’efface petit à petit. C’est pour ça que je ne souhaite jamais évoquer mon passé, déjà parce que les souvenirs me sont douloureux, mais aussi parce que je ne supporte pas de voir le visage des personnes en face de moi s’éteindre, comme moi je me suis éteint il y a des années.

– Je m’excuse, Harry… J’en ai fait trop, c’est ça ? J’aurais dû te demander ton avis avant de…

– Non, je l’interrompt d’une voix douce en exerçant une légère pression sur sa hanche, non ça me touche énormément Louis. Je te remercie, je n’ai même pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point ça me va droit au coeur, parce que… personne n’a jamais fait tout ça pour moi.

Mes paroles semblent le rassurer un minimum, au moins les plis sur son front disparaissent. Sa main glisse contre ma joue, puis il se penche afin de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Ce geste est rempli d’une tendresse qui me serre le ventre, mais ce n’est pas de l’angoisse, au contraire, c’est un sentiment chaud et agréable qui se manifeste de plus en plus souvent quand je suis avec lui.

Et, la petite voix au fond de ma tête, me répète que ça s’appelle le bonheur.

– Tu sais, avec moi, ça pourrait être ton anniversaire tous les jours si tu le veux.

Louis me dit ça lorsqu’il se redresse, et je ris, même si ça me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et que ma poitrine se gonfle d’amour. Parce que, contrairement à moi, il sait toujours trouver les mots justes, ceux dont je ne savais même pas que j’avais besoin. Son rire se joint au mien, ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux et il m’attire une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Mais l’étreinte ne dure pas très longtemps, parce que Louis finit par me proposer de manger au risque que ce ne soit froid. Je ris légèrement, il me laisse cependant me détacher en premier. Ses doigts caressent une dernière fois ma joue, il m’offre un sourire puis me sert une part.

Une fois que son assiette est posée devant lui, il s’assoit à côté de moi, et nous nous souhaitons un bon appétit avant de goûter. Il me lance un regard en coin, tandis que j’avale ma première bouchée, je sens toute l’impatience qui se dessine sur son visage dans l’attente de mon verdict.

– Louis… c’est vraiment délicieux, je n’avais jamais goûté ce mélange là et je t’avoue que c’est totalement réussi. Je n’aurais pas mieux fait.

– Pour de vrai ?

– Oui, j’acquiesce, j’adore.

Le sourire que je lui adresse fait apparaître des étoiles dans son regard, il prend ma main sur la table et la serre dans la sienne en me remerciant plusieurs fois. Je comprends que ce repas comptait énormément à ses yeux et qu’il ne voulait pas se louper, mais même si ça aurait été le cas, la soirée n’en aurait pas été moins merveilleuse. Il aurait pu me servir des sandwich et ça aurait fait mon bonheur également. L’important, ce n’est pas le plat, mais la personne avec qui je partage ce temps.

Pendant une partie du repas, Louis me raconte le procédé de la recette et à quel point ça a été une épreuve pour lui, mais qu’il a apprécié me la préparer. Mon sourire ne quitte jamais mes lèvres, il nous resserre à chacun un verre de vin, je m’essuie le coin de la bouche avec une serviette entre deux et souvent je le surprends à me regarder, un long moment, juste ses yeux qui réchauffent ma peau et se frayent un chemin jusqu’à mon coeur.

Nous avons presque terminé notre assiette, quand je me mets à parler de moi, d’une partie de mon passé, sans entrer dans les détails, mais ça me fait plus de bien que je ne le croyais. Et Louis ne me pose pas de questions, il m’écoute, sans m’interrompre, sans chercher à creuser, il me laisser raconter ce que je souhaite. Et je me sens plus léger.

– Il y a deux ans, mon anniversaire tombait un samedi, je ne travaillais pas ce jour là. Mais je n’avais pas envie de rester seul chez moi… à rien faire, et je voulais me changer les idées. J’ai passé plus de cinq heures dans un petit café, j’ai bu du thé et j’ai lu un roman en entier. C’était _La Ballade de l’impossible_ , d’ailleurs. Je crois que c’était le meilleur anniversaire que j’ai eu, après celui-ci.

– Ne parle pas trop vite, tu n’as pas encore goûter le dessert.

Un nouveau rire sort de ma bouche, Louis porte le verre à ses lèvres en me souriant, et je sens son genou appuyer légèrement contre le mien sous la table. Ce simple geste suffit à m’envoyer une décharge de frisson dans tout le corps, et j’ai l’impression de brûler à l’endroit où il me touche à peine.

– Je te remercie Louis, vraiment, ça compte tellement à mes yeux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c’est important…

Je ne trouve pas une façon assez juste d’exprimer ce que toutes ses attentions signifient pour moi, il m’a donné plus en quelques semaines que mes parents en vingt quatre ans.

– Dans ma famille, on a… ils ont jamais fait tout ça, de fête ou de gâteau, j’allais m’acheter un livre avec l’argent que je mettais de côté quand… quand je pouvais me le permettre mais ils… ils ne…

Ma gorge commence à se nouer une nouvelle fois, et je sens les larmes qui menacent de couler, je ne parviens même pas à terminer ma phrase. Louis se penche vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains, elles sont chaudes et douces, et me réchauffent immédiatement le coeur.

– Hey Harry, ses pouces caressent doucement mes joues tandis que son regard s’ancre dans le mien, on est pas obligé de parler de ça maintenant si tu ne t’en sens pas prêt. C’est ta journée et je veux te voir sourire, d’accord ?

Et c’est Louis qui me fait sourire. Toute la soirée. Il pose un baiser sur ma joue, je soupire près de ses lèvres et finis par les embrasser, c’est ma manière à moi de le remercier.

Après ça, je lui propose de l’aider à débarrasser, même s’il proteste plusieurs fois. Il cède et me dit de tout poser dans l’évier, qu’il s’occupera de la vaisselle demain matin. Une fois chose faite, il va changer de vinyle à la platine pour un album de jazz. Nous nous installons dans le canapé, il nous a ramené des verres d’eau à tous les deux, il s’assoit tout près de moi, de façon à ce que nos cuisses se touchent. Il pose ses pieds sur la table basse en face de lui, puis appuie son épaule contre la mienne, avant de me demander :

– Tu veux savoir mon pire anniversaire ?

J’acquiesce vivement, il me sourit, amusé et commence son récit.

– C’était mes quinze ans, on avait organisé ça chez Zayn. Il y avait plein de monde, de la musique sur des enceintes, des jeux de société, et de l’alcool. Le grand frère d’un garçon de notre classe, majeur, lui avait donné de l’alcool pour la soirée. J’ai goûté ma première bière, j’ai trouvé ça écœurant sur le coup, mais je voulais faire comme les autres et apprécier ça. A l’époque, je faisais tout pour impressionner la galerie et me fondre dans la masse, je venais de découvrir ma sexualité et j’avais franchement la trouille d’être la risée de tout le bahut, alors je me suis forcé à en boire. Une, deux, puis cinq au final. Ça, mélangé aux sucreries et aux parts de gâteaux, j’ai terminé la soirée à vomir au-dessus des toilettes de Zayn. Je me sentais pas bien, je pleurais et j’avais tâché mes nouveaux vêtements.

Louis me lance un regard en coin afin de guetter mes réactions. Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais je finis par céder parce que c’est bien trop drôle. Et j’imagine parfaitement le Louis plus jeune qu’il est en train de me décrire.

– Ma mère l’a su, bien évidemment, et j’ai été puni pendant trois semaines. Je lui en ai pas voulu, parce qu’au fond je me sentais stupide et immature d’avoir pris une telle décision. Je n’ai pu toucher à une seule bière avant mes dix huit ans. Mais ça m’a marqué, parce qu’au final je n’ai même pas profité de ma soirée, parce que je me suis senti malade tout le long. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas comment ma mère a eu le force de me gérer moi et le reste de ma famille. Elle était réellement plus forte que je ne le croyais.

Son sourire est tout ce que je vois. C’est à mon tour de glisser mes doigts, timidement, contre sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

– J’ai l’impression que tu étais un adolescent turbulent.

– Ouais, il hausse les épaules, je faisais quelques bêtises mais j’avais une bouille d’ange alors ça excusait tout.

Je ris de plus belle, il penche légèrement la tête en arrière comme pour chercher davantage mon toucher. Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction tandis que je me mets à caresser sa nuque.

– Ce n’est pas totalement faux.

Depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés avec Louis, avant même le baiser, quand nous étions de simples amis, j’ai remarqué qu’il m’était parfois plus facile de m’autoriser des libertés avec lui. Des mots, des gestes que je n’aurais pas fait devant un inconnu. Il y a quelques semaines, j’aurais encore été incapable de lui faire un compliment, même si sa la beauté de sa personne, intérieure et extérieure, m’a frappé dès notre première rencontre.

– Pardon ?

Un sourire étire ses lèvres et je vois le soupçon de malice dans son regard. Mes joues se mettent à chauffer, mais je lui avoue ce que je pense au fond de moi depuis trop longtemps déjà :

– Tu l’es encore, mignon je veux dire.

– Tu me trouves mignon ?

J’acquiesce, son sourire s’étend jusqu’à ses oreilles, il rougit légèrement lui aussi. C’est une couleur qui lui va à ravir. Il se redresse dans le canapé, afin d’être face à moi puis me fait un clin d’oeil en me souriant d’un air taquin.

– Toi, je crois que tu veux tes cadeaux, il embrasse ma joue et murmure contre celle-ci, et moi je te trouve plutôt craquant.

Après ces mots, qui me laissent avec un coeur palpitant, il se lève afin d’aller chercher un sachet posé sur le dessus d’une petite étagère. Je n’ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il vient de me dire, d’enregistrer l’impact que ça a eu sur moi, la chaleur qui naît au creux de mon ventre, qu’il revient s’asseoir près de moi et pose le paquet sur mes genoux.

Je le regarde, il me fait signe de l’ouvrir. Mon coeur bat encore la chamade, mes émotions semblent toujours décuplées quand je suis avec Louis, et ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas ressenti tout ça.

Il se mord les lèvres et me regarde avec une impatience retirer le papier cadeau. Mon regard tombe sur un livre de recettes, et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je remarque que c’est plus spécial que ça encore, car il regroupe des plats inspirés d’œuvres littéraires ou mentionnés dans des romans. J’ouvre la première page et une carte glisse contre ma cuisse. J’en reconnais immédiatement la photo, et je tourne la tête vers Louis pour lui demander :

– C’est pas la carte que tu as acheté ?

– Si, il hoche la tête en me souriant, lis la.

Mes sourcils se froncent, je la prends et la retourne. Son écriture recouvre la totalité de l’espace blanc laissé à cet effet. Mon souffle se fait plus court dès la première phrase.

_« C’est le premier souvenir que nous avons créée ensemble, et un que je chéris le plus parmi tous ceux que je possède déjà. Je te donne cette carte dans l’espoir qu’un jour prochain nous irons en acheter une autre ensemble, un nouveau morceau à ajouter à notre histoire. Parce que j’ai envie qu’elle soit inoubliable._

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, et je t’embrasse, Louis. »_

A la fin du petit mot, j’ai les larmes qui se coincent au milieu de ma gorge. Louis m’a offert sa carte, celle de notre week-end, et ça signifie tellement plus qu’il ne peut l’imaginer. Parce que depuis qu’il est entré dans ma vie, il ne m’a apporté que de la lumière et des moments de bonheur, il apaise le poids que j’ai sur le coeur. Et je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre que ça. Que lui.

– J’espère que ça te plaît ? Il me demande au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence. J’ai demandé à Lili si tu n’avais pas déjà le livre, elle s’est ensuite renseignée auprès de ta patronne, je crois, et…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, parce que ma bouche fond sur la sienne. C’est un des baisers les plus intenses et les plus passionnés que nous avons échangé jusqu’ici, une de ses mains se pose sur mon biceps, à travers mon haut, et mes doigts encadrent son visage. Je n’ai jamais autant désiré me fondre en lui, qu’il me consume sous ses baisers et m’enveloppe de partout, qu’il laisse son nom sur ma peau et sa trace sur mon coeur. Je ne veux jamais l’oublier. Je ne veux jamais le perdre. Parce que ce sera la fin de ce bonheur que je viens à peine de commencer à goûter. Et j’ai l’impression qu’avec Louis, il aura mille saveurs différentes.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre quand je me recule, tandis qu’il essaie de reprendre son souffle en cherchant mon regard. Ses doigts descendent contre mon coude, j’ai tellement de choses à lui dire mais les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer ce que je ressens. Je n’ai pas non plus l’habitude de le faire, c’est plus facile pour moi d’utiliser des gestes, et Louis comprend généralement les messages cachés derrière chacun d’eux.

– Ça veut dire que tu aimes tes cadeaux ? C’est pas grand-chose je suis désolé, je voulais trouver quelque chose d'original, mais…

– Louis, je l’interrompt avec un sourire en coin, arrête de parler et embrasse moi encore.

Il ne faut pas lui demander deux fois, après m’avoir adressé un sourire amusé, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m’offre le plus beau cadeau d’anniversaire, un baiser qui réveille en moi des sensations auxquels je pensais ne jamais avoir le droit. Mais Louis me donne tout ce dont j’ai besoin, et davantage encore. Il me remplit de lumière et de chaleur, et je sais qu’à ses côtés je n’ai plus à avoir peur.

Après ce long moment à simplement s’embrasser, Louis pose un dernier baiser sur ma joue puis attrape la télécommande, il allume la télévision puis me la donne.

– C’est ton anniversaire, c’est toi qui choisit l’émission.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Mets ce que tu aimes, ça m’ira parfaitement. Je vais chercher le gâteau.

Il se redresse, me lance un sourire avant de partir en cuisine. Pendant ce temps, je change quelques chaînes et m’arrête sur une rediffusion d’une émission de pâtisserie que je regarde souvent. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Louis revient avec l’assiette du gâteau entre ses mains, sur laquelle il a allumé une bougie. Il prête une attention particulière à ne rien renverser quand il le pose sur la table basse.

Je le regarde tandis qu’il se rassoit et glisse une main contre mon genou, que son pouce se met à caresser tendrement. C’est à mon tour d’avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. J’inspire, ferme les paupières et fais le vœu que ce moment ne se termine jamais, puis je souffle sur la bougie.

Louis me souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire, je n’ai pas le temps de protester car sa bouche se pose tendrement sur la mienne. Ensuite, il se charge de nous couper une part à chacun, qu’il sert dans une petite assiette avec une cuillère.

– C’est au chocolat, spéculoos et des petits morceaux pommes caramélisées au-dessus. Lili m’a fait une liste de ce que tu aimais, et c’est végan.

Je le remercie, plusieurs fois, même si ce ne sera jamais assez suffisant pour lui exprimer ma gratitude, puis je pose un baiser sur sa pommette, il rougit presque autant que moi. Mais son sourire illumine tout autour de lui.

Nous le mangeons devant la télévision, c’est tout simplement délicieux et on se partage une autre part à deux. Puis, après l’avoir aidé à tout ranger, Louis se blottit contre moi, sa tête est posée contre mon épaule, et mes doigts caressent timidement son genou. Mon coeur n’a jamais battu aussi fort, et ne même temps c’est loin d’être déplaisant.

Au bout d’un moment, je tourne la tête vers Louis et remarque qu’il s’est assoupi. Je pose un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et lui dit à voix basse :

– Si on allait dormir ?

Il proteste un peu, mais je vois qu’il est fatigué et c’est normal vu tout ce qu’il a préparé pour moi. Je me redresse en même temps que lui, il ferme tout et me guide vers sa chambre en baillant derrière sa main. Il me laisse aller me changer et me brosser les dents en premier dans la salle de bains. Quand je reviens, il a allumé la petite lampe de chevet et il me dit de choisir la place que je veux dans le lit.

Je m’assois au bord du matelas en l’attendant, il revient, et il porte maintenant un jogging et un tee-shirt ample. Il s’installe à côté de moi, remonte la couverture sur nous et se couche sur le côté afin de me regarder. Je lui souris, une de ses jambes se mêle aux miennes, et il tend la main afin de caresser ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

– Merci pour cette soirée Louis, c’était vraiment formidable.

– C’est toi qui es formidable, Harry.

Encore une fois, il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre, parce qu’il se redresse sur son coude et m’embrasse avec une tendresse qui me ferait presque pleurer. J’ai mon coeur qui s’emballe, mes doigts se posent timidement dans son dos. Il se recule, me sourit et pose plusieurs baisers un peu partout sur mon visage, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire. C’est comme ça, c’est l’effet Louis. Je ne cherche pas à y résister non plus. Parce que ça me fait du bien. Puis, il se rallonge à côté de moi.

– Bonne nuit, il murmure en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et joyeux anniversaire.

– Bonne nuit Louis, je lui souris, est-ce que ça te dérange de laisser la lampe allumée ?

Louis secoue la tête, puis m’attire dans ses bras, ses doigts retrouve immédiatement mes cheveux, il se met à jouer avec et je ne pensais pas qu’un geste si simple pourrait me procurer autant de réconfort. Je pousse un long soupir d’aise. Un de mes bras vient se poser par dessus son ventre, et timidement mon pouce vient caresser un bout de la peau de sa hanche sous le pli de son tee-shirt.

Ma tête est posée sur sa poitrine, à l’endroit même où je peux entendre son coeur battre. Je l’écoute un long moment, je ne suis plus concentré que sur ce son rassurant. Son rythme devient de plus en plus régulier et calme. Un moment après, quand je relève discrètement la tête vers lui, il est endormi, ses cils semblent encore plus longs dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre.

Même dans son sommeil il ne me lâche pas, et je ne voudrais quitter cet endroit pour rien au monde. Parce que c’est avec lui que je me sens enfin moi même. Et j’ai la sensation que je n’ai plus aucune raison d’avoir peur du noir tant qu’il est là.


	31. 30.

_Louis._

Le cours de pâtisserie vient de se terminer, je retire mon tablier et le plie avant de le poser sur le plan de travail. Tout le monde se souhaite une bonne soirée, le sourire aux lèvres d’avoir préparé de délicieux brownies au chocolat praline.Je discute un petit moment avec Quentin, puis rejoint Harry qui range silencieusement les premiers ustensiles. En passant à côté de lui, je glisse une main sur sa hanche et lui demande :

– Je peux rester pour t’aider à ranger si tu veux ?

Je vois dans son regard qu’il s’apprête à protester, mais il n’en a pas le temps parce qu’une voix familière nous interrompt tous les deux. Léonie s’arrête devant nous, de l’autre côté de la table. Je recule ma main qui était encore posée sur la taille de Harry, car je ne sais pas à quel point il est à l’aise avec les démonstrations physiques devant les autres personnes.

Cela fait à peine deux semaines depuis que nous nous embrassés en haut de cette falaise, et même si j’y pense tous les jours, je me demande aussi ce que ça signifie maintenant, ce que ça implique entre nous, si notre relation a prit un nouveau tournant, ce que je souhaite par dessus tout. Mais je ne veux mettre aucune pression à Harry, nous n’en avons pas encore discutés. Nous prenons notre temps pour nous découvrir avant de poser des mots concrets sur ce que nous sommes, et c’est aussi parfait ainsi.

– Avant de partir, je souhaitais vous inviter tous les deux à venir prendre le thé chez moi. Disons, Dimanche après-midi, à 15h si ça vous va ?

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je tourne la tête vers Harry qui affiche le même air bienheureux que moi. Nous échangeons un regard, je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, il pose ensuite les yeux sur Léonie qui attend notre réponse.

– C’est parfait, merci beaucoup. Il faut ramener quelque chose ?

– Génial ! Un sourire lumineux éclaire son visage. Et non, je me charge de tout. De toute façon, ce ne sera que nous trois. Ça fait un bon moment qu’on se connaît et je voulais trouver une occasion de te remercier pour tout ce que tu nous apportes chaque semaine dans ton cours.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Harry, dont le sourire est devenu timide. Il la remercie, d’une voix plus basse, tandis que ses joues se colorent de rose. J’ai la soudaine envie d’embrasser l’entièreté de son visage, ses fossettes, le bout de son nez et ses paupières.

Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ses cours nous apporte bien plus que l’apprentissage de recettes. C’est toujours un moment de convivialité et de partage, un moyen de créer du lien social, de rencontrer des personnes d’âges et d’horizons différents. Et moi, ça me rend vraiment fier de lui, de tout ce qu’il accompli. Je sais qu’il ira loin dans la vie, que son chemin vers le succès est tout tracé.

La voix de Léonie me ramène sur terre, je cligne des paupières en détachant mes yeux du visage de Harry. Si je sens mon coeur cogner sous la peau de ma poitrine, c’est parce que j’ai envie de lui dire à quel point il est merveilleux, la force avec laquelle il me rend heureux.

– Et Louis, non seulement je voulais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, mais comme je sais que vous êtes inséparables tous les deux, et que Harry semble plus à l’aise en ta présence, elle nous fait un petit clin d’oeil qui me fait rire, je me suis dit que j’allais t’inviter aussi.

– J’en suis ravi, merci Léonie.

Je lui réponds avec un sourire chaleureux qu’elle me rend sans hésiter, elle nous salue alors et nous note son adresse sur un petit bout de papier qu’elle confie à Harry. Quand elle s’en va, il ne reste plus que nous deux. Je me charge de ramener tous les tabliers en cuisine, ainsi que la vaisselle sale, Harry entame la vaisselle, je viens tout lui apporter puis lui donner un coup de main.

Ensuite nous allons remettre les tables en place dans la salle, il m’emmène avec lui nourrir les chats, j’en caresse quelques uns mais ils sont obnubilés par leur repas. C’est flagrant que Harry a l’habitude de s’occuper et de prendre soin d’eux. J’aime tout particulièrement cette douceur sans limite qui émane de lui.

Je caresse le crâne d’un chat roux du bout des doigts quand Harry se met à parler. Nous sommes encore tous les deux accroupis.

– Est-ce que…

Il s’interrompt, je tourne la tête vers lui, il est en train de verser de la pâté dans un deuxième bol. Il évite soigneusement son regard, et je crois qu’il est un peu gêné. Je ne dis rien, je lui laisse le temps de trouver ses mots.

– Olivia n’est pas là ce soir… je me suis dit qu’on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, regarder un film ou peu importe et manger des tortillas. Si ça te dit ?

Le sourire qui étire mes lèvres me fait presque mal aux joues tant il est immense. Il n’ose toujours pas me regarder, c’est pour ça que je glisse délicatement mes doigts sous son menton afin que nos visages soient face à face. Le vert de ses yeux est très clair, presque transparent.

– Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Harry.

Et après avoir susurré ces mots, je l’embrasse avec toute la tendresse que je possède, toute celle qu’il mérite. Il soupire contre mes lèvres, je crois que c’est de soulagement. Quand je me recule, mes doigts remontent contre sa joue. Il me sourit, et c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin.

Pour terminer, nous allons fermer les portes et les volets, Harry vérifie tout plusieurs fois. J’envoie un message entre temps à Zayn pour le prévenir que je rentrerai certainement tard, donc qu’il ne doit pas m’attendre pour dîner.

Nous montons à l’appartement au-dessus du salon de thé. Le chat noir que j’ai déjà vu quelques mois saute du canapé pour venir se faufiler entre les jambes de Harry en miaulant. Je souris en le regardant se pencher, après avoir fermé la porte à clefs, pour lui caresser le dos et le dessus du crâne. Ça, c’est exactement le genre de scène auxquelles je pourrais m’habituer.

Harry va ensuite allumer la télévision, il laisse une chaîne au hasard et nous allons préparer le dîner. Il me montre et m’explique comment préparer une tortilla. Nous en faisons deux petites, et une salade verte à côté. Je mets la table pendant qu’il surveille la cuisson et se charge de l’assaisonnement.

Je nous sers du vin et il ramène le plat. Rien que la vue me met l’eau à la bouche. Nous commençons à manger avec le bruit en fond de la télévision, c’est agréable, reposant. Harry me demande si j’aime ma tortilla, j’acquiesce vivement, parce que j’ai la bouche pleine, il me sourit et glisse timidement ses doigts qui ne tiennent pas sa fourchette contre les miens.

– Au fait, tu ne m’as jamais expliqué… tu vis ici avec Olivia alors ?

C’est après avoir avalé ma bouchée que je lui pose la question. Je me souviens d’une fois où je suis venu ici, quand je me suis ouvert la main, et qu’il m’a dit que ce n’était pas vraiment chez lui.

Il pose sa fourchette pour me regarder, mais il garde sa main sur la mienne.

– C’est temporaire, je cherche un appartement.

J’acquiesce, il baisse les yeux vers son assiette à moitié vide, ses sourcils se froncent légèrement et je n’ai pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que c’est un sujet difficile à aborder pour lui. Mon pouce se met à caresser le dos de sa main, un geste qui se veut rassurant.

Harry sait qu’il n’est pas obligé de me parler de quoi que ce soit s’il n’en a pas envie, que dans tous les cas, je serai là pour l’écouter. Mais il inspire légèrement et reprend la parole :

– Je vivais chez mes parents, avant et… c’est compliqué, mais… j’étouffais là-bas et j’avais vraiment besoin de prendre mon indépendance. Olivia m’a gentiment proposé de m’héberger le temps que je mette un peu d’argent de côté et que je trouve un logement.

– C’est vraiment adorable de sa part.

A son tour, il hoche la tête et je continue de faire des cercles sur sa peau avec mon pouce. Je prends une gorgée de vin et il reprend sa fourchette, jouer avec une feuille de salade.

– J’ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

– Tu as déjà fait des visites ?

– Pas encore, j’en ai deux Mardi après-midi. Pas très loin d’ici, je voulais rester proche du salon de thé.

– Tu cherches un studio ou un appartement un peu plus grand ?

Je passe à un autre sujet, parce que je devine que le sujet de sa famille n’est pas facile à aborder pour lui, je le lis dans la façon dont il fuit mon regard et dont son corps semble se tendre. Son visage se tourne vers le mien, il hausse les épaules. Une boucle lui tombe sur le devant du front, presque dans son œil, mais je ne fais aucun geste pour le remettre en place, je préfère continuer à lui tenir la main.

– Franchement, ça n’a pas d’importance. Tant que j’ai de la place pour faire de la pâtisserie et mettre mon matériel de cuisine, je n’ai pas besoin de plus pour me sentir chez moi.

– Un lit et un canapé c’est pas mal aussi tu sais.

Ma remarque le fait rire, un sourire se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres. Avant de lâcher mes doigts, il le serre entre les siens puis prend son couteau afin de continuer à manger.

– Merci du conseil.

Il me lance un regard amusé, je mange un bout de tortilla presque tiède et lui réponds :

– Parce que je te préviens, quand je viendrais passer la nuit dans ton futur chez toi je refuse de dormir au sol.

– Il y aura de la place pour toi dans mon lit.

– Alors ça, je suis heureux de l’entendre.

– Entre un ou deux chats.

– Tu aimes les chats ?

– Oui, il acquiesce, pas toi ?

– Si, mais j’aime aussi beaucoup les chiens.

– Dans ce cas, entre un chat et un chien.

Rien que d’imaginer cette scène, mon coeur s’emballe. Je me prends à rêver de voir nos deux animaux se balader dans notre futur appartement. Les grasses matinées le week-end, moi qui lit un roman entre les draps, et Harry qui nous prépare un délicieux petit déjeuner. Ça me semble si réel sur l’instant que ma peau frissonne à l’idée même qu’un jour ça puisse être vrai.

Son rire me ramène sur terre et me sors de mes songes qui me font presque rougir, c’est un son que je voudrais entendre toute la journée pour le reste de ma vie. Il secoue la tête en mangeant sa salade, je lui souris et nous terminons le repas en discutant de comment il voit la décoration de son appartement.

Comme d’habitude, nous faisons la vaisselle ensemble, je débarrasse, il lave et j’essuie. Il allume une bougie qui sent le sapin fraîchement coupé sur la table du salon une fois qu’elle est lavée, le chat s’est installé en boule sur une chaise et ronronne déjà.

Une fois confortablement installés dans le canapé, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et me concentre sur la télévision. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon front lorsqu’il me demande :

– Tu vas encore t’endormir tu penses ?

Je lui donne un petit coup avec mon genou contre le sien, son rire caresse mon oreille et je lève la tête vers lui afin de lui ma meilleure fausse mine énervée. Ses fossettes n’ont jamais été aussi apparentes, il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, qui dure à peine deux secondes, mais c’est assez pour remplacer mes sourcils froncés par un sourire.

– Je te ferais savoir que tu es très confortable déjà, donc ce n’est pas entièrement de ma faute.

– Dans ce cas, je plaide coupable.

C’est à moi de rire à sa réponse cette fois, je lève les yeux au ciel puis repose ma tête sur son épaule. Mais ce n’est pas un mensonge, je sens que je pourrais prendre l’habitude de m’endormir ainsi.

Tandis que nous regardons une série à la télévision, Harry me fait défiler sur son téléphone des photos qu’il a sauvegardé de différentes décorations, afin de s’inspirer pour son futur chez lui. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir si impatient et apaisé à l’idée d’obtenir cette libérté.

Il me montre également les annonces des appartements qu’il va aller visiter, ils me semblent assez lumineux et assez spacieux, surtout l’un d’eux possède une belle cuisine équipée ouverte sur le salon, je sais que c’est exactement ce que Harry recherche.

– Tu me tiendras au courant de comment se sont passées tes visites ?

Je joue avec ses cheveux, tandis qu’il hoche la tête en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres. L’impatience se lit dans son regard, mêlé à une étincelle de bonheur qui lui va à merveille.

A la fin de l’épisode, il me propose du thé. J’acquiesce en le remerciant et me redresse afin de le laisser se lever. Ses doigts passent délicatement contre ma cuisse avant qu’il ne se lève, je le regarde s’éloigner en cuisine et nous préparer une boisson chaude.

Et c’est seulement quand il vient poser les tasses sur la table basse que je remarque l’édition d’ _Orlando_ qui s’y trouve, elle aussi. Je le remercie pour le thé, il boit une gorgée du sien, l’odeur de la verveine me caresse les narines. Je me penche afin d’attraper le roman et fais défiler quelques pages. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, car certaines sont criblées de notes en bas ou dans la marge, d’autres sont marquées d’un post-it.

Quand je tourne la tête vers Harry, il me regarde déjà. Je lui souris, repose le livre sur la table basse et prends ma tasse dans mes mains avant de me remettre tout contre lui. Il embrasse ma tempe et je peux jurer sentir mon coeur se serrer de bonheur.

Le temps de finir notre boisson en regardant la télévision et le chat vient s’installer sur les cuisses d’Harry qui d’une main caresse son pelage et de l’autre mes cheveux, tandis que je suis de nouveau appuyé contre son épaule. Je suis presque tenté de ronronner, moi aussi.

Au bout d’un moment, je prends la parole afin de dire tout bas :

– Je pourrais faire ça tout le temps, tu sais.

Ses doigts glissent contre ma nuque, je redresse la tête puis le regarde. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, je m’explique.

– Simplement être là, avec toi, passer la soirée à tes côtés et que tu me tiennes dans tes bras. Je m’en fiche de ce qui passe à la télévision, tu peux regarder des émissions de cuisine à chaque fois ou même des reportages sur des bébés animaux, que sais-je, il rit et moi aussi… je me sens juste bien comme ça, j’ai besoin de rien de plus que ça.

Peut-être qu’il rougit autant que moi, je ne fais pas réellement attention parce que tout ce qui compte c’est l’étincelle dans son regard et ses yeux qui se plongent dans les miens. Sa main remonte contre ma joue, son pouce passe contre ma pommette, son contact est brûlant et pourtant je voudrais qu’il me touche partout où c’est possible, qu’il laisse sa trace sur moi.

– Moi aussi, Louis. Tu me suffit.

C’est ce qu’il me répond, dans un murmure, contre mes lèvres, avant de les embrasser de la plus belle des façons. Il laisse le chat de côté pour s’occuper uniquement de moi, de ma langue qui part caresser la sienne. Son contact est tellement doux que j’en ai la tête qui tourne. J’accroche mes doigts autour du col de son pull, je me tiens à lui, je le serre de toutes mes forces et donne dans ce baiser toute la force de mes sentiments.

Je ne veux pas oublier tout ce qu’il me fait ressentir, jamais. Toutes ces sensations grandioses qui se réveillent en moi et me donne envie de hurler mon bonheur et mon amour au reste du monde.

Comme l’autre fois, au bord de la falaise, mais cette fois je veux crier parce que je suis heureux.


	32. 31.

_Harry._

Quand je sors du salon de thé, Louis m’attend déjà, appuyé contre sa voiture, une main dans la poche de sa veste en jean qui ne le quitte jamais et une cigarette entre les doigts. Il la porte à sa bouche, elle s’étire dans un sourire quand il me voit arriver. Les rayons du soleil pleuvent sur lui et donnent à ses cheveux la couleur d’un caramel. Je ferme derrière moi, même si Olivia est à l’appartement.

Louis écrase sa cigarette à terre lorsque j’arrive devant lui, le bleu de ses yeux est encore plus vif que d’habitude. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause du temps particulièrement beau aujourd’hui, ou le bonheur qui habite son visage depuis quelques jours déjà, mais ça lui va à ravir. Il glisse une main sur ma nuque, toujours adossé contre la voiture, mon sourire répond au sien et il m’embrasse de la plus tendre des façons. Ses doigts ont pris l’habitude de se perdre dans mes cheveux, pourtant je frissonne à chaque fois que je les sens passer entre mes boucles et de temps en temps s’y accrocher un peu.

Il a l’odeur de l’été, des fleurs en pleine éclosion et des promesses éternelles. Il y a le goût de la cigarette qui reste sur le bout de sa langue, mêlée à une fraîcheur mentholée, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Pas quand il m’embrasse comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. Au contraire, je savoure la moindre petite seconde de ces baisers qui me laissent toujours pantelant.

– Salut toi.

– Salut, je souffle près de ses lèvres tandis que son pouce froid caresse ma joue, tu vas bien ?

– A merveille, et toi ?

– Moi aussi.

Son sourire m’éblouit, il pose un baiser contre mon menton, se recule et m’ouvre la portière du côté passager. Je le remercie, il me laisse la fermer et va s’installer derrière le volant. Il me laisse choisir la musique sur son téléphone, lance le GPS dans lequel il a rentré l’adresse de Léonie puis se met en route une fois que nous sommes tous les deux attachés.

Pendant qu’il conduit, silencieux et concentré sur sa route, je me prends à l’observer, détailler son profil, la forme arrondie de son nez, les tâches de rousseur autour de ses pommettes, les quelques grains de beauté qui descendent dans son cou, la manière qu’ont ses cheveux de vouloir caresser son visage. Sa beauté a quelque chose de délicat, de subtil, des détails minutieux comme si il avait été crée avec toutes les petites étincelles de l’univers pour faire de lui une comète.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle tout ce temps, c’est seulement lorsqu’il tourne son regard vers moi, à un feu rouge, un bleu aussi clair que celui de la mer en été, que je respire. Un sourire amusé habille le coin de ses lèvres, il fronce légèrement les sourcils et me demande :

– Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

C’est si facile avec Louis, je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir peur de mes mots, je n’ai pas besoin de les peser, il les écoute et les comprend toujours.

– Je te trouve très beau.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux rougit le plus, je ne détourne pas les yeux pour autant, je n’en ai pas envie. Il jette un coup d’oeil au feu, toujours rouge, puis me regarde à nouveau. Je veux me souvenir de son visage et de son sourire le plus longtemps possible, la façon dont ses yeux donnent vie à tout ce qui l’entoure.

– Merci Harry, je te retourne le compliment.

Il attrape doucement ma main, posée sur ma cuisse et la serre dans la sienne, d’une manière délicate, avant de démarrer.

– J’aime beaucoup cette couleur.

Sa voix est douce, il me faut un petit moment pour comprendre qu’il parle de mes ongles. Du nouveau verni que j’ai appliqué hier soir. Un vert menthe à l’eau, légèrement bleuté, pastel. Il passe son pouce contre, je regarde ses doigts se lier aux miens tandis que la chaleur me monte davantage aux joues.

– Oui, moi aussi, je souffle, ça m’a fait penser à tes yeux.

– Mes yeux ?

Même si ses lèvres s’étirent dans un sourire encore plus prononcé et tendre, je remarque ses sourcils qui se froncent. Et moi je n’ai jamais autant rougi de toute mon existence.

– Quand il y a du soleil et que tu es entouré de couleurs claires, ils prennent cette nuance là. C’est joli.

Louis me sourit, encore, jusqu’à ce que le coins de ses yeux se plisse et je crois que pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons je le laisse sans voix. Il serre mes doigts davantage et me caresse le dos de la main avec son pouce. C’est seulement quand il s’arrête à un autre feu rouge qu’il se penche vers moi et m’embrasse, rapidement, j’ai à peine le temps d’y répondre, mais c’est excessivement doux.

– Merci, c’est la plus belle chose qu’on m’ait jamais dite.

Mon coeur s’emballe, parce qu’il me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme s’il pouvait lire dans mon âme. Il me vole un second baiser, puis reprend sa route. Je laisse échapper un léger soupire de contentement, mes doigts restent entrelacés aux siens tout le long du trajet.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivons à la bonne adresse. La voiture se gare devant le portail d’une belle maison en brique, Louis coupe le moteur et nous sortons tous les deux. Je suis Louis, il appuie sur la sonnette au niveau du portail, Léonie apparaît sur le perron, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un tablier noué autour de sa taille. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparent de nous, ouvre la barrière et nous laisse entrer.

Une fois les salutations faites, elle nous fait traverser une magnifique jardin, orné de quelques petits statues en pierre. Cet endroit doit être tellement fleurit et coloré en été. La main de Louis se pose dans mon dos lorsque nous arrivons à la porte, il nous laisse passer, Léonie et moi, en premier. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement.

– Je vais vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, reprend Léonie, et ensuite nous pourrons aller prendre le thé dans la véranda si ça vous va ? Je viens juste de mettre l’eau à bouillir.

– C’est parfait, merci beaucoup.

Louis est tout sourire, il retire sa veste en jean, moi mon manteau et mon écharpe. Léonie les accroche à des cintres et nous invite à la suivre, nous passons dans son salon, décoré de plantes vertes, de meubles en bois, des vieux bibelots, des bougies, une bibliothèques de livres devant laquelle Louis s’attarde un peu plus.

Quant à la véranda, elle est sublime. Un toit et des murs en verre. Baignée dans la lumière du soleil qui inonde les plantes posées un peu partout, il y en a pas mal, mais pas au point que ça devienne étouffant. Un chat au pelage gris est roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, il y a la vaisselle en porcelaine déjà disposée sur la table, trois tasses sur des petites assiettes, un plateau avec du sucre, du lait et des petites pâtisseries.

– Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Je lance un regard à Louis qui s’installe sur la chaise devant lui en souriant, je choisis sans vraiment réfléchir celle à sa droite et Léonie prend place en face de nous. Les sièges ont des coussins et c’est très confortable.

– C’est une très jolie maison que vous avez là.

La voix de Louis s’envole dans l’air tandis que son regard vagabonde partout autour de lui. Et je suis entièrement d’accord avec ses propos.

– Tu peux me tutoyer Louis, lui glisse Léonie en souriant. Et je te remercie merci, j’y ai passé une très grande partie de ma vie. J’y ai vécu tellement de souvenirs, mais maintenant elle me paraît bien trop immense pour moi toute seule. J’y reçois mes petits enfants quelques fois mais c’est de moins en moins souvent, ils grandissent, leurs parents se sont éloignés, mais je ne voudrais partir d’ici pour rien au monde, c’est mon endroit préféré.

– C’est vrai que c’est un joli coin, affirme Louis, mais tu ne t’ennuies pas des fois ?

– J’ai toujours des choses à faire, un peu de ménage, tricoter, m’occuper des plantes, de mon chat Cali elle demande beaucoup d’attention, je lis aussi, je m’occupe de la pâtisserie aussi maintenant.

Elle me lance un clin d’oeil, je souris, parce qu’elle a été ma première inscrite lorsque j’ai lancé ces cours il y a presque deux ans. Sans elle, je n’aurais peut-être jamais poursuivit ce projet j’étais tellement démoralisé à l’idée que personne ne veuille y assister. Mais au final, les intéressés se sont inscrits petit à petit et aujourd’hui nous avons une belle petite équipe, qui je l’espère s’agrandira encore au fil des mois à venir.

Louis et Léonie discute un petit moment des livres qu’ils apprécient tous les deux, même si elle n’est pas une aussi grande lectrice que lui mais ils se trouvent un amour partage pour le roman _Jane Eyre_ et ça me fait sourire de voir que Louis ne perd jamais son enthousiasme. Un petit bruit provenant de la cuisine les interrompt dans leur conversation, et je m’étais perdu à observer la manière dont le visage de Louis s’illuminait. Léonie se redresse tout en s’exclamant :

– Oh c’est le thé !

– Je vais le chercher, reste assise.

Et Louis est déjà debout avant même de terminer sa phrase. Les traits de Léonie s’adoucissent.

– Mais tu es l’invité.

– Raison de plus.

Après un léger clin d’oeil, accompagné de son éternel sourire, Louis s’éclipse en cuisine. Je regarde quelques secondes de plus la porte où il vient de disparaître, j’ai l’impression d’être entouré de son odeur, partout sur moi.

– C’est vraiment un jeune homme exceptionnel, c’est rare de trouver des personnes comme lui de nos jours.

Je tourne la tête vers Léonie, elle essuie le verre de ses lunettes à l’aide du bas de son pull, puis les remet sur son nez arrondi. Je ne réponds pas, parce que je ne sais pas réellement ce que je suis sensé dire, si elle a deviné ce qu’il y avait entre Louis et moi, si moi même je possède des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je ressens à son égard.

– J’allais te donner le conseil de bien t’accrocher à lui, mais je crois que ce n’est pas vraiment nécessaire. Il m’a l’air assez décidé à ne pas te laisser tomber de son côté non plus.

Sa dernière phrase tourne dans ma tête et je me pince les lèvres sans réellement m’en rendre compte. Comme à chaque fois que je suis nerveux, je me mets à jouer avec mes bagues, les tirer et les faire tourner autour de mes doigts.

J’ai envie de lui dire que je ne compte pas abandonner Louis, mais que c’est lui qui finira par partir quand il se rendra compte de qui je suis. Quand il se rendre compte de toutes les parties brisées en moi, tous mes tocs et mes vices, tous mes problèmes qui me collent à la peau. C’est un poids, un fardeau que je me traîne tous les jours. Et personne n’a jamais prit la peine de rester assez longtemps pour les voir.

Sans aucun doute, Louis est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ces vingt quatre dernières années, et c’est précisément pour cette raison qu’il me quittera. Parce que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui, et il mérite d’être avec quelqu’un qui lui donne autant de chaleur et de lumière que lui m’en procure. Et je n’ai pas envie de l’emporter au fond du gouffre avec moi.

Léonie jette un regard à la porte qui donne accès à la véranda, puis elle se penche dans ma direction et dit plus bas pour que je sois le seul à l’entendre :

– Mais je te le dis quand même entre toi et moi, Harry… il a l’air de te rendre heureux, alors essaie de le garder dans ta vie, on ne fait pas ce genre de rencontre tous les quatre matins, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. Ce pour ça que je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis que c’est d’une personne comme lui dont tu as besoin, et lui aussi.

Elle se redresse en me souriant au moment où Louis revient avec la théière en porcelaine, elle aussi. Je suis encore chamboulé par les paroles de Léonie qui se répètent dans ma tête, tandis qu’elle succède à Louis pour nous servir à chacune une large tasse de thé.

Nous la remercions, puis elle nous invite à goûter ses pâtisseries qu’elle a fait elle même ce matin. Je remarque le regard impatient qu’elle m’adresse, je prends un petit sablé dans l’assiette, Louis se sers un mini moelleux et nous dégustons en même temps notre choix. Je souris à Léonie qui attend notre verdict et lui dis après ma bouchée :

– C’est délicieux, vraiment, le dosage est juste parfait. Il est juste croquant comme il faut.

– Oh merci Harry ! J’en avais fait la semaine dernière mais ils étaient assez ratés.

– Il ne faut jamais se laisser abattre par une défaite. C’est en s’entraînant qu’on se perfectionne. J’ai eu du mal à réaliser mes premières recettes moi aussi, mais il faut persévérer. Quand on est passionné, on y arrive.

– C’est tout à fait ce que je pense oui, tu as raison !

Nous échangeons un sourire, elle prend une gorgée de son thé encore fumant. Je mets une petite cuillère de sucre dans le mien puis lève la tête quand Léonie prend à nouveau la parole.

– Et toi Louis, qu’en penses-tu ?

– J’en dis que ce moelleux est littéralement à tomber par terre, s’exclame celui ci en ouvrant grand les yeux, je n’ai jamais été un grand fan du citron mais ce mélange est divin. Je crois que je vais te piquer la recette avant de partir d’ici. Harry, tu dois absolument goûter ça.

Je n’ai même pas le temps de me servir moi même un moelleux dans l’assiette qu’il me tend le reste du sien, avec un sourire qui ferait pâlir le soleil. Mais il me réchauffe le corps entier. Je le prends délicatement entre mes doigts, en veillant à ne faire tomber aucune miette à terre, et le mange à mon tour. C’est acidulé, le citron est présent mais sans prendre le dessus sur le reste, et je n’aurais franchement pas fait mieux.

A nouveau, je complimente Léonie qui m’offre son plus grand sourire. Louis repose sa tasse de thé dans laquelle il vient de boire et me lance un regard amusé.

– On dirait bien que tu as de la compétition.

Il me fait un clin d’oeil, le rire de Léonie remplit l’air, je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire moi aussi même si les regards de Louis me retournent l’estomac.

– Quand même, je n’irais pas jusqu’à là ! Personne ne peut lui arriver à la cheville, Harry est un excellent pâtissier. Tes viennoiseries sont les meilleures que j’ai pu goûter, et j’ai vécu des années ici, j’ai eu le temps d’en essayer.

– C’est vrai, acquiesce Louis alors que ses yeux semblent me percer à jour, je n’ai jamais autant dépensé mes sous que dans ton salon de thé. Et je crois que je suis devenu accro à ton chaï latte d’ailleurs.

Je lui souris et les remercie timidement, j’ai toujours eu du mal à accepter les compliments, même si je sais que je réussis ce que j’entreprends. Louis appuie avec douceur le bout de son genou contre le mien, c’est à peine si ils se touchent vraiment, mais je sens ma peau se mettre à chauffer sous mon pantalon pour un geste aussi simple.

Léonie entame une conversation sur les pâtisseries, à laquelle je suis ravi de participer. Louis mange un second moelleux, et je bois lentement mon thé au fil de la discussion. Quand je termine ma tasse, Louis propose de me resservir, j’acquiesce en lui souriant, il en verse également à Léonie. C’est la première personne que je rencontre qui est aussi serviable et altruiste. Il donne sans attendre de recevoir quoi que ce soit en retour, mais il mérite qu’on prenne autant soin de lui qu’il le fait avec tout le monde.

C’est pour ça que, lorsqu’il termine aussi sa tasse quelques minutes plus tard, je me penche vers la théière et lui en propose une deuxième. Son sourire me donne des ailes, il acquiesce et me tend sa tasse, il me remercie d’une voix douce et je résiste à l’envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à en perdre le souffle. Maintenant que j’ai le droit de le faire, il m’est difficile de m’en passer. Et je commence à me rendre qu’on devient facilement accro à Louis.

– Vous savez, quand je vous vois ensemble, je pense toujours à un moment marquant de ma vie. La première fois que je suis tombée amoureuse, je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier.

Mes joues prennent une teinte rose tandis que nous tournons tous les deux un regard surpris vers Léonie, qui évidemment a suivi notre interaction. Il n’y a aucun doute, étant donné ce qu’elle m’a dit plusieurs minutes avant, qu’elle a deviné que la relation qui nous lie Louis et moi dépasse l’amitié, mais ses mots me touchent quand même.

– Est-ce qu’on pourrait avoir la chance d’entendre cette histoire ?

– Oh, c’est assez long et je ne veux pas vous déranger avec ça.

Elle prend une gorgée de thé, mais Louis hausse les épaules en gardant son sourire heureux et tourne son visage à nouveau vers le mien. Comme pour me demander mon approbation.

C’est moi qui m’adresse à Léonie, tandis qu’un doux sourire prend forme sur mes lèvres.

– Ce serait avec plaisir, on a tout notre temps.

Ma réponse semble la ravir, ses yeux se mettent à briller derrière les verres arrondis de ses lunettes, elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse et prend un moelleux au citron. Elle ne le dit pas forcément, mais je peux lire toute la gratitude sur son visage.

S’il y a bien une chose que j’ai apprise, c’est que Léonie est une femme qui aime entretenir des conversations, et elle ne doit en avoir souvent l’occasion toute seule dans cette grande maison. Je l’imagine parfaitement parler à son chat, qui passe la journée à somnoler dans le canapé ou sur un fauteuil, et ça me fait sourire davantage.

Et si nous raconter une partie de son histoire peut lui apporter une dose de bonheur, dans ce cas je suis ravi moi aussi de l’entendre. Elle prend une longue inspiration, se tient plus droite, et se lance dans son récit :

– J’étais jeune, j’avais vingt ans, je travaillais aux côtés de ma maman dans une usine de linge et à côté je travaillais mes cours pour devenir institutrice, ce n’était pas facile à l’époque de se forger un avenir quand on venait d’une petite famille comme la mienne, mes parents n’avaient pas forcément les moyens.

Louis et moi l’écoutons attentivement, ce n’est que le début de son souvenir mais je suis déjà captivé comme si je découvrais les premières pages d’un roman qui me plaît.

– Puis, j’ai décroché un poste. Je suis montée à Paris, la ville de tous les possibles, c’était mon rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait. Quand je n’étais pas en train d’enseigner, j’allais visiter les différents quartiers, j’assistais à des expositions, j’arpentais les ruelles et les boutiques chics, je trouvais ça fascinant.

Elle mange un bout de moelleux entre deux, après l’avoir émietté entre ses doigts. Louis porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et je reste immobile, attendant la suite.

– Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier. Un après-midi d’automne, c’était dans un café. Elle s’appelait Thérèse et elle était serveuse. Elle avait un sourire qui donnait envie de croquer la vie à pleines dents. J’ai commandé un café crème, comme à mon habitude, je l’avais déjà vu plusieurs fois, elle m’avait servi avant aussi, mais je ne m’étais jamais réellement attardée sur elle. Pourtant, elle était jolie, une beauté rare. Elle avait ce teint de pêche, ses yeux marrons en amande et des cheveux bruns au carrés, c’était la mode à l’époque ce genre de coiffure. Et ça lui allait à ravir.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, elle regarde à l’horizon, le mur en face d’elle, certainement perdue dans ses pensées, plongée dans les réminiscences de ces moments qui défilent sous ses yeux, le film de sa vie. Et nous sommes son public.

– Elle s’est chargée de ma commande ce jour là, elle a renversé le café sur ma table et une partie de ma jupe. Je n’étais même pas en colère, elle ne cessait de se confondre en excuses, et moi tout ce que je voyais c’était le rose sur ses joues et la façon dont les rayons du soleil éclairaient son visage. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d’une peinture, l’aspect doré de sa peau, l’éclat dans son regard. Si je croyais avoir connu l’amour avant elle, je m’étais trompée, elle était unique et je n’ai jamais pu rencontrer son égale. Même si j’ai eu plusieurs relations avant des hommes avant elle, mais c’était la première fois que je posais ainsi mon regard sur une femme, pas que ça me dérangeait, bien qu’à l’époque ce n’était pas aussi bien toléré qu’aujourd’hui. Mais je n’ai pas cherché à me mettre de barrière ou à me contrôler, parce que la vie est trop courte pour s’infliger du mal n’est-ce pas ?

J’avale la boule qui commence à se former doucement en travers de ma gorge, ces dernières paroles résonnent un peu trop en moi. Je vois Louis qui acquiesce, sans pour autant l’interrompre.

– Ce jour là, elle a insisté pour me rembourser mon café, je lui ai proposé de m’en payer un autre à la place, qu’elle devrait partager avec moi. Elle n’a pas hésité longtemps. Nous nous sommes revues le lendemain, lors de sa pause, elle m’a payé ma consommation et nous avons parlé pendant vingt minutes, de notre vie, de tout et de rien à vrai dire, mais ce n’était pas le moins du monde ennuyant. Elle rêvait d’être scientifique, elle s’exprimait avec timidité mais elle avait une intelligence qui dépassait tout ce que je n’ai jamais connu.

Léonie termine son moelleux puis s’essuie les mains sur une serviette en papier. Son regard passe et s’arrête sur chacun de nous. Je lui souris.

– Bien sûr, nous avons continué à nous voir, au café pendant un petit moment, puis chez l’une ou l’autre. Elle vivait dans un tout petit appartement, et de sa fenêtre on pouvait voir une partie de la tour Eiffel, au loin. C’est là que nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois, à la fin du mois de Novembre, il faisait froid, je portais son pull, qui au final est devenu mien, elle sentait toujours la rose et sa peau était douce comme de la soie. Nous n’avions pas cherché à repousser ce moment ou trop y réfléchir, c’est arrivé et c’était le début d’une histoire merveilleuse.

Ses sentiments se lisent dans son regard, dans le poids de ses mots, l’ampleur qu’a eu une telle rencontre sur le reste de son existence.

– Puis l’amour est naît, il y a eu quelques disputes, mais tout était doux et lumineux à ses côtés. Elle aimait partir à l’aventure, profiter de la vie, repousser ses limites, elle n’avait peur de rien. J’ai passé dix longues années à l’aimer de toutes mes forces, corps et âme, je l’ai suivi partout. Nous avons visité tellement d’endroits et nous n’avions besoin de rien de plus que la présence de l’autre pour se sentir heureuses. Elle m’a fait exister de la plus belle des façons, à travers son amour, je me voyais danser dans ses yeux et c’était suffisant à mon bonheur.

Derrière ses lunettes, son regard se met à briller. Louis pose sa tasse sur la table, à son tour, afin de porter toute son attention sur Léonie. Il l’écoute réellement, comme il a pu le faire avec moi.

– Nous avons emménagé ensemble, toujours à Paris, au bout d’un an et demi de relations, j’ai vécu les meilleures moments de ma vie à ses côtés. Elle aurait pu me demander de partir au bout du monde avec elle et je l’aurais suivi n’importe où, parce qu’à mes yeux l’amour consistait uniquement en cela. Être ensemble, peu importait l’endroit.

Son sourire s’efface légèrement, elle caresse le dos du chat qui est venu s’installer sur ses genoux maintenant, et ne tarde pas à ronronner à nouveau.

– Elle rêvait de s’installer ici, elle y venait en vacances quand elle était enfant, mais elle voulait qu’on y emménage à la fin de notre vie, lors de nos vieux jours… Mais elle est morte avant d’en avoir eu la chance.

Mon souffle se coupe à la fin de sa phrase, Léonie baisse le visage vers son chat. Je sens le corps de Louis se raidir à mes côtés, s’il tenait encore sa tasse je crois qu’il l’aurait renversé au sol.

– Elle avait à peine trente quatre ans, mais elle est tombée gravement malade, et les deux dernières années de sa vie ont été un enfer, elle ne savait plus faire d’effort, elle passait ses journées au lit, et je me sentais tellement impuissante. Je la voyais mourir à petit feu et je ne pouvais rien y faire, nous avions consulté de nombreux médecins, et tous nous ont dit la même chose… elle avait atteint le stade terminal de sa maladie. Tout ce qu’il nous restait, c’était quelques mois auxquels s’accrocher, quelques mois à s’aimer pour toute une vie… Les médicaments n’ont fait que retarder la sentence irrévocable, que j’allais perdre mon amour, le seul qui comptait. J’ai profité de la moindre seconde qui s’offrait à nous...

La voix de Léonie se fait plus basse, plus frêle. Empreinte d’une émotion qui est assez puissante pour me retourner le coeur. Elle ne pleure pas, mais ses yeux sont humides de larmes, le faible sourire qu’elle nous adresse tremble. C’est suffisant pour Louis car il se lève, fait le tour de la table basse et s’assoit à côté d’elle dans le fauteuil. Il lui prend la main et elle la serre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Louis lève les yeux vers moi et je lis dans son regard qu’il est ému. Je lui souris, il fait de même, et caresse le dos de la main de Léonie qui inspire puis reprend la parole

– Avant de partir, elle m’a fait promettre d’être heureuse, de continuer à profiter de chaque jour comme si c’était le dernier. Elle m’a dit que je devais aimer, rire, sourire, pleurer, comme si elle était toujours là... Et parfois c’est le cas, je lève les yeux et j’ai la sensation qu’elle est à mes côtés, qu’elle veille sur moi d’une manière ou d’une autre. C’est pour ça que je ne me sens jamais vraiment seule.

Elle lance un regard à Louis qui acquiesce, et je pense qu’avec la perte de sa mère il est le plus adepte à la comprendre, à savoir ce que cela fait de se retrouver arracher si subitement à une personne que l’on aime. C’est un moment intense qu’ils partagent tous les deux. Pour autant, je ne me sens pas de trop. Léonie me sourit, derrière ses légères larmes, et c’est sa manière à elle de me dire que la vie continue.

– Quand elle a quitté ce monde, j’ai rendu notre appartement et je suis venu vivre ici, pour elle, pour honorer son souvenir… Deux ans après, j’ai rencontré un homme, le deuxième amour de ma vie, c’était différent bien entendu, je crois que c’était plutôt un coup de foudre amical mais il m’a donné autant d’affection que j’en avais besoin, et moi aussi. On s’aimait réellement, et c’était le plus important. Nous avons construit une famille, acheté cette maison, il a fait des tas de travaux dedans, il savait que ça comptait pour moi.. mais nous nous sommes séparés au bout de cinq ans de relation, nous étions plus fait pour être amis qu’amants, il le savait lui aussi. Mais nous nous sommes tellement apportés l’un à l’autre.

Son sourire est doux, parce qu’elle est apaisée. Elle a choisi de ne pas se laisser abattre et de continuer à vivre, pleinement, je l’admire pour ça. Pour sa force, son courage, sa volonté d’exister malgré ses blessures.

– Il vient me rendre visite de temps en temps, il a recommencé sa vie ailleurs, après notre rupture. Et je suis soulagée qu’il ait trouvé son bonheur comme moi j’ai trouvé le mien ici.

– C’est tout ce qui compte, répond Louis d’une voix enrouée.

– Oui. Il ne faut pas grand chose parfois pour se sentir heureux.

Tout en soufflant ces mots, elle laisse son regard se balader autour d’elle, sur cette véranda pleine de vie, cette maison qui doit renfermer tant de souvenirs entre ses murs. Elle tapote affectueusement la main de Louis, certainement pour lui faire savoir que ça ira, car il lui sourit puis retourne à sa place, à côté de moi.

Cette fois, c’est moi qui vient chercher son contact. Je frôle ses doigts du bout des miens, sur le bord de sa chaise, il tourne son visage vers moi et me tend sa main pour que je les lie ensemble. Je ne sais pas si ça suffit à chasser sa tristesse passagère, mais son sourire renaît sur ses lèvres.

Léonie nous regarde tour à tour, nous, puis nos mains, elle encore profondément touchée par ce qu’elle vient de nous raconter. Moi aussi, son récit me donne envie de croire en l’amour, de lui laisser sa chance, même si ça veut dire laisser tomber toutes mes barrières.

Parce que je ne peux aimer et me laisser être aimé si je garde un mur érigé entre moi et la personne avec qui je décide de partager un bout de ma vie.

– Ce n’est pas une histoire triste que je vous raconte, au contraire, elle est pleine d’espoir. Et c’est l’amour qui compte le plus dans tout ça, l’amour qu’on accepte de recevoir et celui qu’on se décide à offrir. Croyez les paroles d’une vieille dame qui a déjà tout vécu, l’amour brille toujours en moi, il n’a pas disparu parce que Thérèse s’est éteinte, au contraire, il n’en est que plus fort… Oui, c’est effrayant de se donner entièrement à une personne, de montrer ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, mais au final il n’y a rien de plus beau que deux êtres qui apprennent à s’aimer.

Quand elle termine de parler, Louis serre mes doigts davantage et j’ai envie de considérer ce geste comme un signe. Je le regarde pendant de longues secondes, puis je pense aux mots de Léonie. Elle a vécu les dix meilleurs années de sa vie aux côtés d’une femme, elles se sont aimées sans limite, et même après sa mort, elle a continué à lui dévouer sa personne entière, à l’aimer malgré son absence et ne jamais s’arrêter de vivre, mais au contraire elle existe encore pour elle.

Je trouve ça atrocement beau. J’en ai la gorge nouée. Louis caresse le dos de ma main à l’aide de son pouce puis s’adresse à Léonie, pour nous deux, parce que je suis encore incapable de trouver les mots nécessaires, des mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens.

– Merci d’avoir partagé ça avec nous Léonie, c’était très émouvant. Thérèse avait l’air d’être une personne extraordinaire.

– Oh oui, un être rare c’est certain, qu’on ne rencontre qu’une fois dans notre vie.

Son regard trouve le mien, je sens mes joues rougir légèrement quand je repense à ses mots de tout à l’heure quand Louis était allé chercher la théière. Ils résonnent toujours autant en moi et ils prennent tout leur sens après son histoire.

Je m’en rends compte que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre Louis à cause de mes craintes et mes failles, parce qu’il est en train de changer ma vie. Il la rend meilleure, plus colorée et respirable.

Et je sais aussi que si je n’ai pas fait de cauchemars aussi souvent depuis quelques semaines, c’est grâce à lui, car son visage est toujours présent dans mon esprit, lorsque je ferme les paupières, il est encore là, même dans le noir, je ne vois que lui. Il est la lumière qui m’aide à avancer.

– Mais enfin, assez parlé de moi et de mes histoires, je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour que nous nous mettions à pleurer à chaudes larmes, s’exclame Léonie en se redressant, je vais vous rechercher quelques gâteaux et j’ai quelque chose à te montrer Harry. Je reviens, n’hésitez pas à vous servir du thé tant qu’il est encore assez chaud !

En un rien de temps, elle semble avoir retrouvée sa joie d’antan. Quand elle quitte la véranda, son plateau vide de biscuits dans le mains, Louis se tourne vers moi et caresse mes doigts. Il me regarde un petit moment, je lui souris, il me demande :

– Ça va ?

– Oui ne t’en fais pas, j’acquiesce, et toi ?

– Un peu bouleversé, mais je vais bien.

A son tour, il me sourit. Je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur son front, il laisse échapper un long soupir d’aise, tandis que j’en profite pour respirer son odeur. Elle me rassure.

Léonie revient avec de nouveaux gâteaux, Louis prend un sablé et je fais encore honneur à son délicieux moelleux. Elle me tend également un carnet, je l’ouvre et elle m’explique que c’est là où elle note toutes les recettes, aussi bien celles qu’elle trouve dans des livres que celles qu’elle expérimente.

Je souris en voyant collés à l’intérieur les papiers que je distribue lors des cours de pâtisserie, elle garde chacun d’entre eux pour les ranger parmi les autres. Louis regarde aussi au-dessus mon épaule, son souffle chaud caresse ma nuque et ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps.

Nous restons encore un moment ensemble, à discuter de recettes, de livres, de la vie en générale. J’ai tellement bu de thé et mangé de pâtisserie que j’ai l’impression de ne plus rien pouvoir avaler pendant des semaines.

Avant de repartir, nous l’aidons à débarrasser, même si elle insiste qu’elle est capable de le faire toute seule. J’enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou, Louis se penche pour caresser le chat qui se balade entre nos jambes depuis que nous sommes à la porte.

– Merci pour tout Léonie, j’interviens finalement, c’était vraiment super.

– Oui, et merci de nous avoir donné quelques moelleux, ainsi que la recette. Je vais essayer ça chez moi mais je ne garantie pas que ce sera une aussi belle réussite.

– Ah mais avec plaisir, elle sourit et fait un geste de la main, je n’aurais jamais mangé ça à moi toute seule et je suis contente que vous soyez venus. J’espère vous revoir bientôt !

– Compte sur nous.

Louis lui sourit et vient la prendre dans ses bras, affectueusement, comme il le fait avec toutes les personnes qui lui sont plus ou moins proches. Elle lui souffle quelque chose à l’oreille, je ne comprends pas ce que c’est, mais j’entends son rire quand il se recule. Il acquiesce, puis se recule afin de me laisser dire au revoir.

Je n’hésite pas et l’enlace à mon tour. Sa main, posée à plat dans mon dos, le caresse doucement. Elle murmure à mon oreille :

– Vous êtes beaux tous les deux, n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit. Sois heureux, Harry.

C’est elle qui se recule en premier, elle passe ses doigts contre ma joue et je retiens mon souffle un instant.

_Sois heureux._

Avant de rencontrer Louis, je n’aurais jamais pensé à essayer. Je n’aurais jamais eu la volonté de me battre pour quelque chose que je croyais inatteignable. Mais, maintenant que nos chemins se sont croisés, et que nos lèvres se sont retrouvées pour la première fois en haut de cette falaise, je me rends compte que c’est possible de l’être. Et que le bonheur n’est jamais très loin une fois qu’on a la bonne personne à ses cotés avec qui le partager.

Je souris à Léonie, elle nous ouvre la porte, en veillant à ce que son chat reste à l’intérieur, puis nous lui faisons un dernier signe avant de rejoindre la voiture de Louis garée juste devant. Il ne fait pas encore tout à fait noir, le jour commence à peine à décroître, il est presque dix sept heures trente.

Nous nous attachons, Louis remet le GPS en route sur son téléphone et je profite qu’il n’est pas encore allumé le moteur pour lui avouer :

– Tu sais, je pense encore à ce que Léonie nous a raconté tout à l’heure…. Sur sa relation avec Thérèse.

– Oui, moi aussi, il relève son visage vers le mien, c’était très émouvant. J’étais à deux doigts de pleurer, mais je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Ça la touchait déjà énormément de partager cette histoire avec nous, je n’avais pas envie d’aggraver les choses. Même si je pense qu’elle en tire beaucoup de positif.

D’abord, j’acquiesce, puis je me mets à jouer nerveusement avec mes bagues. Louis accroche son téléphone au-dessus du panneau de bord. Je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres, assez sèches d’un coup.

– Et elle a raison, la vie est trop courte pour s’imposer des limites.

– Je suis d’accord.

Il sourit en posant ses yeux sur moi. Je ne veux pas louper cette occasion, et tant pis si le stress me ronge le ventre.

– Louis… j’ai envie d’être avec toi.

Ma voix est plus basse, mais je le regarde toujours. Il fronce les sourcils légèrement.

– Mais, je suis là. Tu parles de venir dormir à l’appartement ce soir ?

Il n’a pas compris où je voulais en venir, en même temps je ne suis pas assez clair dans mes propos. Et je ne me sens comme un incapable de ne pas savoir exprimer correctement ce que je ressens.

Mais ça m’effraie. D’un moment à l’autre, Louis peut me laisser.

D’un moment à l’autre, je peux sombrer.

Je prends sur moi, je fais taire tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs, et je me lance, le souffle court et le coeur au bord des lèvres tant il bat fort.

– Non, ce n’est pas ça, je lui dis presque dans un chuchotement, je… j’ai envie que tu sois mon petit ami.

Louis lâche le volant, il tourne davantage son corps vers moi et je baisse les yeux parce que j’ai la crainte terrible d’y lire ce que je redoute. J’ai la gorge tellement nouée que j’ai du mal à ravaler ma salive.

Puis je me rends compte d’à quel point mes propos sont maladroits, j’ose enfin le regarder, un instant et mes joues virent au rouge, je bafouille.

– Enfin, pardon, ce n’est pas comme ça que je voulais le formuler… tu as le choix bien sûr. Mais ce que j’essaie de dire c’est... Est-ce que tu…

– Harry, il m’interrompt en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, bien sûr que oui je veux être ton petit ami. Ça me semble évident.

J’inspire, j’ai l’impression de remonter à la surface après avoir passé trop de temps sous l’eau. Ma poitrine tremble et Louis glisse une main contre ma joue, il la caresse dans une extrême délicatesse. Ce simple geste suffit à apaiser toutes les tensions dans mon corps. Ses yeux cherchent les miens, il me sourit et dit, tout bas, sur le ton d’un secret :

– Moi aussi j’ai envie d’être avec toi.

Puis il m’embrasse, c’est doux et passionné à la fois, il prend le temps de découvrir mes lèvres comme si c’était la première fois. C’est un peu le cas, parce que je ressens la même chose que ce jour là sur la falaise, entouré de la mer. Mon coeur se bouscule tout pareil. Et je crois que ça aussi c’est un signe.

Je sens mes battements cardiaque pulser sous ma peau à mesure que le baiser s’intensifie. Nos langues se frôlent et se caressent à peine, encore timides, mais la manière dont les doigts de Louis s’accrochent à mes cheveux, et les miens à ses hanches, ne laisse aucun doute.

Nous savons ce que nous voulons, être l’un avec l’autre.

Quand il se recule, Louis est aussi essoufflé que moi, ses joues sont légèrement empourprées et ses yeux scintillent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi soulagé qu’à cet instant. Il pose son front contre le mien en souriant, je me me mords les lèvres, parce que j’ai l’impression d’encore y sentir la chaleur des siennes.

Nous respirons le même air, ses doigts se baladent entre mes boucles, caressent ma nuque, je tiens toujours fermement les pans de sa veste. Et au bout d’un moment, je lui demande :

– Elle t’a dit quoi Léonie avant de partir ?

Louis recule son visage de manière à pouvoir me regarder, sans pour autant me lâcher. Il reste proche de moi, ses lèvres sont rosées, j’ai déjà envie de les embrasser à nouveau, toute la nuit, jusqu’au petit matin, peut-être tout le reste de ma vie aussi.

– Elle m’a demandé de prendre soin de toi, il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille et me sourit avec ses yeux, et je suis un homme de parole donc je compte bien honorer ma promesse.

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, et bientôt j’embrasse à nouveau celles de Louis. Il soupire contre ma bouche et me laisse mener la danse, à mon propre rythme, c’est lent, mais j’y mets toute la force de ce que je ressens au fond de moi, ce que je ne parviens pas encore à exprimer à voix haute, ce qui m’effraie toujours.

Mais quand il m’embrasse de cette façon, lui aussi, en s’accrochant à moi, j’ai tous mes doutes qui s’effacent. Mon corps entier semble plus léger. Je me sens exister, pour de vrai.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, il passe son pouce contre ma fossette et se met à sourire à son tour. Je le regarde et je me dis à moi même que je ne l’ai jamais aussi beau qu’à ce moment précis. Louis est n’est pas seulement une comète, il est aussi un immense rayon de soleil et mon monde entier se colore de ses lumières.


	33. 32.

_Olivia_.

Harry ouvre la porte du salon de thé, je la referme derrière moi. Il allume les lumières, comme nous avons baissés les stores. Nous venons de rentrer des deux visites d’appartement. Elles ont duré un petit moment, nous avons tout regardé en détail avec Harry, afin de s’assurer que chaque chose soit aux normes. L’agent immobilier nous a expliqué ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur le fonctionnement des deux différents immeubles, le voisinage et tout ce qui concerne le loyer et les charges.

Évidemment, j’ai proposé à Harry de l’accompagner aujourd’hui. Je l’ai aidé dans ses recherches et il m’a confié qu’il serait plus à l’aise et rassuré si je venais effectuer ces visites avec lui. Quand nous avions terminé, la femme qui se charge du dossier de Harry nous a demandé de la tenir au courant si nous nous arrêtions sur un choix. Mais que la décision ne devait pas traîner parce que ce genre d’appartements se louent très vite.

Harry semble encore en pleine réflexion, c’est un grand changement pour lui vers le chemin de sa propre liberté. Il ne veut pas faire les choses de manière précipitée ou légère, c’est un premier pas important vers sa nouvelle vie qu’il doit franchir. Ce n’est donc pas une décision facile.

Étant donné que nous avons décidé de fermer le salon de thé, après quinze heures, pour effectuer tranquillement ces visites sans avoir à laisser toute la clientèle à Noé et Lili, je me tourne vers Harry et lui propose :

– Tu veux qu’on se pose pour boire quelque chose ?

– D’accord, il acquiesce en me souriant, je nous sers. Qu’est-ce que tu prends ?

– Un caramel macchiato s’il te plaît.

Pendant que Harry se charge des boissons, je prends des restes des viennoiseries de ce matin encore sur une plaque, une tartelette à la framboise pour Harry et un muffin aux myrtilles pour moi. Je les pose sur un petit plateau, Harry y met ma tasse et son thé vert matcha à côté. Nous montons cela à l’appartement, Hadès vient miauler entre nos jambes. Harry le prend sur ses genoux une fois qu’il est installé dans le canapé et lui caresse son dos.

Je m’assois à côté de lui et prends ma tasse entre mes mains. Le café est encore chaud, je souffle légèrement dessus puis bois une gorgée qui me réchauffe le corps. Depuis quelques jours, le froid est mordant, c’est pour cette raison que je garde mon pull à l’intérieur.

– Alors, les appartements t’ont plu ?

Tandis que mon chat ronronne sur ses genoux, Harry appuie s’installe confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et hoche la tête.

– Oui, surtout le dernier. Il a l’air d’avoir beaucoup de lumière naturelle et d’espace.

– Effectivement. Tu penses prendre celui-ci ?

Il se pince les lèvres, je repose ma tasse dans le plateau. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu’il regarde les annonces internet à la recherche du meilleur appartement, qui rentre dans son budget et lui convient aussi. Je comprends que maintenant il est juste envie de se poser quelque part et de prendre sa réelle indépendance.

– Je peux savoir quel est ton avis ?

Je lui souris et acquiesce, ma réponse ne tarde pas, parce qu’il a besoin d’entendre qu’il prend les bonnes décisions.

– Moi aussi je trouve que le deuxième appartement est mieux. Non seulement il est encore plus proche du salon, mais c’est dans un endroit tranquille, et tu as un ascenseur et puis le loyer est un peu moins cher.

Un soupir sort de sa bouche, il passe une main dans ses cheveux puis saisit sa tasse de matcha, il boit une courte gorgée, c’est à peine s’il trempe ses lèvres dedans.

– C’est assez angoissant de prendre une telle décision. J’ai l’impression que tout ma vie est en jeu.

– Je suis d’accord, mais c’est normal. Moi aussi j’ai eu peur le jour où j’ai dû prendre mon indépendance, je craignais de ne pas réussir, de me retrouver à la rue. Seulement, tu as un travail, des revenus et surtout des personnes sur qui compter, c’est ça le plus important. Tu n’es pas tout seul dans tous les cas, et si jamais tu ne t’en sors pas, moi je serais toujours ravi de t’accueillir ici.

Il lève son visage vers le mien et me sourit, il me remercie d’une voix faible mais je sais qu’il y met tout son coeur. Sans mon aide, il serait peut-être dans une situation beaucoup plus délicate, et je suis heureuse qu’il ait su m’en parler à temps.

– Tu sais, quand on est rentré dans l’appartement, je me suis tout de suite vu vivre dedans…

– Un coup de coeur ?

– Oui, il regarde son thé et ajoute d’une voix lente, j’aime le parquet, l’agencement du salon et de la cuisine, le fait que j’ai ma propre chambre séparée du reste de l’appartement, la vue n’est pas trop mal non plus et je n’aurais pas à prendre la voiture pour venir au travail.

– Dans ce cas, ne te poses pas trop de questions, Harry. Tu as entendu l’agent, ce sont des biens qui partent très vite, il faut suivre ton instinct.

Hadès ne bouge pas de ses genoux quand il se penche pour reposer sa tasse à côté de la mienne, nous n’avons pas encore touché à nos pâtisseries mais je pense qu’il y a plus important dans nos esprits maintenant.

Pendant de longues secondes, Harry reste silencieux. Il fait tourner les bagues autour de ses doigts, se pince la lèvre entre son index et son pouce puis se tourne finalement vers moi, les yeux pleins d’espoir.

– Tu crois qu’on peut appeler l’agence maintenant ?

Sa question me fait sourire, je suis extrêmement fière de lui, et aussi contente qu’il puisse enfin se trouver un endroit à lui, où il se sentira apaisé. J’ai tout fait pour le mettre à l’aise dans mon petit appartement, mais nous savions tous les deux que ce n’était que temporaire, même si j’ai adoré avoir sa compagnie chaque jour. Harry est une présence silencieuse et rassurante. Aujourd’hui, il s’envole de ses propres ailes, et je crois qu’il peut aller très très haut, dépasser les nuages.

– Bien sûr, je lui souris, tu veux que je le fasse ?

Il sort son portable de sa poche, Hadès descend de ses cuisses pour venir près de moi et se rouler en roule contre ma hanche.

– Non, il secoue la tête, non merci mais je vais le faire.

J’acquiesce et lui lance un sourire d’encouragement, car je sais comme c’est dur pour lui de prendre de telles initiatives, d’appeler directement une personne sans ressentir une forme d’angoisse. Harry se lève du canapé, il me fait signe qu’il revient et s’éclipse dans sa chambre le temps de passer son appel. En attendant son retour, j’allume une bougie sur la table basse, sers un bol de croquettes à Hadès et allume la télévision en fond, le son au minimum.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Harry revient. Il s’assoit à côté de moi, son téléphone toujours en main et m’annonce la nouvelle. Je sens tout le soulagement dans sa voix, plus légère et claire.

– Elle m’a donné rendez-vous demain à onze heures dix pour voir une dernière fois l’appartement, signer les papiers et tout mettre en place.

– C’est génial Harry !

Je tends ma main et la pose sur le dos de la sienne, il la retourne afin de serrer mes doigts. Il ne se rend pas encore totalement compte de ce que ça signifie pour lui, le début de sa nouvelle histoire.

– Je peux venir avec toi si tu le souhaites ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Je te le propose Harry, c’est avec plaisir.

Il me sourit, en signe de remerciement. Ses yeux brillent sous l’émotion, Hadès miaule entre nous deux et ça nous fait rire. Après ça, nous décidons de manger nos pâtisseries et profiter de ce moment de repos.

Harry doit penser à énormément de choses ces derniers temps, sa recherche d’appartement, son déménagement, ses parents, et pourtant il continue à se donner à cent pourcent au travail et nous confectionne toujours de nouvelles recettes. Certes, il a l’air moins fatigué qu’avant, mais il semble s’imposer un rythme intense. Il mérite enfin de prendre du temps pour lui.

Quand il termine sa tartelette, il pose l’assiette vide sur sa cuisse et pousse un soupir d’aise. Hadès vient lécher quelques miettes qui y restent, Harry lui caresse le dessus de la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

– J’ai l’impression d’avoir un poids en moins sur la poitrine… mais je crois que j’aurais l’esprit tranquille uniquement quand je serais dans cet appartement.

– C’est certain, je lui réponds, mais je suis fière de toi, réellement. Tu as accompli tellement de choses ces derniers mois, tu mérites de mener ta propre vie.

Il lève la tête vers moi et je vois dans son regard à quel point mes mots comptent pour lui, il inspire lentement et souffle :

– Merci Olivia…

Je sens l’émotion dans sa voix, ça me donne presque les larmes aux yeux. Harry est un peu comme le fils que je n’ai jamais eu. Je veux le protéger du monde entier et ça me fait quelque chose de le voir réussir.

Et je ne lui demande pas, c’est lui qui vient trouver une place dans mes bras. Hadès saute du canapé, l’assiette est toujours sur la cuisse de Harry. Ma main caresse son dos et il se laisse aller, il pleure silencieusement, libère ses larmes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la tristesse, mais plutôt un soulagement énorme, d’enfin connaître la liberté qu’il attendait tant.

Quand il se détache, je pose un baiser sur son front, il me remercie encore, la voix frêle. Je lui souris et il fait de même, un vrai sourire, qui fait briller son regard.

Ensuite, pendant que je me charge de laver notre vaisselle vide, Harry va prendre une douche rapide. Il revient, changé dans des vêtements plus confortables, et les cheveux humides, certains mèches sont rassemblées dans un petit chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Je me sèche les mains, il s’assoit autour de la table de la salle à manger et pose des flacons de vernis à ongle et du dissolvant.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider ?

Je lui souris et viens m’asseoir en face de lui, il me remercie. Hadès s’est confortablement installé dans le canapé, il ronronne depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Harry retire le reste de couleur sur ses ongles à l’aide d’un coton imbibé de dissolvant. Il les laisse sécher un petit moment, puis me tend ses mains, à plat sur la table, afin que j’applique le verni de son choix, un rose pâle.

Pendant que je m’occupe de ses doigts, il me regarde faire avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui jette un coup d’oeil et lui dis quelque chose que j’ai déjà remarqué depuis un bout de temps.

– Tu as l’air plus apaisé en ce moment.

Un léger silence. Puis il répond, sans vraiment hésiter :

– Oui, je me sens bien.

Et ça se sent, dans la légèreté de sa voix, dans la façon dont son visage s’illumine davantage ces derniers jours. C’est un contraste assez frappant avec le Harry que je connais il y a deux mois encore.

Je termine sa première main, très appliquée dans ma tâche, à ne pas déborder. Je passe à la deuxième, il garde ses doigts écartés afin que le verni sèche. Il se mord la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole.

– Et j’ai… j’ai quelque chose à te dire, en fait.

– Je t’écoute.

Je lui jette un rapide regard et lui souris, ses pommettes semblent se mettre à rougir. Je passe le pinceau fin contre son index.

– Louis… il n’est plus seulement mon ami.

– Oh Harry, c’est une très belle chose !

Ses lèvres s’étirent dans un sourire timide. C’est une nouvelle qui me remplit le coeur de joie, même si à la manière dont ils se comportaient tous les deux, je commençais à avoir mes doutes.

– Tu es la première personne à le savoir.

Les mots de Harry me touchent davantage, je pose tends ma main libre pour passer mes doigts contre sa joue et dans ses cheveux en souriant.

– Je te remercie de me l’avoir confié, je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi Harry. Tu mérites d’être heureux, et à en croire les quelques fois où j’ai pu vous voir ensemble, il m’a l’être d’être une personne qui fait ton bonheur.

– C’est le cas, il souffle, et j’espère vraiment que je fais le sien aussi.

– Je n’en doute pas.

Même si Harry n’a pas confiance en lui, j’ai toutes mes certitudes qu’il a le droit à une belle histoire d’amour. Toutes les choses qu’il a vécu ne sont pas un obstacle à son bonheur, au contraire, elles le rendent plus fort.

– Mais, j’ai tellement peur de le perdre maintenant… je tiens à lui et je… je n’ai pas envie de gâcher notre relation avec toutes mes histoires, mes défauts et… de le faire fuir…

Je termine de vernir son avant dernier doigt et lève les yeux vers lui, ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés et il concentre son regard sur mes gestes, perdu dans ses pensées.

– Harry, s’il t’apprécie autant, il aimera aussi toutes les parties de toi, même les plus sombres. Une relation ce n’est pas seulement les beaux moments, mais également se soutenir l’un l’autre dans des temps compliqués.

Il acquiesce, parce qu’il comprend, bien que pour lui ce soit encore une épreuve d’ouvrir son coeur à une autre personne et la laisser voir ses blessures. Je sais que je ne connais pas tout de lui, de son histoire, son passé. Ce que j’en connais déjà me tord le ventre.

Mais ce n’est pas seulement une histoire de confiance, Harry a été pendant trop longtemps habitué et enfermé dans le silence. Parler n’est pas aussi simple qu’il n’y paraît.

– Tu sais quand nous sommes allés en week-end à deux, à la mer ?

– Oui, je m’en souviens.

Je me souviens surtout d’à quel point il avait l’air heureux et épanoui à son retour, comme s’il avait pris le temps de respirer. Il ne m’a jamais vraiment raconté en détails ce qui s’y était passé, il m’a parlé de l’exposition, de l’océan et de ce qu’ils ont mangé, mais sans jamais aborder directement Louis et ce qu’ils ont fait ensemble, ces deux jours.

– Il m’a embrassé là-bas, ou c’est moi je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être un peu nous deux, mais je n’ai jamais… il me fait ressentir des tas de choses Olivia, et il y a quelques mois j’aurais été effrayé de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus sur moi.

Le sourire qui était sur mes lèvres s’étire davantage à son aveu, car ce ne sont pas des mots anodins, choisi au hasard. Il exprime ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, là où tout est pur, réel, sans mensonges.

Et aux yeux de certains, un baiser pourrait paraître simple, mais pour lui ça signifie énormément. Ce n’est pas un geste qu’il offrirait à n’importe qui, il fait assez confiance à Louis pour lui laisser une place dans sa vie.

– Mais aujourd’hui, j’ai envie d’écouter mon coeur et d’essayer. J’ai envie de réussir avec lui, de me laisser une chance.

– Parce que tu as trouvé une bonne personne qui te comprend. Et c’est tout ce que je te souhaite, d’être heureux.

Je referme le flacon de verni une fois que j’ai terminé de l’appliquer. Harry inspire, il regarde ses doigts, puis lève les yeux vers moi. Il me remercie, mais je comprends que ce n’est pas simplement pour l’avoir aidé à se colorer les ongles.

Il garde ses mains sur la table, je passe une couche de verni transparent pour que ça adhère mieux. La télévision continue d’aller en fond, mais aucun de nous n’a réellement envie de s’y intéresser. Après ça, il les laisse sécher et je commence à nous préparer un dîner, l’odeur des légumes remplit la pièce.

Harry s’installe dans le canapé avec un livre, toujours le même qu’il emporte partout avec lui. Vers dix neuf heures trente, nous mangeons devant une émission de pâtisserie, celle que Harry peut regarder en boucle. Je lis le journal d’aujourd’hui, à moitié captivée par la télévision. Il déguste son bol de nouilles, tout en répondant à quelques messages sur son téléphone entre deux bouchées. Et son sourire, bien que discret, ne m’échappe pas.

A la pub, il pose ses couverts sur la table et son portable à côté de sa serviette. Il s’essuie la bouche, bois une gorgée d’eau froide et me demande au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence :

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais le voir ?

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, tandis que je tourne la fourchette afin d’attraper mes dernières nouilles.

– Louis, je veux dire. Tu voudrais que je te le présente vraiment, ici, un de ces jours ?

– Ce serait avec un immense plaisir Harry !

Son sourire lui arrive presque aux oreilles. Je crois que c’est important à ses yeux que je rencontre Louis, parce que je n’ai eu l’occasion que de le voir et échanger quelques rapides mots avec lui lorsqu’il venait chercher Harry au travail ou passait le voir.

– Je suis impatiente d’apprendre à le connaître davantage. Tu n’as qu’à l’inviter à dîner ?

– D’accord, je vais lui proposer.

Il se redresse, pose un baiser sur ma joue et débarrasse sa table. Il se charge de la vaisselle, je termine de feuilleter le journal dans le canapé et il vient me rejoindre devant la télévision une fois qu’il a terminé.

De tout le reste de la soirée, son sourire ne quitte jamais réellement ses lèvres. Il a cet air sur son visage qui ne trompe pas, celui d’une personne qui aime et se sent aimé en retour.

Le bonheur, pour lui, n’est plus si loin. Je dirais même qu’il commence à le toucher.


	34. 33.

_Louis_

_Mars._

C’est le beau milieu de la nuit et je suis réveillé parce que Harry s’agite dans mes bras. D’abord, ce sont simplement des tremblements, comme des spasmes, j’ouvre les yeux difficilement. Puis il se met à marmonner, à respirer plus fort et je me rends compte qu’il est sous l’emprise d’un cauchemar. Je me redresse sur le coude, la lampe de chevet est allumée, c’est une habitude à chaque fois qu’il vient passer la nuit à l’appartement.

La lumière me permet de voir ses sourcils froncés, et la panique qui le submerge, même si ses paupières sont fermées. Je me place sans attendre au-dessus de lui puis glisse mes doigts contre sa joue, sa peau est chaude, son front légèrement humide de sueur.

– Harry… Harry réveille toi, c’est moi... C’est Louis.

Ma voix est encore rocailleuse à cause du sommeil, et peut-être aussi un peu d’inquiétude. J’essaie de lui parler, mais il semble plongé dans un cauchemar si profond qu’il ne m’entend pas et ne sait pas revenir à lui.

Je me mets à secouer doucement son épaule. Il se réveille d’un coup, en reprenant un souffle qu’il semblait avoir retenu pendant des années. Tous les muscles de son corps sont tendus et je n’ai jamais vu son regard aussi paniqué. J’ai le coeur qui se serre quand je remarque les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il respire vite, il tente encore de se calmer et retrouver ses esprits. Je passe mes doigts contre sa joue et cherche à l’apaiser, parce qu’il m’a l’air totalement perdu, comme s’il ne savait plus où il était.

– Ça va aller, tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien je te le promets. Regarde moi…

Il lui faut plusieurs secondes, et deux tentatives de reprendre son souffle, avant qu’il ne pose ses yeux sur mon visage. Ma gorge est encore nouée de le voir dans un tel état et je me sens impuissant car je ne sais pas de quelle manière le rassurer. Ses doigts s’accrochent au tissu de mon tee-shirt, fortement, je sens qu’il tire dessus, peut-être un moyen pour lui de se ramener à la réalité.

Son regard est envahi par la panique et je ne parviens même pas à lire toutes les émotions qui le traversent. Une mèche bouclée lui tombe sur le haut du front, sa poitrine se soulève sous sa respiration active et je sens, contre mon corps, le sien continuer de trembler. Agité par des spasmes qu’il ne peut contrôler, c’est plus fort que lui. Ce qu’il a pu voir dans son sommeil l’habite encore.

– Je suis là, je suis avec toi. C’était simplement un cauchemar d’accord ?

Harry murmure mon prénom d’une voix brisée, faible. J’ai le coeur qui se comprime, je passe mon pouce sous sa paupière et c’est comme ça que je sens la première larme froide sur mon doigt. Il pleure, d’abord en silence, doucement, puis il se met à renifler et je n’hésite pas une seconde à le prendre dans mes bras.

C’est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état, mais j’ai l’habitude au vue des nombreuses fois où les jumeaux ont fait des cauchemars, j’ai toujours été le premier à accourir vers eux pour sécher leurs larmes et les bercer jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment à nouveau. Je me sentais aussi impuissant à l’époque. Cependant, avec un adulte, c’est différent. Il n’a pas la même sensibilité qu’un enfant.

Pour les quelques fois où nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, Harry n’a jamais eu de nuits perturbées. Il a, certes, un sommeil léger, et dès que je me tourne dans ses bras ou que je me lève avant lui pour une quelconque raison, il se réveille lui aussi, et bien souvent le moindre bruit le tire de ses rêveries. Et me voir confronté à sa peur après un cauchemar me tord l’estomac.

– Respire calmement. En même temps que moi ok ? Inspire et expire….

Harry suit mes instructions, sa poitrine se gonfle en même temps que la mienne et nos souffles se relâchent harmonieusement, le sien est encore un peu tremblant. Nous répétons l’exercice plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit calmé. Jusqu’à ce que je sente les battements de son coeur retrouver un rythme normal sous mes doigts.

Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux, il reprend sa respiration, même si des larmes tarissent encore ses joues. Il lâche mon tee-shirt pour passer le dos de sa main contre ses yeux humides et les essuyer, je pose un baiser contre son front.

– Je… je suis désolé Louis…

Sa voix est encore fébrile, brisée. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, toujours appuyé sur mon coude, penché au-dessus de lui.

– Harry, tu n’as pas à t’excuser, surtout pas pour ça.

Il regarde le plafond puis ferme les yeux, il m’a l’air tellement épuisé et torturé d’un coup. Abattu par la vie. Un souffle, qu’il semblait retenir depuis des années, lui échappe et je commence à comprendre que ce n’était pas un simple cauchemar qui survient deux ou trois fois par un, mais plutôt celui qui hante ses nuits assez régulièrement.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d’eau ? Des mouchoirs ?

Harry secoue la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux, puis se tourne sur le côté, dos à moi. J’hésite à le toucher, je me demande si c’est une bonne idée, s’il en a envie, si ça ne va pas le brusquer plus qu’autre chose.

Ça me rappelle le début, avant que nous ne devenions amis, quand il était encore assez distant et réservé. Mais je pense que le cauchemar qu’il vient de vivre l’a juste énormément bousculé.

Un léger silence passe, j’écoute sa respiration, je ne bouge pas, je reste appuyé sur mon coude et je regarde sa nuque, son épaule. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il me demande, presque dans un murmure :

– Tu peux simplement me serrer dans tes bras… s’il te plaît ?

Je n’attends pas une seconde de plus, je me couche sur le côté et l’enlace, mon ventre contre son dos, mes jambes à moitié entremêlées aux siennes. Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, Harry soupire, je me mets à caresser son ventre au-dessus de son pull. Il vient chercher une de mes mains et lie nos doigts ensemble, s’y accroche, comme pour se rappeler que c’est ça, la réalité.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, sans dire un mot, sans se détacher l’un de l’autre. Je ramène la couverture jusqu’à nos épaules, ma tête est presque nichée dans ses cheveux, à quelques centimètres de la peau de sa nuque. Un moment, je crois même qu’il s’est endormi, sa respiration est plus lente. Mes lèvres frôlent sa nuque, je pose un baiser sur sa peau toujours aussi chaude et ses doigts serrent les miens.

– Si tu essayais de te rendormir ?

Ma voix, bien qu’elle ne soit encore qu’un murmure, brise le silence. Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, il secoue lentement la tête.

– Non, je ne vais pas savoir… je ne sais jamais retrouver le sommeil après.

Et il a raison, c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. J’ai eu moi même de nombreuses fois du mal à faire rendormir les jumeaux, un adulte a tendance à réfléchir davantage.

Mais surtout, Harry me confirme par ses paroles qu’il a déjà vécu ce genre de cauchemars avant, je ne sais pas s’ils étaient pires, s’il s’est déjà réveillé dans cet état, tremblant, apeuré, en sueur, les larmes aux yeux et j’ai le ventre qui se serre à la seule pensée qu’il ait dû affronter ça par lui même. Abandonné au milieu de ses propres inquiétudes.

Je ne lui pose pas plus de questions, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Il souhaite, sans aucun doute, penser à tout sauf à ce qui a perturbé son sommeil. Je le tiens toujours contre moi, quand il se redresse sur son coude afin d’attraper son téléphone. En même temps que lui, je vois l’écran de verrouillage s’afficher.

– Il est presque cinq heures trente du matin… je m’excuse de t’avoir réveillé.

– Ce n’est rien, je souffle près de sa peau, tu veux en parler ?

Il secoue la tête en reposant son portable sur la table de chevet, près de sa lampe allumée. S’il fait régulièrement ce genre de cauchemars, je comprends mieux pourquoi il redoute tant de dormir dans le noir, de se retrouver plonger au milieu d’un endroit sans lumière.

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Harry se détache de moi afin de s’asseoir dans le lit. Je le regarde, encore allongé sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

– Je suis couvert de sueur… je vais aller prendre une douche, j’en ai besoin. Rendors toi en attendant.

– Tu as besoin d’aide ?

Je m’assois à mon tour, à côté de lui et glisse ma main lentement sur sa cuisse. Harry a le regard fixé sur le sol, il secoue à nouveau la tête. Son visage est à moitié éclairé par la lumière tamisée de la lampe, mais je lis sans difficulté la crispation de ses traits.

– Ça ira, merci.

– Je vais aller préparer du thé, tu en veux ?

Un autre geste de la tête pour refuser, et alors que j’allais poser un baiser sur sa joue, Harry se lève et cherche de nouveaux vêtements dans son armoire, avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bains. J’entends la porte se fermer, depuis le couloir, et je soupire.

Mais je me décide à me lever, je vais au salon et commence par allumer une lumière. J’attrape mon paquet de cigarettes ainsi que mon briquet dans la poche de ma veste en jean. Olivia n’est pas là ce week-end et Harry m’a invité à le passer chez elle, il m’a montré et parlé de l’appartement où il va emménager d’ici le début du mois d’Avril, dans deux ou trois semaines, le temps de tout mettre en ordre, laisser le temps à l’ancien locataire de déménager entièrement ses affaires et rendre les clefs. Harry est impatient d’avoir son indépendance, et je suis vraiment heureux pour lui. Nous avons passé la soirée à regarder des idées de décorations ensemble et des magasins où il pourrait les trouver.

Je baille derrière ma main, coince la cigarette entre mes lèvres et allume le bout avec la flamme du briquet. J’entends l’eau couler depuis la salle de bains. Tout en fumant, je fais chauffer de l’eau dans la bouilloire et sors une tasse pour moi. J’ouvre une fenêtre de la cuisine afin que la fumée de la cigarette se dissipe. Dehors, le ciel est encore noir, le jour ne va pas se lever avant trois bonnes heures, et je sais que nous n’allons pas retourner au lit.

Quand l’eau bouille, je la verse au-dessus d’un petit sachet de thé dans ma tasse. Je le laisse infuser et me penche vers Hadès qui arrive en miaulant entre mes jambes. Mes caresses le font ronronner, je souris et lui sers un fond de lait dans un bol, car Harry m’a dit l’autre jour qu’il adorait ça. Je le regarde laper la surface de sa petite langue rosée, et après m’être lavé les mains au savon, je m’assois dans le canapé avec ma tasse fumante, ma cigarette et un magazine sur Virginia Woolf que Harry m’a prêté hier soir pendant qu’il regardait une émission de cuisine.

J’ai le temps de terminer ma cigarette, que j’ai écrasé dans un cendrier sur la table basse, et mon thé, et j’entends toujours l’eau couler. Hadès a trouvé une place à côté de moi dans le fauteuil, roulé en boule et repu après son bol de lait.

Au bout de vingt minutes, après avoir lavé ma tasse et vidé le cendrier, je commence vraiment à me poser des questions, même si j’essaie de laisser à Harry son espace pour souffler. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et m’arrête devant la porte fermée. L’eau s’est arrêtée de couler depuis un peu plus de cinq minutes, mais je n’entends aucun bruit de l’autre côté. Je me pince les lèvres et toque doucement à la porte.

– Harry, tout va bien ?

Ma voix est basse, douce, je ne souhaite pas le brusquer. Mais c’est toujours ce silence qui me répond. J’ai la gorge qui se noue d’appréhension, parce que je commence vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre d’angoisse qui me fait imaginer le pire de n’importe quelle situation.

Puis, ce sont des bruits discrets, presque étouffés, qui me parviennent aux oreilles. Il ne m’en faut pas plus pour comprendre ce qui se passe, j’ai le sensation que l’on m’arrache une partie de mon coeur.

– Est-ce que tu pleures ?

Je distingue des reniflements, j’appuie ma tempe contre le mur, près de la porte. Ma main tremblante frôle la poignée, mais je sais que c’est inutile, car il a verrouillée la porte derrière lui. Je n’aime pas ça. Je n’aime pas du tout ça. Ce silence. Ces larmes. Cette souffrance qu’il s’efforce de me cacher.

Et surtout, je n’aime pas le savoir de l’autre côté de cette porte, en pleurs et que je ne puisse pas le prendre dans mes bras. Je me sens encore plus inutile et impuissant que dans le lit tout à l’heure, quand j’ai essayé de le rassurer après son cauchemar. C’est sans aucun doute cela qui est à l’origine de ses nouvelles larmes. Parce que je n’ai pas su soulager assez ses peurs.

Lorsque j’ouvre la bouche pour prendre à nouveau la parole et m’excuser, sa voix me coupe. Elle est lointaine, humide, brisée. Dans un souffle presque inaudible, il me demande :

– Laisse-moi Louis…

– Quoi ?

Je lui pose la question, mais j’ai parfaitement entendu et compris ses mots. Seulement, je suis incapable de l’abandonner à sa douleur, sa tristesse et faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce n’est pas dans mon tempérament. Et qui laisserait la personne qu’il aime souffrir de son côté ?

– Laisse-moi s’il te plaît…

Sa réponse me serre la coeur, j’ai la sensation de suffoquer. Il me supplie de l’ignorer, de la même voix fébrile, au bord du sanglot, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je serre mes doigts autour de la poignée, ils tremblent encore. J’avale ma salive de travers, j’ai la gorge sèche et nouée d’une angoisse intense.

– Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien, ça fait un moment que tu es dans la salle de bain et…

– Est-ce que tu peux partir ?

– Partir ?

Il m’interrompt et je suis totalement perdu, mon rythme cardiaque s’accélère, j’ai l’impression que mes jambes sont sur le point de lâcher et que je ne respire plus. Je retiens mon souffle pour entendre le moindre de ses mots, le moindre de ses gestes derrière cette simple porte en bois qui nous sépare. Un obstacle entre nous.

Je ne sens plus rien d’autre que ma poitrine qui se serre et la peur qui me broie l’estomac. La peur de ne rien pouvoir faire, de devoir supporter de l’entendre pleurer sans pouvoir l’aider un minimum.

– Je… j’ai besoin que tu me laisses tranquille, que... que tu rentres chez toi.

La détresse dans sa voix m’amène les larmes aux yeux. Je secoue la tête, même s’il ne peut pas me voir, parce que je refuse de l’abandonner, je refuse d’être cette personne là. Je veux être présent pour lui, je veux sécher ses larmes quand il pleure, lui montrer à quel point il est fort, courageux, beau, drôle et merveilleux. Je veux lui montrer que c’est normal de pleurer, d’avoir des bas, de se sentir de trop ou pas assez, de ne pas trouver l’envie de se lever le matin, de vouloir rester toute la journée dans le lit, enfermé, de se sentir à bout de force, épuisé, vidé.

Mais j’ai aussi envie d’être celui qui va lui apporter la lumière dont il a besoin pour avancer dans le noir. J’ai envie qu’il me fasse assez confiance pour me laisser voir ses failles et ses parts d’ombres, parce que moi je suis prêt à lui montrer toutes les miennes, à lui ouvrir mon coeur entier et le poser entre ses mains. Je sais qu’il en prendra soin, qu’il ne le déchirera pas sous mes yeux. Si pour moi c’est aussi évident, je pense que Harry a encore besoin de temps.

Et je suis capable d’attendre encore une éternité pour lui, pour qu’il m’accorde ce degré de confiance. Parce que je l’aime à ce point là.

– Harry ?

Son prénom est un souffle étranglé sur ma langue.

J’attends.

Un silence.

Puis le bruit douloureux de ses pleurs qui vient nourrir l’angoisse à l’intérieur de ma poitrine.

J’inspire, difficilement, parce que j’ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer jusqu’à sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux, ne plus jamais le lâcher, lui prouver que je ne vais pas le laisser.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe Harry… ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je m’en aille ?

Ma phrase se brise à la fin, parce que je suis à deux doigts de céder aux sanglots, à la panique. J’essaie de rester calme, de gérer la situation le plus docilement possible, mais tout ce que je veux faire c’est enfoncer cette porte et l’atteindre.

Les mots me font mal, presque autant que de l’entendre pleurer sans pouvoir le toucher. Il me demande de partir, de l’abandonner à son sort, comme si c’était normal, comme si c’était la seule solution, comme si j’allais m’y résigner sans rien dire.

Il ne répond pas à ma question, à la place je l’entends pleurer davantage. Plus fort qu’avant encore. Mes doigts autour de la poignée sont tellement serrés que mes phalanges sont blanches.

– Je suis désolé si j’ai fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé, mais je souhaite simplement t’aider et… et ça ne me rassure pas du tout de te savoir enfermé derrière cette porte. Tu y es depuis presque une demi heure et je… je voudrais te…

– Louis, il m’interrompt d’une voix enrouée, juste… je t’en prie, va t’en.

C’est à peine un murmure, désespéré, qui me donne simplement envie de m’écrouler à genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais ce n’est pas moi qui souffre le plus de nous deux et je lui réponds presque immédiatement, le souffle court et la gorge de plus en plus nouée :

– Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état là… !

Je ne sais pas s’il se rend compte de ce qu’il me demande, c’est comme une tempête qui s’abat sur moi, qui bouleverse tout sur son passage, un ouragan qui me passe dessus, qui reste là et essaie de m’emporter avec lui, loin de Harry, loin de la personne qui apporte du soleil dans ma vie depuis des semaines déjà.

Mes doigts lâchent la poignée parce que j’ai l’impression de tout perdre, que tout s’effondre entre mes doigts, que Harry est en train de m’échapper et moi, perdu au milieu de tout ça, je suis incapable de le rattraper, de le sauver.

– Je te le demande… s’il te plaît… j’ai envie d’être seul d’accord ? J’ai _besoin_ d’être seul…

Ce n’est plus une simple demande, il me supplie de le laisser. Les larmes commencent à me brouiller la vue, je fais vraiment tout pour les retenir, mais je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Ma voix n’est plus qu’un murmure faible, apeuré de ce qui pourrait se passer si je quitte l’appartement.

– Harry…

– Pars ! S’écrit-il d’un coup, la voix cassée. Pars Louis ! Pourquoi tu es là pourquoi tu restes ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me brise le plus, le fait qu’il me repousse ou toute la peine que je sens dans chacun de ses mots. Cette fois, je ne peux pas retenir les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, elles débordent, elles me piquent, me brûlent les yeux, j’étouffe un sanglot.

De l’autre côté de la porte, je l’entends pleurer lui aussi. Et je réalise alors que j’ai échoué. Je ne l’ai pas rassuré, je ne l’ai pas aidé, je n’ai pas apaisé son coeur, j’ai même aggravé la situation.

Mais Harry m’a supplié à plusieurs reprises, en larmes, de le laisser. Alors, je me dois de respecter son choix, même si ça me brise, même si je suis mort de peur, même si j’ai juste envie de résister.

Il a besoin d’être seul. Et, au fond de moi, j’ai envie de croire qu’il ne se fera aucun mal, parce que j’ai confiance en lui. Mes doigts tremblent, je les pose à plat contre la porte, comme si je pouvais le toucher à travers, comme s’il pouvait me sentir.

– Ok, j’inspire en essayant de contrôler la panique qui me monte en travers de la gorge, ok je… je m’en vais Harry… je claque la porte derrière moi.

J’ai envie de lui dire tellement de choses.

J’ai envie de lui dire ces mots qui sont sur le bout de ma langue depuis des jours, voir des semaines déjà, ces mots qui sont une évidence, qui pour moi signifient plus que n’importe quelle parole.

J’ai envie de lui dire

je t’aime

J’ai envie de lui avouer l’ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard. Mais ce n’est pas le bon moment, ce n’est pas de cette manière que je veux les dévoiler. Pas aussi brusquement, pas aussi précipitamment.

Une larme tombe sur mes lèvres, j’ai un goût salé, amer à l’arrière de la bouche. Je ferme les paupières et pose mon front contre la porte, près de mes doigts. Je ne sais pas s’il m’entend, mais je l’espère, j’espère qu’il entend ces deux mots murmurés tout bas, dans une moitié de sanglot refoulé :

– Pardonne moi…

Ses reniflements me répondent, je comprends que c’est peine perdue. Je me recule, regarde une dernière fois la porte et, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui dévalent sur mes joues, j’attrape mes affaires, mon sac que j’avais pris pour passer la nuit, et ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Je mets mes chaussures.

Devant les escaliers, je me tourne avec l’espoir que la porte s’ouvre et que Harry soit là, qu’il me retienne, qu’il me demande de rester. Mais il n’en est rien. Le salon est vide. Hadès est toujours endormi dans le fauteuil, ignorant de tout ce qui vient de se passer, et je crois que j’aurais aimé être à sa place. Ne pas penser à l’ampleur de ce moment, la douleur qu’a provoqué cette altercation.

Un souffle tremblant m’échappe, je passe le dos de ma main contre ma joue mouillée, et descends les escaliers. Je lui ai laissé le pull que je portais hier, je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose, s’il s’en rendra compte, mais j’ose espérer que ce geste suffira à le rassurer. A lui montrer que je pars peut-être ce soir, parce qu’il le veut, mais que je reviendrai.

Je reste derrière la porte de l’appartement d’Olivia, j’écoute le silence mortel. Terrifiant. Angoissant. Aucun bruit de pas, ni de porte qui s’ouvre. Je commence à étouffer, je quitte le salon de thé, plongé dans le noir. Ma voiture est garée juste devant. Je m’assois derrière le volant mais je suis incapable de lancer le moteur et encore moins de conduire.

C’est à ce moment là que je sens que tout se déchire en moi. Que tout éclate. Que toutes les barrières cèdent. Je me laisse emporter par les sanglots qui me trouent la poitrine et les larmes qui semblent venir du fin fond de mon être.

La dernière fois que j’ai autant pleuré, que je me suis retrouvé dans un état pareil, c’était il y a plus de trois ans maintenant, au décès de ma mère. J’ai eu la vive impression que l’on m’arrachait une partie de moi pour toujours.

Harry n’est pas mort, mais j’ai la sensation de l’avoir perdu.

Et je ne peux pas vivre ça une seconde fois.

Mes doigts tremblent quand je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, je cherche notre conversation, j’écris un premier message, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui ne s’arrêtent pas.

📩 _Est-ce que tu pourras juste m’envoyer un message pour me dire si ça va_

Je n’essaie pas de l’appeler, je sais que c’est inutile.

Je reste dans la voiture jusqu’à ce que les sanglots passent, il me faut un moment. Il fait encore noir dehors, mais le jour ne devrait plus tarder à se lever. Et pour combler le tour, il pleut averse.

Peut-être que je devrais rentrer chez moi, mais j’en suis incapable. Ca m’angoisserait davantage. Là, je me sens proche de lui.

Et je déverrouille à nouveau mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un autre message. J’ai l’estomac noué.

📩 _J’ai besoin de savoir qu’il ne va rien t’arriver de mal…_

Je fixe l’écran, j’inspire, ma poitrine tremble, et j’en écris un troisième.

📩 _Je m’inquiète réellement Harry toi tu m’as demandé de le faire mais moi je te supplie de ne pas me laisser d’accord ??_

Je me ronge les ongles d’angoisse, je me ronge la peau jusqu’au sang, jusqu’à ce que ça pique, parce que c’est la seule chose que je peux ressentir maintenant.

Et je fume une autre cigarette, je tire tellement fort dessus que j’ai la cage thoracique en feu. Mais ce n’est rien, c’est éphémère. Par contre, la douleur de savoir Harry en train de souffrir tout seul ne partira pas au réveil.

Vers sept heures du matin, je me décide de rentrer à mon appartement, car je n’ai toujours aucune nouvelle de la part de Harry. Quand je suis garé devant moi, je me sens vide, épuisé et perdu. Je me retrouve dans l’état dans lequel j’étais il y a trois ans, quand ma vie a basculé.

Ce n’est pas pareil.

Harry n’est pas mort.

Ce n’est pas pareil.

Harry est toujours vivant.

C’est ce que je me répète.

Et pourtant, je ressens la même chose.

Je monte à l’appartement, Zayn n’est pas là, et c’est un soulagement. Je n’avais pas envie d’affronter ses questions et son regard quand il aurait remarqué ma mine fatiguée et rougie de larmes. Sincèrement, si elles ne coulent plus, c’est parce que j’ai épuisé tout mon stock.

Mon portable en main, je m’assois dans mon lit, sans allumer aucune lumière et j’attends en fixant l’écran.

J’attends.

J’attends de longues minutes.

J’attends d’interminables heures.

J’attends toute la journée.

Mais je n’ai aucune réponse.


	35. 34.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : mention de l’automutilation & d’abus sexuels

_Harry_

Je me déteste.

J’ai gâché notre week-end à cause de mon cauchemar, à cause de mes démons, j’ai effrayé et inquiété Louis.

Je l’ai fait fuir, comme je l’avais prédit.

Malgré tout ce que m’a répété Olivia, je savais que j’avais raison.

Il n’allait pas rester. Même si là, c’est moi qui l’ai poussé à me laisser, je l’ai fait pour son bien.

Je me déteste.

Il m’a envoyé des messages quand il a fini par accepter de partir, mais je n’ai pas la force d’y répondre. J’ai juste envie de hurler à m’en arracher les cordes vocales.

Parce que je suis un monstre. Je suis ignoble, égoïste. Et je comprendrais s’il ne veut plus jamais m’approcher, s’il ne veut plus faire partie de ma vie, parfois moi non plus je n’en ai plus l’envie.

Je me déteste du plus profond de mon être.

Je ne voulais pas qu’il me voit ainsi, terrifié par mes cauchemars, hanté par mon passé. C’est pour ça que je me suis réfugié dans la salle de bains, sous la douche. Mais ensuite, tout ce que j’ai vu dans mon sommeil m’est revenu en plein visage, comme une vague qui déferle sans prévenir et nous emporte au fin fond de l’océan. Là où tout est sombre et glacial.

Tous ces souvenirs qui ne me quitteront jamais. J’ai eu l’impression d’entendre _sa_ voix partout, la voix de mon père, de revoir ses yeux, de sentir ses mains sales et rocailleuses sur moi, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, de percevoir son rire qui m’a donné la nausée sous la douche brûlante. J’ai essayé de me frotter le corps pour faire partir cette sensation, de me boucher les oreilles, de faire le silence en moi. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il était toujours là.

Et puis j’ai vomi.

J’ai vomi alors que l’eau coulait toujours. Je me suis écroulé à genoux dans la baignoire, j’ai des bleus sur la peau maintenant, et j’ai vomi à m’en déformer l’estomac. Je ne sais pas si Louis m’a entendu, mais je n’avais plus aucune notion de rien, j’ai tellement tremblé que j’ai cru que je n’allais jamais savoir trouver la force de me relever. Quand j’y suis arrivé, au bout de longues minutes, c’est toute la terre qui tournait et se dérobait sous mes pieds.

J’ai arrêté l’eau, je me suis traîné devant l’évier pour me laver les dents, nu et encore dégoulinant d’eau, pour m’ôter ce goût acre de la bouche. Mais j’étais épuisé et je me suis laissé tomber au sol, contre le mur, j’ai essayé de retenir mes sanglots.

Mon regard était tombé sur la lame de rasoir dont je me servais pour couper ma moustache, et là j’avais envie d’en faire une toute autre utilité. Mes doigts me démangeait, mais je n’avais pas la force de lever le bras, de le prendre. Et je me déteste encore d’y avoir pensé. Je me hais, parce que la pensée a traversé mon esprit, parce que je pensais que ça allait me faire du bien. Moi même, je sais très bien que c’est faux, que la sensation de soulagement est temporaire, que la douleur est dix fois plus intense ensuite.

Les deux cicatrices sur mon avant bras droit en sont la preuve. Je ne me suis jamais fait beaucoup de mal. La première tentative c’était quand j’avais treize ans, la toute première fois que mon père avait posé ses mains sur moi comme ça, je pensais que ça allait apaiser la souffrance, mais ça n’a fait qu’empirer. Et j’ai hais le fait de voir mon propre sang couler depuis mes veines ouvertes.

La seconde fois, c’était à dix sept ans, ma mère était sous l’effet de la drogue, mon père ivre m’avait encore sali la veille, il était au travail ce jour là, j’avais essayé d’en parler à ma mère, de lui dire tout ce qu’il m’avait infligé, tout ce qu’il continuait à me faire subir depuis des années, et quand je lui ai dit qu’elle devait arrêter ses conneries et fuir avec moi pour que nous soyons heureux, elle m’avait rit au nez et dit que tout ce qui m’arrivait c’était parce que je l’avais cherché, parce que j’étais bancal et bizarre et déviant.

Je savais qu’elle parlait de ma sexualité, elle croyait que ce que me faisait endurer mon père était une punition parce que j’avais découvert mon attirance pour les hommes. Ce fut ce jour là que j’avais compris que ma famille n’en était pas une, et que je n’avais vraiment personne sur qui compter. Je m’étais enfermé dans la salle de bains, les sanglots me faisaient trembler, j’avais attrapé le rasoir de mon père et je m’étais ouvert la peau, ça n’avait rien changé. J’avais toujours aussi mal. La vue de mon sang m’avait fait vomir.

Alors quand tout m’est revenu ce matin, après ce cauchemar, et que j’ai vu la lame, j’ai eu envie de me faire du mal. Pour qu’il disparaisse, pour qu’il me laisse tranquille, pour que sa voix cesse de tourner dans ma tête.

Puis j’ai entendu la voix de Louis, elle m’a tiré subitement de mes pensées, comme un message d’espoir et j’ai cédé aux larmes, même si tout était vide en moi.

Il est presque vingt et une heure, et je n’ai pas eu la force d’ouvrir mon téléphone, de me lever de mon lit ou de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. J’ai passé la journée allongé, après m’être séché quand il est parti. Je suis sortie de la salle de bains, son pull était resté sur le lit, une sorte de cadeau de sa part, un geste pour me dire qu’il ne m’oublie pas, qu’il me laisse une part de lui. J’ai pleuré à nouveau, nu, son pull serré contre ma poitrine, puis je me suis habillé et je l’ai enfilé. J’ai rabattu la capuche sur ma tête, je me suis couché et depuis je n’ai pas bougé, je n’ai pas dormi non plus. Son odeur m’entoure encore, partout.

Hadès est venu me rejoindre, peu de temps après, il a miaulé et s’est recroquevillé contre mon épaule. J’ai pleuré à nouveau. Je ne sais toujours pas d’où viennent toutes ses larmes.

J’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et les bruits de clefs, il fait noir dans l’appartement, si ce n’est la petite lumière de la chambre. C’est Olivia. Elle appelle mon prénom, Hadès miaule, comme pour parler à ma place, il se redresse sur ses pattes, étire mon dos et passe au-dessus de mon torse pour descendre du lit et rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Elle apparaît à la porte de ma chambre juste à ce moment, elle a encore son écharpe autour du cou. Quand son regard tombe sur moi, étendu au milieu de mon lit, serrant contre moi le coussin où Louis a dormi, elle comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle s’assoit au bord du matelas, laisse Hadès grimper sur ses genoux, puis elle passe ses doigts contre ma joue. Je n’ai plus pleurer depuis un petit moment, mais mes yeux sont sans aucun doute rougies, en tout cas ils me piquent.

– Harry…

Je soupire, elle retrousse ses lèvres et retire son écharpe avant de s’allonger à côté de moi. Je reste un moment à fixer le plafond, Olivia cherche ma main entre nos corps et lie nos doigts. Sa façon de me montrer qu’elle est là. Puis, au bout d’un court moment de silence, elle me demande tout bas :

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se passe que j’ai perdu la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, que je suis incapable de garder quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, incapable d’être heureux et rendre Louis heureux parce que mon passé reste derrière moi, il finit toujours par me rattraper et me rappeler que je n’aurais jamais le droit au bonheur, qu’il est éphémère.

Mon regard est fixé au plafond et j’ai juste l’impression d’être vidé de toute énergie, de toute lumière. Louis est parti, je l’ai poussé à le faire, et c’est de ma faute si tout dérape.

– Je… j’ai tout gâché…

Un sanglot se coince au milieu de la gorge, mais je n’ai plus aucune larme à verser. Je suis épuisé, je voudrais simplement m’endormir dans les bras de Louis, le seul endroit au monde où je me sens à peu près vivant et en sécurité. Mais ça m’est impossible maintenant, parce que je l’ai poussé à me fuir, pour ne pas qu’il se retrouve confronté à ce côté de ma vie que je hais. Il n’y a aucun moyen que je trouve le sommeil tant qu’il n’est plus là, j’ai peur de revoir _son_ visage dès que je ferme les yeux et il n’y aura personne pour m’en protéger. Pour me dire que ce n’est pas la réalité.

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment seul, Olivia est toujours là. Elle serre mes doigts contre les siens et tourne son visage vers moi, même si je fixe encore le plafond.

– Comment ça ?

J’inspire, et rien que ce simple geste me comprime toute la poitrine. Mon corps entier me fait mal. Mes genoux, de m’être écroulé dans la baignoire ce matin. Ma gorge, d’avoir vomi et pleuré. Mon ventre, d’être angoissé depuis que je me suis réveillé de ce cauchemar et tout ce que j’ai fait subir à Louis. Mon coeur, de l’avoir éloigné de moi pour le préserver même si j’ai juste besoin de sa présence afin d’apaiser tous mes maux.

– Louis… il était là, c’était bien, tellement bien et puis… et puis je l’ai fait fuir et…

– Hey, hey, elle se met à caresser mes cheveux, c’est tout Harry, je suis certaine que ça va finir par s’arranger.

Mon souffle s’étrangle dans ma gorge et je suis incapable de formuler des mots, de les laisser sortir. Ce sentiment intense de panique se réveille à nouveau en moi et m’empêche de respirer, de réfléchir correctement. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que j’ai fait du mal à Louis quand mon seul but était de faire son bonheur. Je l’ai entendu pleurer derrière la porte de la salle de bains ce matin et je n’ai jamais senti mon coeur se déchirer autant qu’à l’entente de ses sanglots, de sa voix pleine de larmes. C’est de ma faute si elles ont coulé, c’est de ma faute si son sourire a disparu, si toutes ses couleurs se sont évaporées.

A côté de moi, Olivia se redresse, je l’entends sortir de la chambre quelques minutes. Hadès est toujours couché à mes pieds, il dort paisiblement, inconscient de la tempête qui fait rage à l’intérieur de moi. Quand Olivia revient, elle s’assoit au bord de mon lit et me tend un verre transparent.

– Tiens, bois de l’eau, tu en as besoin.

Je puise dans les dernières forces qu’il me reste afin de me redresser, une légère grimace étire mes lèvres quand je bouge mon genou, j’ai mis de la pommade mais je crois que les bleus resteront plusieurs jours sur ma peau.

Olivia me sourit lorsque je prends le verre et bois le contenu en entier, par petites gorgées. J’ai l’impression que ça me fait un peu de bien, que ça soulage la sensation de brûlure au fond de ma gorge. Mais ça ne rebouche pas le trou béant dans ma poitrine, et ça qui me fait le plus souffrir.

Une fois le verre terminé, Olivia le reprend de mes doigts qui tremblent légèrement. Elle le pose sur la table basse et s’assoit plus près de moi puis passe un bras autour de ma taille pour m’attirer contre elle. Je laisse tomber ma tête contre son épaule, ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir d’épuisement. La couverture est encore remontée jusqu’à mon ventre et la capuche du sweat de Louis sur ma tête, afin de m’entourer de son odeur, de m’accrocher à ce qu’il me reste de lui.

– Je lui ai fait peur Olivia… je… je l’ai effrayé…

C’est la première chose que je dis, tout bas, à peine dans un murmure, au bout de longues minutes de silence. J’ai besoin d’en parler, même si j’ai affreusement honte de mon comportement, que je regrette à m’en rendre malade, mais je sais aussi qu’Olivia trouvera les bons mots pour me rassurer.

J’avale ma salive avec difficulté, parce qu’apparemment même le plus simple des gestes me demande des efforts surhumains. Mon mal de tête ne passe pas depuis ce matin, il semble s’empirer au fil des secondes, et j’ai envie d’avaler une boite entière de médicaments pour faire taire et disparaître ce mal qui me ronge l’être.

– Tu sais… ces cauchemars, je n’en ai plus fait depuis longtemps mais… mais cette nuit je… c’est Louis qui m’a réveillé, c’est lui qui m’a sorti de là et rassuré, je te jure que… ça m’a vraiment aidé. Mais je me suis senti mal… d’être comme ça devant lui. Et puis…

Olivia se met à caresser mon dos, au-dessus de mon pull, et je reprends mon souffle. Ma voix est encore plus rauque et lente que d’habitude, à cause des heures que j’ai passé à pleurer et hurler contre moi même dans mon coussin. Comme j’ai appris à le faire durant mon adolescent, toujours souffrir en silence.

– Et puis quand je suis allé dans la salle de bains, j’ai… j’ai entendu mon père….

– Ton père ?

Elle intervient pour la première fois et je sens son corps se tendre contre le mien. Je reste dans ses bras, j’acquiesce lentement, la gorge nouée, en gardant les yeux fixés sur Hadès qui ronronne à nos pieds.

– Je sais qu’il n’était pas là, que c’était dans ma tête, mais… mais il était dans mon cauchemar et j’ai… j’ai tout revu, tout ce qu’il m’a fait et… ça avait l’air tellement réel...

C’était réel, à l’époque, ça l’a été. Mon corps s’en souvient encore parfaitement. Je ne pense pas que c’est une chose que l’on oublie un jour, même si ça s’est passé il y a des années. Ça va rester ancré en moi, pour tout le reste de ma vie. Parfois, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit et j’ai la sensation de suffoquer parce que je crois le sentir se glisser dans mon lit, se coller à moi et poser ses mains brûlantes sur ma peau glacée, sur mon corps tremblant d’enfant effrayé.

Je n’ai jamais osé bouger, faire un seul mouvement, ou dire quoi que ce soit. Je me retenais même de respirer, je gardais les yeux clos et je me persuadais que c’était un cauchemar, que c’était dans ma tête. Car mon père a toujours cette emprise, ce pouvoir oppressant sur moi qui me réduisait au néant complet. Et je suis certain, qu’aujourd’hui, même en tant qu’adulte qui apprend encore à se reconstruire, je serais incapable de lui tenir tête.

– Louis il a eu peur parce que… parce que j’étais trop longtemps dans la salle de bains, sauf que j’étais en larmes, je paniquais, je tremblais, j’avais vomi et… et… je ne voulais pas qu’il me découvre ainsi… je m’étais enfermé dans la pièce et je… il me demandait d’ouvrir la porte mais… mais je n’ai pas pu…

C’est une vague d’angoisse qui a déferlé sur moi et j’ai été pétrifié sur place, je me suis laissé emporter, je n’ai rien fait pour m’empêcher de me noyer. Au contraire, je suis resté sous l’eau, parce que c’était plus simple que d’affronter la réalité, la souffrance, et tous les bruits du monde. C’était plus simple que de faire face à mon reflet et tous mes défauts, mes vices, mes travers qui se cachent sous ma peau.

Mais le résultat, c’est que j’ai blessé Louis, je l’ai effrayé, je l’ai fait fuir. Qu’il ne voudra certainement ne plus jamais me revoir. Et au fond, c’est juste ce que je mérite.

– Je… J’ai été horrible avec lui, je lui ai demandé de partir de… de me laisser… alors que je savais que la seule chose qui allait me faire sentir mieux c’était ses bras autour de moi...

– Oh Harry…

Olivia me serre contre elle tandis qu’un sanglot traverse ma gorge, mais il ne sort pas. Tout reste coincé en moi, et puis je suis trop fatigué.

– Ce n’est pas ta faute tu sais, tu ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de choses, tu ne peux pas effacer ce qui t’es arrivé, c’est en toi. Même si c’est une dure réalité. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, et je pense que Louis serait du même avis que moi. Il cherche simplement à te comprendre, mais c’est normal que tu aies peur de lui montrer cette part de toi, n’importe ressentirait pareil à ta place. C’est tout à fait légitime.

– Alors pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’être une personne horrible ?

– Harry, avoir des problèmes ne fait pas de toi une personne horrible. Il y a des moments où tu auras l’impression qu’ils auront disparu, tu te sentiras apaisé et heureux, mais c’est aussi ok d’avoir des moments de rechute. La vie n’est pas faite que de noir et blanc, il y a des tas de nuances, tu as le droit au bonheur tout comme tu as le droit de te sentir vide un matin, d’avoir juste envie de rester allongé dans ton lit, caché sous la couverture et ne pas affronter le monde. Il y a des jours avec et d’autres sans, ce n’est pas pour autant que tu es sans coeur parce que tu ressens ces sentiments, au contraire, c’est ça qui te rend humain.

Un léger soupir sort de ma bouche, ce sont des choses que j’essaie de me dire chaque nouveau jour qui se lève. Que j’ai le droit d’aller mal, de me sentir démotivé et hors de moi même, que je ne suis pas obligé de sourire et d’être heureux constamment, mais c’est dur. C’est dur et c’est épuisant d’affronter ses émotions, de mener une bataille permanente avec.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux et murmure d’une voix tremblante :

– Je préférerais ne rien ressentir plutôt que d’avoir l’impression que j’ai perdu Louis à jamais.

Olivia passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tourne la tête afin de poser un simple baiser sur mon front.

– Est-ce que tu lui as donné des nouvelles depuis ?

Honteux, je secoue la tête. Je sais que j’aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais je me hais tellement de lui avoir fait du mal, de l’avoir rejeté alors que j’avais besoin de lui autant que lui de moi.

Dans une réalité plus simple, où je n’aurais pas cette tendance à tout détruire autour de moi, je l’aurais laissé rentrer, il se serait mis à genoux, m’aurait pris dans ses bras et bercé jusqu’à ce que mes larmes sèches. Et nous aurions passé la journée à courir après le bonheur, main dans la main.

Je me prends à m’imaginer ça et je me déteste. Je me déteste d’avoir tout gâché.

– Il m’a envoyé des messages depuis ce matin, mais je… je n’ose pas lui répondre…

Moi aussi, j’ai peur du silence.

J’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait me dire en retour.

C’est fini Harry tu es trop bizarre tu as trop de problèmes j’ai cru que je pourrais y arriver mais je ne peux pas je préfère m’en aller avant que tu nous détruises tous les deux c’est fini je te quitte ne m’appelle plus

– Tu devrais peut-être commencé par ça alors, tu ne crois pas ? Il doit être mort d’inquiétude.

Je me redresse pour enfin regarder Olivia, elle me regarde avec un de ces sourires qui me réchauffe un peu à l’intérieur. J’aurais aimé avoir une mère comme elle, qui prend le temps de m’écouter, qui m’aide, qui me laisse pleurer, qui aime me voir heureux, qui me prend dans ses bras quand ça ne va pas, et quand tout va bien aussi, qui me montre son amour, qui est prête à tout pour mon bonheur.

– Mais qu’est-ce que je peux lui dire ? J’ai… j’ai agis comme un idiot il… il doit me détester...

– J’en doute fortement, elle replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. A mon avis, le mieux à faire c’est d’être honnête avec lui. La communication, c’est le plus important dans une relation Harry, je ne te dis pas de lui raconter tout ce qui te pèse sur les épaules dès maintenant, mais lui laisser une chance de te comprendre.

Les paroles d’Olivia tournent dans ma tête tandis que je baisse les yeux vers mes doigts sur la couverture.

– Je vais aller le voir…

– Maintenant ?

J’acquiesce et me redresse à peine dix secondes plus tard. Olivia me regarde avec un air surprit.

– Oui, j’ai besoin de discuter avec lui, c’est important. J’ai déjà perdu assez de temps…

– Tu veux que je te conduise ?

Elle sort du lit à son tour, j’attrape mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et garde le sweat de Louis sur moi, je n’ai plus qu’à enfiler une paire de chaussures.

– Non merci, je préfère y aller à pieds. Ce n’est pas très loin de toute façon. Et tu en as déjà fait énormément pour moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Olivia.

– Harry, ne dis pas n’importe quoi, c’est normal je n’allais pas te laisser dans cet état là.

Je m’arrête en face d’elle et la prend dans mes bras pour la remercier une nouvelle fois, elle caresse mon dos et je m’accroche un petit moment à son pull. Quand je me recule, l’expression dans ses yeux est remplie de fierté mais aussi très sérieuse.

– Mais tu me tiens au courant d’accord ?

D’un hochement de tête, je lui promets de l’informer. Elle m’accompagne à la porte, je noue les lacets de mes baskets, prends mon trousseau de clefs sur le meuble de l’entrée et me mets en route. Je regarde l’écran de mon téléphone. Il est presque vingt heures trentre. Je n’ai pas une minute à perdre. Mes pas sont rapides et je m’essouffle au bout de cinq minutes à peine, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant.

L’air du dehors me fait du bien, même si mes yeux me piquent encore un peu, mais j’ai l’impression que tout mon corps se réveille. J’ai le coeur qui bat la chamade et le sang qui pulse sous mes veines.

En moins de dix minutes, je suis devant chez Louis. Je tape le code d’entrée qu’il m’a donné un jour, je pousse la porte, prends l’ascenseur et m’arrête devant la porte. J’entends plus que mon rythme cardiaque qui tambourine jusque dans mes oreilles, il m’assourdit. Puis, j’appuie une fois sur la sonnette.

Je n’ai jamais eu le ventre autant noué d’angoisse. J’hésite à faire demi tour, j’aurais peut-être dû le prévenir ou lui demander avant de débarquer à l’improviste et je me dis que non, c’est trop tard, je ne peux pas me défiler. Que Louis a le droit à des explications, à des réponses. A la vérité. Je retiens mon souffle pendant tout ce temps.

Une minutes plus tard, la porte s’ouvre sur le visage de Zayn. Son visage passe de la surprise au contentement. Il m’adresse un sourire qui me rassure un petit peu.

– Oh, salut Harry.

– Bonsoir, je… excuse moi de déranger aussi tard, mais je voulais savoir si Louis était là ? J’ai… J’ai besoin de lui parler.

– Louis c’est pour toi !

Après avoir crié cela pour Louis, en direction de l’intérieur de l’appartement, Zayn se recule, ouvre plus grand la porte et m’invite à entrer. Je me pince les lèvres et avance jusqu’à arriver au milieu du couloir.

C’est à ce moment là que Louis apparaît, ses cheveux en bataille, les manches de son pull lui tombent jusqu’au bout des doigts et j’ai envie de pleurer tellement je le trouve adorable, tellement il m’avait manqué en l’espace de quelques heures seulement. Il s’arrête de façon brusque quand il me voit, le bleu de ses yeux se fait plus grand, plus clair.

Zayn nous regarde tour à tour, avant d’enfiler une paire de baskets et une veste accrochée au porte-manteaux.

– Je vous laisse à deux, je vais aller faire un tour. Mais je compte sur vous pour que vous soyez en train de vous embrasser quand je reviens.

Il nous lance un clin d’oeil en ouvrant la porte, puis la referme derrière lui une fois qu’il est sorti. Ni Louis ni moi n’esquissons un sourire, parce que nous savons que c’est bien trop sérieux. Le silence tombe à nouveau dans l’appartement, mais pas pour très longtemps.

C’est Louis qui me devance et prend la parole en premier, je cherche encore la meilleure manière de me faire pardonner tandis qu’il me demande d’une petite voix :

– Hey… ça va ?

Et rien que cette question et son ton attendri me donnent envie de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Je ravale ma salive et écoute les conseils d’Olivia, je prône l’honnêteté. Je secoue la tête lentement, les lèvres pincées.

Il n’en faut pas plus à Louis pour venir se précipiter et me prendre dans ses bras. Il s’accroche à moi autant que je m’accroche à lui, peut-être même un peu plus fort. Comme s’il craignait que je l’abandonne. Ses doigts glissent contre ma nuque mais je sens les autres agripper mon sweat, je l’enlace fort, la tête nichée dans son cou.

Je respire son odeur, je respire tout de lui. Tout ce qu’il veut bien encore me donner.

Au bout de quelques minutes à simplement se tenir l’un à l’autre, avec la sensation d’être au bord d’un précipice, je me recule en premier et sens les sanglots se coincer en travers de la gorge. Et même si j’ai affreusement honte, je le regarde dans les yeux quand je me mets à parler.

– Je suis désolé Louis, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages je suis désolé pour mon cauchemar et ce qui s’est passé ensuite dans la salle de bain je suis désolé d’avoir tout gâché je suis désolé de t’avoir fait pleurer et fait du mal je suis désolé de t’avoir demandé de partir alors que je voulais que tu restes je suis désolé… Excuse moi, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, je…

– Harry… Harry calme toi, ce n’est rien. Je t’assure, respire doucement.

Louis interrompt mon bafouillement et mon débit, un peu trop précipité, de parole en prenant mon visage entre ses mains chaudes. Elles semblent réchauffer mon corps entier, et mon coeur aussi. Je renifle et baisse les yeux au sol, tandis que j’essaie de reprendre mon souffle.

Ses pouces caressent lentement mes pommettes, il penche légèrement son visage vers le mien, afin de chercher mon contact. Puis, il murmure tout bas :

– Regarde moi.

C’est ce que je fais, je trouve ses yeux, un océan de bleu et d’étoiles, je ne parviens pas à lire tout ce qui y passe, parce que son regard est toujours tellement vivant. Si bien que ça m’a tué ce matin de m’imaginer l’éteindre à cause de mon comportement.

– Tu n’as pas à t’excuser de quoi que ce soit, d’accord ? J’étais juste hyper inquiet de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles et de te savoir enfermé dans cette pièce sans que je ne puisse rien faire…

J’appuie ma joue contre la paume de sa main, presque inconsciemment. J’ai besoin de son contact, c’est devenu addictif, réconfortant. Ses mots me serrent la gorge, mais j’ai la sensation de laisser échapper un souffle que je retenais depuis son départ ce matin.

– Je ne voulais pas… je te jure je ne voulais pas mais…

Ma voix se brise et je secoue doucement la tête, Louis ne lâche pas mon visage, il continue de caresser mes pommettes tout en maintenant mon regard.

C’est ce que j’aime le plus chez lui, il me comprend et il me _voit_ , il me voit réellement. Mais c’est aussi pour ça que j’ai tellement peur de lui montrer celui que je suis vraiment, un être plein de failles et de peurs, sous toutes ces couches de passé qui s’accumulent et nourrissent mes angoisses depuis des années.

Louis ne s’est jamais contenté de me regarder, il a su lire en moi. Je ne saurais pas comment l’expliquer, c’est juste dans sa manière dont ses yeux s’ancrent dans les miens, dont ils cherchent à se faire une place au plus profond de mon âme. Sans que ce ne soit toxique ou étouffant, mais juste assez pour je n’oublie jamais le bleu de son regard à lui.

– Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m’en veux, je t’ai crié dessus et… j’étais juste… je sais que ça n’excuse rien mais je me sentais vraiment vraiment mal, et je… je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Qu’il assiste à une de mes crises d’angoisse, qu’il me découvre au pire état de moi même, coincé entre le cauchemar et le passé.

L’expression de Louis devient d’un coup très sérieuse.

– S’il y a bien une chose dont je me fiche Harry c’est de te voir pleurer.

Mais moi, je ne souhaites pas qu’il me voit avec des larmes qui dévalent sur mes joues, en train de suffoquer parce que je pense à mes traumatismes d’adolescent qui me hantent encore.

Ses doigts glissent dans mes boucles, j’ai toujours mes bras autour de ses hanches, nos corps sont collés, parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas le laisser partir, même si je l’ai supplié de le faire ce matin, par peur et désespoir.

– Ma mère m’a toujours répété que la plus belle force d’une personne était d’être vulnérable, et je crois que c’est vrai parce que tu montres que tu es profondément humain. Il n’y a pas que les belles sensations qui te font exister, mais aussi les larmes, les souffrances, même si ce n’est pas agréables. Mais elles sont là pour te faire profiter davantage de ce qu’il y a de plus beau dans la vie.

J’inspire et sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui réponds :

– C’est toi, la plus belle chose dans ma vie Louis.

Ma spontanéité me surprend moi même, mais tout ce que je souhaite lui donner est la vérité et s’en est une. J’ai mon coeur qui s’emballe à mes propres mots, au fait que je viens réellement de lui dire cela à voix haute.

Il y a quelques mois, je n’aurais jamais imaginé en être là aujourd’hui, aux côtés d’un homme si bienveillant et lumineux. Je n’aurais jamais pensé trouver une part de lumière et de bonheur en une autre personne, parce que ça m’effrayait de m’attacher, de prendre le risque de souffrir, d’avoir le coeur brisé, mais avec Louis c’est simple, naturel, évident.

Ses joues se mettent à rosir et le sourire qui fend ses lèvres rallume toutes les étoiles dans mon ciel sombre. Il joue avec mes cheveux et se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de m’avouer, dans un murmure :

– Tu es la mienne aussi.

Puis, la seconde d’après, je l’embrasse. C’est moi qui fait le premier pas et clos le peu de distance entre nos bouches afin d’initier ce baiser lent et tendre, remplit d’une douceur qui me fait trembler le coeur à chaque fois. Il n’y a pas d’explications, c’est juste l’effet qu’à Louis sur moi, il apaise toutes mes craintes et mes douleurs.

Je pourrais pleurer tant cela me procure du bien, me réconforte. Je me recule au bout d’un moment afin de reprendre mon souffle, Louis a ses doigts sur ma nuque, dans mes cheveux, et il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

– Et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, Harry, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je veux être présent pour te tenir dans mes bras et te rassurer quand ça ne va pas, mais aussi te tenir la main et t’embrasser parce que je suis fier d’être avec une personne aussi formidable que toi.

Cette fois, c’est pour une toute autre raison que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ses mots m’émeuvent et font l’effet d’une vague d’amour en moi. Je murmure son prénom, il me sourit puis pose son front contre le mien.

Mes bras se serrent autour de sa taille et je l’enlace encore, jusqu’à ce que les battements de mon coeur reprennent un rythme normal. Je me recule pour le regarder, sans toutefois desserrer mon étreinte.

– Je ne sais pas si… ce qui est arrivé ce matin, c’était à cause de mon cauchemar, et je te remercie de m’avoir aidé, d’avoir été là à mon réveil pour me dire que ce n’était pas réel. Et je… je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te parler tout de suite de ce qui ne va pas, c’est… c’est très dur et pour l’instant il n’y a qu’Olivia qui connaît une partie de l’histoire, je… et puis je me sens tellement honteux de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages, mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire et je voulais… je...

– Tu m’en parleras quand tu t’en sentiras prêt, d’accord ? M’interrompt Louis d’une voix douce en caressant ma nuque. Il n’y a rien qui presse, je serais toujours à tes côtés pour t’écouter dans tous les cas. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu comprennes que tu n’es pas obligé d’affronter ça tout seul.

J’acquiesce, parce que, même si c’est compliqué, je suis prêt à faire cet effort là pour lui. Il pose un baiser sur mon menton, je ferme brièvement les yeux et lui dis tout bas :

– Merci Louis…

Ses doigts passent contre ma joue. Nous sommes toujours dans l’entrée, mais je n’ai aucune envie de faire demi-tour, de le laisser aussi vite. Nous aurions dû passer cette journée au lit, j’aurais préparé le déjeuner, et ensuite nous serions allés nous balader au parc.

Louis semble lire dans mes pensées, car il me regarde avec un léger sourire en prenant la parole.

– Reste… Reste dormir ce soir. Je te conduirais au travail demain matin, je n’en ai rien à faire de me lever tôt, je veux juste passer la nuit avec toi.

J’ai mon coeur qui s’allège à l’idée de passer encore quelques heures à ses côtés et rattrapé ce temps perdu de ma faute.

– Si ça ne dérange pas Zayn ?

– Il s’en fiche, il préfère ça plutôt que je passe ma soirée à parler de toi parce que tu n’es pas là.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, Louis se recule et semble prendre cela pour un oui car il lie nos doigts ensemble et m’emmène avec lui au salon. La télévision est allumée, à un volume assez bas, les guirlandes autour de ses bibliothèques sont allumées et ce détail me fait presque sentir comme chez moi.

– Tu as mangé ?

Je secoue la tête, je n’ai rien avalé depuis hier soir. Je n’ai eu ni l’envie ni la force de me prendre une seule bouchée. Il y a une heure encore, la simple idée de nourriture me donnait la nausée.

– Viens, j’ai des restes de pâtes et de légumes d’hier midi. Tu en veux un petit peu ?

– Avec plaisir, merci.

Louis tire légèrement sur ma main et je le suis en cuisine. Il me laisse m’asseoir au comptoir ud plan de travail pendant qu’il me ramène mes couverts et les restes qu’il fait réchauffer, même si j’insiste pour l’aider, mais il refuse que je me lève.

Tandis que j’entame mon assiette à ma faim, Louis me parle des manuscrits qu’il est en train de corriger pour son travail. Je ne mange pas grand-chose car j’ai le ventre encore un peu noué, mais ça me fait du bien, ça me remplit d’une chaleur douce. Je bois un grand verre d’eau, Zayn rentre à ce moment là, il nous lance un regard et nous sourit, avant de se mettre derrière son synthétiseur.

Après l’avoir aidé à débarrasser, Louis propose que nous allions dans sa chambre, j’acquiesce. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos et de calme. La musique de Zayn nous accompagne, même une fois la porte repoussée.

Louis allume sa lampe de chevet, ses rideaux sont déjà tirés. Il me prête des vêtements pour la nuit et me laisse aller dans la salle de bains. Quand je reviens, il est changé lui aussi. En attendant qu’il aille se brosser les dents, j’envoie un message à Olivia pour la prévenir que la situation est arrangée, que nous avons parlé et que je reste dormir chez lui ce soir.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, mon portable vibre et elle me souhaite de passer une bonne soirée. Je souris. Louis s’assoit à côté de moi dans le lit, il se glisse sous les couvertures et une fois allongés tous les deux, je l’attire dans mes bras. J’embrasse son front puis l’enlace de toutes mes forces, parce que ce soir c’est lui qui a besoin d’être tenu.


	36. 35.

_Lili._

_Samedi 17 Avril._

Yanel et Olivia posent les derniers cartons dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que les garçons ramènent le canapé depuis l’ascenseur. Ils le déposent contre un mur, Noé pousse un soupir, Louis étire son dos et Harry regarde autour de lui. Son nouvel appartement où il va passer sa première nuit ce soir. Cela fait des semaines qu’il attend ce moment avec impatience, il nous parle de ses projets de décorations, il nous montre des photos et je dois avouer qu’il a trouvé un bel endroit qui lui correspond.

Il est à peine onze heures trente, nous venons de terminer le déménagement. Les quelques meubles que Harry a emmené avec lui sont tous ici, nous avons réussi à tout caser dans deux voitures, en faisant deux allers-retours. Olivia s’occupe de brancher tout ce qui touche à l’électricité, notamment le réfrigérateur, la machine à laver et la télévision. Je sors les sandwichs que nous avons préparé de la petite glacière, Louis m’aide à tout disposer sur la table à manger, où traînent quelques affaires.

Nous mangeons tout en mettant en place quelques meubles et affaires. Harry se chargera de déballer le plus gros de ses cartons seul, mais nous l’aidons à disposer son appartement à sa guise et à vider ses affaires dont il a le plus besoin. Yanel met un fond de musique sur son téléphone, Harry ouvre grand la baie vitrée qui mène au petit balcon extérieur, et l’air printanier vient rafraîchir la pièce de séjour baignée dans la lumière.

Comme il est venu laver hier avec Louis, l’appartement sent le propre et le parquet semble briller sous les rayons du soleil. Je fais signe à Yanel de venir m’aider à porter une armoire dans la chambre, elle avale la fin de son sandwich à l’avocat puis se met en face de moi.

– Vous voulez que je le fasse les filles ?

Je hausse un sourcil à la question de Noé qui, bouteille de bière la main, s’avance vers nous. Yanel se redresse, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs tombent de son chignon sur le côté de son visage. Je pose mes poings de chaque côté de mes hanches et lui demande :

– Pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas des hommes, nous ne sommes pas capables de porter des meubles ?

– Je n’ai jamais dit ça, il lève les mains en signe de paix, simplement que c’est peut-être trop lourd, même vide ces trucs pèsent des tonnes.

– Merci No, mais on se débrouille très bien. Ne t’en fais pas, si on a besoin d’aide on criera après toi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je lui souris fièrement. Sans aucun problème, Yanel et moi portons l’armoire jusqu’à la chambre, que nous posons en face du lit de Harry, près de sa bibliothèque encore vide et des sacs empilés dans un coin.

Yanel rejoint Olivia en cuisine qui termine de sortir de la vaisselle des cartons et je sors avec les garçons qui sont déjà sur le balcon. Louis et Noé fument en discutant, Harry tient son petit ami contre lui et regarde à l’horizon. Je m’approche à sa gauche, et appuie mes coudes sur la rembarre. Il me regarde et m’adresse un sourire. Un vrai sourire, un de ceux que je ne vois pas souvent sur son visage mais qui sont présents ces derniers temps. Et je sais que c’est surtout grâce à Louis.

Harry nous a annoncé la nouvelle il y a quelques semaines, au courant du mois de mars, que Louis et lui s’étaient mis ensemble. Il nous l’a dit de bout en blanc, tandis que nous terminions de nettoyer la cuisine à la fin de notre journée de travail. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps, parce que j’étais persuadé qu’ils allaient finir par dépasser le stade de l’amitié, il y a des gestes et des regards qui n trompent pas.

Je me souviens parfaitement que Noé et moi avions échangé un regard complice avant de venir le serrer dans nos bras en même temps. Il a été étouffé par notre câlin, mais ça l’a fait rire. Et ce n’est pas trop tôt, parce qu’il mérite d’être heureux et Louis est une bonne personne qui lui apportera encore beaucoup de bonheur.

Il y a un lien fort et unique qui les relie, comme celui entre Yanel et moi. Ce genre de relation ne s’explique pas, c’est une évidence. Ils savent se compléter et se comprendre malgré leurs différences, ils n’ont pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer, parfois cela passe par un regard ou un simple geste. Il leur arrive d’échanger des sourires, au cours d’un silence, et c’est de cette manière que l’on reconnaît un véritable amour.

– Alors, je prends la parole au bout d’un petit moment à observer la vue, comment tu te sens ?

– Je suis vraiment très content d’être chez moi.

Je tourne la tête vers lui tandis qu’il resserre son bras autour de Louis, qui lui rit avec Noé, plongés dans leur discussion. Ce ne sont pas des mots jetés en l’air, je n’ai jamais connu Harry aussi lumineux et serein que ces dernières semaines. La main de Louis glisse sur la sienne, posée contre son ventre, et leurs doigts s’entrelacent, c’est presque devenu un réflexe. J’ai aussi ces habitudes avec Yanel, nous ne réfléchissons plus aux gestes que nous avons l’une envers l’autre, ça en devient naturel. Mais ce sont des petites attentions qui continuent de nous toucher.

Harry continue de sourire, je pose une main sur son épaule et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue affectueusement. Le soleil éclaire une partie de son visage, il plisse les yeux, bientôt fermées, puis profite de la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau. Je laisse ma tête retomber avec légèreté contre son épaule puis je lui dis plus bas :

– Moi aussi je suis très heureuse pour toi Harry, tu le mérites. Et en plus, tu vas avoir ton propre espace pour cuisiner.

– Ouais, intervient Noé, c’est justement ce que je disais à Louis ! Il pourra nous inviter plus souvent à goûter ses préparations comme ça.

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers notre ami, assit sur une des deux chaises en fer bleue que Harry a installée sur le balcon avec une table de la même couleur. Il nous a dit qu’il comptait en faire un bel espace de vie extérieur, décorer avec des plantes, ajouter un siège plus confortable pour se reposer ou y lire, accrocher une guirlande lumineuses à la rembarre et faire pousser des tomates cerises et des framboises dans un petit potager.

Tandis que je hausse un sourcil, Harry laisse échapper un léger rire et appuie son menton contre le crâne de Louis. Ses deux bras sont maintenant passés autour de sa taille et Louis, lui aussi, sourit jusqu’aux oreilles en prenant la parole.

– Alors, j’ai dit que j’allais venir chez _mon_ copain régulièrement pour qu’il me fasse à manger, je n’ai jamais parlé une seule seconde de partager un repas avec d’autres personnes que lui.

Nos quatre rires résonnent dans l’air doux du printemps, Noé fait une grimace à Louis puis croise les bras sur son torse, avant de porter la fin de sa cigarette à sa bouche. Harry rit près de l’oreille de Louis, qui sourit encore malicieusement, et lui embrasse la peau à cet endroit.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes tous et toutes les bienvu.es ici. Et je dois vous remercier d’être venu m’aider à tout déménager. Une fois que je serais mieux installé, je vous cuisinerai une de mes nombreuses recettes.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Noé se lève et vient taper dans la main de Harry. Il écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier qu’il lui a offert pour son emménagement, Louis fait de même. Je rejoins les autres à l’intérieur afin de les laisser à deux un petit moment.

Vers treize heures, après avoir déballé quelques cartons et rangé un peu l’appartement, Olivia nous laisse à cinq et part à son rendez-vous. Nous montons dans la voiture de Harry afin d’aller en ville. Il doit encore acheter des décorations, des plantes et de quoi se nourrir pour le reste week-end au moins.

Nous passons presque trois heures à se balader de boutique en boutique, et même s’il a ses idées en tête Harry écoute nos conseils. Il choisit des ustensiles de cuisine qui lui manquaient, un grand miroir pour sa chambre, une tapisserie à accrocher au-dessus de son canapé, des bougies naturelles dans un magasin artisanal, du nouveau linge de lit, des coussins, un plaid, quelques affiches culinaires pour décorer sa cuisine, une lampe industrielle sur pied, des vases pour empoter les plantes qu’il a sélectionné dans un fleuriste. Et nous terminons notre après-midi shopping en passant au supermarché du coin.

La voiture est chargé, surtout le coffre, mais Harry passe la route du retour à sourire. Louis le regarde comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde et je le comprends, parce qu’il rayonne. J’ai presque les larmes aux yeux de le voir si heureux, lui qui s’est battu si longtemps contre lui-même, contre des choses dont il ne nous a jamais parlé mais qui le hantent depuis toujours.

C’est un grand changement pour lui, mais un changement dont il avait besoin. Aujourd’hui, il peut enfin commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, et il n’est pas seul, il ne le sera jamais, nous sommes tous là, ses amis et son petit ami.

Une fois dans l’appartement, Yanel et Harry rangent les courses dans le réfrigérateur. Louis fouille parmi les livres dans un carton, Noé et moi choisissons une playlist et nous passons le reste de l’après-midi à ranger et installer des décorations aux murs.

Vers dix neuf heures, Noé propose de se commander une pizza pour ce soir. Louis est le seul qui passe la nuit ici, mais nous restons encore un peu afin de partager une partie de la soirée ensemble. Une fois les choix faits, Noé et Louis partent chercher les commandes à une pizzeria en bas de la rue.

Yanel est devant la télévision, sur son téléphone, et j’aide Harry à disposer un minimum la table. Il a déjà mis certaines de ses plantes dans des vases ou des pots, posés sur des meubles et surtout il a déballé ses ustensiles de cuisine avec le même regard que celui d’un enfant le matin de Noël.

Nous lui avons tous offert un petit quelque chose en guise de cadeau d’emménagement, et j’ai choisi un pêle-mêle de photos de nous quatre, Yanel, Noé, Harry et moi encadrée et qu’il a déjà accroché au mur du salon. Olivia lui a offert une bouilloire, Yanel un diffuseur d’huiles essentielles, Noé un petit meuble pour entreposer ses vinyles et nous connaissons le cadeau de Louis qui attend ce soir pour lui offrir. Mais nous savons déjà que l’idée va ravir Harry.

Quand les pizzas arrivent, nous nous installons pour les manger tant qu’elles sont encore chaudes. Nous partageons les parts entre nous, dans la bonne humeur. Même si nous avons le ventre plein à la fin, Harry va danser avec Noé et Yanel pendant que Louis et moi préférons rester à table pour digérer.

Je termine mon verre d’eau et tourne mon regard vers lui, un sourire danse sur ses lèvres depuis ce matin, il joue avec son briquet en suivant Harry de ses yeux brillants d’amour. Discrètement, je me penche dans sa direction et lui demande plus bas, pour qu’il m’entende au-dessus de la musique mais que cela reste entre nous :

– Tu tiens vraiment à lui hein ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, pose son briquet sur la table et je lui souris parce que je connais déjà sa réponse. C’est assez flagrant et n’importe quelle personne qui les verrait agir comme ils l’ont fait aujourd’hui pourrait croire qu’ils sont ensemble depuis des années.

– Oui, son sourire s’étend, mais c’est encore plus fort que ça.

Je le vois inspirer légèrement, tandis que son regard se pose à nouveau sur Harry, il ne semble jamais réellement le quitter, même quand son attention est dirigée ailleurs.

– Je l’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne avant. Quand je le vois sourire comme ça, j’ai envie de le protéger du monde entier, je sais que c’est impossible mais… je suis prêt à décrocher la lune pour lui.

C’est un amour qui brave les tempêtes, un amour qui ne connaît aucune limite. Je crois que je me reconnais un peu en Louis, parce que moi aussi quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Yanel pour la première fois j’ai eu la sensation de flotter au milieu d’un océan d’étoiles. Ce n’est jamais un voyage tranquille, il y a des embûches, des disputes, mais c’est aussi apprendre à ne pas partager le même avis, à faire des concessions, à montrer ses faiblesses.

Et j’ose espérer que Harry trouve en Louis un confident, une personne en qui il place assez de confiance pour vouloir tout lui dire, une personne qui le tiendra dans ses bras, l’embrassera et séchera ses larmes, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et un amant qui l’aimera tout entier.

Mais je crois que Louis est capable d’aimer jusqu’à son dernier souffle, et même bien après. Harry est plus timide, plus réservé, pour autant je le connais assez pour constater qu’il a changé. Il me paraît plus léger et coloré.

Il lui reste encore du chemin à faire, mais il est sur la bonne voie.

– Il a vraiment de la chance de t’avoir.

– C’est moi qui suis le plus chanceux, souffle Louis avant de me lancer un sourire amusé, j’ai le droit à des pâtisseries et des petits plats presque tous les jours c’est le pied. Que demander de mieux ?

– Tu as raison, j’acquiesce et entre dans son jeu, ma petite amie a le droit à des tatouages gratuits.

– J’avoue que c’est pas mal également. Mais, elle a de la chance de t’avoir aussi, tu es une personne géniale.

– Merci Louis, je te retourne le compliment.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice, il me fait un clin d’oeil et se lève pour aller rejoindre Harry sur la piste de danse improvisée. Ses bras passent autour de sa taille, et il les fait balancer doucement tandis que leurs lèvres souriantes se retrouvent. Yanel me tend sa main, et pour ne pas laisser Noé tout seul, nous nous dansons avec lui au rythme de la musique.

Aux alentours de vingt deux heures, nous nous décidons à rentrer tous les trois. Yanel propose à Noé que nous le raccompagnons comme il est venu à pieds. Et vient le moment des au revoir. Tout le monde s’enlace.

Harry nous regarde tour à tour, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsque Louis passe un bras autour de sa hanche afin de le garder contre lui.

– Je ne peux pas assez vous remercier d’avoir été présent aujourd’hui et d’être là pour moi, je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

– C’est normal, c’est à ça que servent les amis.

Ma réponse le fait sourire davantage, il baisse un instant les yeux au sol et se met à jouer avec les bagues autour de ses doigts. Puis, il secoue finalement la tête.

– Oui, mais vous êtes plus que ça. C’est vous ma famille.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux à ses mots, je sais que Harry est toujours très réservé quant à ses sentiments et qu’il nous adresse des paroles aussi sincères me touche en plein coeur.

Nous n’hésitons pas bien longtemps avant de venir le serrer dans nos bras tous les trois en même temps. Louis fait un mouvement pour se reculer et nous laisser ce moment, mais Harry tend son bras et l’attire à son tour dans cette étreinte.

Parce que Louis aussi, d’une certaine manière, est sa famille.

Quand nous nous reculons, je prends le visage de Harry entre mes mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

– Harry… Tu peux toujours compter sur nous.

Noé approuve d’un hochement de tête et Yanel d’un sourire. Il nous remercie encore, je lui embrasse la joue et lui dis :

– Allez, profite de ton premier week-end dans ton nouvel appartement. On se voit Lundi au travail.

– Oui, merci, à Lundi vous deux. Et à bientôt Yanel.

Ils s’échangent des signes de main tandis que Harry ouvre la porte d’entrée. Yanel sort les clefs de la voiture de son sac, je me tourne une dernière fois vers eux en sortant dans le couloir.

– Passez une bonne soirée les garçons, je tourne la tête sur la droite, à plus tard Louis !

– Merci Lili. Rentrez bien surtout, faites attention à vous.

Je souris, Yanel me prend la main et nous sortons tous les trois du bâtiment. J’ai le coeur chargé d’émotions, mais surtout de fierté.

Parce que Harry et Louis ont un avenir extraordinaire devant eux.


	37. 36.

_Harry._

Tout s’est passé si vite que j’ai encore du mal à réaliser, à me rendre compte que c’est vrai.

Début Mars, la maison de mon enfance et de mes cauchemars, s’est vendue. Comme convenu, tous les frais ont été versé sur le compte de mes parents. J’ai pu récupérer les meubles et affaires qui m’intéressaient et vendre les autres pour me faire un peu d’argent, ce qui m’a permis de m’acheter des décorations.

Pendant ce temps, j’ai cherché et trouvé un appartement qui correspondait à mes envies. Le déménagement est arrivé assez vite, malgré mon impatience.

Nous sommes le samedi 17 Avril et je suis chez moi.

Si on m’aurait dit une chose pareille il y a encore quelques mois, j’aurais simplement rigolé. Parce que je croyais que c’était impossible pour moi de m’en sortir. Mais je l’ai fait. J’ai réussi.

Peut-être que tout n’est pas encore parfait, seulement je me sens léger et un peu plus en sécurité ici, entre les murs d’une maison qui n’alimente pas mes pires cauchemars. C’est comme si je m’étais débarré de tout, je sais que c’est impossible, que mon passé continuera à me suivre tout le long de mon existence, mais j’ai la sensation qu’il me pèse moins maintenant que j’ai tourné la page d’une autre histoire.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit et je respire cet air nouveau, frais. Il fait nuit dehors, nos ami.es sont parti.es depuis environ une heure. Louis m’a aidé à ranger quelques affaires et il a proposé que nous nous couchions tôt afin de récupérer de cette journée mouvementée et franchement épuisante. Je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte parce que j’étais occupé à porter des meubles et déballer des cartons, mais j’ai les muscles en compote.

Louis sort de la salle de bains, je suis déjà en pyjama, il a enfilé un de mes tee-shirt au-dessus de son jogging et il me sourit avant d’aller fouiller dans son sac. Je pose Orlando, que j’étais en train de relire pour la vingtième fois au moins, sur le rebord de la table de chevet et le regarde s’avance vers moi, un cadeau emballé dans les mains.

Il s’assoit sur le matelas, à côté de moi, les jambes en tailleurs, puis le pose sur mes genoux. Je lui lance un regard intrigué, il me fait signe de l’ouvrir. Je défais le papier et tombe sur une boite en carton qui m’indique le contenu, un projecteur d’étoiles.

– C’est ton cadeau d’emménagement, m’explique Louis avant que je ne puisse le remercier, je l’ai vu et je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour ta nouvelle chambre. Ça t’évite d’allumer ta lampe de chevet pour la nuit, tu peux choisir plusieurs ambiances et couleurs différentes en fonction de ce que tu aimes. J’espère que ça te plaî…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j’entoure son visage de mes mains et l’embrasse passionnément. Lentement, je le fais basculer, il rit contre ma bouche et se retrouve allongé sur le dos. Moi je suis au-dessus de lui, nos lèvres ne semblent pas vouloir se détacher. Ses doigts glissent sur mes hanches tandis que j’essaie de reprendre mon souffle entre deux, mais en même temps je n’ai aucune envie que ce moment prenne fin.

Ses mains s’accrochent à mon pull, je sens son sourire se former contre mes lèvres, tandis que nos langues se cherchent et se caressent timidement. Mes doigts dérivent dans ses cheveux, je m’y agrippe un peu, moi aussi, il soupire quand nos lèvres se séparent déjà et reste de longues secondes à me regarder tandis que j’essaie de reprendre ma respiration, à moitié allongé sur lui.

– Tu sais, il finit par dire en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, si tu m’embrasses comme ça à chaque fois que je t’offre quelque chose attends toi à recevoir des cadeaux très souvent.

Un rire sort de ma bouche, il n’a toujours pas lâché mon pull et il me regarde avec un éclat lumineux dans les yeux qui me fait un drôle d’effet dans la poitrine. Parce que je commence à comprendre qu’avec Louis, je n’ai plus aucune raison d’avoir peur du noir, c’est lui mon étoile, celle qui me guide dans les moments sombres, celle qui éloigne tout ce qui m’effraie pour que je puisse baigner dans la lumière et les couleurs.

Je passe mes doigts contre sa joue, il tourne la tête légèrement afin d’embrasser du bout des lèvres la paume de ma main puis le creux du début de mon poignet, juste en dessous. Louis fait toujours le moindre geste d’une manière si délicate que j’en ai à chaque fois le coeur retourné. Dès le premier jour de notre rencontre au salon de thé, Louis ne m’a jamais laissé indifférent et chaque minute que je passe à ses côtés me fait succomber davantage à son charme irrésistible.

En même temps, je n’ai jamais cherché à le repousser ou nier mes sentiments, qui prennent de plus en plus de place, à son égard. Parce que laisser entrer dans ma vie m’a permis d’effectuer beaucoup de changements en moi même, d’accepter que mon coeur puisse être réparé un jour, que le bonheur n’est pas hors de portée mais plus près que je ne le pense, dans les bras d’une autre personne qui sait me comprendre et m’écouter.

– Merci, merci beaucoup Louis. J’adore, je penserais à toi dès que je les allumerais.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s’agrandit, il redresse sa tête afin de poser un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, une simple pression, si naturelle, et qui pourtant réveille une envolée de papillons à l’intérieur de mon ventre.

– Tu veux les installer maintenant ? Je t’avoue que je suis impatient de voir comment ça rend en vrai.

J’acquiesce vivement, Louis rit tout près de ma bouche et exerce une légère pression sur mes hanches avant de me laisser me redresser. Il s’assoit, je reprends la boîte que j’avais posé sur le côté en attendant, je sors le projecteur du carton avec son fil et la télécommande. Louis s’occupe des branchements, à la prise au pied de mon lit. J’appuie sur bouton pour régler un mode, il va éteindre la grande lumière et nous découvrons un plafond coloré et couvert de petits points verts.

Louis s’allonge à côté de moi, sa tête trouve directement une place sur mon épaule pendant que je teste les différentes nuances, le rouge, le vert, le blanc, le bleu. Je reste sur cette dernière couleur, elle me fait penser à ses yeux, encore, j’y ajoute le rouge et nous sommes plongés dans une lumière violacée, apaisante. Je pourrais passer des heures sous ce décor là, au milieu de fausses étoiles, mais elles me rassurent presque autant que les vraies.

– C’est magnifique, je me mords la lèvre et pose les yeux sur Louis, c’est le meilleur cadeau que j’ai pu avoir.

Il ressemble à un enfant qui admire le jouet de Nöel qui lui faisait le plus envie, son visage se tourne vers le mien, il me sourit et je ne peux pas résister à l’envie de l’embrasser. Encore et encore. Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir que j’aime autant son cadeau, il a un don pour trouver ce qui plaît aux autres. La main de Louis montre contre ma nuque, je m’allonge aussi, sur le côté, à moitié sur lui. J’ai l’impression que les battements de mon coeur résonne partout sous ma peau, ils se font un peu plus intenses à chaque seconde qui passe et je ne peux pas les ignorer. Pas quand Louis me procure cet effet là, un sentiment nouveau, qui peut-être effrayant parfois, mais qui surtout me rend vivant.

Lorsque nous nous détachons, je me blottis dans ses bras, il en passe un autour de ma taille et continue de caresser ma nuque, ainsi que la naissance mes cheveux, de sa main libre. Mon regard se perd sur le plafond coloré. Je pousse un long soupir, Louis remonte la couverture sur nos corps enlacés et frôle mon front de ses lèvres douces.

– On peut dormir comme ça tu crois ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Pas le moins du monde Harry, c’est très relaxant.

Nous parlons tout bas, comme enfermés dans notre propre bulle, je lève la tête pour le regarder et nous échangeons un sourire. Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis nous nous installons confortablement pour la nuit.

– Tu sais, depuis notre discussion au nouvel an sur le balcon, je me suis renseigné sur les étoiles, le système solaire et tout ce qui s’en rapproche. J’ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèques et j’en ai acheté quelques uns, je ne connais pas encore grand-chose, mais… tu veux que je te raconte des trucs que j’ai appris jusqu’à maintenant ?

J’acquiesce sans hésiter une seconde seconde et pose une main sur son ventre, je passe timidement mes doigts sous son tee-shirt et redresse les yeux pour l’interroger du regard, il acquiesce et je glisse ma main contre sa peau. Elle est chaude et lisse. Je commence à la caresser de façon lente, il frissonne un peu, puis se met lance dans son récit.

Écouter Louis parler est toujours fascinant, parce qu’il parvient à trouver les mots qu’il faut, ceux qui expliquent tout, qui donnent sens à la vie. Il me raconte les étoiles, l’univers et les comètes tandis que nos regards se perdent au plafond, mes yeux sur son visage aussi parfois, quand j’ai envie de porter mon attention entière sur lui.

Et quand je m’endors dans le creux de ses bras, bercé par le son de sa voix, je me sens chez moi.

*

La porte s’ouvre sur le visage lumineux et souriant d’Olivia, elle se recule pour nous laisser entrer dans le salon de thé, fermé car c’est Dimanche, et elle nous fait la bise à tous les deux. Louis lui tend ensuite un bouquet de fleurs qu’il a insisté d’acheter avant de passer déjeuner chez elle, il ne voulait pas se présenter les mains vides, même si je lui ai répété qu’il n’y avait aucune obligation. Mais je crois que l’idée de réellement se présenter à Olivia le rend nerveux, ils ont déjà eu l’occasion de parler quelques fois ensemble, notamment à mon déménagement mais ça n’a jamais été de longues et grandes discussions. Aujourd’hui c’est plus sérieux et officiel. Parce qu’il sait qu’Olivia est une figure importante dans ma vie.

Je pose ma main dans le bas de son dos tandis qu’elle le remercie mille fois en admirant le bouquet et lui refait la bise. Elle nous invite ensuite à la suivre à l’étage, dans son appartement. Louis me lance un regard, je lui souris avant de poser un baiser rassurant sur sa tempe. Quoi qu’il fasse, Olivia est déjà sous son charme, c’est irréfutable, je la connais assez pour le savoir.

Hadès vient directement miauler entre mes jambes quand nous arrivons dans l’entrée. Olivia a déjà installé la table, allumé une bougie et lancé une playlist en fond, des musiques douces et reposantes. Je me penche pour lui caresser sa petite tête, il ronronne et je le prends contre moi avant de me redresser, Louis passe ses doigts le long de son dos en souriant.

Pour commencer, Olivia nous propose à boire, nous choisissons une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle met les fleurs dans un vase transparent, qu’elle remplit d’eau. Je l’aide en remplissant nos trois verres, Louis caresse Hadès qui a prit place sur ses genoux dans le canapé et profite de toutes ces attentions qu’il reçoit à présent.

Je m’assois à ses côtés, Olivia en face de nous dans le fauteuil. Elle pose un plateau avec quelques toasts dedans sur la table basse et nous encourage à nous servir. Nous trinquons tous ensemble et buvons chacun une gorgée de vin.

– Alors Louis, raconte moi, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Harry m’a dit que tu travailles dans une maison d’édition, c’est bien ça ?

La question d’Olivia fait relever la tête de Louis et allume des étoiles dans ses yeux. S’il y a bien une chose qu’il aime, c’est parler de son métier et mon coeur se gonfle de bonheur dès qu’il se met à me raconter sa journée. Que ce soit en face à face lorsque nous nous voyons ou à travers un appel téléphonique, je peux toujours sentir son sourire et l’enthousiasme dans sa voix.

– Oui ! Enfin, je suis encore simplement assistant d’édition. J’apprends des choses tous les jours, je m’occupe beaucoup de mails, de relayer des manuscrits. Mais ces dernières semaines ils me laissent m’attaquer à la correction et la mise en page directement et c’est ce qui me passionne le plus, ça et gérer le suivi des projets d’éditions. Même si mon but serait d’être chef d’édition, je suis déjà épanoui dans ce que je fais.

– Effectivement, ça a l’air de beaucoup te plaire.

Un air heureux sur le visage, Louis acquiesce vivement. Je prends un toast et lui passe le plateau, il me remercie, en pioche un au houmous à son tour et le tend à Olivia.

– C’est le métier que je voulais faire. Enfin, il secoue la tête et sourit en regardant Hadès se tortiller sur ses genoux, au début et pendant de longues années j’avais comme rêve d’être auteur, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très réaliste.

– Pourquoi donc ?

Je regarde Louis qui termine de manger son toast avant de répondre, dans un haussement d’épaules.

– Je n’ai pas le talent pour, c’est plus un hobby qu’un projet d’avenir, et puis… c’est compliqué de se lancer comme ça, dans un monde où il y a déjà des personnes tellement douées et reconnues pour ce qu’elles écrivent. Il faut pouvoir en vivre.

Olivia prend son verre de vin et acquiesce en buvant une gorgée. Je pose, presque par réflexe, une main sur la nuque de Louis, je me mets à la caresser et il me lance un sourire avant de se concentrer Olivia qui reprend la parole.

– Tu sais, il y a quelques années, j’avais un travail ennuyant et j’en avais assez de m’enfermer dans une vie qui ne m’allait plus. J’ai mit de l’argent de côté et j’ai économisé pour tout abandonner du jour au lendemain et poursuivre mon désir, ouvrir ce salon de thé. Il est devenu tellement plus que je ne l’imaginais en seulement trois années, et il a encore tellement de chemin à faire. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu’à l’instant où je me suis décidé à accomplir mon plus grand rêve.

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage de Louis, un sourire étend ses lèvres et il l’écoute avec une attention particulière.

Je me dit que la vie est bien faite. Car si Olivia n’avait pas ouvert son salon de thé, je n’aurais jamais eu ce poste, l’occasion de vivre de ma passion moi aussi, de confectionner des pâtisseries à ma guise, y ajouter ma touche personnelle, donner des cours et mon chemin n’aurait peut-être jamais croisé celui de Louis non plus. Je serais certainement encore au fond d’un trou humide et noir.

Mais j’ai eu le droit à de la lumière, de tous les côtés, et c’est ça qui m’a aidé à m’en sortir.

– Merci de me partager ça, répond Louis, c’est génial d’avoir la chance de faire ce que l’on aime. Je ne sais pas si un jour j’aurais mon nom dans les étales des librairies, mais je suis déjà heureux d’être où je suis actuellement.

– Et c’est le principal.

Elle lève son verre, Louis l’imite, je souris en le regardant et exerce une légère pression sur sa nuque. Quand Olivia part vérifier la cuisson de son plat, Louis se penche vers moi et pose un baiser sur ma pommette. Je lui souris, il me demande si ça va, j’acquiesce, parce que rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Je suis entouré des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Tandis que nous passons à table, Olivia demande à Louis s’il a de la famille et les étoiles qui étaient déjà dans ses yeux se transforment en un océan de comètes. Il se lance dans une grande présentation de ses sœurs et son frère, il parle même sa mère, et lui montre quelques photos sur son téléphone. Je les écoute avec un sourire aux lèvres et intervient pour confirmer que sa famille est aussi adorable que lui, ce qui me vaut le plus beau des sourires.

Olivia me ressert un verre de vin et je la remercie. Louis termine sa part de lasagnes végétariennes avant de reprendre la parole :

– Et toi alors ? Tu es toute seule ici, si c’est pas indiscret ?

– Pas du tout, elle sourit d’un air apaisé. Toute seule, c’est un grand mot... J’ai mon salon de thé, qui occupe une bonne partie de mon temps à vrai dire, puis Lili, Noé et Harry. Ce que j’insinue par là, c’est que je n’ai pas de relation amoureuse ou d’enfant. Je n’ai jamais réellement souhaité en avoir, en réalité. Je me sens parfaitement épanouie ainsi, j’ai l’affection de mon chat, celle de mes ami.es et mes parents qui n’habitent pas très loin, ça me suffit.

Depuis trois ans que nous nous connaissons, Olivia a toujours été une âme un peu solitaire, comme moi. Elle aime passer du temps en sa propre compagnie, dans son appartement, avec Hadès et les autres chats du salon dont nous nous occupons, ou aller faire un tour seule dans le parc. Elle n’a jamais eu besoin d’autre chose que de l’amour de ses parents et ses proches.

– C’est vrai, s’exclame Louis tout en tournant sa tête vers moi, désolé Harry mais je crois que finalement je vais aller vivre seul et adopter un chat.

J’essaie de ne pas sourire trop fort à sa taquinerie, tandis qu’un éclat de malice traverse ses yeux. Et j’aime tellement ce Louis là, flamboyant.

\--Dans ce cas, tu te passeras du tiramisu à la framboise que j’ai préparé pour ce soir ?

Le fait que je rentre dans son jeu l’amuse davantage, il appuie son genou contre le mien sous la table. Son regard s’ancre dans le mien, je ne peux pas m’en détacher.

– Tu sais m’avoir par les sentiments toi, hein ?

Nos rires à tous les trois se mêlent dans la pièce. Des petites rides se forment aux coins des paupières de Louis quand il est aussi heureux, je ne veux jamais oublier cette image, elle hantera mes rêves les plus doux, ceux où je ne vois que son visage, ceux qui repoussent tous mes cauchemars.

Il me fait un clin d’oeil, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, sous la table. Le sourire qu’il m’offre est tellement lumineux que j’en ai le coeur chamboulé. Je pense à ses mots, et j’ai tellement envie de lui dire que c’est lui qui m’a eu par les sentiments la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, que c’est lui qui m’a sauvé du noir et m’a apporté la lumière.

Louis se met à raconter à Olivia le premier cours de pâtisseries auquel il a insisté, qu’il a dû me demander de l’aide pour éplucher des carottes car il ne savait pas comment faire et qu’il n’avait pas envie de se couvrir de honte. Quand j’y pense, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire, moi aussi.

Il commence à parler de sa pire expérience culinaire, mais je ne suis pas réellement son histoire, parce que je suis incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que son rire et son sourire. La façon dont son visage s’illumine, dont le bleu de ses yeux absorbe toutes les autres couleurs de la pièce.

Je ne vois que ça.

Que lui.

Sa beauté qui me coupe le souffle puis me fait renaître en même temps.

Le bleu de son regard qui me rappelle celui de la mer, où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois.

Où tout a pris sens.

Et je sais.

Je le sais depuis un moment déjà.

Mais je crois que ça me frappe à cet instant.

C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive.

C’est la première fois que je ressens ça.

Je le regarde et c’est une évidence qui me serre la poitrine.

Je suis éperdument amoureux de Louis.


End file.
